Amor X Orgulho
by Lalah-Chan
Summary: Cap 14 On! - Não pode dizer nada – Inuyasha murmurou sorridente – Afinal, você saiu hoje de minha cama às pressas para tomar café com outro homem.
1. Chapter 1

Uma jovem corria pelos corredores de uma das melhores faculdades de Tókio, seus cabelos negros balançavam freneticamente e ela ofegava. Passou pela turma de engenharia, e os meninos que esperavam o professor chegar sorriram maliciosamente ao vê-la passar correndo com sua saia um pouco mais em cima, resultado de sua correria. A própria xingou-se mentalmente pela saia curta e pelo atraso, era a terceira vez essa semana.

Parou de repente em frente a sua sala, puxou ar e bateu.

- Sim? – Ouviu o professor perguntar

Kagome abriu a porta e pôs a cabaça para dentro.

- Professor Toutoussai posso entrar? – Perguntou hesitante

- É a terceira vez Higurashi.

- Por favor! Juro que não vai acontecer de novo! – Respondeu fazendo bico.

O velho professor suspirou e assentiu para a jovem.

- Obrigada! – Disse com um sorriso aliviado.

Entrou, procurou um lugar e sentou-se.

- Como eu dizia... – Toutoussai retomou a palavra.

A aula prosseguiu sem mais interrupções. Toutoussai era um excelente professor, apesar dos rumores na faculdade de que o velho era um tanto tarado, ele sabia dar aula como ninguém. Ao final da aula, quando todos se retiravam o professor chamou Kagome com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim professor? – Kagome se aproximou sorridente.

- Kagome, sabe que eu conhecia seus pais como ninguém... E agora que eles não estão mais entre nós, tenho a responsabilidade de cuidar e zelar por você.

- E?? – Perguntou a jovem dos olhos cor-de-chocolate

- E percebi que tuas notas têm caído um pouco, assim como teu desempenho...

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da jovem.

- Sei que o senhor está preocupado... Acontece que pelo desejo de meus pais a casa e a herança serão minhas apenas após eu ter completado 23 anos e faltam ainda dois anos! Então tenho que trabalhar para pagar a faculdade e o aluguel do apartamento, acontece que um emprego não é o suficiente...

- O quê??

- Estou trabalhando em três lugares ao mesmo tempo! Sei também que não era a intenção de meus pais me deixar numa situação como essa, mas...

Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto rosado.

- Está sendo muito difícil... – Ela soluçou

Toutoussai estava ainda surpreso.

- Kagome, eu... Não sabia...

- Tudo bem... O senhor não tem que se explicar... – Disse limpando as lágrimas

- Claro que tenho, seus pais foram grandes amigos meus, não sabia que estava com problemas financeiros... Podia ter me avisado!

- Não quero lhe causar problemas...

- Não é problema algum, te ajudarei a pagar a faculdade!

- Não!

Ele a encarou confuso.

- Se eu não te ajudar, quem o fará Kagome?

- Senhor Toutoussai... Agradeço o que está tentando fazer por mim, mas eu não posso aceitar teu dinheiro. Prefiro trabalhar para merecê-lo.

O velho sorriu ligeiramente.

- Tem uma personalidade forte... Como da sua mãe, puxou essa cabeça dura e teimosia dela...

Os lábios de Kagome curvaram-se quase que imperceptivelmente em um sorriso enquanto lembrava de sua mãe. Realmente uma mulher teimosa.

- Pois bem, se não vais me permitir ajudá-la de um jeito, será de outro.

Kagome olhou Toutoussai de forma interrogativa.

- E como pretende ajudar?

- Te arranjarei um emprego decente!

- Eu acho difícil, para ter um bom emprego é preciso um diploma e...

Os olhos de Toutoussai brilharam repentinamente.

- Já sei, tenho o emprego perfeito para você Kagome!

- Ãnn? Perdão, mas o que...

Ele puxou uma caneta, rasgou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever.

- Aqui. – Disse entregando o pedaço de papel para Kagome

- Vá a este endereço hoje á tarde, ligarei pra eles e explicarei tudo, estou certo de que a aceitarão!

Toutoussai sai contente da sala deixando Kagome ainda meio confusa. Ela olhou o papel mais uma vez e saiu da sala.

- Hum... Não custa tentar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome olhou o relógio mais uma vez. Dezesseis horas. Mordeu os lábios e olhou para o enorme portão á sua frente.

- Acho que já posso entrar...

Ela analisou-se mais uma vez. Vestia uma blusa preta de alças grossas com o número 77 circulado de branco na frente, a blusa tinha umas rendinhas pretas discretas nas alças, estava com um short bege, uma sapatilha (não de balé gente) marfim e sua bolsa de mesma cor. Estava torcendo para que não pensassem mal dela a respeito do short, mas o dia estava muito quente. Kagome aproximou-se e tocou a campainha. Uma voz cansada respondeu do outro lado.

- Sim? – Disse a voz.

- Hum... Boa Tarde... Eu gostaria de falar com a Senhora Izayoi, por favor... – Disse meio insegura.

- Qual seu nome?

- Higurashi Kagome.

- Ah sim! Senhorita Higurashi! Já vou mandar abrirem o portão!

- Obrigada.

Com um ruído os portões lentamente se abriram e revelaram um enorme jardim que se estendia até chegar a uma casa branca gigantesca. Kagome entrou e olhou impressionada. Ao chegar lá em cima apertou a campainha e esperou. Logo um senhor de aparentemente uns cinqüenta e poucos anos abriu a porta e com um sorriso simpático a convidou para entrar, era um homem alto e magro, sua cabeleira grisalha estava perfeitamente penteada para trás passada no gel, e seu fraque estava impecável.

- A senhora Izayoi a espera. Siga-me, por favor.

Kagome o seguiu pela casa, passaram por umas quatro salas antes de entrar em um cômodo relativamente grande, duas das paredes eram apenas vidraças enormes que davam vista para o jardim de trás. A sala era bege e tinha vários móveis de época, nada muito extravagante, cada canto com um toque feminino. Após passar os olhos pelo cômodo Kagome notou uma pequena figura recostada em uma confortável poltrona. A mulher virou-se para Kagome com um sorriso doce no rosto.

- A senhorita deve ser Higurashi Kagome! – Disse alegremente

- Ann... Sim, sou eu. – Respondeu meio boba

- Toutoussai me ligou e explicou sua situação, estou precisando de uma babá, o que acha? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- A senhora... Vai me contratar assim do nada? Quero dizer... Não quer minhas referências?

- Não é necessário querida, se Toutoussai lhe indicou confio totalmente em você! E não quero que me chame de senhora, pode me chamar de Izayoi.

- Obrigado senho... Ann Izayoi! Quanto... Exatamente vou receber...?

- Bom, como cuidar de Rin tomará uma boa parte do seu tempo, acredito que 500 dólares por semana sejam de bom tamanho... – Ela pensou com um dedo no rosto – O que acha?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, dois mil dólares por mês! Isso era perfeito! Teria que trabalhar apenas em dois empregos, assim pagaria a faculdade e o pequeno apartamento.

- Estou muito feliz que confie em mim Izayoi, prometo não desapontá-la.

- Sei que não irá – Respondeu sorrindo doce – A propósito... Quando irá se mudar? É que vou acompanhar meu marido em uma viagem e gostaria de deixar Rin aos seus cuidados...

- Ann?? Mudar-me? Não... Não entendi...

- Bom falei com Toutoussai e temos espaço suficiente para você querida, me preocupa uma moça tão bela e jovem quanto você morando sozinha...

- Bem... Eu nunca tive problemas... – Mentira, já havia passado vários sufocos, inclusive uma noite em claro. A causa? Um homem bêbado que a havia seguido até o pequeno prédio onde morava, passara a noite gritando por Kagome – Não vejo por que devo mudar-me...

- Toutoussai havia me alertado quanto ao seu famoso orgulho e sua teimosia – Falou gentil – Eu mesma sou conhecida por ser incrivelmente teimosa – E riu divertida – Eu apenas sugeri, mas gostaria de lhe manter perto, gostei de você e não suportaria se algo lhe acontecesse...

Kagome pensou um pouco, ela não estava lhe oferecendo um lugar por que estava simplesmente com pena, se preocupava com ela, o que era esquisito, não que ela não fosse simpática, mas pelo fato de aceitar uma completa estranha em sua casa. É claro que também havia o fato de ser conhecida de Toutoussai, o que a levou a pensar que o velho senhor deva ter falado muito bem dela. Apesar te ter um orgulho, como Izayoi mesma dissera, famoso, ela também não era idiota, sem o apartamento estaria livre de mais contas, e meio que estaria fazendo uma troca, o trabalho pela hospedagem. Enfim respondeu simplesmente:

- Okay, mas terá de baixar meu salário, levando em conta que eu estarei morando em sua casa.

Izayoi riu novamente.

- Você é realmente teimosa... Tudo bem, em vez de 500, 450 dólares e me recuso a abaixar mais... – Ainda sorrindo cruzou os baços e esperou por uma resposta – Então?

- Digo o mesmo de você – Riu Kagome – Nunca conheci alguém que não quisesse baixar o preço do que vai pagar por pura teimosia... – Eu aceito!

- Ótimo! Temos então um contrato Srt.Higurashi? – Perguntou estendendo a mão

- Só se eu tiver direito a mais uma condição! – Disse Kagome, também estendendo a mão

- E o que seria? – Quis saber ligeiramente curiosa

- Quando cheguei você havia me dito para lhe tratar informalmente... Peço o mesmo! – E apertou a mão de Izayoi

- Feito! – Disse feliz – Ann... Kagome... Tem mais uma coisinha...

- O quê?

- Bem...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bom... Primeira fic!

Deixa eu explicar uma coisa, lá emcima fica claro que Kagome tá em Tokyo, mas Izayoi oferece o pagamento em dólar, esquisito né? O caso é que eu realmente queria que a história se passasse em Tokyo, só que tenho noção que o preço da moeda japonesa é baixa, e fiz em dólar o dinheiro... Tem problema?

Tá pequenininha eu sei, prometo melhorar!

Quero agradecer a Mariahrlg, amiga do coração por ter revisado e me dado coragem pra postar!! XD

Amo-te Mari!!

Deixem reviews e façam uma menina feliz! X

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

Rakuen

Como Inu Yasha se decidiu entre Kagome e Kykyo? O que acontece antes da batalha com Naraku? E qual sera o destino dos amigos depois da luta? Descubra! Fic melhor que resumo! Inu Yasha & Kagome, Sesshoumaru & OC, Miroku & Sango.

Eu amei!

Não custa nada dar uma olhada!

É da Mariahrlg!

**FIM DO MOMENTO PROPAGANDA**

Acho que é isso!

Muito obrigada

Beijooos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha INFELIZMENTE não me pertece, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

- Bem...

- Fale logo Izayoi!

- Rin não minha única filha, tenho também dois meninos!

- E qual seria o problema? – Perguntou simplesmente

- Nenhum! Não tem problema! – Apressou-se em dizer

- Quer que eu os vigie enquanto estiver fora?

- Adoraria Kagome, obrigada!

- Não vejo por que todo aquele drama! Se quisesse que eu cuidasse deles era só ter avisado...

- Digamos que eles sejam um pouco... Difíceis de lidar!

- Tipo...?

Mas como não houve resposta, Kagome continou.

- Ora, por favor! Tenho certeza que seja algo que eu possa lidar.

Izayoi soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Você é realmente o tipo de pessoa que irá colocá-los na linha! – E virou-se para olhá-la – Confio em você Kagome! Agora venha comigo, Benkei lhe levará para casa para fazer as malas. – Então saiu pela porta e fez sinal para Kagome acompanhá-la.

Quando começaram a caminhar pelos inúmeros corredores, Kagome ainda se perguntava qual seria o problema com os dois garotinhos, com certeza nada preocupante, afinal já tinha trabalhado como babá antes e um pirralho chato e mimado que bate o pé não seria novidade. Foi aí que se lembrou:

- Izayoi, quantos anos seus filhos tem?

- Bom Rin tem dez, Inuyasha tem vinte e quatro e Sesshoumaru tem vinte e oito!

- Ann? – Ela arregalou os olhos incrédula - Impossível...! Izayoi quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho 47 anos querida! – Respondeu doce para depois acrescentar com uma piscada – Mas isso é segredo! – E levou um dos dedos aos lábios em sinal de silêncio.

- Você ta brincando não é Izayoi? – Falou ainda pasma. Não daria mais que trinta e pouco para ela, Izayoi era perfeita, completamente conservada. Depois sorriu – Qual é o seu segredo ein? Quero saber! – Perguntou brincando.

Izayoi riu junto com ela.

Foi aí que Kagome se tocou vinte e quatro e vinte e oito anos? Deus, eles são praticamente cavalos! Não é possível que eles sejam tão estúpidos a ponto de precisar de uma "babá" para ficar de olho. Foi aí que ela pensou. Estúpidos talvez não, mas com certeza homens cheios de hormônios. Provavelmente Izayoi não queria que eles aparecessem com uma mulher diferente todo dia, nem mesmo estando fora de casa, ou chegassem todo dia ás quatro da manhã em casa. É claro que isso era apenas uma suposição.

- Izayoi como exatamente, devo vigiar os seus filhos? Quero dizer... Eles já não têm idade o suficiente para cuidar deles mesmos?

- Sim, não quero que se preocupe em dar comida na boquinha ou em pô-los pra dormir! – Disse rindo – Só acho que você poderá... unn, acabar com alguns vícios deles...

- Por exemplo? – Perguntou curiosa

- Sesshoumaru tem um péssimo habito de aparecer com uma mulher diferente a cada semana... – Kagome olhou para Izayoi com uma expressão do tipo: "Eu sabia!" – Não que ele as traga para casa, bom, não freqüentemente, só uma vez ou outra... O que estou tentando dizer é que me preocupo com Sesshoumaru sabe? Pelo fato de tratar todas as outras mulheres do mundo como se fossem lixo...

- Ele... Sempre foi assim?

Elas pararam de andar e Izayoi virou-se para Kagome com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Não, ele ficou assim depois que se apaixonou por uma mulher... Kagura, se me lembro bem... Era uma mulher bonita, mais extremamente ambiciosa, eles namoraram por dois anos e então resolveram casar-se. No dia do noivado Sesshoumaru descobriu que ela o traía há pelo menos três meses... – Ao perceber a expressão confusa de Kagome ela explicou – Ele é um Youkai, tem um olfato apurado, assim começou a sentir um cheiro estranho misturado ao dela, mas ela disfarçava dizendo que era do perfume. É claro que ele tentou não deixar sua dor transparecer, mas deu para perceber que ele estava arrasado.

- Que horror! Foi... Aí que ele começou a agir assim?

- Foi...

- Entendo... Mas como acha que vou poder ajudar? Não vejo como posso fazê-lo mudar...

- Não se preocupe Kagome sei que vai pensar em algo... – Sorriu pra a menina –

E voltaram a andar. Calaram-se por um tempo, a jovem olhou para Izayoi e perguntou hesitante.

- Desculpe minha curiosidade... Mas você disse que ele é um Youkai?

- Sim, disse.

- Mas, você é humana, não é Izayoi?

- Deixe-me explicar... Meu marido casou-se antes com a verdadeira mãe de Sesshoumaru, infelizmente ela morreu no parto. Alguns anos depois nós nos conhecemos e nos casamos, então tivemos Inuyasha...

- Que é meio-youkai...

- Isso, e mais tarde adotamos Rin, que é humana!

- Hun... Rin... Ela já sabe?

- Sabe, mas disse que continua nos amando muito!

- Ah que bom Izayoi! – Disse Kagome feliz.

- Ah! Benkei! – E acenou para um jovem rapaz de aparentemente vinte anos. Ele vestia uma blusa social branca e as calças de um terno preto, tinha cabelos num tom castanho-claro, que, como do senhor que a atendera, estavam penteados para trás, só que mais desleixadamente.

- Sim Sra. Izayoi, o que posso fazer pela senhora?

- Preciso que leve Kagome para casa para que ela possa fazer as malas, e se não tiver mais nada para fazer, espere-a terminar para trazê-la assim que puder. – Terminou com outro de seus sorrisos.

- Agora mesmo senhora! – E com uma leve reverência se afastou.

Virando-se para a jovem disse:

- Venha, vamos esperar Benkei aparecer com o carro lá na frente!

E puxou Kagome para a entrada.

- Izayoi?

- Sim?

- Qual o problema de Inuyasha?

- Digamos que ele é um tanto preguiçoso! – E riu.

- Ah, então será mais fácil resolver o problema dele!

- Vou logo avisando Kagome, ele é REALMENTE preguiçoso! – olhou a jovem ainda sorrindo – E ele é não é muito caseiro sabe?

- Uhnn... Tipo sai para festa toda noite... E quando está em casa passa o dia dormindo!

- Assim mesmo!

- Nada que umas palmadas não resolvam...

- Ele teimoso Kagome...

- Ué? Não estava dizendo momentos antes que também sou terrível?

Izayoi riu com gosto.

- Tem razão!

- Não se preocupe, deixe comigo – Disse piscando para Izayoi

- Não me preocuparei! – E sorriu. – Ah, vejo que Benkei já está vindo... Vá e separe suas coisas, vou mandar preparar um quarto para você!

- Okay! Muito obrigada! – E despediu- se de Izayoi com uma leve reverência. Mas Izayoi a abraçou e lhe deu dois beijinhos.

- Eu que agradeço querida!

Kagome entrou na Mercedes preta e Benkei deu a partida. Antes de deixar a casa viu Izayoi entrar. Então Benkei perguntou:

- Senhorita onde é sua casa?

- Por favor, não precisa me chamar assim... – Respondeu doce.

- E como devo então chamá-la? – Perguntou cordial

- Só Kagome!

- Okay Kagome, meu nome como já deve saber é Benkei!

- Prazer! – Disse sorrindo.

- Muito prazer! – Ele respondeu simpático.

- Olha, aqui está o endereço - E entregou a ele um pedaço de papel com o endereço do pequeno prédio.

Ele analisou o papel e disse:

- Chegamos lá em cinco minutos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante o percurso Kagome e o jovem conversaram animadamente. Kagome já descobrira que o senhor que abrira a porta era pai de Benkei, e também que ele trabalha para os Taisho já há bastante tempo. 

Benkei começou a trabalhar de motorista ano passado, e faz faculdade de publicidade. De repente o jovem para o carro. Kagome tão entretida na conversa nem repara. Ele a olha e sorri.

- Hey, Kagome?

- Hun? O que foi?

Ele riu

- Não vai descer? – Perguntou ainda rindo.

- An?

Ela olha pela janela e vê o apartamento. Virou meio sem-graça para Benkei.

- Ah... Foi mal! Não vi!

- Não é nada! – Sorri e acrescenta – Eu vou te esperar aqui, se precisar de ajuda para carregar as malas avisa!

- Okay! – Sorri e sai do carro.

Kagome se dirige para o apartamento e começa a subir as escadas, morava no quinto e último andar. O pequeno prédio não tinha elevador, e os apartamentos eram bem simples, o dela tinha dois quartos, um banheiro, uma sala que se acoplava á cozinha e uma varanda pequenininha. Assim que chega começa a por suas roupas na mala dobrando-as cuidadosamente, terminada a tarefa se pôs a recolher as coisas do banheiro, guardando em uma mala menor, depois pegou uma terceira mala guardando todos os seus sapatos. Depois de tudo arrumado ela olhou a geladeira e o armário ainda tinha vários pacotes de biscoito, sucos de latinha, algumas frutas e outros. Não podia empacotar tudo e levar para casa de Izayoi como se fosse um rancho...

- Vou falar com o senhor Myouga... – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Pegou o celular e ligou, o telefone tocou três vezes quando uma voz foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

- Moshi moshi?

- Senhor Myouga? Está ocupado?

- Não, pode falar Kagome.

- Eu estou me mudando...

- Entendo, e quer o pagamento do resto do mês?

- Não, não tem problema, só queria saber se posso deixar a geladeira com comida...

- Ah não se preocupe com isso Kagome!

- Bem... Obrigado senhor Myouga, por tudo...

- Eu, lhe agradeço Kagome, pela primeira vez não tive problemas com o apartamento...

- Onde, posso deixar a chave?

- Tranque o apartamento e jogue a chave bela brecha de alguma janela. Vou abrir com a reserva.

- Ah, Okay! Até senhor Myouga!

- Até Kagome!

Desligou e olhou mais uma vez em volta. Mal podia acreditar que estava saindo dali, não que Myouga não fosse um senhor gentil, mas não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Fechou tudo e fez como Myouga havia dito. Então olhou para a escada e as três malas.

- Acho que vou aceitar a ajuda de Benkei! – Disse descendo as escadas.

Benkei estava encostado no carro esperando Kagome descer. Quando a ouviu gritar:

- Kei-kun!! Ajude-me com as malas!!

- Kei-kun?? Ah não Kagome, eu detesto apelidos!

A jovem, ignorando seus resmungos gritou:

- Vem logo!!

- ... Estou indo! – Respondeu começando a subir a escada.

Mais tarde quando tudo já estava dentro do carro eles dirigiram-se para a mansão Taisho, quando o celular de Benkei começou a tocar.

- Moshi moshi?

- Benkei? – Perguntou uma voz doce do outro lado.

- Shizuka? O q-que foi?

- A Sra. Izayoi pediu para lhe ligar e avisar que deve pegar Rin na casa da Aoi.

- Ah... Tudo bem já vou buscá-la! - Disse meio nervoso.

- Obrigada Benkei! – Resondeu a jovem e desligou em seguida.

Kagome que ouvia tudo com atenção perguntou:

- Quem era Kei-kun?

- Kagome! Não me chame de Kei-kun! – Disse emburrado.

- Responda! Quem é Shizuka? – Perguntou maliciosamente. – É sua namorada?

Benkei corou furiosamente.

- Claro que não Kagome!! Que idéia!!

Ela olhou para ele que estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Ué? Então porque está nervoso? – Perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Não estou nervoso!

- Uhun... Sei!

- Olha, ela também trabalha na mansão Taisho ta bem?

- Sério? – Perguntou feliz.

- Ela é cozinheira... Trabalha lá á pouco tempo, uns cinco meses eu acho!

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Dezenove

Kagome se assustou.

- Só Dezenove?

- É ela trabalha junto com a avó, quer dizer... Só no período vespertino, ela estuda de manhã...

Benkei para em frente a uma casa verde, onde duas menininhas de aparentemente nove, dez anos estavam sentadas na escada esperando. Uma tinha cabelos compridos, pretos e um pouco repicados, junto com dois olhos de um negro profundo. A outra sentada ao deu lado tinha olhos verdes brilhantes e seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados batiam em seus ombros em um corte perfeito. O jovem desceu do carro e abriu a porta para a menina dos cabelos compridos, que vinha correndo em sua direção. Antes de entrar virou-se para a garota que agora se levantava e gritou:

- Tchau Aoi! Da próxima vez você vai lá pra casa! –

Entrou e Benkei deu a partida, então que veio notar a jovem ao seu lado.

- Oi meu nome é Rin! Qual seu nome?

- Kagome!

- Que nome bonito!

- Obrigada, seu nome também é muito bonito! Aquela sua amiguinha, quem é?

- O nome dela é Aoi! Nós estudamos na mesma sala!

- Em que escola você estuda Rin?

- Estudo na Jintama!

- Eu estudei lá também!

- É serio? Que legal! – Falou a menina animada

- Me diz... Aquela chata de Srt. Yuka ainda dá aula?

- Pior que dá! É horrível! A aula dela é MUITO chata!

Kagome se aproximou de Rin e disse baixinho:

- Eu sei, eu cochilava na maioria das aulas dela!!

As duas riram.

- Mas como você conseguia Kagome? Ela percebe tudo! – Falou depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Ué? Eu usava o velho truque do cabelo! É só por a mão na testa e abaixar a cabeça para fingir que ta pensando ou escrevendo algo, daí o cabelo escorrega cobrindo os olhos! Pronto! Perfeito!

- Nossa eu não sabia desse! Vou testar amanhã! – E sorriu para Kagome.

- Só não conta para Izayoi que te ensinei isso, se não ela vai pensar que sou uma má influência para você! – Pediu juntando as mãos

- Mas porque mamãe ficaria com raiva?

- An... Vou ser tua nova babá Rin! – Respondeu sorrindo

- Que bom Kagome!! Gostei tanto de você!! – Gritou pulando no colo da jovem.

-Hey Kagome? – Benkei falou pela primeira vez.

- Hun? Quê?

- Você É uma má influência! – Disse Benkei rindo.

- Kei-kun cala a boca! – Disse doce.

- Kei-kun?? Que bonitinho Benkei! Vou te chamar assim também!

- Está vendo, não disse que você é má influência?

- Espera aí! Vocês não são namorados, né? – Perguntou Rin olhando de um para o outro.

- Porque Rin? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Porque ele gosta da Shizuka-san!

- Há! Não disse?? – Gritou Kagome vitoriosa.

Eles pararam no sinal e Benkei começou a bater a cabeça no volante.

- Rin, lembra quando eu te contei isso? – A garota assentiu – Pois é, segredo quer dizer que você não deve contar para ninguém, muito menos sair gritando! – Respondeu calmamente.

- Desculpa Kei-kun...

- Tudo bem eu... – De repente processou como a menina havia lhe chamado – Ah não Rin você também??

- Deixa de ser dramático Kei-kun! – Disse Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegaram então à mansão Taisho, Kagome desceu do carro com Rin e Benkei veio logo atrás carregando todas as malas.

- Sim, a Srt. Boa Influência vai me fazer carregar todas as malas mesmo?? – Perguntou irônico.

- Kei-kun seja cavalheiro! – Falou Kagome sorrido.

- Eu estou sendo mais que cavalheiro!! Eu sou praticamente um burro de carga!!

Eles entram e Rin corre para abraçar Izayoi que os esperava logo na entrada lendo um lindo livro de piadas rindo descontroladamente, Benkei entra com uma certa dificuldade e pergunta qual é o quarto de Kagome para poder deixar as malas lá.

- É o segundo quarto do segundo andar, primeiro corredor á direita!

- Ok! – Diz Benkei começando a subir.

- Kagome jantaremos ás 20h00minh em ponto, podes subir tomar um banho, e arrumar suas coisas se quiseres! – Disse Izayoi animada.

- Obrigada, vou fazer isso! – E começa a subir a escada.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, seguindo as indicações de Izayoi se depara com Benkei que terminava de pôr as malas no quarto. Quando ele notou sua presença virou-se e disse irônico:

- O quê? Quer que eu desfaça as malas para vossa majestade também?

- Não, por enquanto não, pode ir subordinado! – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Kagome, só para saber o quarto ao lado do seu é o da Rin, o quarto á sua frente pertence á Inuyasha e o quarto a frente do de Rin, é de Sesshoumaru, se eu fosse você mantinha distância deste. Agora se me permite, vou me retirar – Disse sorrindo.

Ele fez uma reverência exagerada e saiu rindo. Kagome trancou a porta do quarto e foi tomar um banho, extremamente lento e demorado. Ao sair abriu as malas e deu uma olhada na roupas.

- Acho que vou colocá-las no guarda-roupa primeiro!

Quando Kagome abriu o armário encontrou um uniforme pendurado no cabide, e uma meia branca três quartos com rendinha.

- Putz será que vou ter vestir uniforme?

Kagome pegou analisou e disse:

- Até que não é tão mal... Mais essa meia... Deus dói na alma! – Disse fazendo careta para a meia. Logo pensou e sorriu. – Mas talvez...

Começou a vestir o vestido preto de gola alta, ele batia no meio de suas coxas, fechou todos os botões e pôs o avental que vinha junto, deixou a meia brega de lado e catou uma meia-calça em sua mala, achou uma perfeita! Era roxa escura e opaca. Depois calçou um scarpin preto de salto 4cm. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, tinha amado!

- Acho que vou ver Rin! – Disse saindo do quarto

Caminhou até o quarto de Rin, bateu e abriu. Assim que o fez um gato malhado e particularmente gordo saiu correndo e Rin saiu logo atrás com uma escova em uma mão e um pote transparente cheio de laçinhos cor-de-rosa.

- Buyo!! Volta!! – Gritou a menina.

- Rin você ainda não tomou banho? – Perguntou surpresa.

- É que eu queria deixar o Buyo bonito para você...

- Own Rin!! Obrigada! Olha, eu pego o Buyo e você vai tomar banho, daí quando sair você termina de penteá-lo que tal?

- Ta bem! – Ela entrou no quarto novamente e foi correndo tomar banho.

Kagome olhou o gatinho parado no meio do corredor se agachou e disse:

Ainda bem que me dou bem com animais! – Disse feliz – Gatinho! Gatinho! Vem cá, vem!

Buyo deu as costas para Kagome e entrou em um quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta. A jovem bufou e correu atrás do gato. Entrou no quarto a tempo de vê-lo entrar debaixo da cama. Bufou mais uma vez.

- Se esse gato vagabundo me fizer estragar minhas meias, eu o escapelo vivo! Além de uma criança, um preguiçoso e um psicótico ainda tenho que cuidar de um gato MALDITO? – Ela ficou de quatro (inocentemente seu bando de depravados XD ) e pôs a cabeça debaixo da cama esticando o braço direito para tentar pegar o gato, ficou em (vamos combinar) uma posição comprometedora.

Enquanto ela gritava mais e mais ameaças á vida do pobre gato, a porta do banheiro se abre revelando um hanyou meio molhado, com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Ele vestia apenas uma calça jeans que por acaso, tinha o zíper aberto mostrando um pouco de sua cueca branca. Este ao ver aquela cena, e mais particularmente certo par de pernas, piscou surpreso e pensou:

- "Deus, já é meu aniversário?" – Depois sorriu malicioso e começou a admirar as partes traseiras de Kagome.

- Ittai!! Gato idiota!! – Kagome gritou e levantou um pouco mais o bumbum.

Inuyasha não pôde deixar de abrir ligeiramente a boca, não que desse para ver muito, a meia-calça roxa, muito sexy na opinião de Inuyasha, cobria tudo, mas o contorno das pernas de Kagome assim como seu bumbum, ficava bem acentuado.

- Ai! Desisto! Espero que morra sufocado gato estúpido! – Tirou a cabeça debaixo da cama, com certo alívio, e virou-se para sair, mas ao encarar dois orbes douradas gelou da cabeça aos pés.

- "Acho que estava melhor debaixo da cama" – Pensou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oieee!!

Tô tãããoooo feliz!!

Por que? Ué, Porque vocês estão gostando e deixaram reviews!! XD

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, como prometi aumentei um pouquinho, tiveram partes nessa fic que eu AMEI escrever!! Passei simplesmente a noite de sexta toda acordada imaginando junto com a Mariahrlg (amiga linda) essa última cena, fomos dormir 6h da MANHÃ!! Espero que o esforço valha a pena! :

Queria agradecer:

**Mariahrlg:** Brigada Mari!! Por tudo, pelo apoio, pela noite em claro (gente, tadinha da Kagome ela sofreu tanto nas nossas mãos :D, cada cena sem noção, ela e a roupa de empregada dela), por me agüentar, entre outros! Tô hiper feliz! Consegui 5 reviews!! XD Bjooooos!!

**Dark Maidie:** Que bom que está gostando fico muito feliz!! Tive a idéia assim... Do nada! Ainda bem que prestou!! XD Nossa quem iria resistir a uma proposta de trabalho dessas né? Hahuiahaiuhauhaihaiuahu!! Bom, aqui está á continuação, espero que goste! Bjinhuuusss!!

**Kagome-DarkAngel:** Oiii!! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – Lalah-Chan com as mãos juntas se curvando – Agradeço de coração sua review! Que bom que consegui deixar aquele gostinho de "quero mais"!! E aí? Gostou desse? Espero que sim! Bjuusss!!

**dessinha-almeida:** Oiee!! Estou muito feliz por ter agradado!! Obrigada por deixar uma review e por adicionar no favoritos!! Estou torcendo para que goste desse também!! Beijooss!!

**Sophie-sama:** Pulando alegre e segurando as mãos da Sophie-sama!! Muuuitoooooo obrigada!! Achou minha historia legal?? O.o EU NÃO PODIA ESTAR MAIS FELIZ!! Obrigada por adicionar também nos seus favoritos!! Desculpe por ter feito seu onii-chan gritar com você!! Tô louca para saber se vais gostar deste!! Beijuuussss!!

Obrigado a todas vocês meninas!! T.T (acho que vou chorar)

Para fazer uma menina feliz é muito fácil, é só deixar uma review!! XD

Sou péssima né?

Bjuusss!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso:

Apartir de agora Kagome é quem irá narrar a história. Fiz assim para que vocês conheçam melhor Kagome, ela descreve seus sentimentos, suas vontades... E vocês vão perceber que ela é meio doidinha. Além de muito orgulhosa claro. Tem problema? Leiam e me digam o que acham!

Obrigada!

Disclaimer: Não, Inuyasha não me pertence... Por enquanto!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Juro que ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Duas vezes. DUAS. E pensei: Nossa, quando disse que ele provalvelmente seria mais um homem cheio de hormônios, não pensei que ela seria do tipo: eu-vou-atacar-qualquer-garota-num-raio-de-dois-quilômetros. Quero dizer, eu TRABALHO aqui!!

E uma novidade para você meu querido se você acha que sou o tipo de mulher que morre de amores por um cara só porque ele tem um peitoral esculpido, um abdomên de tanquinho e um par de bíceps de matar, está redondamente enganado. Já tive experiências bem frustrantes com machos,e por isso vou escolher melhor meu próximo namorado.

Foi ai que pus as mãos na cintura esperando que ele se tocasse e parasse de me "analisar" (para não dizer coisa pior) com aquela expressão cavalesca. Quero dizer, eu sei que não sou feia nem nada,e para dizer a verdade eu me considero uma mulher muito bonita (cá entre nós, um pouco de auto-estima nunca é demais) e meu sutien é 44. Mas mesmo asim... O que tem tanto para olhar? Tudo bem, tudo bem, as minhas pernas estavam partircularmente expostas, culpa do uniforme mínimo.

Foi então que ele percebeu que eu o olhava e me encarou com uma cara de inocente. SÓ a cara, devo acrescentar. Ele não ficou constrangido por ter sido pego me secando. Nem um POUQUINHO. Reprimi a vontade de enchê-lo de tapas ou quem sabe testar aquelas técnicas das aulas de defesa pessoal que nunca usei!

- O que foi? – Disse com aquela cara de "santo" dele.

- O que foi? O QUE FOI? Você praticamente me comia com os olhos e pergunta o que foi?? – Claro que isso foi o que pensei. O que disse realmente foi:

- Olá! Meu nome é Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! – Certo, me matem. A questão é que eu não queria causar uma péssima primeira impressão no Sr. Hormônios-em-Fúria. Ele vai aprender quem é que manda e que tipo de mulher eu sou com o tempo. Eu espero. Senão, teremos sérios problemas. Da parte dele lógico!

- Inuyasha Taisho! – Disse ele segurando minha mão e beijando-a.

- Bom Inuyasha, como pode ver sou nova aqui, e estava procurando Buyo para Rin. Neste exato instante ele está debaixo de sua cama e eu realmente não consegui pegá-lo. O faria por mim? – Terminei fazendo bico.

Ele sorriu galanteador mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

- Claro! – E se agachou atrás do gato estúpido.

Nada contra gatos, eu gosto deles, mais aquele realmente me irritou. Em primeiro lugar se não fosse por ele eu nem estaria aqui.

- Hey Buyo! Vem aqui! Vem! – Ele continuou chamando o gato. Foi ai que o analisei melhor e cheguei a conclusão de que ele era BOM. Sabe, bom NAQUELE sentido. Sério,e olha que sou bem chata no departameto "homens". Mas Inuyasha Taisho realmente não demostrava nenhum ponto fraco, tipo cabelos secos, mal-cheiroso, mal-educado e tals. Claro, ele tinha me secado descaradamente. Mas eu realmente estava disposta a esquecer esse episódio considerando que o "pegador" é outro.

Foi ai que ele levantou com o Buyo nos braços, me tirando de meus devaneios. Ele me entregou o gato e deu um sorriso sincero.

- És a nova babá de Rin?

- Sim. – Respondi sem olhá-lo já que estava mais ocupada em não deixar Buyo puxar algum fio do uniforme.

- Bom, não precisa usar essa roupa sabia?

Parei imediatemente de me preocupar com os possíveis estragos causáveis pelo gato e o olhei.

- O que? – Perguntei incrédula. Não consegui acreditar que passei por tudo isso com essa roupa estúpida e não precisava usá-la.

- Não precisa usar, o uniforme. – Ele falou lentemente como se eu fosse uma demente.

- Ah... Obrigada, vou tirá-lo logo. – Disse caminhando para a porta. Depois me virei fiz uma careta e falei:

- Ele pinica muito... – Vi Inuyasha rir então saí do quarto.

- Ele não é tão ruim... – Disse a mim mesma.

Daí me dirigi ao quarto de Rin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin estava na bancada da sua estante em uma cadeira num tom de laranja bem forte com rodinhas. A pequena estava debruçada escrevendo algo de modo que só se conseguia ver seus cabelos negros.

- Que bom que terminou o banho Rin! Daqui a pouco iremos jantar! – Disse entrando e soltando o gato lá.

A cadeira virou e deparei-me com Rin em um vestidinho de alcinhas laranja claro com umas tulipas desenhadas em laranja escuro. Tinha os cabelos ainda molhados. Rin sorriu alegremente para mim e devolvi o sorriso me aproximando.

- Kagome!! Me faz um favor?? – Ela disse com uma carinha tão linda, sabe, olhões grandes e brilhantes e um biquinho.

- Claro é só falar!

- É que eu queria um dicionário para terminar minha tarefa de gramática... Pega um pra mim?

- Sem problemas, só me diz onde é que eu pego!

- No final do corredor vire à direita, passará por quatro portas, vire de novo, suba as escadas e entre na quinta porta. Daí vai chegar na biblioteca. – Rin terminou sorrindo.

- Okay! Deixa eu só trocar de roupa e vou buscá-lo rapidinho!

- Tá bem!

Saí do quarto de Rin louca para trocar de roupa, atravessei o corredor e entrei no meu quarto, abri a mala e começei a procurar uma roupa fresquinha e simples. Puxei um short branco e pûs uma regata verde, resolvi ficar descalça. Perfeito! Me dirigi para a porta, e quando passei em frente ao espelho dando uma olhada na roupa, parei abruptamente. Nossa nunca tinha notado como essa regata deixa meu peito maior...

- "Bom, deixa pra lá!" – Pensei deixando o quarto.

Fiz exatamente o caminho mandado por Rin. E por fim cheguei á biblioteca. Era um ambiente bastante amplo com oito fileiras de estantes carregadas de livros. Quase pirei! Adoro ler. Leio todos os tipos de livros, romance, policial, suspense, terror, informativos, tudo! Os móveis eram de um marrom escuro com os acolchoamentos de um veludo vermelho. As paredes tinham um tom salmão e no final da sala tinha uma enorme janela com vista para a área da piscina.

Andei entre as prateleiras procurando um dicionário para Rin. Logo na primeira estante achei um livro que me interressou muito e puxei-o.

- Será que posso lê-lo? Acho que Izayoi não se importará... Contudo é melhor perguntar antes! – E levei o livro comigo.

Na terceira estante achei quatro dicionários e optei pelo menor. Acontece que a praga do livro estava muito alto! Fiquei na ponta do pés e não consegui alcançá-lo. Queria saber quem foi a anta que o pôs lá encima! Olhei em volta atrás de uma escada ou alguma coisa parecida, e lembrei que próximo a poltrona de veludo havia um banquinho. Peguei-o e subi encima dele o dicionário ainda estava um pouco alto mas consegui agarrá-lo, então quando fui puxá-lo descobri que estava preso! Acredita?? Usei as duas mãos, a esquerda ainda com o outro livro e puxei-o. Péssima idéia. Quando vi, desequilibrei do banco e virei-me para cair. Fechei os olhos esperando o contato com o chão, o que não aconteceu.

Bati em algo relativamente duro e senti dois braços fortes circulando minha cintura, abri os olhos e deparei-me com um par de olhos dourados. Continuei meio estática encarando meu "salvador". Foi aí que notei nossa posição, ele estava colado em mim, nossos rostos muito próximos e nossos lábios mais próximos ainda.

- "Ah! Ótimo! Belo modo de conhecer Sesshoumaru Taisho" – Pensei irônica. – "Primeiro o Inuyasha me vê em uma posição constrangedora, e agora o outro está me agarrando..."

- Você está bem? – Ele me pergunta me encarando com seus olhos frios.

- Sim..., obrigada! – Digo meio que tremendo. Ah qual é? Meus lábios quase encostavam nos dele.

Ele então me soltou e abaixou-se para pegar o dicionário e o livro que haviam escapado de minhas mãos durante a queda.

- Tome – Ele me entregou o dicionário e eu o encarei.

- Bom, obrigada mais uma vez! – Disse me inclinando um pouco.

- Não foi nada, só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez – Sesshoumaru continuou no mesmo tom frio.

- Okay... "Uun, ele não me deu o outro livro, acho que não posso ler" – Respondi me virando para sair, quando ele me para segurando meu braço. Viro-me para ele de novo e ele manda:

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, prazer - E me estende a mão.

- KagomeHigurashi! O prazer é meu! – Digo simpática apertando a mão dele.

- Com lincença senhorita Higurashi, mas és a nova babá?

- Sim!

- Foi o que pensei... – Ele falou quase ináudivel.

- Como? – Perguntei não entendendo.

- Este livro, foste tu que o pegaste também? – Ele ME perguntou ME ignorando.

- Sim, eu queria ler, mas ia perguntar se podia, porque eu não sab...

- Pode sim não tem problema – Ele disse me cortando. – Só que... Para que você quer ler "Política & Econômia"?

- Pode parecer meio estúpido mas eu gosto de me manter informada... Saber um pouco de tudo... Além do mais, eu gosto de assuntos assim.

Ele não me pareceu achar estúpido, na verdade ele ficou meio surpreso e depois me deu um meio sorriso.

- Que interessante, parece que além de papai e mamãe finalmente vou ter alguém que sabe o que fala dentro desta casa. – Ele me estendeu o livro e saiu.

Pisquei ainda meio confusa. Aquilo era um elogio? Bom vou considerar um.

- É melhor ir atrás de Rin. – Disse para mim mesma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saí da biblioteca e me dirrigi ao quarto da Rin com os livros em minha mão esquerda segurando-os contra meu corpo, ao dobrar o corredor bati em alguém e caí. Hoje realmente não é o meu dia!! Mas antes de encostar no chão senti uma mão forte agarrar a minha, me segurando. Quando olhei era um senhor com os mesmos olhos dourados e cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. E ao lado dele Izayoi me olhava preocupada.

- Tudo bem querida? – Ela disse se aproximando.

- Sim não foi nada Izayoi! –Respondi sorrindo.

- Kagome, este é meu marido Inutaisho! – Izayoi falou sorrindo e agarrou o braço do marido que a olhou amorosamente.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor! – Eu disse estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu Kagome, e por favor pode me chamar de Inutaisho. – Ele respondeu apertando minha mão.

- Está bem!

- Jantaremos daqui a dez minutos Kagome, Rin está pronta? – Izayoi perguntou doce.

- Sim, ela só está terminando a tarefa! – Respondi sorrindo, então lembrei: Rin estava ME esperando!! – Com lincença, esqueci que Rin quer isso! – Disse mostrando o dicionário.

- Claro, pode ir! – Inutaisho falou gentil.

- Obrigada! – E continuei até o quarto de Rin.

Quando entrei deparei-me com uma jovem de cabelos de um louro claro cor-de-palha, eram compridos e retinhos, estavam em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. A moça virou-se para mim e pude confirmar minha teoria: Ela era muito bonita. Tinha uma franjinha perfeita, olhos de um verde escuro e um corpo lindo. Estava com calça jeans, uma camisetinha azul e um avental com desenhos de florzinhas.

- Olá! Deve ser a senhorita Kagome, Rin não para de falar de você. Prazer meu nome é Shizuka! –Ela falou toda meiga.

- Oi, sim sou Kagome, muito prazer Shizuka! Ah, e por favor sem essa de "senhorita"! – Respondi sorrindo.

- O jantar já está pronto! – Depois ela virou para Rin e disse – Fiz o seu favorito Rin! Espaguetti com molho vermelho de camarão, presunto e tomate seco.(Receita da mamãe ;D)

- Yey!! Obrigada Shizuka-chan!! – Rin falou pulando em cima da Shizuka.

- É você quem faz a comida Shizuka? – Perguntei meio boba, tipo, só faço bolo e ovo mexido e olhe lá!

- Sim, minha avó faz o café e o almoço, eu faço o lanche da tarde e o jantar!

- Shizuka "mora" aqui também sabia Kagome? – Rin falou ainda agarrada a ela.

- Sério! Que legal!! - Olhei alegre para a Shizuka.

- Bom, é que fica mais perto da faculdade, e a senhorita Izayoi me permitiu dormir aqui! - Ela respondeu sorrindo. - Vou para casa no sábado e volto domingo á noite.

- Ai que bom!! Assim agora tenho você e Rin para conversar Shizu-chan!! - Gritei feliz e dei uns pulinhos, as duas me olharam meio surpresas. Ooops! Será que posso chamar Shizuka assim? Me acalmei e perguntei meio constrangida por ter parecido uma criança. - Posso te chamar assim?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, talvez o cérebro dela ainda estivesse processando minha mudança repentina.

- Claro! Sem problema K-chan!

- K-chan?? Amei Shizu-chan!!

E de repente estavamos as duas pulando feito doidas! Quando Shizu-chan parou repentinamente e gritou:

- O jantar!!

- Ahhh!! Mamãe vai me matar!! - Rin gritou nos puxando até porta.

Nós descemos correndo as escadas e viramos á direita para a sala de jantar.Era um cômodo bem iluminado, suas paredes eram de um amarelo claro, e os movéis de madeira clara, no centro havia uma mesa retângular de sete lugares. Inutaisho estava na cabeçeira, Izayoi do seu lado direito e ao lado de Izayoi estava Sesshoumaru, do lado esquerdo de Inutaisho estava Inuyasha.

- Mamãe, desculpa pelo atraso! – Rin correu e sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Perdão a culpa foi minha – Disse me curvando.

- Ora, não foi nada! Não é querido? – Izayoi perguntou ao Inutaisho.

- Sim, agora sentem e vamos comer! – Ele respondeu alegre.(E com fome)

Sentei-me ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e Shizu-chan se aproximou e perguntou:

- Já podemos servir, senhora?

- Sim, por favor Shizuka! – Izayoi disse em seu costumeiro tom doce.

Quando vi saíram de uma outra porta uma senhora idosa e o mesmo senhor que havia me atendido mais cedo, que por acaso é pai de Benkei, com alguns pratos nas mãos, e serviram _Bacalhau á Espanhola_ para Izayoi e Inutaisho, _Filé de Peixe_ para Sesshoumaru, _Frango e Macarrão_ para Inuyasha, e Shizu-chan trouxe o _Espaguetti com Camarão_ para Rin e eu. Depois ela se aproximou de mim e disse:

- K-chan, eu não havia te encontrado durante a tarde por isso não sabia o que iria querer comer, então fiz o mesmo Espaguetti de Rin para você. Espero que goste! – Falou meiga.

- Não se preocupe Shizu-chan aposto que está uma delícia!! – Respondi sorrindo.

E de fato estava delicioso, Shizuka cozinha superbem! Gostei tanto que comi mais uma vez! Quando estava terminando minha segunda porção, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam discutindo sobre carros (Sesshoumaru parecia estar ganhando), Rin tentava inutilmente parar com a discursão e Inutaisho e Izayoi conversavam alegremente.

- Ah! Quase esqueço de avisá-los, Miroku chega sábado! – Inutaisho disse feliz.

- Nossa que bom, está vendo irmãozinho? Agora terá nosso primo sem cérebro para conversar sobre leseiras com você! – Sesshoumaru falou antes de botar um pedaço de peixe na boca.

-É incrível como você se acha mais esperto do que eu, não é Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha respondeu logo.

- Não me acho irmãozinho, sei que sou! – Sesshoumaru disse de novo, agora pondo mais suco de laranja no seu copo.

- Será que vocês não se cansam de brigar? – Rin perguntou entediada.

- Não! – Responderam juntos.

- Não se incomode Rin, eles se amam! É só o jeito de demostrar! – Eu disse bebendo meu suco.

Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse um alien ou algo parecido.

- Que foi? Eu não disse que você é mulher (apontei Sesshoumaru) e que você é um Husky Siberiano (apontei Inuyasha) só disse que se amam. – E voltei minha atenção á minha TERCEIRA porção do Espaguetti perfeito de Shizu-chan.

- Kagome está correta filha, seus irmãos se adoram. Só são muito cabeças-duras para adimitir. – Izayoi falou sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que Sesshoumaru também gosta de Miroku? – A pequena perguntou olhando a mãe.

- Claro que sim! – Izayoi disse doce.

- Kagome? – Inutaisho me chamou.

- Sim?

- Minha mulher já conversou com você sobre a viagem que faremos? – Ele perguntou.

- Bom, só comentou mas não sei de nada. – Respondi educada.

- Viajaremos amanhã 11horas. E nosso sobrinho deverá chegar no sábado ás 15:30, você dará conta de mais uma criança? – Ele terminou sorrindo.

- Como assim criança? Papai, já somos bem crescidinhos, Kagome não devia se preocupar com Rin? – Inuyasha disse olhando o pai.

- Acontece, que Rin é o menor dos meus problemas Inuyasha... – Eu disse provocando-o.

- É óbvio que Kagome não está aqui apenas para cuidar de Rin, provavelmente ela deve tentar o impossível... Curar a sua preguiça irmãozinho! – Sesshoumaru falou provocando também Inuyasha.

- Tá bem, já chega! – Inutaisho disse como se o fizesse todo dia. Depois virou-se para mim, claramente esperando minha resposta.

- Não tem problema Inutaisho, sei me virar, pode viajar tranqϋilo! – Eu respondi confiante.

- Se prescisar de algo, é só nos ligar – Izayoi falou sorrindo – Koichi sabe o número do hotel, do meu celular, do de Inutaisho... Enfim, é só perguntar a ele!

- Okay... Mas quem é Koichi? – Perguntei olhando Izayoi.

- É o pai de Benkei! Aquele senhor que nos serviu! – Ela respondeu.

- Ah! O pai de Kei-kun! Então ele é o senhor Koichi Hashimoto? – Perguntei enpolgada.

- Sim, ele mesmo! – Inutaisho disse terminando seu Bacalhau.

- E aquela senhora é a avó de Shizu-chan?

- Isso mesmo, é a senhora Kaede! – Rin me falou alegre. – Ela é muito legal Kagome, precisa conhecê-la!

- Bom, então você não se importa com mais um, certo Kagome? – Inutaisho perguntou.

- Não, tenho certeza que não terei problemas! – Respondi sorrindo.

- Que bom! Se todos já terminram de comer, passemos para a sobremesa! – E ele pediu a Koichi para servir a sobremesa.

- "Fico imaginando como esse tal de Mirok deve ser..." – Pensei tomando mais um gole de meu suco.

-- Autora --

Oi!!

Sim, sim eu sei que demorei!! Joguem as coisas leves em mim, e as pesadas na minha revisora (Mariah) sim?

Bom, mas para mostrar que não desisti, aqui está outro capítulo novinho de Amor X Orgulho!!

Perdão pela demora mais minhas provas estão cada vez piores!! Mas não vou abandonar a fic não!!

Podem ter certeza disso! :D

Reviews:

Sophie-sama: Oieee!! Desculpe pela demora! Nossa seu Onii-chan te chantageia com mangás de Bleach?? Que malvado!! Adoro Bleach, especialmente as musiquinhas! Tenho todas! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Ah, quase esqueço de te falar, eu não vou por SesshXKagura não! Pode ficar tranqüila! Beijooosss!!

Acdy-chan: Oi! Se apaixonou?? Ai que bom!! Obrigada pela Review!! :D Beijo!!

Kagome-DarkAngel: Achaste hilária? Nossa que bom!! É ótimo saber que minha fic está agradando! Quero saber o que achaste deste capítulo!! ;D Obrigada pela Review!! Beijuusss!!

Maiyu. a Chapeleira: Nossa muito obrigada!! O seu simples "Oi" me deixou muito feliz! Agradeço de coração por ter deixado uma Review! Bjoss!!

Jack Chan: Oieee!! Sim, pode acreditar que o Buyo ainda vai causar muito tumulto! Inuyasha taradão né? Falando no Miroku ele já, já aparece... Ainda bem que gostou!! Obrigada pela sua Review!! Beijinhooosss!! ;D

Palas Atena: Nossa se minha fic é tão boa quanto minha demora estou superfeliz!! Que bom que você gostou!! Obrigada por ter deixado uma Review!! Prometo tentar não demorar tanto! :D Bjuuusss!

Mariahrlg: Sabia que tu és muito abusada? Olha quem tá falando... Tua fic tá paradona né? ;D Acho que vou ficar com as tuas coisas... Papo XD !! Brigada por tudo Mari!! Beijoos!! Até amanhã!!

ATENÇÃO!!

Movimento faça uma garota feliz:

Para participar é só deixar uma Review!! ;D

Tchauzinhooooo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Koichi entrou pela porta e perguntou a Inutaisho:

- O Senhor não gostaria de comer na mesa da varanda? A noite está muito agradável! – Terminou sorrindo.

Inutaisho olhou sua mulher como se estivesse esperando ela decidir. Izayoi o olhou amorosamente e disse:

- Claro! Porque não?

- Então, por favor, Koichi peça para a Kaede arrumar a mesa lá de fora! – Inutaisho falou.

- Sim senhor! – E ele saiu pela mesma porta.

- Vamos lá para fora? – Izayoi perguntou de nós levantando-se da mesa.

- Vamos!! – Eu e Rin respondemos juntas.

Inutaisho concordou sorrindo e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha apenas resmungaram algo. Ao chegarmos à varanda, percebi que era uma grande área coberta, com móveis brancos, e uma mesa redonda no canto direito. Sentamos eu, Izayoi, Rin, Inutaisho, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Quando Shizu-chan saiu pela porta com um bolo nas mãos quase desmaiei. Ela chegou á mesa e pôs o bolo no centro, partiu e começou a servir. Quando ela pôs o meu pedaço no meu prato, perguntei:

- Shizu-chan, o bolo é de quê?

- É de cenoura com pedacinhos e cobertura de chocolate meio-amargo! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah meu Deus!! – Eu exclamei afundando na cadeira – É o meu preferido Shizuka!! – Disse meio que desesperada.

- Ué, então qual é o problema? – Shizu-chan me perguntou.

- Você vai me deixar gordaaaa!! – Eu gritei encostando a cabeça no ombro de Izayoi.

Izayoi passou um braço pelos meus ombros e me abraçou me consolando.

- Calma querida! – Ela disse doce – Agora que você está aqui seremos a dupla dinâmica: Willy e Shamu! **N/A: Pra quem não sabe, é Willy de **_**Free Willy**_** e Shamu do **_**Sea World! **_(Willy idéia minha e Shamu da Mari)

Não consegui me controlar e comecei a rir descontroladamente, e quando parei para respirar olhei ao redor. Rin se divertia contando seu dia na escola para o pai, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru finalmente conversavam feito gente e Izayoi atacava seu segundo pedaço de bolo.

- "Nossa... Desde que meus pais faleceram fazia tempo que eu não me sentia alegre assim!" – Pensei abrindo um sorriso gigantesco, e comecei a comer meu bolo.

Quatro fatias depois, Rin elétrica, me puxa para brincar com ela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fecho a porta de meu quarto e escorrego até o chão. Deus! De onde Rin tira TANTA energia?? Primeiro pega-pega, depois amarelinha, logo em seguida ficamos pulando corda... Até que Izayoi disse a Rin que era hora de dormir. Ela fez uma carinha tãããooo linda que acho que se fosse eu não teria resistido, mas Izayoi apenas sorriu e disse claramente: "Hora de dormir Rin!"

- "Pelo menos devo ter queimado zilhões e zilhões de calorias!" – Pensei feliz.

Arrastei-me até o banheiro e tomei o banho mais demorado da minha vida. Saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha branca, e me dirigi á minha mala.

- Hora de arrumar isso! – Falei para mim mesma.

Perdi meia hora arrumando minhas roupas no armário, e logo puxei meu pijaminha: uma samba-canção branca com desenhos de polvinhos azuis da Richards, e uma regata de algodão também branca. Andei até minha cama, peguei um pente e uma toalhinha e comecei a pentear meu cabelo.

Olhei o cômodo mais demoradamente, lembrei de meu quarto na minha antiga casa, este era um pouco menor, mais ainda assim era enorme.

- Meu quarto... – Falei.

Fazia muito tempo que não ia á minha casa, para ser mais exata desde que fiz as malas para mudar-me para aquele apartamento mínimo. Deitei-me e me cobri até os ombros, depois virei para a esquerda e sussurrei:

- Saudades de vocês... Mamãe, papai... - E caí no sono logo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com o barulho irritante do meu despertador de pingüim. SIM, de pingüim. Apertei o botão e me cobri por inteira. Depois sentei na cama e me espreguicei, levantei lentamente e fui ao banheiro.

Lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e prendi meus cabelos em uma trança bem frouxinha. Abri o armário e puxei um vestidinho branco de Tulle, tinha uma pequena faixinha azul escura que dava um laço debaixo do seio, tinha também uns bordados de flores no mesmo tom na borda. (esse é um vestido da Mari) XD

Saí do meu quarto e me dirigi ao quarto de Rin para acordá-la para aula. Assim que abri a porta vi um montinho de bichinhos de pelúcia mover-se entre as cobertas. Sorri e gritei:

- Bom dia Rin!!

Ela virou-se para mim com uma carinha sonolenta e disse:

- Credo Kagome... – Pausa para um bocejo – Você acorda sempre assim...?

- Credo digo eu! Levanta! Tá um dia lindo, e você têm escola daqui a pouco! – Terminei sentando na cama dela e abraçando-a.

Rin sorriu e me abraçou de volta.

- Sabe Kagome... Eu gosto muito de você!!

- Eu também Rin! – Respondi doce. – Agora vai tomar banho vai! - E a empurrei para o banheiro.

De repente lembrei-me de uma coisa e perguntei:

- Ei pequena, que horas seu irmão acorda?

- Não sei, só sei que é difícil ele tomar café conosco... – Ela me respondeu se espreguiçando.

- Ok, toma seu banho que eu vou acordá-lo! Ta bem?

- Ta bem!! – Rin disse feliz e entrou saltitando no banheiro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ali estava. Em frente a porta do quarto de Inuyasha. Respirei fundo e abri lentamente a porta. Passei os olhos no quarto e vi no escuro a silhueta de Inuyasha deitado na cama, entrei fechando a porta. Fui pisando devagar até chegar às cortinas, e então as abri todas de uma vez.

Ouvi Inuyasha resmungar algo e cobrir o rosto com um travesseiro.

- I-nu-y-a-shaaaa... – Eu cantarolo o nome dele – Está na hora de levantar...

Aproximo-me de sua cama a fim de vê-lo melhor. Erro meu. Quando vi, as cobertas de Inuyasha cobriam apenas de sua cintura para baixo, e... Sabe AQUELE peitoral malhado que falei que não me afetava? Bom, eu retiro o que disse. MEU DEUS!! Resisti à tentação de tocá-lo, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, e então ele falou com o rosto escondido pelo travesseiro e a voz meio abafada:

- Já é meio-dia?

- Não – Respondo sem entender.

- Então boa noite! – Ele diz virando-se para dormir.

Senti meu sangue ferve, e controlei-me para não cometer um homicídio. Foi aí que falei:

- Olhe nada pessoal, mas agora EU sou a responsável por você, e você VAI levantar!!

Ele apenas continuou deitado como se não tivesse ouvido minha QUASE ameaça de morte e disse ainda com a voz abafada:

- Minha mãe tentou por dez anos, acha que consegue em um dia?

Esqueci completamente daquele peitoral perfeito e... (Tudo bem, tudo bem, não esqueci completamente, só tentei esquecer momentaneamente)... Falei "calmamente":

- MEU AMOR, você não sabe com quem está lidando!

Puxei rapidamente o travesseiro e o lençol, atirando-os longe. Merda! PÉSSIMA IDÉIA! Prendi a respiração. Inuyasha usava apenas uma samba-canção branca com várias rodelas de limão desenhadas. Samba da Richards, devo acrescentar! Parecida com a minha!

- Levanta logo Inuyasha!! – Eu disse mais uma vez.

Ele resmungou novamente e levantou.

- Banho! – Eu falei autoritária apontando para o banheiro.

Ele me olhou e eu quase surtei. Era incrível como seus olhos dourados brilhavam ainda mais de manhã cedo. Inuyasha se aproximou e nos encaramos por um tempo, momentos depois, senti uma pressão na minha bochecha esquerda, arregalei os olhos, surpresa com a ação dele.

- Só te perdôo porque gostei muito de você, ouviu K-chan? – Ele disse.

Fiquei estática por mais uns cinco segundos... E... PERAÍ, ele me chamou de K-CHAN?? Virei-me para ele e gritei:

- Inuyasha, você não pode me chamar de K-chan!!

Mas infelizmente só deu tempo de ver a porta do banheiro sendo fechada. ESTÚPIDO!!

- Grrr...!!

Bati a porta do quarto dele e encostei-me na mesma, suspirando. Inuyasha idiota! Quando me acalmei, acabei lembrando-me de seus lábios... Tão macios... Levei quase que inconscientemente a ponta dos dedos á bochecha. Foi aí que percebi: O que é que eu estava pensando??... Sacudi a cabeça tentando parar de pensar em tais coisas. Quero dizer, não é só porque ele foi "legal" comigo ontem que vou facilitar as coisas para ele... Francamente, se ele acha que pode "pegar" essa mulher aqui, ele está muito enganado!

Resolvi ver se Rin já estava pronta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Para minha felicidade Rin já estava quase toda pronta, faltando apenas os cabelos e a gravata feminina do uniforme, a qual ela tentava desajeitadamente dar um nó. Aproximei-me e ajudei-a, depois de dar o bendito nó na gravata, Rin me sorriu e virou-se para que eu pudesse arrumar seus cabelos, penteei-os cuidadosamente e os deixei soltos.

- Rin, é melhor ir tomar café logo, senão pode se atrasar... – Eu disse doce

- Ta bem! Vamos descer Kagome! – E ela me puxou até a porta e descemos juntas até a sala de jantar, que por acaso era onde tomaríamos o café da manhã.

Izayoi, Inutaisho e Sesshoumaru já estavam na mesa, Izayoi com um vestidinho branco e cor-de-rosa, o pai e filho com ternos escuros, sendo que Inutaisho usava uma gravata vermelho-sangue, destacando em seu terno, e a de Sesshoumaru tinha listras diagonais em verde-limão e preto. Esquisitão né? Mais era notável como Sesshoumaru conseguia parecer sério e EXTREMAMENTE sensual com aquela gravata.

Rin e eu nos sentamos bem na hora em que Kaede chegava com um prato cheio de ovos mexidos com salsicha, na mesa já havia vários tipos de pães, geléias de todos os sabores, suco de laranja, café com leite, cereais, o bolo da Shizu-chan, (devo acrescentar que meus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo) além de vários tipos de queijos e muitas frutas cuidadosamente cortadas e arrumadas em um enorme prato.

Controlei minha vontade de pegar um pouco de cada e... Talvez umas três fatias do bolo perfeito da Shizuka! (mas isso não vem ao caso). Quando estava colocando um pouco, dos ovos mexidos de Kaede, Inuyasha entrou pela porta praticamente se arrastando, e sentou-se à mesa.

Todos pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e passaram a observar Inuyasha, então Kaede que estava em pé ao lado de Izayoi conversando sobre algum tipo de receita, é a primeira a "quebrar" o silêncio:

- Você? Em pé antes das dez? Vai chover canivete hoje! – Daí a Kaede se dirigiu á cozinha.

Inuyasha resmungou algo que pude identificar como uma resposta um tanto mal-educada, eu meio que esperei pela repreensão de Izayoi ou de Inutaisho, mas eles ainda pareciam pasmos com a idéia de Inuyasha ter LEVANTADO cedo e de estar sentado na mesa pronto para tomar café com a família. Até que Sesshoumaru falou:

- Bom dia irmãozinho – E como na maioria das vezes em que falava com o Inuyasha, ele ligava seu costumeiro tom de deboche.

- Bom dia o caralho, to com sono! – Ele disse apoiando o rosto na mão direita e fechando os olhos.

Uou! Ponto para Inuyasha!

- Nossa que bom ter você comendo conosco filho! – Izayoi disse animada.

- É, e desta vez tente não chegar à empresa ao meio-dia! – Inutaisho disse como se fosse a coisa mais NORMAL do mundo. - Como nos vamos viajar hoje, sairemos mais cedo!

- Puxa Kagome, você é mesmo incrível! Conseguiu acordar meu maninho!! – Rin me olhou maravilhada.

- Realmente, você superou minhas expectativas Kagome – Sesshoumaru falou frio como sempre.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, agora em vez de olharem Inuyasha eles me olhavam!! Abaixei um pouco a cabeça e ocupei-me passando manteiga no meu pão. Logo, eles voltaram a comer e a conversar, enquanto Inuyasha continuava "dormindo".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Subi as escadas lentamente por causa dos quilos e quilos de comida que eu havia ingerido durante o café. Foram aquelas três fatias do bolo de Shizu-chan, dois pães franceses, (um com ovos e salsicha e o outro com queijo prato e presunto de peru) uma xícara de cereais de chocolate sem leite, quatro de café e algumas torradas.

Inutaisho e Sesshou, como eu havia passado á chamá-lo (não que ele soubesse, acontece que o nome dele é MUITO grande e eu acabei por diminuí-lo) **N/A: Mariah diz que isso é síndrome de Laysa, já que eu sempre reduzo o nome das pessoas** já tinham saído para irem á empresa, e Kei-kun tinha acabado de sair, levando Rin para o colégio e Shizu-chan para a faculdade. Izayoi havia ido junto com Inutaisho, adivinhem minha surpresa quando descobri que ela é escritora! Ela passa a manhã no escritório de Inutaisho, enquanto ele trabalha Izayoi escreve.

Cheguei a meu quarto louca para tomar um banho, e foi o que fiz. Uns quinze minutos depois saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e com meus cabelos pingando. Voltei-me para meu armário e comecei a pensar em que roupa eu iria usar hoje. MERDA! Foi aí que a ficha caiu, eu tinha perdido minha carona com Kei-kun... Abri a porta pronta para correr até Kaede e IMPLORAR para que quando ela fosse ao supermercado me desse carona, mas ao sair correndo não vi o estúpido na minha frente e... Booommm batemos de frente. Quero dizer, EU bati de frente, já que Inuyasha não pareceu nem se mover.

- Calma! – Ele disse impedindo-me de cair, segurando-me com aquelas mãos fortes (eu disse **mãos fortes**?? Concentra Kagome, concentra!). – O que foi?

- Inuyasha eu tenho que... Eu perdi... – Falei tentando formar uma frase. Então me lembrei de algo. Sorri e falei:

- Nada não!

- Mas... – Ele disse meio confuso.

- Esqueça, eu já resolvi.

- Ta bom... – Inuyasha falou me soltando repentinamente e virando-se para entrar no seu quarto.

Desequilibrei-me um pouco, pois o idiota havia me soltado sem avisar nem nada. Bufei pela grosseria da CRIANÇA e entrei novamente no meu quarto.

- Bosta, eu tô atrasada...

Acabei por escolher uma blusa branca de botões sem manga, sua gola tinha uns babados compridos chegando até seu busto. Optei por uma saia vinho de folhos, (tipo um tecido por cima do outro só que deixando um pouco do tecido anterior aparecer) pus uma corrente fininha dourada que dava duas voltas por cima da saia e terminava em um pequenino coração. Escolhi uma sandália preta de salto fino 5cm que dava duas voltas no tornozelo, e uma bolsa preta grande, ambas da Carmen Steffens.

Terminei de secar meu cabelo, coloquei uma argola grande e fina de ouro amarelo, minha pulseira Knot Love Diane Von Furstenberg, meu relógio de Sapphira, e um anel de ouro amarelo com um único cristal de rocha da linha Moonlight, todos da .

Passei uma leve maquiagem, peguei meu caderno e meus livros e dirigi-me para a porta de entrada á espera de Inuyasha. Kaede estava passando quando me notou e falou:

- Está muito bonita Kagome! Para onde vai?

- Obrigada Kaede, vou para faculdade! – Respondi sorrindo.

- E tu fazes faculdade de quê?

- Medicina! – Eu disse meio orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Que bom! – Ela falou sincera. – Espera! – Kaede pareceu tensa – Não tens carro certo? Vais com quem?

- Não se preocupe – Falei sorrindo tentando tranqüilizá-la – Vou com Inuyasha!

Kaede riu. Ela simplesmente começou a rir.

- O que foi Kaede? – Perguntei um pouco preocupada com o estado de sanidade da senhora.

- Inuyasha vai lhe dar carona?

- Ãnn... Sim... – Respondi.

- Ele não dá carona para ninguém além de sua mãe, pai e irmã.

- Não vou perguntar se ele dá carona para o Sesshoumaru, pois já sei a resposta... – Falei tentando relaxar, se Inuyasha não me desse carona eu certamente chagaria mais do que atrasada.

- Bom... Vai se atrasar se for andando, quer ir comigo? Vou ao supermercado e te deixo lá no caminho...

Meus olhos se iluminaram. Kaede era tão boa!

- Eu ia ador...

- Pode esquecer Kaede, Kagome vai comigo – Ouvimos Inuyasha falar descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Ãnn... Perdão? – Disse achando que não havia ouvido direito.

- Eu disse que você vai comigo – Ele falou chegando bem próximo.

Respirei com mais dificuldade, Inuyasha estava lindo! Elegante, e ainda assim totalmente desejável. Vestia um terno preto e uma gravata azul-marinho.

- Vamos logo Kagome ou vai se atrasar! Até mais Kaede! – Ele falou saindo pela porta da frente e acenando de costas para Kaede.

Eu e Kaede continuamos apenas olhando-o, estávamos ainda meio chocadas. Então percebi que Inuyasha já se dirigia á garagem. Disse tchau para Kaede e corri atrás dele.

- Espera Inuyasha!! – Gritei.

Quando cheguei á garagem, não vi Inuyasha. Apenas os outros três carros que a família Taisho possuía. Um Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 2008 preto, um Honda Civic Hybrid Sedan 2008 prata, e um Porsche Cayman 2008 azul escuro.

- Inuyasha? – Chamei por ele passando entre o Gallardo e o Porsche.

- Estou aqui Kagome! – Ele disse atrás de mim fazendo-me saltar quase um metro.

- Ai que susto Inuyasha! – Eu falei meio ofegante com a mão direita no peito.

Ele apenas riu divertido passou por mim e disse:

- Desculpe não resisti, vamos entre! – Falou indicando o Gallardo com a cabeça.

Virei-me para entrar ficando de costas para Inuyasha. Esse se aproximou de mim por trás e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- A propósito... Você está linda!

Senti um arrepio delicioso percorrer meu corpo e respirei pesadamente. Era incrível como Inuyasha causava-me sensações que nenhum outro homem jamais fora capaz de fazê-lo.

- Acho melhor irmos... Inuyasha... – Falei tentando parecer normal, mas com certeza ele perceberia a mudança em minha respiração. Afinal ele é um meio-youkai. Entrei no carro e pus o cinto.

Inuyasha sorriu e disse:

- Claro!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Durante o percurso Inuyasha e eu conversamos sobre músicas, livros, filmes, política... Inuyasha podia ser preguiçoso ao extremo, mais era inegavelmente inteligente. Quando falei que fazia faculdade de medicina ele pareceu-me muito interessado. Tipo, de verdade. Nunca conheci um homem que realmente se interessasse pelo o que eu faço se ele não tivesse certeza de como a conversa terminaria. E em geral terminava com a língua deles na minha boca.

Ao chegarmos á faculdade metade dos alunos de Toutoussai estava lá fora. O que era totalmente estranho.

- Tem algo errado... – Falei mais para mim mesma que para Inuyasha.

- Vai lá ver, vou ficar te esperando - Inuyasha disse encostando-se no banco.

- Vai? – Perguntei olhando-o.

- Vou. Anda logo Kagome! – Ele falou apressando-me.

- Okay... – Eu disse saindo do carro.

Assim que saí vi Suikotsu conversando com Eri e corri até eles para perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- Suikotsu!

- Olá Kagome – Ele me cumprimentou gentilmente.

- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei olhando os dois.

- Nada grave, acontece que o professor Toutoussai está gripado! – Eri respondeu.

- Sim, e sabes como ele tem uma saúde frágil não? – Falou Suikoutsu.

- Mas não é nada grave, certo? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Não. Inicialmente o professor veio dar aula, mas nós o achamos incapaz de continuar, então pedimos á ele que fosse para casa descansar. – Suikoutsu falou tentando me acalmar.

- Vocês o deixaram ir para casa SOZINHO? – Quase gritei a última palavra. Toutoussai era como um tio para mim, pensar que ele não estava se sentindo bem me causou um mal-estar instantâneo.

- Calma Kagome! O Houjo se ofereceu para levá-lo! – Ele disse tranqüilizando-me.

- Ah! Que bom... – Suspirei mais tranqüila.

- Ãnn... Kagome posso falar com você um instante? – Eri me perguntou quase em um murmúrio.

- Claro o que foi?

- Bem... – Ela olhou Suikotsu, me olhou novamente – É que...

- Hey Kotsu-kun pode nos dar dois minutos? – Perguntei notando que Eri não queria falar na frente dele.

- Sem problemas! – Ele afastou-se pegando o celular do bolso. – Vou ligar para Miki e avisar que não vou ter aula!

- O que foi Eri?

- Eu...

- Só quero avisar que se for algo relacionado ao Kotsu-kun não vou ajudá-la! – Falei interrompendo-a.

- Não é nada disso Kagome! – Ela falou impaciente. – Espera aí, se fosse por que não ia me ajudar?

- Por que ele tem a Miki e eles estão noivos! Tudo bem, quase noivos! Ele só ainda não deu o anel de noivado, mas já comprou!

- Ah... – Ela falou lembrando – Mas não é nada disso! Escuta... Tem problema se eu e o Houjo... Sairmos ou algo assim? – Eri falou tão baixo que tive de me esforçar para ouvi-la.

- É óbvio que não!

- Serio? – Ela disse sem esconder a felicidade – Porque eu sei que vocês gostavam muito um do outro quando estavam juntos... E eu só queria ter certeza, caso eu tente algo...

- Pode Eri, pode! Não me importo com o quê o Houjo faz ou deixa de fazer!

- Obrigada Kagome!! – Ela disse dando uns pulinhos.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, estão me esperando... – Falei indicando com o polegar o carro de Inuyasha.

Eri espiou por cima do meu ombro e seus olhos abriram-se em surpresa.

- Estão ou ELE está? – Ela perguntou apontando para trás de mim.

- Hun? – Me virei para onde supostamente estava o carro.

Meus lábios entreabriram-se um pouco em resposta a minha visão. Inuyasha estava encostado no carro sem a parte se cima do paletó, sua blusa branca estava com o primeiro botão aberto, sua gravata um pouquinho menos apertada, e ele observava o céu distraído.

Depois de uns segundos admirando-o, virei-me para Eri e disse:

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir! – E saí andando depressa em direção á Suikotsu para me despedir.

- Kotsu-kun, já estou indo! Mande beijos para Miki! – E inclinei-me para dar-lhe um beijinho.

Suikotsu fez o mesmo. Logo já andava em direção á Inuyasha que me percebeu rapidamente.

- Hun... Obrigada por me esperar Inuyasha

- Não foi nada... Kagome quem é aquele estúpido que você foi se despedir? – Ele me perguntou um pouco... Irritado? Porque Inuyasha estaria irritado?

- Ele não é estúpido Inuyasha. É só um amigo, Suikotsu.

Ele pareceu gostar de minha resposta. Sorriu discreto e disse:

- Bom, vamos logo, papai está me esperando!

- Espera! Vou com você para a empresa? – Perguntei observando-o dar a volta no carro para entrar.

- Vai – Ele disse simples.

- Mas... Mas... Inuyasha eu...

- Se bem me recordo, hoje de manhã disse que era a "responsável" por mim – Ele olhou-me e sorriu – Pare de reclamar e entre logo no carro! Eles viajam daqui a quatro horas e eu tenho que chegar lá antes que eles saiam.

Vi Inuyasha entrar e por o cinto. MEU DEUS!! Porque comigo?? Assim que entrei no carro ele me sorriu e arrancou.

--Autora--

Oi!! :D

**AVISO:** Esse capitulo era para ser postado ontem no DOMINGO! Mas a porcaria da internet que parece me odiar não estava funcionando!!

Viram como nem demorei tanto desta vez? :D

Acontece que desta vez senti-me incrivelmente inspirada para escrever certas partes da fic.

O único problema é que meus momentos de "inspiração" só ocorrem de 2:00 ás 3:00 da manhã!!

Apesar disso acho que este é o maior capitulo que já escrevi! XD (11 folhas, 3.729 palavras)

Bom o fato é que consegui, e aqui está mais um capitulo de AxO!

Só fiquei tristinha porque não recebi muita reviews... Mas enquanto eu ainda receber eu vou postar! ;D

Reviews:

**Acdy-chan:** Tem razão isso não vai prestar... rrsrsrsrs. Mais eu ADORARIA estar no lugar dela!! Fala sério que não gostaria?? XD Agradeço de coração a review! Beijooos!

**Cah-chan Hime****:** Nossa fiquei super contente com a sua review! E também muito envergonhada, assim vais encher meu ego! XD Que bom que você gostou! Agüenta mais um pouquinho que o Miroku já vai chegar! Obrigada! Beijooss!!

**Palas Atena: **Estou postando sempre que posso, prometo que vou tentar não demorar! ;D Bom, eu também gosto deles, mais Sesshoumaru terá uma mulher um pouco... Diferente. Eu espero que não seja um problema... Obrigada pela review! Beijoos!!

**Agome chan: **Oie! Sortuda Kagome né? Quem dera fosse eu!! XD Ela vai ter que ter muita paciência para cuidar de mais um! ;D Espero não ter demorado muito! Aqui está o quarto capitulo! Também espero que goste desse! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhooos!!

**Mariahrlg:** É, eu sei que não deixaste review sua feia, mais é só pra agradecer (como se eu não pudesse fazer isso na escola) e para te avisar que espero ansiosamente o próximo capitulo da sua fic! (como se eu também não pudesse fazer isso na escola) Beijooos!!

COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE:

Nesta fic pretendo realizar meu sonho de ver a pequena Rin com outro menino que vocês virão lá na frente e de ver o Sesshoumaru com uma MEIO-YOUKAI! Tem problema?? POR FAVOR, digam-me o que pensam!!

Beijinhooooosssss!!

Até a próxima!

Para me deixar suuuuperfeliz é só apertar o botão azul e deixar uma review!! XD

PS: A propósito, feliz dia das crianças!!


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Inuyasha é MEU!!!!!... Papo XD

Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo dedicado á Cah-chan Hime!!!!!!!! XD

(presente de dia das crianças atrasado)

XxXxXxXxXx

Não demoramos muito para chegar á empresa, dois prédios enormes de vidro azul. Um, uns dois andares maior que o outro. Inuyasha saiu logo do carro e abriu a porta para mim.

- Obrigada cavalheiro! – Eu disse brincando.

- Não há de quê bela dama! – Ele entrou no jogo rindo comigo.

Foi então que Inuyasha puxou minha mão e entramos correndo no prédio maior. Passamos por várias pessoas, todas atarefadas andando pra lá e pra cá. Acho que nenhuma deixou de cumprimentar Inuyasha. Sempre que passávamos por alguém era: "Bom dia senhor Inuyasha!" ou "Como vai senhor Inuyasha?" e às vezes "Está muito bem hoje senhor Inuyasha!". Entende? Quero dizer todos pareciam gostar de Inuyasha! Sabe, sem aquela falsidade.

Chegamos aos elevadores, sim, elevadores! Eram quatro deles. Inuyasha puxou-me para um que estava quase fechando. Éramos nós e mais três pessoas. Um senhor pequenino soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e disse:

- Senhor Inuyasha, que prazer vê-lo novamente! Por onde o senhor andou? Faz um mês que não aparece!

- É ótimo estar de volta senhor Myouga! Estive viajando!

- Ah! – O senhor pareceu alegre – E aonde fostes desta vez? – O senhor Myouga perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Espanha! – Inuyasha respondeu feliz.

- Por que tenho a impressão que não foi uma viagem de negócios? – Sussurrei mais para mim mesma.

- Não se preocupe, da próxima vez eu te levo! – Inuyasha falou em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente fazendo-me cócegas. E novamente aquele maldito e delicioso arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Eu vou cobrar... – Falei baixinho sorrindo travessa.

Não pergunte o que me deu para responder assim, mas foi tão enorme minha vontade de provocá-lo que não me segurei. O que, devo acrescentar, pareceu dar certo. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Enquanto eu sorri internamente com minha "vitória".

Todos foram saindo á medida que o elevador subia. Ao chegar á cobertura, saímos e olhei o andar, havia três corredores: direita, esquerda e em frente. Bem no centro havia uma mesa com uma moça que digitava rapidamente no computador apenas com a mão esquerda, enquanto falava ao telefone que era segurado pelo seu ombro enquanto via algo em uma das três agendas que havia em cima da mesa. Inuyasha apontou para uma plaquinha na parede do lado direito. Estava escrito: Escritório do senhor Inuyasha Taisho, e tinha uma setinha em baixo indicando a direção. Olhei para o outro lado. A mesma coisa. Uma plaquinha na parede da esquerda, escrito: Escritório do senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho. E em frente, claro, escrito: Escritório do senhor Inutaisho.

Inuyasha puxou-me para o escritório de Sesshou passando pela moça dizendo:

- Bom dia Yura!

A moça sorriu e voltou aos seus afazeres. Enquanto Inuyasha entrava sem ao menos bater. O escritório de Sesshoumaru era espaçoso e belo. Todo em tons claros de azul com uma grande janela ás suas costas, os móveis eram impecavelmente brancos e tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

- Não sabe bater na porta, irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru perguntou frio.

- Na verdad... – Inuyasha ia responder, mas foi interrompido por uma voz doce, mas preocupada que saia de trás de nós.

Viramo-nos juntos e vimos uma moça de vinte e poucos anos aparecer fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sesshoumaru eu quero que me explique, por favor, o que deu na sua cabeça para não ouvir meus conselhos sobre o maldito processo!

- Yukari não discutiremos isso agora. – Ele falou sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Olá Yukari-chan! – Inuyasha falou feliz sorrindo para a jovem.

- Bom dia Inu! – Ela respondeu olhando-o feliz.

Olhei-a melhor, ela era simplesmente linda! Tinha minha altura, seus cabelos, um tom chocolate, eram lisos e levemente ondulados nas pontas, tinha uma franja de lado perfeitamente penteada. Seu corpo parecia ser perfeito, vestia uma saia preta cobrindo metade de suas coxas e a blusa social branca de manga comprida que, mesmo sem decote algum, realçava seus seios. Um escarpin preto lindo, e uma pulseira Rock Crystal . Seus olhos eram violeta, misteriosos e elegantes.

Foi aí que notei. Ela era uma MEIO-YOUKAI!!!! Tinha duas orelhinhas no mesmo tom dos cabelos no topo de sua cabeça!!!

Logo, ela se virou visivelmente irritada para Sesshoumaru.

- Responda! – Ela pediu. (ou exigiu????)

- Yukari, eu vou resolver o problema do processo!

- Sesshoumaru, se você "resolver" o problema do processo não vai conseguir nem 30 mil de volta!

- Sei o que estou fazendo!

Yukari pareceu cansada.

- Okay! Eu desisto... – Ela disse virando-se para sair.

Sesshoumaru pareceu extremamente surpreso.

- O quê? Já vai?

- Vou! Não tenho só você de cliente sabia? Aliás, não sei para quê me contrataste! – Yukari falou irritada.

- Volte segunda e decidiremos o que fazer. – Ele falou observando-a.

Yukari parou e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, o que deu em você? Eu não estou te entendendo! Nos seis meses que te conheço nunca demoraste mais de CINCO minutos para tomar uma decisão! Eu quase morri tentando arranjar mais um mês como você me pediu, o advogado dele quase não cedeu! E eu venho ao seu escritório todo santo dia para te ouvir falar que vais resolver o problema sozinho, e sempre que vou embora me manda voltar no outro dia para "decidirmos o que fazer".

- Yukari... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Olhe, eu vou voltar segunda, mas é porque EU quero! E se não resolvermos, arranje outra advogada!

Ela virou-se para sair mais acabou parando e voltando-se para Inuyasha.

- Ei Inu! Seus pais querem te ver! Acabei de voltar do escritório de Inutaisho, os dois estão quase de saída!

- Melhor ver o que eles querem! – Disse Inuyasha saindo do escritório.

Yukari então pareceu finalmente me notar, sorriu simpática e estendeu-me a mão.

- Prazer! Eu sou Yukari Sanada, advogada! Perdão por não ter me apresentado devidamente antes! – Então ela se aproximou e falou baixinho – Mas ás vezes Sesshoumaru consegue me irritar...

- Não foi nada! – Respondi sorrindo apertando sua mão – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! Faço faculdade de medicina, mas também estou trabalhando de babá na casa dos Taisho!

- Me dê um minuto Kagome, esqueci minha bolsa no escritório de Inutaisho! – Yukari disse saindo apressadamente.

Virei-me, e olhei Sesshoumaru que analisava alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Legal a Yukari... – Falei baixinho.

Ele olhou-me com uma expressão nada agradável e depois continuou a ler os papéis. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo atrás de mim.

- Peguei! – Yukari disse sorrindo segurando uma bolsa preta Luis Vuitton, era uma Galliera tamanho grande! Muitoooo lindaaaa!!!!!!

- Que linda sua bolsa!!!! – Falei super excitada.

- Obrigada!!!! – Ela falou sorrindo. – Também amei seu escarpin!!!

- Sério??? Obrigada! O seu também é perfeito! É Luis Vuitton não é?

- Sim, é o Carnaby Pump! Da coleção de 2008 se não me engano... – Ela respondeu pensando.

- Você gosta mesmo de Luis Vuitton, não? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Amo! É minha marca favorita!

Ficamos rindo e conversando sendo observadas por um par de olhos dourados. Sesshoumaru não desgrudava os olhos de nós. Para ser mais exata não desgrudava os olhos de uma certa meio-youkai.

- Ah! – Yukari parou de repente e virou-se para Sesshoumaru – A propósito, sua namorada está gritando com Yura há dez minutos... Você consegue ouvir não é?

- Deus... – Sesshoumaru falou tão baixo que tive que deduzir o que ele estava falando, é claro que não deve ter sido problema para Yukari já que ela é meio-youkai.

- Ops, ela está vindo! – Ela me puxou um pouco para a direita fazendo com que não ficássemos na frente da porta.

Uma mulher alta e magérrima de longos cabelos ruivos entrou furiosa.

- Sesshoumaru estou esperando você me ligar á séculos!!!

- Stephanie, eu estou trabalhando! Não é hora de discutirmos bobagens! – Ele falou frio como sempre.

- Que surpresa te encontrar Stephanie, faz muito tempo! – Yukari falou educadamente.

- Oi... – A modelo americana falou seca.

- Bom, é melhor deixarmos eles a sós Kagome...

- Sim... – Concordei saindo da sala juntamente com Yukari.

Quando saímos abri a boca para falar, mas ela me interrompeu sussurrando:

- Por favor, fale quando estivermos na sala de Inuyasha.

Obedeci e guardei minha pergunta para depois. Passamos por Yura e ao chegarmos á frente da porta do escritório de Inuyasha, ela puxou um _charm_ (**n/a: eu sei que não é um chaveiro, mas ela usa como um ok?**) que reconheci como sendo também da Luis Vuitton, era um foguetinho azul de ouro branco com diamantes no topo e alguns detalhes com pequenas Sapphiras cor-de-rosa, contendo três chaves. Yukari abriu a porta e entramos. Era amplo e bem simples com os móveis de madeira de lei e os detalhes em amarelo.

- Não gosto daquela mulher... – Yukari disse jogando-se no sofá caramelo de Inuyasha

- Não gosta dela ou não gosta do fato de Sesshoumaru estar saindo com ela? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Ela pareceu-me um pouco surpresa com minha pergunta mais logo respondeu.

- Dela, não gosto dela! Que se dane o Sesshoumaru! – Falou nervosa.

- Sei...

- Sério! – Ela disse enquanto batia no espaço ao lado dela meio que dizendo que eu podia me sentar.

- O Inuyasha não vai reclamar? – Perguntei já sentada.

- Que nada! Todo dia depois de brigar com o Sesshoumaru venho para cá reclamar para Inuyasha do irmão dele! – Yukari falou rindo. – Sinceramente não sei como ele ainda não me pediu para parar de enchê-lo.

- Quando me pediu para falar apenas quando chegássemos aqui foi por quê?

- Bom, é que como você sabe Sesshou é um youkai, então ele ouve muito bem...

- Imaginei...

- Seu escarpin é Carmen Steffens não?

- Sim, é sim! – Respondi sorrindo. – Agora a bolsa da Stephanie não é Gucci nem aqui nem na China! **(n/a: Arigatou Mari!)**

- Com certeza! – Ela falou fazendo careta. – E mesmo que fosse verdadeira aquela bolsa é literalmente brega! Agora me diz, está trabalhando de babá para quê?

- Para pagar a faculdade!

- Desculpe perguntar, mais e seus pais?

- Eles... Faleceram... – Falei sentindo-me mal.

- Ah! Perdão!!! – Yukari disse aflita.

- Tudo bem, não é culpa sua... – Falei enxugando uma única lágrima que havia escorrido.

- É que notei seu relógio lindo e sei que é super caro! Só não tinha entendido porque estava trabalhando para pagar sua faculdade...

- Gostou do meu relógio? – Perguntei já sorrindo novamente.

- Adorei! Safira, certo? **(n/a: o relógio é literalmente de Safira)**

- É! Tenho que dizer que também achei muito lindo sua pulseira Rock Crystal!

- Obrigada! Ganhei de natal ano passado do meu pai...

- Ele também é advogado?

- Não, é engenheiro!

- Ah... E sua mãe?

- Ela, morreu quando eu tinha nove...

- Desculpe...

- Não seja boba, já passou! Além do mais tenho certeza que ela não ia gostar de me ver chorando por causa dela... Por isso tento ser o mais forte possível, para estar sempre sorrindo!

- Chorar não adianta nada... – Falamos juntas, e logo começamos a rir.

- Faz faculdade de quê? – Ela perguntou-me interessada.

- De medicina! – Respondi feliz.

- Em qual faculdade?

- Na Faculdade De Tokyo - Ieasu Tokugawa

- Kagome, como você paga a sua faculdade se ela é tão cara?

- Meu pai sempre deixava um ano pago, como esse já foi todo pago... Estou economizando para pagar ano que vem...

- Ah... – Repentinamente suas orelhinhas moveram-se um pouquinho e ela falou – Inuyasha está vindo!

Ela terminou de falar e dois segundos depois Inuyasha abriu a porta.

- Kagome mamãe quer falar com você...

- Como sabia que estávamos aqui? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Não é difícil escutar com essas orelhas todo esse blá, blá, blá de vocês! – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Chato! – Resmunguei brincando.

- Vai logo Kagome! – Yukari falou já em pé ajudando-me a levantar do sofá.

- Okay, okay...

- Você vem também Yukari-chan! – Inuyasha disse com outro de seus sorrisos.

- Eu também?

- Claro eles viajam daqui a pouco e querem se despedir de você!

- Ta bem! – Yukari-chan falou nos acompanhando.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chegando á sala de Inutaisho, que a propósito era o dobro dos outros doi escritórios que eu havia visto, sendo que era de uns tons vermelhos e marrons escuros, vi Izayoi sentada num espaçoso sofá, lendo um livro e Inutaisho sentado á mesa.

- Kagome! Inuyasha contou que não tiveste aula hoje, bom pelo menos posso lhes dar mais instruções da chegada de Miroku. Amanhã ás...

- ... 15:30, nós já sabemos mãe – Disse Inuyasha interrompendo a mãe.

- Sim, e quero que vá buscá-lo no aeroporto ouviu filho?

- Mãe, Miroku não é nenhum bebê! Ele sabe procurar por Benkei! – Ele falou contrariado.

- Inuyasha obedeça a sua mãe! – Inutaisho falou sem levantar os olhos de uns papéis que assinava.

- Não se preocupe Izayoi, eu vou buscar Miroku com Inuyasha! – Falei olhando Izayoi.

- Obrigado querida! Sabia que podia contar com você! – Ela falou com seu costumeiro sorriso doce.

- Inuyasha, por favor, pegue Rin na saída da escola. Eu e sua mãe já nos despedimos dela. Acontece que Benkei sairá mais tarde hoje devido á faculdade. E Koichi irá nos levar para o aeroporto! – Inutaisho falou agora arrumando suas coisas.

- Não posso ir buscá-la, meu carro só tem lugar para dois e Kagome está comigo! – Inuyasha falou olhando-me.

-Não tem problema Inuyasha, eu pego um táxi! – Falei sorrindo para ele.

Fazendo com que ele sorrisse de volta. Quase derreti com o sorriso de Inuyasha. Tão... Quente! Encaramos-nos um pouco mais esquecendo todos a nossa volta, até a voz de Yukari nos despertar.

- De jeito nenhum! – Disse Yukari olhando-me sorridente – Izayoi se me permitir eu adoraria buscar Rin na escola para você!

- Tem certeza? Não quero lhe causar problemas! – Izayoi perguntou ainda indecisa.

- Não seja boba não é problema nenhum! Eu adoro a Rin, e estarei passando lá perto mesmo!

- Perto da escola da Rin? Onde? No escritório de Bankotsu? – Sesshoumaru falou repentinamente de trás de nós.

Todas demos um pulo, menos Inuyasha e Inutaisho que ainda parecia preocupado demais arrumando as coisas e falando com alguém ao telefone. Yukari olhou Sesshoumaru como se, perguntasse a si mesma como não o ouvira chegar.

- Eu não ia falar, mas sim! É no escritório dele sim! Por quê? Algum problema? – Ela falou passando de surpresa para irritada.

- Nenhum, só acho que deveria tomar cuidado, ouvi dizer que ele está interessado em você! – Sesshoumaru falou tentando parecer desinteressado. O que não conseguiu é claro! NADA, escapa de Kagome Higurashi! XD

- Sério? Que legal! – Yukari falou botando a mão direita no peito fingindo estar feliz, o que novamente, não me passou despercebida - Você não acha o Bankotsu um ótimo partido Izayoi?

Izayoi que observava tudo com atenção também notou, como eu, a "quedinha" de Yukari por Sesshoumaru e vise-versa. Sorriu e falou:

- Sim, ele é um excelente rapaz! – Terminou olhando para seu filho mais velho.

- Um homem inteligente, educado, simpático, leal e belíssimo, devo acrescentar! – Yukari disse "sonhadora". "Há! Está na cara que esses dois se amam!" Pensei divertida.

Era só notar o olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru para cada qualidade dada á Bankotsu. Seja lá quem ele fosse, estava quase para matar Sesshou de ciúmes. Olhei com o canto dos olhos Inuyasha e percebi que ele olhava um ponto qualquer do teto, obviamente entediado com a conversa.

- Eu vou trabalhar até as quatro! – Sesshoumaru disse fulo da vida – Não me esperem para almoçar! – Ele terminou olhando para mim e Inuyasha.

E por fim retirou-se batendo a porta ao passar.

- Ok, eu tenho que ir senão vou me atrasar para a reunião com o **Bankotsu –** ela falou um pouco mais alto, provavelmente querendo que Sesshoumaru ouvisse – E depois pegar Rin no colégio! – Yukari disse dando um tchau geral – Boa viagem para vocês!

Qual era a desses dois? Só faltavam matar um ao outro de ciúmes e depois cada um ia para um lado se mordendo de raiva. Ri baixinho e olhei novamente para Inuyasha. Era incrível como eu não me cansava de olhá-lo. Peraí! O quê que eu estou dizendo???? NÃO me canso de OLHÁ-LO???? Fala sério! Eu realmente estou ficando meio maluca! Tá certo que ele tem um corpo... E QUE corpo!!!!!!!! Mais eu não sou assim! Quero dizer, de ficar babando, sabe?

- Sim, o clube do livro já terminou de conversar? – Perguntou sarcástico Inutaisho.

Ninguém falou nada, e, eu e Izayoi trocamos olhares divertidos.

- Ótimo! Temos que ir querida! Vou ligar para Koichi! – Ele falou pegando o telefone e ligando para, bom pra quem mais??? Koichi é óbvio né?

De repente fiquei curiosa, cheguei perto de Izayoi e perguntei:

- Izayoi, quem é esse Bankotsu?

- Não ouviste falar dele Kagome? É um empresário conhecidíssimo! – Izayoi falou surpresa.

- Bankotsu Heikotsu? – Perguntei lembrando-me – Dos sete irmãos Heikotsu?

- Sim! Ele mesmo! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Meu Deus! Bankotsu!

- Ele é um rapaz muito bonito! – Izayoi falou doce.

- Bonito? Ele é perfeito Izayoi!!!!!!! – Eu disse quase pirando.

Ouvimos um "_hum-hum"_ vindo de Inutaisho, e viramo-nos para olhá-lo.

- Eu ainda estou aqui! E, estou ouvindo! – Ele falou meio emburrado.

- Não seja bobo! Sabe muito bem que eu te amo! – Izayoi disse dando-lhe um selinho que na hora o fez sorrir.

- Eu também não gostei nada da conversa! – Inuyasha disse irritado.

- Oh... Tadinho dele... Também quer um beijinho? – Perguntei fofa.

Ele sorriu malicioso e falou:

- Quero!

Ele aproximou-se de mim e eu estiquei meu braço encostando minha mão em seu peito, mantendo distância entre nós e o fazendo parar.

- Pois vai ficar querendo! – E o empurrei um pouco.

Izayoi e Inutaisho riram e depois Inutaisho disse:

- Koichi já está lá em baixo, nós já vamos!

- Beijo querida, cuide deles para mim ok? – Izayoi disse dando-me um beijinho.

- Ok! Boa viagem! – Sorri – Boa viagem Inutaisho!!!! – Gritei para o homem que já se dirigia para o elevador.

- Obrigado Kagome! – O ouvi gritar.

- Tchau filho! Cuide da Kagome! – Izayoi falou abraçando-o.

- Pode deixar! – Eu o vi responder malicioso.

Deus! Esse não aprende nunca!!! Logo os dois já desciam pelo elevador para a garagem. Senti Inuyasha aproximar-se de mim por trás. E lembrei ligeiramente de minha mão no peitoral malhado daquele hanyou. Estremeci, e Inuyasha tocou minha mão.

- Então..., o que quer fazer agora? – Ele perguntou virando-me para encará-lo.

- Bom, eu já tenho algo em mente... – Falei manhosa, ainda olhando-o.

- E o que seria? – Ele perguntou novamente, agora com as mãos fortes (de novo???? Eu realmente preciso parar de achar as mão dele fortes!!!) em minha cintura colando nossos corpos.

- Chama-se... – Eu disse mexendo na gravata azul-marinho dele – Trabalho! – Eu falei soltando-me dele, e dirigindo-me a porta. – É melhor começar logo!

Quando eu atravessava a porta do escritório de Inutaisho, virei-me e completei:

- Acho que a Rin não vai se importar de almoçar com Shizuka-chan e Kei-kun, por isso prepare-se para almoçar aqui mesmo! – Terminei com um sorriso.

Ele olhou primeiramente confuso mais depois sorriu divertido.

- Ok! Você é quem manda! – E o vi passar por mim e depois parar e falar sorrindo – Se precisar de mim sabe onde eu fico!

- Não vou precisar, mas mesmo assim..., obrigada! – Respondi com um sorriso meio bobo.

Então só pude ver aquelas maravilhosas costas largas cobertas por aquele Hugo Boss afastarem-se, em direção ao escritório dele. E... ESPERA!!!!! Eu fiz de novo não foi??? Ai meu DEUS!!!! Eu disse que ele tinha costas largas!!! MARAVILHOSAS, costas largas!!!!! Inuyasha vai me fazer pirar!!!

Além do mais achei que ele ficaria com raiva de mim por mandá-lo trabalhar. Sendo que, vamos combinar, não o conheço nem á três dias. E nem sou chefe dele, nem nada! Tudo bem, ele não tem chefe! Peraí, tecnicamente Inutaisho é chefe dele certo? Afinal, pra quê eu estou pensando nisso??? O fato é que ele reagiu de um jeito completamente inesperado para mim. Talvez ele não seja tão preguiçoso como todos pensam...

- Nossa, estou com uma fome horrível!!! Onde será que tem comida aqui? – Falei para mim mesma.

Fechei a porta dirigindo-me a mesa de Yura.

- Com licença... A senhorita poderia dizer-me onde posso comer algo? – Perguntei simpática.

- Claro! E pode me chamar de Yura! O andar logo abaixo desse é reservado especialmente para a cozinha, a senhorita pode passar lá e comer o que quiser! Vou ligar e falar que tens permissão!

- Nossa, obrigada! – Eu disse sorrindo – E, por favor, sem essa de senhorita pode me chamar de Kagome mesmo!

- Ah, ok! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Quase ia esquecendo! Quero avisar também que tem uma loja de departamento no andar abaixo do próximo, caso fique entediada e queira comprar algo!

Um loja de departamento??? Dentro do prédio das empresas Taisho??? Ok... ISSO é realmente estranho!

- E qual é a da loja? – Perguntei sem entender.

- Muitos dos clientes do senhor Inutaisho não têm tempo para fazer compras quando fazem viagens rápidas! Por isso o senhor Inutaisho pôs uma loja aqui dentro! – Ela respondeu simples.

- Essa eu nunca vi... – Falei ainda pasma.

Yura só fez rir.

- De qualquer modo é ótimo para os funcionários também! Assim depois de um dia cheio de trabalho se precisamos comprar alguma coisinha é bem fácil! – Yura disse feliz.

- Tem perfumes? Os meus estão quase acabando...

- Tem sim! Pode ir lá ver Kagome!

- Ta bem! Vou lá! – Disse encaminhando-me para os elevadores!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meu Deus!!!! Isso aqui é incrível!!! Fala sério, eu AMO o Inutaisho! Tem de tudo!!! Tipo, dos cosméticos mais perfeitos á livros com as mais famosas artes gregas!!!! De bolsas Lenny & Cia á sapatos Jimmy Choo!!!! Pára tudo! Eu disse JIMMY CHOO????? Eu quero!!!!

- "Ok,eu tenho que me controlar! Não é só porque o sapato é lindo que eu posso sair comprando!!!" – Pensei respirando profundamente.

Foi aí que olhei para a minha sacola de sapatos novinhos! Não me mate!!!! É que tive que comprar aqueles três pares de sandália do Jimmy e aquela bota de renda super hiper perfeita, que é muito linda e eu nem sei se algum dia vou usar, mas eu TIVE de comprar!

Voltando ao que eu estava falando a loja embutida de Inutaisho era um sonho! Por que não é uma loja gigante como as outras onde eu sempre me perco! Sim, eu sempre me perco! Patético não? Ela é relativamente pequena e super arrumadinha! Estava procurando a seção de perfumes e...

- Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – Sim, isso foi um grito meu desesperado.

- "Consegui!!! Quase que a vaca daquela mulher ficava com o último Nina!!!! Eu amo esse perfume! Ele é tão gostoso!!!" – Pensei apertando a caixinha do perfume contra meu corpo.

Olhei o resto dos perfumes e peguei um CH e um 212 da Carolina Herrera, um Touch Burberry e um Eternity Calvin Klein!

Os meus estavam acabando então eu tinha que aproveitar, então... Isso é o meu celular tocando? Oh meu Deus! Larguei todas as sacolas cuidadosamente no chão procurei impacientemente o celular na bolsa gigante. Até que finalmente o achei!

- O que é? – Falei grossa.

- Nossa Kagome que mau humor! O que foi não tinha comida suficiente para aplacar sua fome?

- Inuyasha? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Não o Bozo! – Ele respondeu sarcástico. (n/a: é incrível como a Mari adora me responder isso)

- Como conseguiu meu telefone?

- Eu roubei o número do celular da minha mãe! – Inuyasha falou simples.

- Ah! Claro! Porque todo dia você olha os números que sua mãe tem e você não, e anota no seu celular...

- Na verdade eu sabia que ela teria o seu por isso olhei o celular dela!

- Afinal, o quê que tu queres?

- O que foi interrompi algo?

- ... – Não respondi.

- Ah! Já sei, Yura te falou da "lojinha" que papai mandou por no prédio...

- ... – Continuei calada.

- Você está comprando não está?

Oh meu Deus! Ele vai pensar que sou fútil e gastadeira!!!!!!!! Rapido Kagome, pense, pense ... Droga, não consigo pensar em nada!!!!!

- Inuyasha! Diga logo o que quer de uma vez! – Falei gritando meio nervosa.

- Eu to com fome! Vê se traz alguma coisa para eu comer!

Sim, eu tenho cara de quê? De empregada? Porque era disso que Inuyasha estava me chamando!!!! Espera, eu realmente meio que sou empregada dele... Bosta!

- Okay, espera um pouco que vou subir com as sacolas... – Falei desligando.

Peguei minhas sacolas, e me dirigi ao caixa para pagar, peguei o cartão entreguei-o a moça. Acho que gastei todas as minhas economias para pagar a faculdade ano que vem. Mas, na real trabalhando o resto do ano para Izayoi, eu ganho mais do que sem continuasse naqueles três empregos. Tirando que ainda não gastei um centavo dos cem mil que me deixaram ficar após a morte de meus pais. Fala sério! Como se desse para pagar a faculdade, o aluguel e comprar roupas decentes com cem mil!

Acorda! Só com a faculdade são setenta e dois mil por ano! Graças a Deus vou para o meu último ano! E pensar que trabalhei de garçonete, babá, e atendente de lojas, só para comprar comida, pagar o aluguel e comprar roupas... E Izayoi aparece linda e bela, e oferece-me casa e comida! Deus como eu a amo! Ela tem sido tão boa para mim...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entrei na sala de Inuyasha com algumas sacolas e ele me olhou e disse:

- Isso é coisa de mulher? Não pode passar perto de uma loja que compra algo?

- Deixa de ser chato! Só comprei alguns perfumes, uns sapatos e uma bota linda! – Falei feliz.

- Eu estou realmente com muita fome...! – Ele falou espreguiçando-se.

- Então? O que quer comer?

- Bom eu estava pensando em um Big Tasty, um Big Mac, e uns nuggets!!!

- Mc Donald's??? Tem Mc Donald's??

- Tem sim!

- Isso é realmente uma empresa?

- Ká, traz comida para mim??? – Ele falou de um modo tão ingênuo que não tive como não sorrir.

Saí da sala dele indo até a cozinha ainda pensando no modo como ele pediu-me para pegar comida... Inuyasha tem 24 anos, mas às vezes ele parece tão... Bobinho, sabe. Tipo dá vontade de apertar! O que, é claro eu NÃO vou fazer!

XxXxXxXxXx

Tudo bem, eu fiz. Apertá-lo quero dizer. É que não resisti... Ele estava tão próximo com uma carinha tão linda que tive de fazê-lo.

Foi assim: Voltei com um Big Tasty, três Big Mac's, três caixinhas de Nuggets com doze cada, e dois milk-shakes. Assim que pus as coisas na mesa dele ele fez uma carinha igual de criança quando ganha presente, e eu meio que estava debruçada sobre a mesa, dividindo a comida. Foi nesse exato momento que eu o puxei um pouco para perto e o apertei como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Ai que gracinha sua carinha Inu!!!!! – Falei meiga.

Depois que o soltei o vi ajeitar-se em sua cadeira com o rosto um pouco corado. Aí que me toquei que o havia chamado de Inu. Quero dizer, eu já tinha pensado em modos de diminuir o nome de Inuyasha assim como fiz com o de Sesshoumaru, mas eu nunca CHAMEI o Sesshoumaru de Sesshou... Isso porque, claro, eu acredito que não sairia viva se o chamasse assim...

A questão é que depois do nosso "almoço", deitei no sofá de Inuyasha, e fiquei lendo um livro que ele tinha na estante chamado: Crítica Da Razão Criminosa. (aliás, um livro muito bom). Não sei quando peguei no sono, mas quando eu já tinha percebido, Inuyasha carregava-me no colo desde o seu escritório ao carro na garagem. Pedi duas vezes para que ele me pusesse no chão, mas ele apenas olhava-me e sorria dizendo que eu podia descansar e ficar tranqüila.

Não sei por que, após ele dizer-me isso, simplesmente aconcheguei-me mais nos seus braços e adormeci novamente sentindo-me segura entre aqueles braços.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Oiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como vão vocês????

Quero dizer que estou super feliz em ter postado em pouco tempo, e com um capitulo de tamanho satisfatório. ^^

Quero também agradecer pelo apoio! Obrigadaaa!!!!! XD

Agradecimento especial á Mariah, ou Hana, ou Flor, ou Love ou melhor amiga!!!!!! Brigada por revisar Mari!!!!!!!

Reviews:

Acdy-chan: Porque só a Kagome é sortuda e tem um emprego legal???? T.T Rsrsrsrs. Que bom que está gostando, isso realmente me incentiva!!!!!! Segredo entre nós: eu confesso que também já fui de ler e não deixar review, mas quando escrevemos queremos saber se estamos agradando ou não, por isso agora sempre deixo review nem que seja para falar: Tá lindo, continua!!! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijooossss!!!!!!

Mariahrlg: Ok te perdôo por não ter deixado a review antes... Vegtando na cama??? Aposto que sei com que estavas sonhando!!!! XD Bom brigada pela review Mari! Mas é claro que no papel de melhor amiga tens a obrigação de deixar review!!!!! XD Beijooosss até segunda!!!!!

Cah-chan Hime: O Inu ta tão bonzinho né??? Acho que eu quis faze-lo menos implicão por que afinal ele já é bem "crescidinho" (bota crescidinho nisso, Deus ele é um pecado!!! ). Ainda bem que vais estar sempre ai para encher meu ego de novo!!!! XD Fica triste não pelo dia das crianças... Todas somos crianças por dentro!!!! Como ninguém te deu presente eu to te dando... Espero que goste!!!! Bjuuusss!!!!!!!

Safyra: Oiii!!!! Obrigada pelo elogio!!!! Foi minha mãe que me ensinou sobre moda, e agradeço muito a ela!!!! Aqui está a continuação, obrigada por deixar uma review!!!!! Beijooos!!!!

Agome chan: Digamos que ela é... Controlada! (põe controlada nisso!) Inu te terno é o sonho de toda menina não?? Rsrsrsrsrs!!!! Que bom que não vê problema na Yukari, espero que tenha gostado dela!!! Estou boba, todos estão dizendo que a fic ta linda, só espero não decepcionar... Muito obrigada pela sua review!!!!!! Beijooosss e até e próxima!!!

Sophie-sama: Desculpa!!!! Sério mesmo, é que esqueci que Rin era irmãzinha dele... Espero de todo o coração que não deixe de ler e é claro, que simpatize com a Yukari!!! Seu cabelo é rosa????? Ai QUE MÁXIMO!!!!!!! Ainda não pensei em outro nome, para o trio parada dura, mas assim que pensar te digo qual é!!!!!! Sempre tem lugar sobrando... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs!!!!!! Quero agradecer pela review e pela sua compreensão, pois sei que ama SesshxRin!!!! A próxima fic prometo que vai ter os dois!!!!!! Beijooosss!!!!!!!

Sakusasuke: Muito obrigada!!!!! Estou muito feliz por teres deixado uma review, mesmo que só falando algo tipo: "Amei continua" já me deixa muito feliz!!!!!!! Beijoss até a próxima!!!!

Lory Higurashi: Que bom que gostou do capitulo!!!! Um dia você vai ter seu próprio gostosão te buscando na faculdade com um carrão, tenho certeza!!!!!! Poxa estragou a surpresa... É o Kohaku sim! XD Bom, espero que tenha gostado da Yukari... E obrigada por deixar uma review, as sua sempre são divertidíssimas de se ler!!! Sempre me alegram!!!!! Beijooosss!!!!!!!!

Beijinhos!!!!!!!!!

ATENÇÃO: Doem reviews á uma menina carente!!!!!!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Nem percebi quando chegamos em casa e o Inu me pôs na cama, acordei apenas com o barulho de um trovão. Sentei-me depressa na cama, um pouco assustada e percebi que estava no meu quarto, olhei a varanda (Sim, eu tenho uma varanda, não contei para vocês?) e vi que estava escuro e chovia forte. Peguei meu relógio de pingüim e me surpreendi quando vi o horário. Já passava das vinte e uma!!!!

- Credo, como eu consegui dormir tanto? – Perguntei para mim mesma.

Foi aí que Rin entrou correndo no meu quarto pulando na minha cama e abraçando-me.

- Rin? Tudo bem? – Perguntei afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Ela apenas me olhou e disse:

- Kagome, posso dormir com você?

Fitei-a sorrindo, ela lembrou-me muito de mim mesma quando era menor e ia dormir com meus pais em noites chuvosas. Estava muito fofa com o pijama rosa de calças compridas cheia de corações e a blusa de manga com um ursinho na frente.

- Claro que pode Rin! – Falei tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e cobriu-se deitando do meu lado.

Nessa hora percebi que ainda estava com as roupas que eu usava de manhã, mas estava sem as sandálias. Corei ao imaginar Inuyasha tirando-as. Então entrei em pânico, será que eu babei??? Juntei as mãos e olhei para cima.

- "Por favor, que eu não tenha babado! Por favor, que eu não tenha babado!" – Pensei nervosa.

Rin suspirou cansada, fechou os olhos e disse:

- Boa noite Kagome!

Sorri mais uma vez enquanto afastava a franja de seu rosto, dei-lhe um beijinho na testa e respondi:

- Boa noite pequena...

Levantei da cama para trocar de roupa, fui até o armário abri uma das gavetas e puxei uma camisola azul-claro, a mesma ia até o meio das minhas coxas. Ela apertava no busto, onde tinha um decote em "V" e era cheia de rendinhas, depois ficava frouxinha. Quando abri a porta do meu quarto ouvi Rin perguntar:

- Aonde vai Kagome?

- Vou apenas buscar um copo d'água, não se preocupe!

- Ta bem!

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e andei pelo corredor escuro. Desci as escadas cuidadosamente, e me dirigi á cozinha. A luz estava apagada e resolvi deixá-la assim. Eu aproximava-me da geladeira quando ouvi um barulho do meu lado e me virei para ver.

Vi um vulto alto e particularmente forte, e então um raio iluminou a cozinha com uma luz fantasmagórica.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritei estridente.

Senti o vulto puxar-me para perto me fazendo ficar de costas para ele e tapar minha boca.

- Está louca Kagome? Que acordar a casa inteira??? – Inuyasha sussurrou.

- Inuyasha? – Falei tendo minha voz abafada pela mão dele.

- Não o...

- Bozo! – Eu completei.

- Olha, ela está ficando esperta...

- Não, é a sua imaginação que é muito limitada! (n/a: a da Mari também)

- Haha, muito engraçado... – Ele respondeu sarcástico – Agora vamos acender essa luz...

Inuyasha começou a andar ainda segurando-me pela cintura.

- Ai! Você pisou no meu pé! – Disse emburrada.

- Desculpa, eu não vi!

- Como assim não viu?? Você é meio-youkai!!!!! – Eu falei lembrando-o.

- Sim, mas eu não tava olhando para o seu pé!!!

- E pra onde você estava olhando????? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Eu estava procurando o interruptor!!!! – Ele falou parando próximo ao balcão.

- Como se tecnicamente você não precisa procurar??? Afinal, vendo tão bem no escuro isso não seria problema pra você! – Falei encostando a mão direita na parede procurando pelo interruptor, já que, ao contrário de Inuyasha minha visão não era das melhores no escuro.

- Eu acabei de achar Kagome... – Ele falou.

Minha mão finalmente alcançou o interruptor e acendi a luz, notando que a mão de Inuyasha estava próxima a minha, me virei para encará-lo e pude notar que ele simplesmente olhava meu decote.

- Procurando o interruptor hein? – Falei travessa.

- Eu ai acender... – Ele falou soltando-me e andando até a geladeira.

Não sei por que, mais quando Inuyasha se afastou, eu quase protestei. Seu tronco nu colado ao meu foi uma das melhores sensações que já tive.

- Ei, Inuyasha, você me carregou até meu quarto? – Perguntei.

- Sim, você não se lembra? – Ele perguntou divertido sem olhar para mim.

- Lembro apenas de você carregando-me da sua sala ao carro e... – Lentamente entendi o tom da pergunta de Inuyasha – Espera, como assim?

- Quer dizer que não se lembra mesmo? – Inuyasha falou ainda sem olhar-me.

- Do quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

Ele virou-se para mim com uma expressão divertida.

- Enquanto eu lhe carregava até seu quarto você deve ter repetido umas três vezes que está loucamente apaixonada por mim. – Ele brincou.

- Ah...! É verdade! Agora eu lembro! – Respondi entrando no jogo.

- Então admitir seu amor por mim? – Ele disse aproximando-se.

- Só se você admitir primeiro! Afinal sei que não resiste a mim... – Falei sedutora quase colada a Inuyasha olhando-o de baixo já que ele é "alguns" centímetros mais alto.

- Sabe muito bem Kagome que eu não resisto a você – Ele disse quase encostando os lábios nos meus – Eu, eu...

- Kagome eu também quero eu pouco de ág... – Rin parou notando eu e Inuyasha, que tratamos de nos separar logo – Ah... Deixa pra lá...

Ela saiu apressada da cozinha deixando a nós dois ligeiramente corados.

- É melhor levar um copo d'água para Rin... – Eu disse indo até a geladeira.

- Ei Kagome pega uma pêra pra mim? – Inuyasha falou por trás de minhas costas.

- Claro! – Respondi pegando a fruta.

- Rin detesta noites de tempestade... Ela tem medo de trovões... – Inuyasha falou olhando a geladeira por cima do meu ombro. – Aquilo é uva verde?

- Vai ver que foi por isso que ela entrou correndo no meu quarto e pediu para dormir comigo! – Eu disse enchendo o copo com água – É uva sim! Vai querer?

Inuyasha pegou a pêra de minha mão e o copo de água de Rin.

- Quero sim!

Peguei a uva da geladeira e comecei a procurar por um prato para pôr-las, não obtendo sucesso em minha procura olhei Inuyasha e perguntei:

- Onde tem prato Inu?

- No terceiro armário à esquerda!

- Brigada!

Coloquei-as no prato e me virei para ele.

- Vamos?

- Aham! – Ele disse afirmando.

Apaguei a luz e saímos da cozinha, eu carregando prato de uvas e Inuyasha com a água de Rin e a pêra. Começamos a subir as escadas, lembrei de quando estávamos incrivelmente próximos na cozinha, se Rin não tivesse entrado... Inuyasha me beijaria! E Deus sabe como eu queria esse beijo! Engraçado é que se fosse com outra pessoa eu provavelmente teria ficado naquele silêncio constrangedor... Mas com Inuyasha não, nós começamos a conversar tão naturalmente...

- Inuyasha? – Chamei-o.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou olhando-me enquanto entravamos no corredor. Quero dizer, o nosso corredor, porque você sabe que existem vários.

- Eu posso te chamar de Inu?

- Não me lembro de ter reclamado quando me chamou assim! – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Era só dizer sim ou não! – Falei sorrindo.

- Mas lembre-se de que você é uma das únicas pessoas, que deixo me chamar assim! – Ele disse parando em frente aos nossos quartos.

- Nossa que honra! - Eu disse ainda sorrindo – Espera, quem mais te chama assim?

- Minha mãe, Rin e Kari!

- Kari?

- Yukari, Kagome! É a Yukari!

- Nossa que bonitinho! Foi você que a apelidou assim?

- Na verdade, foi o Sesshoumaru!

- Sério? – Perguntei interessada.

- Sério! Bom, considere-se feliz por eu permitir que me chame assim – Inu falou convencido.

Eu ri um pouco e perguntei:

- A Rin te chama assim também?

- Na verdade ela geralmente me chama de Irmãozinho!

- Certo... – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele entregou-me o copo de Rin.

- Então... Boa noite Inu!

Mal terminei de falar e Inuyasha pôs uma das suas mãos na minha nuca e puxou-me para ele selando nossos lábios. Foi um simples beijinho, um roçar de lábios. Mas o melhor beijo de minha vida. Meu coração parecia que iria saltar por minha garganta de tanto que batia. Meu corpo arrepiou-se por inteiro. Até que ele afastou-se depois de uns cinco segundos, tomou o prato de uvas da minha mão e falou:

- Boa noite Kagome!

Então o vi entrar em seu quarto. Enquanto eu permanecia estática em frente à porta do meu quarto. Quando o meu cérebro finalmente processou a informação eu entrei no meu quarto e ao fechar a porta atrás de mim, escorreguei com as costas apoiadas na mesma e soltei um gritinho de felicidade.

- Kagome?

Me virei para cama e vi Rin sentada olhando-me meio constrangida.

- O que foi Rin? – Perguntei levantando-me e sentando na cama.

- Desculpa...

- Ann?

- Desculpa por ter atrapalhado você e o meu irmãozinho lá na cozinha...

- Deixa de ser boba Rin! Você não atrapalhou!

- Sei... – Ela falou agora emburrada.

- Sério! Eu e Inuyasha estávamos apenas conversando! – Falei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Kagome eu tenho dez anos sei que atrapalhei vocês!

- Ok, olha não se preocupe ta bem? – Falei cobrindo minhas pernas – Agora toma sua água!

Rin pegou o copo que lhe estendi e bebeu tudo. Pus o copo no criado-mudo ao lado e deitei-me ao lado dela cobrindo a nós duas.

- Boa noite Rin! – Disse sorrindo para ela.

- Boa noite Kagome... – Rin falou bocejando e depois se acomodando ao meu lado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abri os olhos lentamente e pisquei algumas vezes por causa da claridade. Infelizmente eu havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas da varanda. Olhei o relógio, sete da manhã. Senti algo mover-se do meu lado e lembrei-me que Rin estava ali comigo. Ela dormia meio descoberta e estava esticada na cama gigante do quarto.

- "Ainda é cedo para acordá-la..." – Pensei levantando.

Abri a porta da varanda e saí, encostando-me na sacada enquanto observava o "pequeno" jardim dos Taisho. O dia estava ótimo para sair, talvez levar Rin ao parque. Entrei e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Demorei uns quinze minutos e saí enrolada na toalha, indo até meu armário para escolher uma roupa. Acabei optando por um shortinho verde-claro, uma camisa pólo branca, e um casaquinho leve cor uva por cima, já que mesmo com o sol brilhando, um ventinho frio ainda soprava. Puxei um tênis da Puma branquinho com detalhes em verde praticamente a mesma cor do short.

Aproximei-me da cama para acorda Rin.

- Rin? Acorda preguiçosa! – Falei sorrindo.

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco Kagome... – Ela disse virando-se para o outro lado.

- Você não me deixa escolha... – Falei aproximando-me dela – Ataque de Cócegas!!!!!!!

Comecei a fazer cosquinhas na Rin, logo ela estava rindo tentando escapar de minhas mãos.

- Ta bom Kagome! Ta bom! Eu levanto!!!!! – Ele falava entre risos.

- Ótimo! Vai logo tomar banho! – Eu disse.

Vi Rin correr para seu quarto.

Espreguicei-me e saí do meu quarto, desci as escadas saltitando e encontrei Koichi lá embaixo.

- Bom dia Koichi!!!!! – Falei feliz.

- Bom dia senhorita Kagome! –O simpático senhor respondeu sorrindo bondoso.

- Koichi, não precisa me chamar assim... Só Kagome ok? – Perguntei olhando-o.

- Como quiser jovem Kagome! – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Você é impossível! – Falei rindo.

Corri até a cozinha e vi Kaede já preparando nosso café.

- Bom dia Kaede-san!!!!!! – Gritei alegre outra vez.

- Bom dia Kagome! – Kaede falou virando-se para me olhar. – Caiu da cama?

- Hahaha muito engraçado Kaede! – Disse sarcástica. – Acontece que eu acordo cedo naturalmente! É claro que ás vezes bate aquele soninho e eu durmo mais um pouco, mas geralmente logo cedo estou de pé!

- Então, está com fome? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Muita! E a sua comida ta com um cheirinho tão bom...

- Obrigada! – Kaede se dirigiu ao fogão – Vai querer omelete?

- Tem omelete? – Perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Eu faço como você quiser!

- Ah, então eu quero com queijo e presunto!

- Sai uma omelete de queijo e presunto! – Kaede brincou.

Eu ri alegremente.

- Kaede-san, eu queria levar Rin para passear no parque, o sol está brilhando e nem está quente! Eu posso?

- Precisa me perguntar? É claro que pode! – Ela respondeu parecendo surpresa.

- Obrigada Kaede-san!!!!

- Não precisa agradecer! Hoje é sábado e realmente está um dia lindo, seria horrível se ela ficasse em casa! – Kaede disse sorrindo – Agora vá acordar Inuyasha e chamar Sesshoumaru e Rin para tomarem café!

- Como sabe que Inuyasha ainda está dormindo?

Kaede me olhou como se eu fosse meio devagar da cabeça.

- Inuyasha? Acordado num sábado de manhã? – Ela riu – Até parece que não se lembra da luta para acordá-lo ontem!

-Verdade! Mas aposto que logo, logo ele se acostuma!

Kaede riu mais uma vez e me mandou ir acordá-lo.

Subi as escadas apressadamente e pus a mão na maçaneta do quarto de Inuyasha, mas acabei tendo uma idéia. Fui até o quarto de Rin ver se ela já estava pronta. E para minha felicidade já estava prontinha, com um vestidinho rosa bem leve. A borda era cheia de borboletinhas lilás. Sequei seus cabelos rapidamente e amarrei-os num rabo de cavalo baixo com uma fitinha lilás.

- O que acha de irmos ao parque hoje Rin?

- Eu acho ótimo Kagome!!!!!

- Que bom! Então assim que terminarmos o café nós vamos ao parque ok?

- Ok!

- Ei Rin, que tal irmos acordar o seu irmãozinho? – Eu disse sorrindo.

A pequena arregalou os olhos segurou minha mão puxou-me até a porta.

- Vamos logo!!!! – Falou sorrindo alegremente.

Ao abrimos a porta do quarto de Rin demos de cara com Sesshou, que parou para nos olhar. Ele usava uma camisa de linho branca e uma bermuda azul-claro.

- Posso saber o que estão aprontando? – Ele falou ligeiramente curioso.

- Bom dia para você também Sesshoumaru! – Falei.

- Bom dia irmãozão! – Rin disse ainda sorrindo.

- Bom dia pra vocês! – Ele falou normalmente.

- Vamos acordar o Inu! - Rin falou olhando o irmão mais velho e logo depois me puxando para o quarto de Inuyasha.

- Isso eu quero ver! – Sesshou falou soltando um pequeno sorriso.

Eu e Rin entramos pela porta do quarto de Inuyasha, ela logo correu para a cama pulando em cima do Inu, e eu me dirigi às cortinas da varanda abrindo-as rapidamente.

- Bom dia irmãozinhooooo!!!!!!!! – Rin gritou quase no ouvido de Inuyasha enquanto eu abria a porta da varanda.

- Acorda logo Inuyasha! O dia ta ótimo!!! – Falei agora me dirigindo para a cama dele.

Inuyasha abriu um dos olhos vendo Rin praticamente usar aquele abdômen de tanquinho como trampolim.

- Que horas são??? – Ele perguntou preguiçoso.

- Sete e meia irmãozinho... – Sesshoumaru falou encostado na porta.

- Vocês são doidos... Eu vou voltar a dormir...

- Vamos irmãozinho levanta, deixa de ser preguiçoso!!!!!! – Rin disse alegre.

- Ah Rin me deixa dormir...

- Não! – Ela me olhou – Kagome me ajuda...

Eu ri do olhar determinado de Rin em acordar o Irmão.

- Ei Rin, o Inuyasha não nos deixa outra escolha não?

Vi que Rin entendeu logo, ela abriu um enorme sorriso e gritamos:

- Ataque de Cócegas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pulamos em cima de Inuyasha (ou pelo menos EU pulei, já que Rin já estava em cima dele) e começamos a fazer cosquinhas nele. O Inu começou a rir baixo e logo já ria alegremente. Até Sesshoumaru que observava riu baixo.

- Eu levanto! Eu levanto! – Ele parou para rir – Desisto, vocês venceram!!!

- Oba!!!!!!! – Rin gritou feliz.

- Conseguimos Rin!!!! – Abracei-a.

- Vou tomar banho! – Inuaysha disse beijando a testa de Rin – Encontro vocês lá em baixo para o café!

- Ei Inu! – Falei parando-o.

- O quê? – Ele disse virando-se.

- Eu e Rin vamos ao parque depois do café! Quer ir junto?

- Quero! – Ele falou com um de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego.

- Ta bem, mas tome banho rápido! – Eu disse tentando não parecer afetada com seu sorriso perfeito.

- Sim, senhora! – Ele falou brincando.

Quando Inuyasha entrou no banheiro, virei-me para Sesshou e perguntei:

- E você Sesshoumaru? Quer ir também?

- Talvez em uma próxima vez! Tenho que cuidar de uns problemas que papai pediu para eu resolver!

- Poxa que pena...

- Vamos descer Kagome, eu to com fome... – Rin falou olhando-me.

- Ta bem!

O café foi tranqüilo, Inuyasha não demorou muito para descer, ele apareceu usando uma calça jeans azul-escuro, e uma blusa num vermelho claro da Richards. Como ontem, a mesa estava cheia de comida, tinha simplesmente de tudo. E eu claro, aproveitei. Devo dizer que além da omelete da Kaede-san ser uma delícia, as panquecas com calda de chocolate são divinas!!!

Assim que terminamos de tomar café, nos despedimos de todos (Sesshoumaru, Kaede-san e Koichi) e fomos até a garagem.

- Nós não vamos no seu carro dessa vez, não é Inu? – Perguntei segurando a mão de Rin.

- Não, ele só tem dois lugares... Acho que vamos no de Sesshoumaru! – Ele falou sorrindo travesso.

- Por que eu tenho a leve impressão, de que se você encostar no carro dele, ele te mata? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Não é impressão, se alguém tocar no carro dele, ele mata mesmo!

- Só por curiosidade, o carro dele é o Porsche?

- Acertou, só que ele ta com um papo de que quer comprar um Lotus Elise também!

- Putz! Vocês têm quantos carros?

Ele olhou para cima, pensativo.

- Gallardo meu, BMW e Honda papai, Mercedes e Aston Martin mamãe, Porsche Sesshoumaru. – Ele falou contando.

- Sete? – Perguntei pasma. Papai e mamãe e eu só tínhamos três carros. Um para cada um. Não havia necessidade de mais. – Espera, mais aqui só tem três! Porsche, Honda e Gallardo... Tudo bem que agora tem a BMW, já que Inutaisho viajou, mas e os outros?

- Estão na outra garagem! – Quem falou foi Rin que tinha ficado calada até agora

- Ah! – Exclamei entendendo.

- Vamos no carro do papai irmãzinho? – Rin perguntou virando-se para o irmão.

- Isso ai! – Ele disse rodando as chaves na mão e apontando para a BMW M3 Sedan 2008 linda.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que chegamos Inuyasha pôs Rin nos ombros e começou a correr pelo parque.

Havia várias crianças brincando, dois casais de senhores que conversavam animadamente em um dos bancos, tinha também duas meninas andando de patins, aparentemente fazendo seus exercícios matinais, uma senhora passeando com seu Golden Retriever, e um jovem de uns dezessete ou dezoito anos passeando com três Pastores Alemães e um Husky Siberiano.

Eu estava completamente distraída quando Inuyasha chegou por trás de mim, me carregando e rodando-me umas cinco vezes até me por de novo no chão. Esperei um pouco, para que minha cabeça parasse de rodar e me virei procurando o Inuyasha. Adivinha qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrar DOIS sorrisos travessos olhando-me? ZERO! Essa família não é fácil!

- Vocês vão ver!!!!!!!!! – Gritei emburrada começando a correr atrás de Rin e Inuyasha.

- Ká, não quero ser chato, mas com essa velocidade você não pega ninguém!!!! – Inuyasha falou rindo.

- Vamos Kagome! Mais rápido!!!! – Rin gritou e começou a correr mais ainda.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nós corremos por mais ou menos uma hora, até que paramos, e deitamos cansados a sombra de uma grande árvore.

- Credo... Vocês correm muito... – Falei ofegante.

- Você que é muito devagar... – Inuyasha disse divertido.

- Deixa de ser chato irmãozinho... – Rin cutucou o irmão.

- Quem quer sorvete???? – Gritei alegre.

- Oba!!! Eu quero!!!! – Os dois gritaram juntos.

- Ok, vamos lá! – Eu disse levantando.

- Eu quero o meu de creme!!! – Rin falou alegre.

- O meu vai ser de chocolate! – O Inuyasha falou como uma criança.

- E o meu de cookie! – Respondi em quanto andávamos até a barraquinha de sorvete.

Chegamos e um senhor simpático logo perguntou:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – Respondemos todos juntos.

- O que os senhores vão querer?

- Eu gostaria de três casquinhas, uma de creme, uma de chocolate e uma de cookie por favor! – Falei alegre.

- Ei, Kagome eu quero calda no meu!!!! – Inuyasha disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Calma, eu vou pedir ok? – Falei fofa.

- Eu quero com granulado... – Rin falou puxando um pouco meu short.

- Por favor, a de creme com granulado! – Disse educada. – E a de chocolate com calda de caramelo!

- Aqui, a de chocolate com calda, a de creme com granulado e a de cookie!

- Muito obrigada! – Falei entregando o sorvete com granulado para Rin.

-Brigada Kagome! – Disse Rin olhando maravilhada para o sorvete.

- E o meu Kagome? – Inuyasha olhou-me.

- Só depois que pagar o senhor gentil! – Falei sorrindo, afastando-me com Rin ao meu lado saboreando seu sorvete e os dois sorvetes em minhas mãos.

Eu e Rin nos sentamos novamente sobre aquela mesma árvore.

- Meu sorvete ta ótimo Kagome! – Ela disse meio lambuzada.

- O meu também! – Falei deliciando-me.

Inuyasha se aproximou e sentou-se apoiando as costas na árvore.

- Quando você nos convidou para tomar sorvete achei que fosse pagar! – Ele falou numa tentativa frustrada de parecer emburrado.

- Pega! – Falei sorrindo estendendo a casquinha para ele, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também.

XxXxXxXxX

Ao terminar mos nossos sorvetes, uma menina com grandes olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-avermelhados aproximou-se sorridente.

- Rin!!!!! – Ela gritou feliz.

- Aoi?? – Rin perguntou surpresa.

- Vamos brincar Rin? – Aoi perguntou puxando-a.

Rin levantou-se e deu a mão para a amiga.

- Eu posso Kagome? Por favooor!!! – Ela pediu olhando-me com uma carinha linda.

- Posso saber aonde vão brincar? – Perguntei olhando-as.

- Ah! É logo ali no parquinho! – Aoi falou apontando para aquela parte do parque onde tinham apenas brinquedos (sabe, escorregador, castelinho, balanço).

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se que você não deve falar com estranhos, não deve se afastar de seus amigos, e nunca vá com ninguém que lhe chamar, mesmo que diga que fui eu que pedi! Ok?

Vi Rin assentir. E logo me virei para Aoi.

- O mesmo para você Aoi! Ta bom?

- Ta! – Vi Aoi sorrir e balançar a cabeça afirmando.

As duas começaram a se afastar, e pude ouvir Aoi dizer:

- Sua irmã é tão legal Rin, não sabia que tinha uma irmã!

- Mas Kagome não é minha irmã, ela é namorada do meu irmãozinho! – Rin respondeu sorridente.

Corei ao ouvir a resposta da pequena, e corei mais ainda ao lembrar que Inuyasha provavelmente também a ouvira.

- Então "namorada" o que quer fazer agora que Rin foi brincar com a amiga?

- Que tal ficarmos de olho na sua irmãzinha? – Respondi olhando-o divertida. – Afinal, ficarei mais segura sabendo que Rin está bem!

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos e disse:

- Ta bom... Se é isso que você quer fazer...

Observei-o mais cuidadosamente, Inuyasha estava totalmente irresistível... Okay... Eu não acredito que disse isso!!!! Mais ele estava tão lindo encostado na árvore com os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça, e ainda por cima com os olhos fechados... Incrivelmente tentador...

Balancei a cabeça, tentando expulsar tais pensamentos absurdos de Inuyasha de minha mente, depois eu o cutuquei.

- Ei, Inu, vamos sentar em um banco perto do parquinho onde Rin está?

- Vamos... – Ele falou levantando lentamente.

Acontece que Inuyasha mal tinha começado a se levantar quando acabou desequilibrando-se e caindo em cima de mim.

- Desculpa Kagome, minha calça prendeu em alguma coisa... – Ele falou ainda em cima de mim, afastando-se apenas um pouco.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que fui eu mesma que prendi sua calça sem querer... – Disse sorrindo meio corada.

Nós começamos a rir divertidos, Inuyasha dava uma risada gostosa e eu acabei chorando de tanto rir. Quando Inuyasha olhou-me e me viu "chorando" levou uma de suas mãos ao meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas. Fechei os olhos esperando o contato com a mão dele, e acabei por estremecer em baixo dele com o toque doce, e Inuyasha pareceu perceber isso.

- Você chora de rir Kagome? – Ele perguntou carinhoso.

Procurei seus olhos, pronta para responder, mas ao encará-lo eu simplesmente perdi o ar! Com os seus olhos ele percorreu meu rosto parando em meus lábios parecendo levemente hipnotizado. Eu também observei seus lábios, e lembrei-me da noite passada quando Inuyasha beijou-me docemente, imaginei suspirando profundamente que, se para mim aquele fora o melhor beijo de minha vida, então se nos beijássemos para valer eu piraria! E logo ao olhá-lo de novo o primeiro pensamento a se passar em minha mente foi algo do tipo: "Os lábios dele parecem tão... Fortes!"

Inuyasha aproximou seu rosto semicerrando lentamente seus olhos, eu simplesmente ergui um pouco a cabeça ansiosa pelo toque de nossos lábios. Senti a respiração de Inuyasha chocar-se com a minha. E logo fechei completamente meus olhos e pude sentir os lábios dele a milímetros dos meus...

**I'm addicted to you, (Sou viciada em você )****  
****Don't you know that you're toxic? ****(Não sabe que você é tóxico?)****  
****And I love what you do, (E eu amo o que você faz)****  
****Don't you know that you're toxic? (Não sabe que você é tóxico? )****  
**

Foi aí que a _Britney_ começou a cantar _Toxic_ em nossos ouvidos fazendo com que nos separássemos rapidamente. Inuyasha rolou para o lado cobrindo o rosto com as mãos como se estivesse meio frustrado. Eu procurei desesperadamente pelo celular que continuava a tocar.

- Alo?

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ouvi Sango gritar do outro lado da linha.

- Sango? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Oi Ká!!!! Que saudades!!!!!!! – Ela continuou falando feliz.

- Também estou morrendo de saudades!!!! – Eu disse alegre. – E aí? Deu tudo certo no enterro da sua avó?

- Ah, isso foi até que tranqüilo, o problema mesmo foi "brigar" pela guarda do Kohaku! Já que o juizado tinha dúvidas se eu poderia ser capaz de cuidar dele... – Sango falou brava

- Mas você conseguiu? – Perguntei agora meio preocupada.

- Sim! Provei a eles que mamãe era totalmente incapaz de tomar conta dele, eu estou voltando para o Japão na segunda-feira!

- Nossa que bom Sango!!!! To muito feliz! – Respondi sentando-me na grama.

Assim que terminei de me ajeitar Inuyasha deitou a cabeça em meu colo, e eu automaticamente levei minha mão livre aos seus cabelos.

- Como foi aí em casa? – Sango quis saber mais alegre.

- ... Bem, eu... – Gaguejei, sabia que Sango ficaria MORRENDO de raiva quando eu contasse a ela que não passei os últimos dois meses no apartamento dela como ela havia pedido.

- Não me diga que você NÃO ficou no meu apartamento!!!!!! – Ela exclamou com raiva.

- Então eu não digo... – Falei tentando parecer engraçada.

- Kagome! Me diz então, porque eu deixei a chave com você, se você não foi morar lá???

- Sango, eu só...

- Kagome, eu te disse que meu apartamento tem lugar de sobra para nós duas! E agora pro Kohaku, claro! Por que não fostes pra lá como havíamos combinado??? – Ela disse me cortando.

- Calma Sango eu estive morando em um pequeno apartamento no...

- Você é louca???? Kagome se ainda não se tocou você é a herdeira das empresas do seu pai, uma das mais conhecidas no mundo! E mesmo que aquele velho miserável que era assistente do seu pai esteja ganhando todos os SEUS milhões por culpa daquele testamento idiota, não quer dizer que você não corra mais riscos!!!!

- Sango! Respira ok? – Eu disse começando a acariciar os cabelos de Inuyasha, senti que o mesmo estava adorando meus afagos. – Eu estou bem! Sério! Consegui um emprego perfeito onde eu tenho também lugar para dormir ok?

- Eu ainda insisto para que você vá morar comig... – Não pude terminar de ouvir o que Sango estava falando, pois Inuyasha simplesmente puxou o celular da minha mão.

- Ei Sango não se preocupe com a Kagome ta? Ela está dormindo lá em casa e eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a ela, fique tranqüila!

- An... Então ta... Pode, passar pra Kagome por favor? – Eu abaixei a cabeça ficando próxima do rosto de Inuyasha e consegui ouvi-la dizer confusa e surpresa.

- Ok, tchau!

- Tchau... – Sango respondeu ainda meio surpresa.

Inuyasha entregou-me o celular.

- Não pense que vai escapar, depois "dessa" – Eu ouvi Sango falar divertida, e eu sabia que o "dessa" dela significava que eu teria que gastar HORAS para explicar nos mais mínimos detalhes porque estava dormindo na casa de um suposto homem gostosão. Digo suposto, já que, pelo amor de Deus, QUEM não pensaria em um homem gostosão depois de ouvir a voz aveludada de Inuyasha? Mesmo que fosse pelo telefone tenho certeza que a diferença não seria exatamente perceptível.

- Também te amo Sango! – Eu disse rindo. Era incrível como eu sentia falta de Sango e de sua energia inesgotável!

Acariciei as orelinhas de Inuyasha com o maior cuidado usando minhas unhas compridas pintadas de francesinha, e sorri quando ele se arrepiou ao toque.

- Vai me ligar mais tarde? – Falei pronunciando com muito cuidado as cinco palavras. Era um tipo de sinal que tínhamos desde o colegial, significava que não era "seguro" que conversássemos naquele momento, geralmente o fazíamos quando tinha alguém por perto. E Inuyasha era EXTREMAMENTE perigoso com aquelas orelhas fofinhas.

Confesso que fiquei meio nervosa, fazia tempo que não usávamos aqueles "sinais". Não sabia se Sango lembraria.

- Vou! Ei Ká, quando cai o dia 19? – Ela perguntou normalmente.

Sorri internamente, Sango lembrara. Logo pensei em como eu fora estúpida, é CLARO que Sango não esqueceria! Em geral quando perguntávamos o dia a outra, estávamos avisando a hora em que iríamos ligar.

- Não sei... Domingo? – Perguntei olhando Inuyasha.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- É domingo sim Sango! – Eu disse divertida para ela.

- Okay obrigada! Beijinhos!!! Te amo! – Ela falou alegre.

- Também Sango! To morrendo se saudades! Tchau! – Eu disse feliz desligando.

Larguei o celular do meu lado, feliz por falar com Sango, enquanto passava a me concentrar apenas em tocar aquelas orelinhas lindas.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ao chegarmos à mansão Taisho Rin correu para o quarto dizendo alegremente que ia tomar banho para o almoço. Inuyasha subiu as escadas dizendo algo sobre também precisar de um bom banho gelado. Então os vi subir as escadas enquanto eu gritava:

- Chegamos!!!! – Para que Kaede e Koichi pudessem me ouvir.

Mas a voz que eu ouvi foi totalmente inesperada.

- Bom dia, Kagome! Divertiu-se? – Benkei perguntou descontraído.

- Kei-kun!!!!!!!! – Gritei atirando-me nos braços dele com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário.

- Também senti saudades Kagome... – Ele falou rindo.

- Aonde foste tão cedo? Não te vi aqui de manhã? – Perguntei ainda agarrada a ele.

- Faculdade! – Me respondeu sorrindo.

- Verdade, tinha esquecido... – Murmurei soltando-me.

- Kaede disse que o almoço será servido em uma hora, ordens de Sesshoumaru! – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Então tenho que correr e tomar um banho bem rápido!!

- Vai logo! – Kei-kun falou empurrando-me para a escada.

Virei-me para encará-lo com uma expressão divertida.

- Está querendo se livrar de mim?

- Quem? Euuu? – Ele falou brincando.

- Bobão! – Eu disse alegre dirigindo-me para meu quarto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Terminei meu banho correndo, a música Shake it do Metro Station ainda tocava no meu banheiro, tomar um banho gelado ouvindo música entrava na minha lista de coisas preferidas.

Corri até o armário e puxei minha roupa já preparada estrategicamente. Era um vestido de tricô branco com quatro faixas grossas azul-marinha, ele terminava no meio de minhas coxas. Pus um par de brinquinhos de brilhante no ouro branco e meu Tag Heuer de couro branco. Escolhi minhas sandálias de gorgurão Dolce & Gabanna, vermelhas, salto 4 para destacar na minha escolha simples de roupa.

Sequei os cabelos o melhor que pude usando a toalha, já que nunca gostei de usar secador. Penteei-os rapidamente e depois passei as mãos por ele para deixá-lo secar mais naturalmente.

Desci as escadas nervosa, pensado que talvez estivesse atrasada. Também! Uma hora para me arrumar! UMA! Tenha dó! Eu preciso de pelo menos duas!

Agradeci aos céus quando cheguei á sala de jantar e vi que apenas Sesshoumaru estava lá, ele puxava a cadeira para sentar-se, ele usava uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta branca com alguns detalhes em cinza. Por mais simples que as roupas fossem Sesshou não conseguia perder a elegância.

- Olá Sesshoumaru, conseguiu resolver o que queria? – Perguntei aproximando-me.

Ele pareceu analisar-me por alguns segundos e depois se sentou.

- Está bonita! – Eu o ouvi dizer.

Sorri de modo bobo para ele corando. Sesshoumaru era o irmão mais velho que sempre quis. É claro que meu suposto irmão não precisaria ser tão bonito, mais era assim que eu o imaginava. Igualzinho a Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada! – Eu finalmente respondi.

- Inuyasha e Rin já estão descendo, Kaede já vai começar a servir. – Ele falou em seu costumeiro tom frio. Que sinceramente, já não me era mais tão frio assim.

- Okay! – Eu disse sentando ao seu lado.

Olhei a mesa, parecia tão vazia sem os rostos alegres de Inutaisho e Izayoi. Acabei rindo internamente. Não estava com eles nem há uma semana e, no entanto, sentia falta deles como se não os visse á séculos!

- O avião de Miroku irá chegar logo! Você pode acompanhar Inuyasha e ir buscá-lo?

- Sim, eu disse mesmo a Izayoi que o faria! – Respondi sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

Inuyasha e Rin desceram correndo as escadas e dobraram entrando na sala de jantar ofegantes.

- Ganhei! – Inuyasha falou.

- Ganhou nada! – Rin reclamou.

- Não seja má perdedora Rin!

- Eu não sou má perdedora, porque eu não perdi! – A pequena sorriu.

- Crianças, crianças... Parem de brigar! – Ordenei divertida.

Sesshoumaru continuou com seu meio sorriso.

- Háháhá! Engraçadinha... – Inuyasha disse sorrindo

Ele e Rin sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa em seus costumeiros lugares. Nosso almoço ocorreu sem grandes confusões. Inu e Sesshou falaram a maior parte do tempo sobre carros enquanto eu e Rin conversávamos sobre Miroku.

Descobri que ele tinha a mesma idade de Inuyasha, 24 anos, e Miroku era médico!!!! Quase morri quando Rin me falou! Também disse que ele era sempre muito divertido, além de ser um bom amigo de Inu e Sesshou.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru, vais mesmo comprar um Lotus? – Perguntei lembrando-me de Inu ter me dito algo do tipo pela manhã.

- Vou! Já encomendei, estará chegando semana que vem!

- Então eu também vou comprar outro carro... – Ouvimos Inuysha dizer emburrado.

-Sinceramente... Pra quê tanto carro? – Eu sorri dirigindo-me tanto a Sesshou quanto a Inu.

- Na verdade, não é por nada. É que nós gostamos muito de carros, até mamãe gosta! Se algo acontecesse com a Mercedes e com o DB9 dela, ela provavelmente enfartaria! – Sesshoumaru respondeu com um tom divertido.

Todos nós rimos.

- Bom, acho que já está na hora! – Sesshou falou olhando o Calvin Klein sport dele no pulso.

- Vamos? – Inuyasha olhou-me já de pé, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Sim! – Respondi feliz pegando sua mão e levantando.

Pude sentir Inuyasha prendendo a respiração ao olhar-me, passando os olhos cuidadosamente por toda minha extensão. Não um olhar malicioso, mas um olhar carinhoso. Eu congelei pedindo a Deus que não me permitisse ter exagerado em nada. E fui atendida.

- Está linda! – Ele falou finalmente.

- Obrigada Inu! – Eu disse corando.

Ele estava um Deus Grego como de costume, usava um jeans claro sem muitos detalhes, e uma camisa de botões de manga normal branca com uns pequenos detalhes em verde. Reconheci a camisa sendo da Richards.

- Kagome eu vou te esperar ta? – Rin me disse sorrindo – Depois vamos pra piscina!

- Okay! – Eu falei rindo.

- Vou só pegar minha chave! – Ouvi Inuyasha falar enquanto subia as escadas.

Rin puxou o braço de Sesshoumaru, ele abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la e depois a pegou no colo.

- Irmãozão, Yukari vai poder vir pra brincar comigo e com Kagome? – Ela pediu suplicante.

- Você sabe que ela vem todo sábado Rin!

- Oba! Então vou fazer logo a minha tarefa!!!! – Ela gritou pulando do colo do irmão e subindo as escadas.

- Yukari vem? – Perguntei feliz.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu indiferente.

- Nossa, que bom to com saudades! – E logo sorri maliciosamente e olhei sugestivamente para Sesshou – Estou doida para saber se aconteceu algo entre ela e Bankotsu...!

Senti Sesshoumaru estremecer do meu lado, e suas mãos fecharam-se com força. Sorri internamente. Não havia dúvidas de que ele estava louquinho por Yukari. Inuyasha desceu as escadas rapidamente e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para a garagem.

- Tchau Sesshoumaru!! – Consegui dizer antes que eu saísse pela porta.

Ao chegarmos à garagem olhei Inuyasha que se esquivava para chegar á outra extremidade da garagem.

- Você não vem Kagome?

- Ah! Já vou! – Eu falei "acordando" – Hum... Nós vamos em qual carro Inu?

- Na Mercedes da mamãe! – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto abria uma porta que eu não tinha visto das primeiras vezes que estive lá, ela dava a outra garagem!

Era igualmente espaçosa com espaço para cinco carros. Entramos na Mercedes preta e fomos ao aeroporto.

XxXxXxXxX

Olhei o relógio. Três e quarenta e cinco.

- Miroku já deve ter chegado não? – Eu disse.

- Sim, quer ficar no carro ou ir procurá-lo comigo?

- Vou com você claro! – Eu falei sorrindo.

Inuyasha sorriu de volta e virou-se para sair do carro. Quando eu saí quase surtei.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

- Calma! O que foi Kagome? – Ele perguntou já do meu lado com uma das mãos em meu braço.

- Eu esqueci minha bolsa!!!!

Ele olhou-me meio confuso.

- E daí? Só viemos buscar Miroku mesmo!

- Estou SEM bolsa Inuyasha...

Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos fortes.

- Kagome! Você está linda! Sua bolsa é a ultima coisa que passaria na cabeça dos homens!

- Não é uma questão de estar bonita pra eles! – Então continuei antes que perdesse a coragem – Só quero estar bonita para você... – Terminei em um sussurro.

Senti a respiração de Inuyasha tornar-se irregular.

- Você está sempre bonita para mim Kagome... – Ele falou aproximando nossos rostos.

Foi a minha vez de respirar irregularmente. Eu estava louca para sentir os lábios de Inuyasha nos meus! Nada poderia nos atrapalhar desta vez! Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava...

Quando fechei os olhos, ansiosa uma voz gritou atrás de mim.

- Inuyasha!!!! Há quanto tempo!!! – Um homem falou alegre.

Inuyasha soltou-se de mim morrendo de raiva. E olhou o homem.

- Miroku? Hoje você morre!!!! – Ele disse entre dentes.

Miroku? Virei-me quase que imediatamente deparando-me com um homem alto, da altura de Inuyasha para ser mais exata. Ele tinha um corpo definido, perfeito! Cabelos negros aparentemente sedosos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e olhos de um azul lindo. Não parecia nada com o que eu tinha imaginado. Não que eu tivesse pensado nele como um homem feio nem nada, mas... Ele era humano! Quer dizer que seria da parte da família de Izayoi.

- Ora, ora! Que senhorita mais bela! – Ele falou gentil pegando minha mão e beijando-a.

Corei. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro. Inuyasha rosnou baixo do meu lado.

- O que foi Inu? – Perguntei.

- Nada! – Ele olhou Miroku e falou num tom meio irritado – Miroku... Pense no que vai fazer...

- Relaxa priminho! Eu sei quando posso e quando não posso...

- Ou tem medo da morte... – Inu disse agora divertido.

- Ou isso! – Miroku falou sorrindo amarelo.

Depois os dois começaram a rir. Depois Miroku olhou-me ainda segurando minha mão.

- Prazer senhorita...?

- Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! – Completei sorrindo.

- Higurashi? Das empresas Higurashi?

- Sim!

- Meu nome é Miroku Houshi!

- O prazer é meu Miroku!

- Acredite, o prazer é todo meu Kagome! – Ele falou sorrindo simpático.

- Então? Vamos pra casa? – Inuyasha disse olhando de Miroku para mim.

- Vamos! – Eu e ele respondemos juntos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AUTORA:**

Hey!!!!!

Perdão pela demora!!!!! Estou me sentindo péssima!

Mais final do ano foi corrido! Tive de estudar pra caramba! Mais consegui!

Passei diretoooo!!!!!!! ^^

Yey!!!!!!!

Okay, vocês não precisam ficar ouvindo/lendo isso... ^^

Ah! Preciso avisar, to tão apressada pra postar que nem revisei! Então se tiver algum erro gramatical ou algo do tipo perdoem, por favor!

Outro aviso, por causa da demora esse fiz esse capitulo com 21 folhas!!!!!! Seis mil quinhentas palavras.... Espero que possa compensar pelo atraso! XD

Um ultimo aviso: estou viajando quarta-feira... Vou tentar postar de onde eu estiver mesmo okay? Só não prometo nada!!!!!!

Reviews:

**Acdy-chan:** Nossa muito obrigada! Estou me esforçando bastante! O Inu está mesmo louquinho por ela né? XD O lance da loja foi bem esquisito, eu admito! Bom, perdão por ter te feito esperar tanto... Espero que goste desse! Obrigada pela review! XD Beijos!

**Belle Lune's: **Oiiii!!!!!!!! Não acredito que seu nomeé Stephanie! Que máximooooo!!!!!!!! Eu escolhi esse nome por que eu o acho muito bonito, acho que passa a idéia de beleza, de algo importante! Mais é claro que você não é chata! XD Muito obrigada pela review! E perdão pela demora... Beijinhos!

**LeticiaM: **Puxa muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que a fic está agradando! Kagome compra muito não é? XD Eu sei como é isso, eu também não posso sentir cheiros muito fortes senão começo a espirrar! E aí? Que tipo de meio-youkai você é? XD Miroku chegou! Tadinha da Kagome, vai se estressar pra caramba! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijoos!!!!!

**Lory Higurashi: **Sua má! Não posso nem fazer suspense que você adivinha!!!! XD Sim eu AMO suas reviews sempre me alegra lê-las! Ah! Eu estou me sentindo lisonjeada por recebê-las obrigada!!!! XD Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Espero que goste desse também! E muito obrigada pela sua review, agora já sabe que ela é muitooooo importante!!!!!! XD Ps: Desculpe pela demora.... Beijinhooooos!!!!!!!!!!

**Cah-chan Hime:** De nada! Obrigada digo eu! Adoro suas reviews!!!! O objetivo era mesmo deixar o final bem fofinho! XD Que bom que consegui!!!! Nossa sou sua escritora favorita??????? Que honra!!!!!! Ganhei o dia!!!!!!! Assim eu fico me achando!!!! XD Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu também te amooo! :3 Você é incrível! Desculpe, adoraria te dar o Sesshou e o Inu... Mais não tenho nem pra mim.... XD Obrigada mais uma vez pela review! E perdão pela minha demora! Beijooo!!!!!!

**Agome chan: **Oieee!!!! Quem não gostaria de ir para a Espanha com o Inu né??? Yukari e Kagome falam muitoo!!!! Queria passar a idéia de que elas se tornaram amigas desde o primeiro momento! Kagome está finalmente perdendo o controle!!!! Louquinha para beijar o Inu... XD Rolou! O primeiro beijo quero dizer! É que não resisti ao seu olhar de gatinhoooo!!!!!! XD Desculpe pela demora e muito obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste também! Beijinhoooos!!!!

**mariahrlg: **Não deu tempo de revisar dessa vez não é Mari? Mais assim que voltar de viagem você vai continuar a revisá-las pra mim! Vou sentir saudades... Mais existe sempre o e-mail! Ah! Se algo acontecer... Conte-me ouviu? Já sabe do que estou falando né? Bom, beijinhos Love! Amo-te muito! XD

**violetMoon 14: **Oieee!!!!!!!! Nossa fiquei super feliz ao saber que gostou da fic!!!!!! XD Desculpe pela demora... Obrigada de coração pela review! Beijo!

Bejinhos a todos e obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!

**Atenção: Promoção deixe uma review e acelere o capitulo da fic!!!!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Quando chegamos á mansão, eu já sabia quase tudo sobre Miroku, devido ao fato de ele não conseguir ficar quieto por um segundo. Inuyasha ficava entediando na maioria das histórias que ele me contava, em outras ele ria divertido e em umas poucas ele completava com certos acontecimentos cujo Miroku alegava não se lembrar. (já que na maioria deles Miroku fazia algo constrangedor).

Miroku podia ser descrito como um homem alegre, divertido, sincero, encantador e... Bem, um tanto pervertido! Toda vez que passávamos por uma moça com saia um pouco mais curta ou com um decote um pouco maior ele olhava discretamente. Ou tentava. Mas acabei pensando que talvez fosse impressão minha, por que afinal que homem não gosta de um bom decote?

- Então Miroku, você tem irmãos? – Perguntei com o abdômen ainda doído depois de rir de uma das piadas dele.

- Não, sou filho único! – Respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso bobo. – E você?

- Filha única! – Falei sorrindo.

- Ei! Tive uma idéia! – Miroku agitou-se em seu banco (só para constar eu estava no banco de trás e os meninos conseqüentemente na frente) – Porque hoje não vamos ao Loop? Nós, Sesshoumaru e Kari!

- Kagome com certeza vai se divertir! – Disse alegre e logo acrescentou baixo inclinando-se para Inuyasha – E podemos ver umas garotas...

- Não, obrigado. – Inuyasha respondeu desinteressado.

- Hum, então o coração de Inuyasha foi mesmo fisgado... – Miroku disse sorrindo.

O carro deu uma freada brusca e eu corei.

- Ora cala a boca! – Inuyasha falou raivoso e continuou a dirigir até a mansão.

Miroku olhou-me e falou sacudindo minha mão.

- Parabéns! Você é magnífica Kagome! Vou ficar muito feliz em te ter na família!

- Miroku, mais UMA palavra e eu conto ao Sesshoumaru que foi VOCÊ que arranhou aquele Tag Heuer de ouro branco com o fundo azul-marinho dele!

O rapaz de olhos azuis pareceu gelar, e resolveu ficar quieto. Pena que meu coração não teve a mesma idéia... As palavras de Miroku ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça. "o coração de Inuyasha foi mesmo fisgado" Sorri olhando a janela. Estaria Miroku falando de mim? Meu coração simplesmente não parava! Dei graças a Deus por Miroku não ser um Youkai e não poder ouvir os meus batimentos acelerados.

Olhei Inuyasha, mas _ele_ podia ouvir certo? Era melhor prevenir.

- Inu, pode ligar o som, por favor? – Perguntei doce.

- Claro. – Ele falou apertando uns botões.

- Obrigada!

E quando me dei conta a _Rihanna_ cantava _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ no rádio. E o pior: Eu comecei a cantar junto!

Boy you got me catchin feelins** (Garoto você me deixou pescando por sentimentos)**  
Got me thinkin maybe you're the one** (Me deixou pensando que talvez você seja O cara)**  
I didn't understand the reason** (Eu não entendia a razão)**  
That my heart was beatin like a drum** (Do porque o meu coração estar batendo como um tambor)**  
I didn't understand the meanin** (Eu não entendia o significado)**  
Then you opened up my eyes **(Quando você abriu meus olhos)**  
To a crazy little thing called love** (Para uma pequena coisa louca chamada amor)**  
Crazy little thing called love** (Pequena coisa louca chamada amor)**  
Crazy little thing called love** (Pequena coisa louca chamada amor)**

Oh não! Música estúpida! Porque tem que falar exatamente do meu coração duplamente estúpido? Merda.

- Canta bem Kagome! – Miroku me falou sorridente.

- Obrigada. – Respondi com um sorriso.

- Chegamos! – Inuyasha falou passando pela entrada da casa indo até a garagem.

Estranhei quando vi um Mustang Vinho estacionado próximo á garagem.

Ao descermos do carro Miroku pegou as duas malas que ele havia trazido e começou a se dirigir para a mansão. Senti Inuyasha chegar por trás.

- Vamos Kagome? – Ele falou abraçando-me com um sorriso doce.

- Okay... – Falei meio rubra.

Sério, eu queria me soltar do abraço de Inuyasha. Mas meu corpo simplesmente não se movia!

Seguimos até a porta da casa onde fomos recebidos por Kaede, Koichi e Kei-kun que já sabiam da chegada de Miroku. Koichi pegou as duas malas e entregou-as a Kei-kun, que disse algo sobre estar sendo usado como burro de carga de novo, Kaede e o mordomo deram boas-vindas e começaram a conversar animadamente com Miroku.

Ainda abraçada com Inuyasha falei a ele:

- O Miroku vai morar aqui? – Perguntei.

- Vai sim, meus tios acham que em Tokyo o Miroku pode vir a se tornar um médico famoso. Ele tem esse jeito meio bobão, mas é muito inteligente e adora o que faz! – Inuyasha terminou sorrindo.

- Dá para ver que vocês são muito amigos! – Eu disse virando-me para vê-lo, ele pôs suas mãos em minha cintura, e acabei por apoiar minhas mãos em seu peitoral malhado.

- Bom, Miroku passava quase todos os finais de semana aqui! Sesshoumaru, ele e eu somos muito próximos desde pequenos... Eu sei que não parece... – Ele completou sorrindo quando me viu olhando-o engraçada.

- Não, é só que imaginar Sesshoumaru e Miroku amigos... – Ri um pouco – É que eles são tão diferentes... Não que isso seja um problema!

- Você não sabe o quanto! – Ele deu uma risada gostosa.

Kaede gritou da porta:

- Kagome! Yukari está aí!

Foi praticamente um reflexo. Assim que ouvi o nome de Yukari me virei para Kaede.

- Okay! Obrigada por avisar Kaede-san! – Gritei de volta sorrindo para a velha senhora.

- Pois é... Eu vou ver Yukari ta bom Inu? – Falei agora o olhando.

Ele fingiu estar chateado.

- Se você for me abandonar toda vez que Kari vier, ela não vem mais! – Ele falou tentando parecer emburrado.

Mordi os lábios.

Maldito Inuyasha.

Sua carinha "emburrada" era a coisa mais linda do MUNDO! Tive a maior vontade de beijá-lo, mas me controlei. Claro.

- "Não sou tããão fácil assim!" – Pensei decidida a não cair na tentação que era Inuyasha.

Respirei fundo e falei:

- Bom, acostume-se... Porque quanto a isso não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito... – Terminei sorrindo divertida muito próxima de seu rosto observando seus lábios tentadores.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos. Sorri.

Como eu adoro provocá-lo!

Aproveitei a chance para me soltar antes que perdesse o controle e comecei a andar de costas. Novamente eu senti meu corpo reclamar ao me soltar de Inuyasha.

Corpo mau.

Corpo MUITO mal!

- Até depois Inu! – Eu disse virando-me e correndo até a casa.

Subi os degraus correndo, e encontrei com Kaede que estava descendo.

- Kaede-san, onde Yukari está?

- Ela estava com Rin na sala de TV!

- Okay, obrigada de novo!! – Gritei correndo até a sala.

Abri a porta e vi Rin e Yukari deitadas em um sofá, que sem brincadeira, era praticamente do tamanho da minha cama. E olha que minha cama é enorme! Elas estavam assistindo "Barbie e o Castelo de Diamante", estava na parte em que as meninas cantavam _"Connected"_. Yukari naturalmente percebeu minha presença de imediato, ao contrário de Rin que cantava animadamente e não desgrudava os olhos da TV.

Kari moveu levemente os lábios fazendo um "Olá" mudo. Ela usava um vestidinho branco com a forma de flores vermelhas desenhadas, ele tinha um singelo decote em V e passava um pouco da metade de suas coxas. Era um vestido bem verão, bem leve.

Eu sorri e fiz um "Hey" igualmente silencioso.

Logo ela moveu seu braço direito, já que o esquerdo estava em posse da pequena Rin, como se dissesse: "Me dê um minuto".

Respondi com um "Okay", e fechei devagar a porta. Um minuto depois Yukari saiu silenciosamente da sala segurando na mão direita uma caixa média.

- Oi Kari! Que saudades!!!!! – Eu falei abraçando-a forte.

- Oi Ká! – Ela disse retribuindo meu abraço – Você falou como se não nos víssemos há anos!!! – Kari acrescentou rindo.

- Eu sei... É que estranhamente eu sinto muita falta de Izayoi... E também fiquei muito tempo sem conversar com uma amiga, então... Sei lá! É meio difícil explicar...

Ela apenas me sorriu e puxou minha mão nos dirigindo ao outro lado do corredor, quando perguntei:

- Ei Kari, afinal o que é você tem nessa caixa?

Yukari virou-se para mim no começo do corredor dos quartos, e disse sorrindo:

- São donuts de chocolate! Você gosta??

Eu abri ligeiramente a boca.

- Ta brincando??? Eu AMO!!!!

Ela riu divertida.

- Todo sábado eu trago algo para Rin, dessa vez pensei em trazer algo para você, e como não sei bem o que você gosta trouxe donuts! Todo mundo gosta de donuts!

Foi minha vez de rir.

- Pois acertou, agora que tal me dar logo um? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Pode pegar! – Kari respondeu entregando-me a caixa que continha dez donuts.

Eu puxei um e dei uma boa mordida. Quase que desmaio de tanto gosto! Nossa, como fazia tempo que eu não comia donuts! E aquele estava perfeito! Quando abria boca para agradecer Yukari, ela levantou rapidamente sua mão esquerda e tapou minha boca.

Olhei-a sem entender. Foi então que ela graciosamente levou seu dedo indicador, a unha pintada de vermelho-vinho e o pousou sobre seus lábios pedindo silêncio. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e Kari tirou sua mão.

Suas orelhinhas moviam-se de um jeito muito bonitinho que me fizeram lembrar Inuyasha. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para a porta do quarto do mesmo, o qual estava a uns quinze passos. Passamos de cinco a dez minutos paradas lá, não tenho certeza do tempo exato, mas não foi nada que durasse muito. E eu esperei pacientemente ao seu lado sem me mover, houve momentos em que Yukari pareceu ficar levemente surpresa e depois abriu ligeiramente a boca em espanto.

Foi aí que minha curiosidade começou a me alfinetar e desejei ter orelhinhas como aquelas. Graças a Deus, depois disso, ela pegou minha mão e me puxou de lá, e silenciosamente e em passos rápidos, nós nos dirigimos ao meu quarto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entrei largando meus preciosos sapatos no lado da porta, me joguei na cama e pus a caixa do donuts ao meu lado, mordendo mais um pedaço do donut enquanto via Yukari andar tranquilamente até a varanda. Kari tinha uma elegância felina indescritível, era magnífico como seu andar conseguia ser leve e suave e ao mesmo tempo sexy e poderoso.

- Ká, você não vai acreditar no que eu ouvi! – Ela falou com um sorriso maroto. – Tudo bem que achei errado ficar ouvindo a conversa do Inu e do Mi-kun, mas... Ele falou seu nome! Então eu tive de saber o que era...

- O que você ouviu Kari? – Perguntei curiosa, se Yukari estava sorrindo não podia ser nada ruim, certo?

- Bom... Eu – Então ela parou abruptamente.

- Yukari? – Chamei preocupada.

- Inu e Mi-kun... – Ela falou tão baixo que quase não consegui ouvir.

E instantes depois, ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Kari? Miroku quer falar com você!

Ela olhou-me e fez um sinal do tipo: "Depois eu conto". Eu suspirei morta de curiosidade, mas logo gritei:

- Entra!

Os dois entraram. Miroku viu Yukari e sorriu exclamando, enquanto se aproximava da meio-youkai:

- Kari, minha querida!!!

- Eu ainda não me esqueci da última vez que você pegou na minha bunda Mi-kun! – Ela disse de braços cruzados, calmamente.

Eu abri ligeiramente a boca.

- AH! – Ele riu um pouco - Mas eu disse que não ia acontecer de novo não disse?

- Disse sim – Kari sorriu – E quero lembrar-lhe também que se desta vez acontecer, meu tapa não será tão fraco quanto da última vez!

Miroku pareceu gelar por um segundo, mas logo relaxou voltando a seu jeito descontraído.

- Poxa, eu passo seis meses fora e é assim que você me recebe? – Ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

Yukari riu.

- Vamos, me abrace logo! – Miroku disse abrindo os braços.

Ela andou até ele e o abraçou forte.

- Senti sua falta Mi-kun! – Kari falou doce.

- Eu também! – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Até aí eu havia esquecido completamente de Inuyasha que estava encostado na soleira da porta mastigando um dos _meus_ donuts.

- Ei! Isso é meu! – Eu reclamei.

- Não é mais! – Ele respondeu rindo.

- Yukari... – Eu falei olhando-a com o melhor biquinho que consegui.

- Inuyasha! – Ela disse reprovando-o.

- Miroku! – Inuyasha falou esperando que o médico o protegesse.

Esse apenas olhou de mim, para Yukari e por fim Inuyasha então falou:

- Eu fico do lado delas, elas botam mais medo que você!

Nós duas rimos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Estávamos os quatro em uma das salas de estar, eu e Kari no sofá, onde eu estava praticamente deitada e minhas penas estavam no colo da Yukari, e os meninos em duas poltronas á nossa frente.

Todos concentrados conversando sobre um assunto de vital importância.

- O MACACO NÃO RODA! – Yukari gritou.

- RODA SIM! – Miroku insistiu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, é um macaco de _plástico_, com essa hélice de _papel_! Sabe quando isso vai rodar??? NUNCA! – Eu falei mostrando o pequeno brinquedo na minha mão.

- Ele roda sim Kagome! – Inuyasha falou.

- Já disse que não roda! – Eu disse jogando o brinquedo em Inuyasha que nem se preocupou em desviar.

Ele e Miroku riram.

- Vocês se irritam fácil demais! – Mi-kun disse rindo.

- São vocês que são dois estúpidos!!! – Eu respondi.

- Por favor, será que eu sou o único adulto nesta casa? – A voz de Sesshoumaru interrompeu nosso "debate".

- Lá vem o chato estragar a diversão... – Inuyasha falou olhando para o teto.

- Diversão? Por favor... – Ele continuou frio.

- Olha Sesshou, nós... – Kari falava quando foi interrompida.

You've got me goin'crazy **(Você está me deixando louca)**

Want to be your baby **(Quero ser sua garota)**

I don't know what to do **(Eu não sei o que fazer)**

I can't take my eyes off you **(Eu não consigo tirar meu olhos de você)**

You've got me goin'crazy **(Você está me deixando louca)**

It's just the way you're moving **(Só com o jeito que você se mexe)**

I really wish you knew **(Eu realmente queria que soubesse)**

What you do... **(O que você faz...)**

I can't take my eyes off you **(Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)**

Nós ouvimos tocar na sala, e Kari puxou sua bolsa Gucci e começou a procurar pelo celular. Até que puxou o Prada da LG e atendeu.

- Oi! – Ela disse ao celular – ...O quê?Hoje? – Ela perguntou meio surpresa – Que horas?

Sesshoumaru encostou-se na parede, talvez para conseguir ouvir a conversa.

- Sete e meia?! Ai Ban, eu só tenho três horas, e nem estou em casa! – Kari falou com um biquinho.

Tive a impressão de que Sesshoumaru retesou os músculos ao ouvir o "Ban".

- Tá, tudo bem! Eu vou! – Ela disse depois de uma pausa – Beijos, até logo!

Ela desligou e virou-se para mim.

- Tenho que ir Ká.

- Já? – Perguntei desapontada.

- É que Bankotsu ligou, ele pediu para que eu o acompanhasse em um jantar que haverá hoje...

- Ele quer que você _só_ o acompanhe? – Perguntei interessada.

- Só! – Ela disse rindo do meu tom – Eu vou como sua advogada e amiga.

- Apenas amiga espero... – Inuyasha falou.

- Vocês são horríveis! – Kari falou sorrindo enquanto colocava o celular de volta na bolsa – Tudo que tem haver com Ban têm que ter segundas intenções?

- Sim! – Responderam Miroku e Inuyasha juntos.

- Eu não me importaria se ele viesse com segundas intenções pra cima de mim... – Eu disse inocentemente.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha exclamou repreendendo-me.

- O quê? – Perguntei ainda fingindo-me de inocente.

Kari levantou-se e arrumou o vestido.

- Vai comigo até a porta Kagome? – Yukari perguntou.

- Claro! – Eu sorri.

Kari abriu a porta e virou-se para os três.

- Tchau para vocês! – Ela disse em um "tchau" geral.

- Comporte-se hein? – Mi-kun falou fazendo uma careta.

- É! E se aquele idiota tocar em você iremos parti-lo ao meio! – Inu disse levemente irritado.

- Mais alguma coisa senhores? – Kari perguntou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas falando sarcasticamente. – Não vão falar que não devo falar com estranhos, e a que horas devo voltar?

- Não, você já sabe que não pode passar das duas! – Miroku falou como se já fosse normal dar a amiga aquela advertências.

- O que? Mas antes eu podia ficar fora até as quatro! – Kari pôs a mão no peito fingindo estar indignada.

Eu ri.

- Vamos logo Kari você ainda tem que se arrumar... – Lembrei-a.

- Merda! É verdade... – Falou enquanto saíamos pela porta.

- Tem um notebook? – Kari perguntou durante nossa descida pelas escadas.

- Por quê?

- Ai Ká! Você quer saber o que eles falaram, não quer?

Assenti curiosa.

- Eu vou escrever e te mandar por email!

- Agora?

- Assim que der... Okay?

- Okay! – Respondi sorrindo.

- Qual é o seu e-mail? – Ela pegou seu celular para anotar.

- Khigurashi tokyo . com !

- Ah, é fácil! – Kari guardou o celular de novo.

Passamos pela porta da frente e a abracei.

- Bom proveito!

Kari riu divertida.

- Eu aproveitaria mais se estivesse com outra pessoa...

- Por favor! Se Sesshoumaru não se declarar amanhã ele deve ter algum tipo de problema mental!

Por um momento vi Yukari ficar envergonhada e corar levemente.

- Você já sabia né? – Ela falou.

- Poupe-me, não pode haver alguém tapado o bastante para não notar! – Falei revirando os olhos.

-Ta _tão_ na cara assim?? – Kari perguntou preocupada.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Ótimo! – Ela bufou.

- Ah! Minha amiga Sango chega na segunda! Você vai amá-la, Kari!

- Sango hein? Okay! Vou adorar conhecê-la Ká! – Ela disse começando a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

- Amanhã vai me contar o que aconteceu não vai? – Perguntei a ela.

- Claro que vou! – Kari falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Cada mísero detalhe? – Insisti.

- Vou! – Ela disse a quatro passos de mim.

- Jura? – Falei divertida.

- Vou, vou,vou! Já disse que vou, não disse? – Ela falou parando de andar e virando-se totalmente para mim com um meio sorriso.

Eu ri. Ri muito.

- Estava brincando! – Falei entre risos.

- Eu sei. – Kari sorriu – E você e o Inu? Como estão?

Parei quase que imediatamente de rir, corando um pouco.

- Vai logo ou vai se atrasar! – Respondi mudando de assunto.

Foi a vez dela de rir.

- Promete que me conta depois? – Ela gritou já a uns dez passos.

- Prometo!... – Eu gritei de volta com um sorriso.

XxXxXxXxX

- Kagome, vamos para a piscina? – Rin perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando quando entrou em meu quarto.

- Claro! Eu não disse que ia? – Respondi sorrindo afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Então vou por o meu maiô! – Disse a pequena, e logo saiu correndo de meu quarto.

Fechei o notebook da Vaio azul-claro, mandaria mais tarde um e-mail para Kari. Dirigi-me aos guarda-roupas e abri a gaveta de biquínis. Optei por um azul-marinho com detalhes em verde claro. Como eu sou bem branquinha sempre dizem que as cores forte ficam bem em mim.

O vesti, tendo todo o cuidado de amarrar direitinho os nós da parte de baixo e o nó da parte de cima. Fui até a gaveta mais uma vez e peguei um short branco fouxinho e o vesti. Olhei-me no espelho. Estava bem, nada for do lugar. Agradeci a Deus.

Abri a porta e fui até a piscina. A área de lazer dos Taisho era grande, ou melhor, enorme. Lá em casa não tínhamos tanta espaço assim, considerando que éramos apenas eu e meus pais. A dos Taisho era dividida por partes, a área da piscina tinha sete cadeiras para se tomar sol, e duas mesas com quatro cadeiras cada. As duas devidamente protegidas com o parasol. A piscina era grande, tinha duas pequenas cascatas, e tinha o formato retangular sendo que na ponta do raso fora feita uma curva redonda quebrando assim o retão que a piscina passava.

As outras áreas de lazer eu ainda não havia explorado, mais sabia que havia um jardim, onde Izayoi adorava ler, o pomar, a quadra de tênis (o qual eu descobrira com Mi-kun ser um dos locais preferidos dos três), o campo de futebol, e a quadra de vôlei.

- Rin? – Perguntei ao passar pela porta que levava á piscina.

- Aqui Kagome! Estou aqui! – A ouvi gritar a minha direita e quando me virei a vi sentada no colo de Inuyasha. A pequena estava com uma grande taça de sorvete de flocos e vestia um maiô cor-de-rosa com babadinhos.

Por um momento congelei. Merda! Porque inferno Inuyasha tinha que estar ali????

- Quer sorvete Kagome? – Rin perguntou doce.

Eu não respondi. Não consegui responder. Apenas encarava Inuyasha, que me encarava de volta com os lábios ligeiramente abertos.

- Está bonita Kagome! – Ouvi a voz alegre de Mi-kun despertar-me.

Virei para Miroku e sorri.

- Obrigada Mi-kun!

- Ei Inuyasha, vamos? – Miroku perguntou olhando Inuyasha.

Ele me pareceu despertar e logo respondeu.

- Vamos!

Ergui uma sobrancelha e antes que eles pudessem ir muito longe eu perguntei:

- Posso saber aonde os senhores vão?

Inuyasha me encarou malicioso e disse:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, a única que me interessa é você.

- Pena que o sentimento não é recíproco! – Eu brinquei, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

- Kagome, Kagome... Não precisa mentir, está tudo bem. Miroku pode saber sobre nós! – Ele continuou com seu tom malicioso.

Revirei os olhos. Fala sério!

- Mi-kun! – Falei e Miroku olhou-me de imediato – Aonde vão?

- Vamos comprar um carro! – Ele respondeu alegre como sempre.

- Outro??? – Falei surpresa.

- Só que esse é para Miroku, Kagome! – Inuyasha falou em seu tom normal – Ele não tem um carro aqui, lembra?

- Mais vocês têm bem uns vinte aí! – Fiz uns gestos para onde supostamente a garagem estava.

- Não o modelo que ele quer! – Ele falou aproximando-se – Não iremos demorar muito. – E deu um beijo em minha testa antes de se virar e sair com Miroku.

Acho que passei dois minutos olhando para o nada. Minha testa ainda ardendo pelo contato dos lábios de Inuyasha. Até que Rin apareceu me chamando.

- Vamos Kagome! – Disse puxando minha mão.

XxXxXxXxX

A tarde com Rin passou rápida. Nós nos divertimos muito na piscina, houve um momento que Rin insistiu me ensinar Buyo a nadar, mas consegui convencê-la a não fazer isso. Não que eu simpatizasse com ele, preferia mil vezes mais Kirara, a gata de Sango, mas fiquei com pena dele.

Saímos da piscina as sete e dez, e Kaede já nos esperava na porta da varanda com duas toalhas.

- Brigada Kaede-san! – Rin disse feliz sorrindo para a senhora, ao receber a toalha branca.

- De nada pequena, agora vá tomar banho que vou servir o jantar as oito!

- Ta bem! – Rin exclamou e subiu as escadas correndo.

Kaede me entregou a toalha.

- Obrigada Kaede-san! – Falei sorrindo doce.

- Não foi nada! – Ela me sorriu – Sabe aonde aqueles dois tapados foram?

- Disseram-me que foram comprar um carro para Mi-kun! – Respondi rindo.

- Outro?

- Foi exatamente isso que perguntei! – Disse sorrindo. – Eles disseram que não iam demorar.

- De fato, eles já chegaram. – Kaede-san falou – Só queria saber aonde tinham ido!

- Você gosta muito deles não é Kaede? – Eu perguntei sorrindo.

- São minha família. Todos eles! Estou feliz que Miroku tenha voltado. – Ela respondeu sorrindo levemente. – Agora vá logo tomar um banho porque você demora séculos!

Fingi-me de indignada.

- Não demoro tanto assim...

- Não... – Kaede-san falou ironicamente.

Eu subi as escadas e ao chegar em cima, abaixei um pouco a cabeça e comecei a enxugar um pouco meus cabelos, já que eles pingavam _muito_. Virei no corredor automaticamente e me dirigia ao meu quarto cantarolando _"Love Story"_ da _Taylor Swift_ quando bati em alguém.

Levantei a cabeça e vi Inuyasha sorrindo para mim.

- Olá. – Ele falou baixo.

- Oi Inu! – Eu sorri.

- Parece que se divertiu com Rin.

- É, ela é um amor! – Falei pensando na pequena. – Como foi com o carro? Mi-kun comprou o que ele queria?

- Sim, segunda deve estar chegando!

- Que bom Inu. – Eu disse olhando-o.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto de Rin abriu e Buyo saiu apressado vindo em minha direção. Eu, naturalmente com minha atenção voltada toda para Inuyasha, não o percebi vindo. Então ele tentou passar entre minhas pernas e acabei desequilibrando-me. Maldito gato!!!! Eu deveria tê-lo deixado se afogar!

É claro que Inuyasha não iria me deixar cair, quando eu mal perdi o equilíbrio já senti suas mãos contornarem minha cintura e colarem nossos corpos. Sim, ainda deu tempo de soltar um gritinho de susto.

Oh! Isso era _tão_ injusto! Senti-me em uma desvantagem absurda! Eu estava com um maldito biquíni mínimo, enquanto Inuyasha estava de calças e com uma de suas várias camisas de botões que eu conseqüentemente estava molhando. O que Inuyasha nem pareceu notar, mas _eu_ notei.

Ah, se notei!

Como não notar? Sua blusa branca estava ficando transparente, e começava a colar em seus músculos!

Eu o olhei, seus olhos dourados fixos nos meus. Ele quebrou o contato aproximando seu rosto de meus cabelos molhados afagando-os, e respirando profundamente.

- Quando estão molhados seu cheiro é mais inebriante... – Inuyasha sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Inuyasha... – Quase não encontrei minha voz.

Ele desceu levemente seus lábios para meu pescoço desprotegido e beijou ternamente. Depois deu outro beijo. E mais outro. A pele de meu pescoço formigava cada ver que ele afastava os lábios, e meu coração batia forte cada vez que ele se aproximava de novo.

Isso era ridículo! Eu o conhecia a o quê? Três dias? Eu nunca fui assim, nenhum homem estúpido nunca tocou em mim se não nos conhecêssemos há pelo menos um mês! É claro que, nenhum causava o que Inuyasha me causava, mas esse não era o ponto. E meu orgulho? Eu não podia simplesmente jogá-lo fora!

Enquanto Inuyasha subia seus beijos para minha orelha, sua mão direita brincava com as pontas úmidas dos meus cabelos. Senti vontade de passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijá-lo, acabando com essa tortura. Mas meu orgulho falou mais alto, então me desvencilhei de seu aperto. Ele me olhou meio confuso.

Criei forças e encontrei minha voz.

- ... Bem, obrigada por me segurar Inu... – Tentei falar sorrindo.

Não o esperei responder, abri a porta de meu quarto e a fechei o mais rápido que pude. Meu coração batia loucamente e minha respiração estava totalmente irregular. Corri para o banheiro apertei "play" no som portátil que eu havia posto ali, e me despi entrando no Box e ligando o chuveiro.

Começou a tocar _"Check Yes Juliet", _de _We the Kings._

Check yes Juliet **(Diga sim Juliet)**  
Are you with me? **(Você está comigo?)**  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk **(A chuva está caindo na calçada)**  
I won't go until you come outside **(Eu não vou até você vir aqui fora)**  
Check yes Juliet **(Diga sim Juliet)**  
Kill the limbo **(Mate a incerteza)**  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window **(Vou continuar atirando pedras na sua janela)**  
There's no turning back for us tonight **(Não há volta para nós esta noite)**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quando terminei meu banho, pus uma calça de moleton verde-escura que passava um pouco de meus pés e uma regata branca confortável. Desci para jantar e vi Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha e Miroku já a mesa.

- Desculpem pela demora... – Eu disse envergonhada.

- Não precisa se desculpar! – Mi-kun riu.

- Tudo bem Kagome! – Rin falou sorrindo.

- Nós acabamos de nos sentar. – Inuyasha sorriu reconfortante, e depois moveu os lábios em um: "Desculpe!" silencioso.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, ele me sorria tão calorosamente. Murmurei: "Esqueça..."

Nós comemos particularmente rápido, Kaede-san havia feito uma sopa deliciosa de peixe, admito que eu nunca gostei muito, de _peixe_ quero dizer. Mas a sopa de Kaede-san estava tão gostosa, comi três vezes. Ela pôs pães torrados para acompanhar.

Sesshoumaru comeu duas vezes, terminou seus pratos quase que voando, mas mesmo que você o visse comendo rápido, ele ainda podia ser eleito como o homem-de-melhor-boas-maneiras. Continuava _sempre_ elegante.

Não que, Inuyasha, Miroku e Rin não fossem educados, mas não os vi comer com a velocidade que Sesshoumaru comia. Rin como sempre bem falante, comportando-se como uma mocinha.

Miroku sempre alegre, ele ria das tentativas de Inuyasha em tirar a paciência do irmão. E Inuyasha... Bem, continuava sendo Inuyasha:

Sempre tentando começar uma discussão com o irmão durante as refeições. (Apesar de Sesshou estranhamente tê-lo ignorado hoje)

Sempre com aquele sorriso travesso terrivelmente sexy.

Sempre que levava a colher aos lábios seus bíceps automaticamente contraíam-se, forçando qualquer mulher a morder os lábios desejando deslizar seus dedos por sua extensão.

Oh Deus... Estou ficando louca!

Nesse momento Sesshou levantou-se pedindo licença.

- Vou sair, não me esperem. – Falou puxando as chaves dos bolsos se dirigindo a porta.

Rin gritou alegre:

- Tchau irmãozão!!!!

- Até depois Sesshoumaru! – Eu falei sorrindo.

- Até amanhã Sesshy! – Miroku disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vai logo embora! – Inuyasha falou fingindo irritação.

Ele deu um breve aceno e saiu.

XxXxXxXxX

Entrei em meu quarto, acabada jogando-me na cama. Olhei o relógio: 21:40.

Suspirei. Eu já havia posto Rin para dormir, fiquei com ela até que o sono chegasse. Virei na cama aconchegando-me nos travesseiros macios.

- "Será que Kari já voltou do jantar?" – Pensei.

Vi meu notebook na bancada do quarto e desejei ter poderes da mente para fazê-lo vir até mim. (n/a: eu VIVO desejando isso XD) Criei coragem e levantei-me pegando-o e voltando a me aconchegar na cama, desta vez sentada.

O liguei e fui em "Connect To". Dei graças quando vi o wireless: TaishoNetwork. Conectei-me e abri meus e-mails. Fiquei surpresa ao ver 6 e-mails não lidos. Todos de Kari. Abri o primeiro.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 17:15:53

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Socorro!

Ká, eu não sei qual vestido usar no jantar de Bankotsu! Quero dizer, eu estava pensando no laranja estampado de seda do Carlos Tufvesson (AMO as estampas do CT), mas acho que talvez não combine com a cor de meus olhos. Por que eles tinham que ser violetas??? Porque não nasci com olhos castanhos???

Ou posso ir com o dourado e azul lindo do Fause Haten! (Também AMO os vestidos dele! Não todos é claro! Tem uns que são meio bregas...) Ele também bate no meio das coxas... Não, na verdade ele é um pouco mais curto!

Bom, o que acha?

Beijos, de Yukari.

Revirei os olhos rindo de Kari. Abri o próximo e-mail.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 17:21:26

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Eu de novo.

Uma pergunta:

Você acha que eu deveria usar o cabelo em um coque ou não? Também podia prendê-lo em um coque frouxo, para ficar menos sério. Ban disse que não era nada muito formal.

Já pensou sobre os vestidos?

Beijo!

Kari.

Sorri. Abri o outro.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 18:09:17

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Okay, o que está fazendo?

Kagome Higurashi, o que a senhorita está fazendo de tão interessante que não responde meus e-mails? Espero que tenha a ver com um certo hanyou senão não vou perdoá-la!! Acabei de tomar banho, ainda não sei qual vestido eu visto... Eu sei que o negócio aí deve estar bom e talz, mais pelo amor de Deus, peça um tempo á Inuyasha para que possa me responder!!!

Beijos!

Kari.

Corei furiosamente.

- Háhá, muito engraçado... – Falei sarcástica e ainda vermelha.

Cliquei em um dos outros e-mails de Yukari.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 18:27:45

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Você está morta!

Daqui a pouco Ban vem me buscar para esse maldito jantar estúpido e não estou pronta! Se você não me responder logo vou ao jantar com uma calça jeans (a mais frouxa que tiver) e uma regata!!!!!

Kari.

Eu ri, até parece que Yukari iria mesmo de calça jeans e regata para um jantar desses. Fui para o próximo e-mail.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 18:32:29

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto: **Mentira.

Papo, até parece que eu seria louca o suficiente para isso...

Responda...

By : Uma Yukari desesperada.

Sorri automaticamente, em dois, DOIS dias, e eu a conhecia super bem! Abri o último e-mail.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 18:54:23

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Esqueça

Como você não respondeu resolvi usar o do FH e prendi o cabelo em um coque frouxo. Mas não pense que vai escapar! Vai me dizer o que a manteve tão "ocupada" durante esse tempo. :) Ah, Bankotsu chegou, falo com você mais tarde! Ou talvez não!

Responda assim mesmo, quando voltar do jantar vou checar os e-mails!

Beijo!

Kari.

Abri um e-mail novo e comecei a escrever.

**De:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 22:03:12

**Para:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Hey!

Ah por favor, você não usou o do CT porque achou mesmo que seus olhos não iam combinar??? Tenha dó Yukari! Sabe quantas pessoas no mundo matariam para ter seus olhos violeta? Pelo jeito acho que não.

Mas de qualquer jeito esse do FH parece lindo! Aliás, a respeito do coque, eu teria dito para ir com ele meio frouxo mesmo!

Para sua informação, eu não estava com um certo hanyou, o que _me_ manteve ocupada é o que _lhe_ mantêm ocupada todo sábado! Acertou! Foi Rin, nós fomos para a piscina!

Ah! Boa tentativa em me ameaçar com o lance da calça jeans... Mais venhamos e convenhamos que quem iria se dar mal seria você, além do mais até parece que iria _mesmo_ sair de jeans!

Bom quem não vai escapar é você! Escreva-me _tudo_ o que aconteceu no seu jantar!

Beijinhos!

Ká.

Enviei e larguei-me na cama pondo o notebook no criado-mudo ao lado. Fechei os olhos morta de cansaço, mas levantei para escovar os dentes. Ainda estava escovando quando uns cinco minutos depois Kari respondeu o e-mail. Corri para a cama e o abri.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 22:08:48

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Vaca,vaca,vaca!

Não, não é você! Por favor, como pode ter pensado nisso???

Ela estava no maldito restaurante onde eu passei às duas horas mais chatas de minha vida! Eu juro que não suportava mais ouvir a namorada do Onigumo! Eu estava quase para atirar nela minha carteira Prada!!!!

Pensa em um vaca, agora pensa em uma vaca mais vaca!!!!! É a Shina, com aquela voz irritante, o pior é que ela simplesmente não parava de falar!!!!! E começou a dar em cima de Bankotsu, acredita??? Na frente do namorado dela!!

Ah, sobre o quesito "não-foi-um-certo-hanyou-que-me-manteve-ocupada", sinceramente eu estava torcendo para que fosse ele sim...

E o caso da ameaça... Bom, esqueçamo-lo sim?

Aliás... Sabe o que foi estranho? Eu senti o cheiro _**dele! **_Lá no restaurante...

Acho que estou ficando louca...

De qualquer modo eu acabei de chegar, ainda não tirei o vestido nem nada... Deixe-me só tomar um banho e preparar um café com leite e já te e-mail!

Beijos

Kari.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e já chegava outro e-mail de Yukari. Estranhei.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 22:10:37

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** O que eu faço??

Ká, eu mal levantei da cama e o porteiro ligou dizendo que o "senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho " está lá em baixo!!!!!!!

O que eu faço? O que eu faço????

**De:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com )

**Enviada:** Sábado, 18 de julho, 22:13:40

**Para:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com )

**Assunto:** Abra a porta!!

E divirta-se! Amanhã conte-me TUDO!

Eu sabia que Sesshoumaru não ia agüentar por mais tempo! ;)

Beijos!

Ká.

Fechei o notebook, ainda com um sorriso malicioso.

Quer dizer que era por isso toda aquela pressa de Sesshoumaru, hum?

Ri sozinha. Então recebi um sms de Kari:

"Háhá, você devia ser piadista sabia?? Ká, acho que esqueci meu caderno de anotações na sala de TV, pega pra mim?"

Mandei rápido uma resposta.

"Meu Deus, tem um cara gostosão na sua porta e você pede para que eu pegue seu caderno??? Você bateu a cabeça ou o quê? Abra logo a porta! Não se preocupe, vou pega-lo!"

Larguei o celular na cama e saí do quarto indo até a sala de TV.

XxXxXxXxX

Quando abri a porta, vi Inuyasha deitado naquele sofá monstruoso, passando os canais. Ele virou-se para mim e falou:

- Ainda acordada? Achei que Rin tivesse lhe esgotado toda! – Ele riu.

- É ela é bem elétrica! Estava falando com Yukari. – Eu disse aproximando-me.

- Por favor... Diga que não aconteceu nada entre ela e Bankotsu... – Ele falou fazendo uma careta.

Eu ri e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Não, ela disse que nada aconteceu... – Em seguida dei um olhar malicioso – Mas Sesshoumaru bateu a sua porta...

Ele ficou levemente surpreso.

- Então foi por isso que ele saiu correndo! – Inu disse rindo.

- E sabe, ela disse que sentiu o cheiro dele _**no **_restaurante...

- Quer dizer que o grande Sesshoumaru Taisho estava espiando?

Nós rimos. E novamente notei que com Inuyasha era sempre assim... Não importava se tínhamos passado por uma situação constrangedora, o clima entre nós NUNCA ficava pesado.

- Ei Inu, viu um caderno por aqui?

- Não... Um caderno?

- É, ele é de Kari! Ela o esqueceu aqui!

- Deixe-me ver...

Inu começou a procurar o caderno entre as almofadas do sofá, e eu logo me pus a procurar com ele. Logo nós dois estávamos procurando em todas as brechas do sofá, em cima das estantes, nas mesas, no armário de filmes, e nada. Quando desistimos, nos deitamos um ao lado do outro e ficamos olhando o teto.

- Ah, por favor, já olhamos esse lugar inteiro e não encontramos! Não pode estar aqui...

- Se realmente estivesse, tenho certeza de que já teria sentido, afinal o cheiro de Kari é inconfundível! – Inu falou.

Mordi os lábios.

- Quando... Quando disse que meu cheiro era inebriante... – Ele virou o rosto para me olhar - ... Eu cheiro exatamente a o quê?

Não tive coragem de encará-lo, mas pude sentir que seus lindos olhos continuavam em mim.

- Lírios...

Sorri automaticamente. Lírios são minhas flores favoritas, não tinha nem idéia de que cheirava como uma.

- E Kari? Ela tem cheiro de quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Cheiro de Orquídeas.

- E Izayoi? E Rin? Elas também cheiram a flores?

- Mamãe tem cheiro de rosas, e Rin de flores do campo!

- Todas a mulheres cheiram a flores?

- Não, tem umas que cheiram a ervas, outras têm cheiros cítricos, outras têm o cheiro doce demais, e outras simplesmente fedem... – Ele riu.

- ... Gosta de Lírios?

- Mais do que imaginava...

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Depois disso ficamos em silêncio de novo. Permanecemos assim por um tempo, o silêncio não era incomodo para nós. Então senti Inuyasha mover-se ficando totalmente de lado para mim. Eu virei e me deparei com seus grandes olhos. Inu levantou a mão esquerda e levou até meu rosto acariciando-o docemente, fechei os olhos com o contato.

Depois levei minha mão ao seu pescoço brincando com a gola de sua camisa, e inconscientemente aproximamos nossos corpos. Ele agora brincava com uma mecha de meus cabelos e eu levei minha mão de seu pescoço a suas orelhinhas, tocando-as cuidadosamente. A respiração de Inuyasha tornou-se irregular, e sua mão deixou meu cabelo para percorrer minha face, onde ele fez o desenho de minha sobrancelha, de meu nariz, meu queixo e por final seu olhar fixou-se em meus lábios.

Senti minha boca seca, e passei a língua umedecendo os lábios. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, mais logo os abriu e olhou-me como se pedisse permissão.

Mordi os lábios, Deus sabe o quanto eu o queria beijar. Mas eu era orgulhosa demais para me permitir. Olhei-o novamente e ao ver aquele par de olhos dourados brilhando para mim, minhas dúvidas sumiram.

- "Meu orgulho que se exploda!" – Pensei antes de puxá-lo para mim colando nossos lábios.

Sim,sim, eu sei!!!!!!!!!

Não me matem!!!!!!!

Sei que demorei muito, peço perdão!!!!!!!

É que durante a viajem foi uma dificuldade ter tempo para escrever, e em Portugal não tinha um maldito cybercafé acreditam???? Na Espanha nem tive tempo de procurar! Na Alemanha tinha a internet mais perfeita do mundo! Mais eu ainda não tinha terminado o capitulo! E a internet de Londres era uma droga total!!!!! Bom, cheguei dia 20 mais só tinha umas dez páginas escritas... Então tive de rever tudo e continuar...

Quero agradecer mais uma vez a você Mari por me encorajar sempre!

Bom, espero que o capítulo esteja bom!

Mais uma vez peço mil desculpas...

Reviews:

**Mariahrlg: **Ohhh, brigade Mari, o seu também tava lindooo! Tudo bem, sem problema, vais revisar os próximos, alias, vais me ajudar com umas coisinhas também! Ah, e por favor, sem essa de "eu-estou-me-sentindo-a-pior-amiga-do-mundo" até parece... Beijoooss!!!!!!! To morrendo de saudades!!!! Até dia primeiro! :*

**Natsumi Takashi: **Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa SUPER feliz!!! :D Espero que goste desse também! Eu sei! XD eu sou má!!!! Mas quis deixar naquela vontade de ver sair um beijo sabe?? Obrigada pela review! Beijo!!!!

**Belle Lune's: **Oie!!! Ah, bom, eu gosto do seu nome! XD Graças a Deus gostaste do capitulo!!! Espero que ame esse! Ainda tenho espaço para o VOLVO! XD Muito obrigada pela review! Beijoos!

**Agome chan: **Ahhhhh!!!!!! Que bom que gostou!!!!! Tive o maior trabalho para faze-las... O autocontrole da Kagome não suporta mais, ela já está louquinha! XD Muito obrigada, minha viagem foi ótima! Perdão por demorar para atualizar... É que eu realmente não tive tempo, e não quis postar um capitulo de dez páginas... Alias, não vale usar os olhos do gato de botas!!! É malvadeza, eu não resisto! XD Por isso que tenho que evitar contato visual quando minha gatinha quer alguma coisa... Os olhos dela parecem MUITO com os do Gato! Bom, muito obrigada pela review! Eu a achei o Maximo! XD Beijos!!!

**Meyllin: **Poxa, espero que não tenha te perdido, porque demorei para postar... Se ainda estiver por ai, peço desculpas!!! Eu pretendia postar logo, mais não tive tempo, a viagem tomou conta... Bom de qualquer modo, eu agradeço de coração pela review!!! Beijinhoos!!!!! Ah, e muito obrigada pelos parabéns! XD

**LeticiaM: ** Oiiii!!!!!! Ainda bem que gostou! Esforcei-me para fazê-lo! Tinha vezes que apagava tudo e começava de novo... Inu ficou só na vontade mesmo, XD meu objetivo era fazer mesmo a Rin super fofa! Pois é, de acordo com Miroku ele vai ficar quietinho, a Sango ta voltando logo, logo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! E pela sua compreensão! Você é o Máximo! Beijos!! Até depois! Ps: Obrigadaaaa!!! Estudei pra caramba!!! XD

**Cah-chan Hime: **Aiii que legal que gostaste!!!! Serio??? Então estou ficando melhor!!! Eles parecem super fofo não é? XD Nossa fico lisonjeada por ser sua escritora favorita!!! Espero não te desapontar... Não sabe o quanto é bom saber que sempre vai estar aí lendo a fic! Isso me deixa super feliz!! Muito obrigada!!! Beijinhos!!!! :*

**Lory Higurashi: **Não, você não é má... Só não dá pra fazer surpresa... Ai que bom que gostou!!!! Leu no inglês??? Safadona! XD Tens computador no inglês? Ai que bom saber que ao menos consigo te deixar curiosa!!!! Já estão bem juntinhos, mas ainda não acabou não, muita coisa pode rolar!!! Bom, a continuação é feliz então espero que goste! XD Sim, sim, sim, Vamos ver crepúsculoooooo!!!!!!!! E o Edward claro!!! XD Beijos pra você Lory! Até depois!

**Quero agradecer a vocês meninas!!!!! Sem vocês essa fic nunca teria ido tão longe!!!! Muito obrigada, amo todas vocês!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijosss!!!!!!!!!**

**Ps: Dessa vez vou tentar postar mais cedo okay??**


	8. Chapter 8

Suspirei ao sentir os lábios de Inuyasha pressionarem levemente os meus, em um beijinho doce. Separamo-nos, suspiramos e abri meus olhos, Inuyasha ainda permanecia com os seus fechados, e aproximou-se de minha boca sem hesitar.

Calmamente deslizou sua língua pelos meus lábios, invadindo minha boca. Não pude conter um baixo gemido de satisfação. Inuyasha tinha um gosto tão bom... Enquanto nosso beijo era lento e preguiçoso, ele mantinha suas mãos em minha cintura acariciando-a gentilmente.

Logo minhas mãos não podiam mais ficar paradas, então as levei até a nuca de Inuyasha, e pude ouvi-lo gemer satisfatoriamente quando minhas mãos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos prateados. Ele, ainda acima de mim, separou gentilmente nossos lábios e desceu para meu pescoço, dando pequenos beijos. Soltei mais um gemido baixo, quase inaudível, mas Inuyasha claramente insatisfeito deu uma boa mordida na base de meu pescoço, fazendo-me morder os lábios para evitar que o maldito som saísse, mas meus esforços foram inúteis. E meu gemido preencheu a sala.

Ele apertava mais e mais nossos corpos, e eu me espremia contra ele de volta, disposta a acabar com qualquer espaço existente. O virei no monstruoso sofá ficando por cima, e voltei a capturar seus lábios, e dessa vez nosso beijo foi apaixonadamente selvagem, nossas línguas enroscavam-se urgentemente e exploravam nossas bocas como se já nos conhecêssemos. Separei nossas bocas apenas para puxar seu lábio inferior e dar uma leve mordida. Sorri com uma enorme satisfação ao ouvi-lo gemer.

- Kagome... – Ele ofegou antes de me puxar para outro beijo quente.

Suas mãos fortes começaram a percorrer minhas coxas mesmo por cima da calça. Comecei a abrir os botões de sua camisa impecavelmente branca e o senti tremer em baixo de mim, quando minhas mãos alcançaram a pele quente de seu peitoral. Arranquei sua blusa e comecei um caminho de beijos subindo de seu abdômen.

- Inu... – Gemi arqueando-me quando ele percorreu minhas costas com as mãos.

Ele recomeçou a beijar meu pescoço, e ás vezes a mordê-lo.

- Kagome, eu não quero fazer isso assim... – Ele sussurrou rouco entre beijos.

Eu apenas me derretia em prazer enquanto ele arrastava seus lábios de uma ponta a outra de meu pescoço.

- Inuyasha...

Ele subiu seus beijos e alcançou minha orelha, mordendo-a com vontade. Levei minha mão direita ao seu abdômen e o arranhei devagar.

Neste instante eu pude perceber que Inuyasha já estava... "Alegrinho".

Muito alegrinho.

- Oh, vou me arrepender disso mais tarde... – Lembro de tê-lo ouvido sussurrar.

Capturei sua boca em um beijo ardente, segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos. Inuyasha trocou de posição comigo, ficando por cima, mas logo se afastou gentilmente levantando do sofá.

- Inu... – Eu choraminguei.

- Vamos, eu te levo para o quarto... – Ele mal havia terminado de falar e já me tinha nos braços.

Não prestei muita atenção aonde íamos, estava mais preocupada em provocá-lo, mordendo seu pescoço, ou fazendo caminhos com as unhas em seu peitoral. De vez em quando eu ria divertidamente sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Ele abriu uma porta e me pôs na cama.

- Boa noite, Ká... – Ele falou dando um beijinho na minha testa.

- Fica comigo... – Eu resmunguei meio atrapalhada puxando-o para a cama.

- Eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia. – Inuyasha respondeu com um meio sorriso doce.

- Por favor... – Eu fiz biquinho e me agarrei a ele.

Pude ouvi-lo suspirar.

- Ta bem, fico com você até dormir! – Então senti seus braços percorrerem minha cintura aconchegando-me em seu peitoral quente.

- Obrigada Inu... – Falei lentamente como uma criança.

Ele riu um pouco.

- Eu é que agradeço pequena... – O ouvi sussurrar mais uma vez antes de pegar no sono.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com o som de meu celular tocando. Novamente _Britney_ cantava _Toxic_. Eu realmente tenho que mudar esse meu toque.

Resmunguei debaixo das cobertas e pus minha mão esquerda para fora dos lençóis alcançando o criado-mudo, e agora tateando atrás do maldito celular. Até que senti sua estrutura gelada e puxei atendendo ainda embaixo das cobertas.

- Hey... – Eu disse e logo bocejei.

- Bom dia preguiçosa! Não acredito que ainda está dormindo... Não, espera aí, acredito sim...

- Sango, poupe-me do sermão... São o quê? Oito da manhã???

- Para sua informação, Bela Adormecida, já são dez horas!... Dez e dezenove para ser mais exata!

- O QUÊ? – Gritei sem querer.

Pus mais uma vez a mão para fora do lençol e puxei o relógio de pingüim para perto.

- Oh meu Deus! Não acredito que dormi tanto assim... – Eu disse enterrando meu rosto nos travesseiros.

- Hmm... Parece que a noite foi interessante... – Ouvi Sango falar maliciosamente.

- "Noite? Que..." – Arregalei os olhos – "Oh, meu Deus..."

Descobri-me e sentei na cama olhando meu corpo. Ainda estava toda vestida.

Suspirei em alívio.

Logo comecei a repassar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, e corei ao lembrar-me de agarrar o Inuyasha no sofá da sala de TV. Correção: de _**nos**_ agarrarmos, eu quis dizer. Por que veja bem, se Inuyasha não quisesse me "agarrar" ele poderia muito bem ter me impedido. Certo?

Certo.

Graças a Deus Inuyasha e eu não fizemos nada muito sério ontem... Eu não sei se conseguiria encará-lo hoje.

- Ká, desculpe não ter ligado no horário combinado ontem, houve um problema com as malas quando chegamos aqui em Moscow, Você acredita que eles perderam uma das minhas malas???? – Sango disse despertando-me de meus devaneios.

- Perderam uma de suas malas??? – Exclamei boba.

- Foi! E o pior é que era logo a maldita mala com os meus sapatos!Vinte e dois sapatos _perdidos_!!!

- Não acredito... E não fizeram nada??? Que absurdo!!! – Falei totalmente irritada, mas logo uma idéia veio a minha cabeça – Oh San, relaxa eu dou um jeito!

- E como você vai fazer isso Ká? – Sango perguntou.

- Fácil, viajaste por que companhia?

- Pela H&M Air...

- Perfeito!

- Ká?

- Olha, eu conheço o dono dessa companhia, são dois irmãos Hiten e Manten. Posso ligar para eles e pedir que procurem pela sua mala. Assim que a acharem, eles podem mandá-la direto pra cá!

- ... – Sango ficou em silêncio.

- San?

- Eu já disse que te amo???

Sorri.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Falei brincando.

XxXxXxXxX

Após desligar com Sango, levantei-me e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e também louca por um banho. Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e encontrei Rin sentada na beira da cama lendo um livrinho cor-de-rosa.

- Bom dia querida! – Eu exclamei e aproximei-me dela para dar-lhe um beijinho.

- Bom dia Kagome!!! – Rin me sorriu lindamente e abraçou-me forte.

- Vai se molhar! – Falei sorrindo abraçando-a de volta.

- Não tem problema!

Afastei-me rindo e fui até o armário.

- Rin? Poderia trancar a porta, por favor? – Perguntei enquanto olhava a gaveta.

- Ta bem! – Ela levantou e girou a chave.

Escolhi um shortinho marrom escuro, e um tomara-que-caia creme que tinha várias florzinhas de tecido cuidadosamente costuradas apenas na faixa do busto, o resto era liso.

Assim que terminei de me vestir fui ao banheiro pendurar a toalha e pegar, outra pequena para o cabelo. Voltei ao quarto enxugando meus cabelos e sentei ao lado de Rin na cama. Notei que ela ainda tinha um enorme sorriso, então a olhei desconfiada.

- Rin? Porque está tããoo alegre?

Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se.

- Por nada ora!

- Mocinha... – Eu continuei fitando-a divertida.

- Não foi nada, poxa Kagome eu preciso de um motivo para estar feliz? – Rin olhou-me fazendo um biquinho.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – Falei dando-lhe um beijinho na testa. – Então o que quer fazer hoje?

- Ah, não sei... Podíamos ir ao Nagazama comprar um presente para Yukari... Você, Miroku, o meu irmãozinho e eu...

- Um presente para Yukari?

- Sim, mamãe e papai vão trazer algo da viagem, perguntei ao meu priminho, e ele disse que já havia comprado! Falta um presente meu!

- Espere... Kari vai fazer aniversário ou algo? – Perguntei terminando de pentear meus cabelos.

- Aham! Amanhã Yukari vai fazer 25 anos! – A pequena sorri feliz.

- Então depois do almoço deveríamos sair para comprar algo para Yukari certo? – Olhei Rin sorrindo.

- Certo! – Ela disse saltando da cama – Mas temos que acordar o Mi e o Inu! Kaede vai servir o almoço uma hora.

- Eles ainda não acordaram?

- Bom, meu priminho é tão preguiçoso quanto Inu!

Nós rimos.

- Tudo bem vamos acordá-los!

Ao sairmos do quarto Rin virou-se para mim.

- Sabe... Para sermos mais rápidas devíamos ir cada uma acordar um deles...

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

Então era _isso._

- Porque não vai acordar o Inu enquanto eu vou acordar o meu priminho? – Ela perguntou sorrindo inocentemente.

Inocentemente até demais.

- Porque você não acorda o seu irmão? – Perguntei à pequena.

- Ah... Porque só você consegue acordá-lo!

- Sei...

- Sério! Vai logo! – Ela disse empurrando-me para o quarto de Inuyasha, e depois correndo até o de Miroku.

Suspirei sorrindo. Rin era uma graça.

Olhei a porta a minha frente e desejei por um segundo ter ido acordar Mi-kun. Pus a mão na maçaneta e abri.

Mesmo com o sol intenso brilhando lá fora não tinha uma mísera brecha por onde entrasse alguma luz no quarto de Inuyasha. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e caminhei tranquilamente até a cama. Sentei na ponta e vi a silhueta de Inuyasha deitado entre os travesseiros.

Ele estava exatamente como eu o havia deixado: sem a maldita camisa.

Corei com esse pensamento.

- Ei... Inu? – Eu perguntei baixo tateando devagar até encontrar seus ombros largos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando eu percebi já estava deitada entre os braços de Inuyasha, e este tinha seu rosto escondido em meu pescoço. Não pude evitar sorrir. Apenas a presença de Inuyasha, apenas seus toques mais suaves já me fazem tão feliz que eu sou capaz de gargalhar.

Eu estou definitivamente amando.

- Bom dia dorminhoco... – Eu levei uma de minhas mãos até seus cabelos.

- Bom dia Ká...

- Dormiu bem?

- Teria dormido melhor se você estivesse ao meu lado! – Ele respondeu com a voz abafada por meu pescoço.

- Sentiu saudades de mim foi? – Falei risonha.

- Sempre... – Ele pausou e logo voltou a falar – Você bem que podia vir me acordar assim todo dia... – Inuyasha mordeu levemente meu pescoço.

Reprimi um gemido.

- Levante logo... Já, já, vamos almoçar, e depois vamos ao Shopping comprar presentes para Kari!

- Hum? Presente?

Revirei os olhos.

- Rin me contou. Vocês são amigos há quase um ano e não sabe a data do aniversário dela?? – Falei brincando.

Inu apertou-me mais a ele. Seus lábios subindo para minha orelha.

- Claro que sei! – Ele riu – Assim você me ofende...

- Então o que foi?

- Eu já comprei o presente da Kari! Acho que o comprei há três semanas!

- Bom, eu ainda não comprei nada, mas se quiser ficar... Tenho certeza que Mi-kun não vai se importar em me acompanhar... – Eu disse manhosa.

- Não! Eu vou!

- Então se levante logo e vá tomar um banho para que nós possamos almoçar! – Eu sorri.

- Ta bem... – Inu falou ainda sonolento.

Ele soltou-me e nós levantamos da cama.

- Vou ver Mi-kun! – Eu disse aproximando-me para dar-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

- Ok. – Ele respondeu virando o rosto, colando em meus lábios e dando-me um beijinho doce e carinhoso.

Enquanto eu corava estúpidamente por culpa de um mísero beijinho Inuyasha já havia ido até o banheiro e abrindo a porta. E então se virou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto capaz de derreter qualquer mulher.

- Quer tomar banho?

Perdi o ar.

- Não obrigada, eu já tomei! – Consegui responder com certo esforço.

Ele apenas continuou sorrindo e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ao entrar no quarto de Miroku, a primeira coisa que percebi, é que era tão "arrumado" quanto o de Inuyasha. Rin estava sentada na beira da cama rindo de algo que o primo havia dito, e Mi-kun estava sentado ao seu lado com seu lindo tronco nu de fora.

Sinceramente, não achei que Mi-kun fosse TÃO lindo. Não me leve a mal, eu nunca disse que ele era feio, mas estava provado que ele possuía um tipo físico maravilhoso. Enquanto Inuyasha era mais o estilo "Deus Grego" com aquelas costas largas, braços fortes e um abdômen de matar, Miroku fazia mais o tipo "M&M (Magro e Musculoso)" sendo um pouco mais magro que os irmão Taisho mas ainda assim tendo seu corpo bem definido. E, é claro Sesshoumaru com seu jeito "MMG (Mocinho-Mal-e-Gostoso)" sendo o mais alto dos três, com as mesmas costas largas de Inuyasha e aparentemente um peitoral de lascar, além de uma panturrilha malhada. (Aqui fala a tarada por panturrilhas, e abdomens)

Após minha descrição "quase" tarada dos corpos dos três, voltei a realidade.

- Bom dia Mi-kun!!! – Eu falei alegre.

- Bom dia Ká! – Ele disse com um de seus sorrisos fofos.

- Logo Kaede vai servir o almoço, e depois estamos pensando em ir até o Shopping, comprar nossos presentes para Kari, quer ir conosco?

- Vou sim, só preciso tomar um banho!

Ele levantou da cama espreguiçando-se, Mi-kun vestia uma calça não muito frouxa azul-marinho, destacando-se em sua pele clara. Seus cabelos negros levemente embaraçados.

- Okay, o Inu também foi tomar banho, eu e Rin estaremos esperando por vocês lá em baixo!

- Ta bem, não vou demorar! – Ele sorriu.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que terminamos de comer, Rin e eu subimos juntas para nos arrumar. Eu fiquei com uma saia branca com listras horizontais em azul-marinho, ela possuía quatro botões prateados, mas ainda assim discretos, na frente, e uma blusa branca lisa que prendia no pescoço, com apenas pequenas rendinhas na borda. Escolhi uma sandália linda do Christian Louboutin, chamada "Bat Girl" (Sango não consegue ver essa sandália sem rir! Ela diz que se passa no nome), azul-anil e uma bolsa dele também, uma "Schoolita" azul-acinzentada.

Pus uma argola de ouro branco simples, tamanho médio, peguei uma pulseira da Swarovski que eu havia ganhado de um dos amigos de meus pais em um jantar, e pus meu pequeno relógio de ouro branco estilo Marquise do André Mouche, que ganhei de papai em uma de nossas viagens á Alemanha.

- Está pronta Rin? – Perguntei batendo na porta de seu quarto e logo em seguida entrando.

- Aham! – A pequena falou virando-se.

- Está linda Rin!! – Eu exclamei sorrindo.

Rin usava uma saia verde com bolinhas brancas e uma blusa branca com as alças do mesmo tecido da saia. Ela também pôs uma pulseira com um coração da Tiffany, e uma pequena argolinha, cravejada em brilhantes.

- Obrigada Kagome! Você também está muito bonita!

- Muito obrigada. – Eu continuei sorrindo – Posso pentear seus cabelos?

- Oba! – Rin exclamou sentando-se na cadeira laranja de seu quarto.

Peguei o pente e comecei a penteá-la.

Ao descermos as escadas encontramos Inu e Mi-kun esperando por nós. Ambos de calça jeans, sendo que a de Miroku era mais escura do que a de Inuyasha, e este, usava uma blusa de botões de cor creme com poucas e finíssimas linhas em vermelho e verde espalhadas na vertical, enquanto Miroku vestia uma camisa azul com a gola e a barra das mangas eram um tom mais escuro.

- Estão maravilhosas! – Mi-kun disse alegre.

- Obrigada! – Eu e a pequena respondemos juntas.

- Sim, você está linda irmãzinha! – Inuyasha falou abraçando-a, e logo me olhou admirado – Você também Ká, está radiante.

Sorri sem-graça.

- Vamos? – Rin perguntou olhando os dois.

- Vamos! – Mi-kun disse puxando as chaves do bolso.

- Em qual carro vamos hoje? – Perguntei ao Miroku.

- No Mercedes da tia Izayoi! – Ele respondeu co um sorriso safado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ao abrirmos a porta de casa, Rin foi direto para seu quarto levando todas as compras (insistiu para levar tudo só) dizendo que ia tomar banho e ia pegar seu livro para terminar de lê-lo, descansando até á hora do jantar. Miroku espreguiçou-se e Inuyasha foi até a cozinha, então lembrei que tinha que tinha que ligar para Hiten.

- Tenho que fazer uma ligação... – Falei para Mi-kun.

- Tudo bem, eu e Inuyasha vamos jogar um pouco de tênis, faz muito tempo que não jogo... – Mi-kun disse dando-me um beijinho na testa.

- Okay... – Eu respondi, mas Mi-kun já havia ido.

Abri a porta de vidro que levava ao jardim, tirei as sandálias pondo-as de lado, e caminhei pelo jardim sentindo a grama gelada sob meus pés. A tarde estava linda, ainda eram quatro horas, o Sol brilhava com uma intensidade estonteante, e mesmo assim uma brisa soprava deixando o dia tão agradável, que era quase ridículo ficar trancado em casa.

Peguei o celular e procurei nos contatos o nome de Hiten e disquei. Chamou quatro vezes antes de eu ouvir a voz de Hiten.

- Kagome? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Olá Hiten! – Falei feliz.

- Há quanto tempo! Como anda minha linda preferida?

Eu ri.

- Estou bem... Desde... – Tive dificuldades para completar – Des... Desde que eles se foram eu tenho estado sem tempo...

- Não vamos falar disso Kagome! Após esses meses eu finalmente consegui falar com você, não quero que fique triste...

Respirei fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas que ameaçavam descer.

- Tem razão, desculpe não ter dado noticias antes... – Falei sorrindo culpada.

- Tudo bem, eu te desculpo! – Ele riu.

- Hiten, eu gostaria de te pedir um favor... – Eu disse manhosa.

- O que quiser, é só pedir. Menos talvez, beber um _Black Label_ e um _Petrus Pomerol _misturados, da última vez eu tive uma ressaca louca e...

Eu ri.

- Não é nada disso Hiten, bom minha amiga Sango, disse que uma de suas malas se perdeu durante seu vôo do Canadá para Moscow... Teria como você localizá-la?

- Do Cannada para Moscow você disse? – Ele perguntou.

Pude ouvir o barulho de papel.

- Sim.

- Qual o dia do vôo?

- Foi ontem, ela chegou a Moscow hoje.

- Deixa comigo, vou achá-la para você!

- Obrigada Hiten!!!! – Eu exclamei feliz.

- Não é nada! Assim que eu achá-la posso mandar para sua casa?

- Ah, precisamos conversar sobre isso... É que eu não estou na minha casa...

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Estou passando um tempo na casa dos Taisho.

- Taisho? – Ele passou um tempo em silêncio – Ah! Inutaisho e Izayoi?

- Sim!

- Ok, mandarei direto para a casa deles então!

- Muito obrigada Hiten!!! Você é o maior!

Ele riu novamente.

- Vou ficar lhe devendo! – Falei.

- Ficar me devendo hein? – Ele repetiu.

- Hiten? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Vou até o Japão para uma reunião, devo passar uns três dias... Aceita jantar comigo?

- Está falando sério?

- Claro! Faz meses que não te vejo! Tenho saudades! – Ele disse como se você a coisa mais óbvia!

- Okay, aceito! – Eu ri – Quando?

- Terça- feira!

- Onde?

- Surpresa!

- Então está marcado.

- Então até terça querida. Ah, até amanhã alguém ligará para lhe dar noticias a respeito da mala! Ta bem?

- Claro! Obrigada mais uma vez!

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Beijo Hiten, até terça.

- Beijo linda. Até!

Desliguei o celular e olhei mais uma vez o céu azul.

- "Vou atrás dos meninos... Mas antes..." – Pensei enquanto caminhava de volta a casa.

Ao aproximar-me de porta de vidro vi Rin em uma rede, ela cochilava tranquilamente ainda segurando seu livro cor-de-rosa nas mãos. Aproximei-me e peguei o livro, colocando-o na pequena mesinha ao lado da rede. Afastei sua franja e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

Então subi as escadas e corri até meu quarto. Abri o armário e comecei a procurar por um vestidinho, não demorei muito e o achei.

Era um tomara-que-caia, vermelho com dois grandes círculos amarelos no vestido, um maior que o outro, e na frente do vestido, no canto esquerdo havia costurado um trevo verde. Era um vestido simples bem fresquinho. Fui até o banheiro e peguei em uma das gavetas uma liga e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Sentei na bancada do quarto, na cadeira de couro branco, abri o notebook e o liguei louca para ver o email de Kari.

**De:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com)

**Enviada:** Domingo, 19 de julho, 15:32:32

**Para:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com)

**Assunto:** Estou simplesmente morta...

E não, não é pelo que estás pensando sua pervertida.

Tudo bem, pode ser que uma parte do meu cansaço se dê em razão disso... Mas não é a real causa...

É que, Kanna, que é a moça que limpa meu apartamento, está doente! (E se Kanna diz que está doente ela REALMENTE _está_ doente) E Domingo é o dia da faxina geral, e eu não consigo ficar com a minha casa suja! Sou meio paranóica com respeito a isso... Então sete horas eu já estava acordada para começar a limpeza.

Foi cansativo pra caramba, e se você levar em consideração minha noite mal dormida...

É claro que eu obriguei Sesshou a me ajudar! Imagine você que ele queria fazer "coisas mais interessantes"... Eis o nosso diálogo:

S- Por favor, sua casa está perfeita... Devemos nos concentrar em coisas mais interessantes...

Y- Vamos fazer um acordo, você me ajuda a limpar, e depois... Você me diz que coisas interessantes são essas...

S- Não há acordo para ser feito... Eu sou o chefe e você a advogada. Eu consigo o que eu quero e você não...

Y- Bom, "chefe" eu sou a _noiva_ e eu _mando_ no noivo, então se há alguém que sempre conseguirá o que quer serei eu! Então levante-se dessa cama e venha me ajudar!

S- Mas...

Y- A-go-ra!

Sim, estou noiva!

Você não pode ouvir, _obviamente_, mas eu estou dando um daqueles gritinhos histéricos de felicidade, aproveitando que Sesshou está tomando banho, para que ele não ouça, claro.

É esquisito não ter passado pela fase do "namoro"... Ontem a noite (depois de uns amassos ) Sesshoumaru só abriu a caixa e perguntou se eu queria casar com ele! Quero dizer... Tecnicamene ele não perguntou, foi mais pra uma ordem. Fiquei paralisada de emoção, e acho que ele achou que eu ia recusar e tal... Então veio com um papo de: "quero-que-todos-saibam-que-você-pertence-somente-a-mim-e-a-ninguém-mais".

Ele falou isso.

Sesshoumaru Taisho falou _isso_.

Não tive como dizer não...

Por que... Eu já o amo a tanto tempo que falei sim sem mesmo pensar, não que eu me arrependa nem nada, precisava tê-lo visto...

Merda! Já falei/escrevi demais né?

Bom, ai vai à conversa de Inuyasha e Miroku que ouvi ontem:

I- ... Está me deixando louco!

M- É, Kagome é uma mulher magnífica! É divertida, inteligente, e tem outros... Atrativos belíssimos!

I- Não é isso Miroku! Não é _só_ isso.

M- Como assim?

I- É como se eu estivesse atento a cada movimento que ela faz... Cada vez que ela move suas mãos, o movimento de seus cabelos, até seu respirar não passa despercebido por mim...

M- É, meu caro primo! Isso se chama _amor_!

I- Não sei, nunca senti isso antes Miroku... Quando estávamos na cozinha...

M- ...

I- Acho que se Rin não tivesse aparecido, eu provavelmente teria beijado-a loucamente, pondo-a contra a bancada e atacando-a ali mesmo.

M- (risos) Posso ser o padrinho de casamento?

Depois disso eles começaram a falar do jogo do Manchester United, e então fomos para o seu quarto. Hum, Inu e Kagome na cozinha se pegando...

Vai com tudo Ká! Rsrsrsrsrs...

Beijos!

Kari.

Olá!

Ainda tem alguém lendo???? XD

Bom, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso...

Era para este capitulo ter sido postado no Sábado passado...

Meus motivos de atraso:

1- Fiquei sem internet até quarta, então não tive como postar.

2- Entrei em semana de teste (aliás tenho teste de química amanhã)

3- Graça a Deus eu não postei... Por que o capitulo estava uma droga... (Espero que esteja bom)

4- Fiz aniversário na quarta quando a internet voltou (agora tenho 16 aninhos!!!)

Mais uma vez quero que me desculpem pelo atraso!

Eu sei que o chapter está pequeno, mas era só para que vocês não ficassem tão irritadas esperando...

Reviews:

**Meyllin:** A viagem foi ótima obrigada! Ainda bem que você ainda está ai! Desculpe a demora, fico super feliz em saber que gostou do ultimo capitulo! A Ká e o Inu estão atacados! XD Calma que a Sango já está chegando! Yey! Que bom que você viciou!!!!! Esse vicio não faz mal! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**Lory Higurashi:** Wou! Ganhei o dia sabendo que você gostou!!!! Sesshy não está quebrando muros de gelo, ele está praticamente incendiando!!!!! E a Ká, acabou pegando o Inu mesmo... Não resistiu!!! XD (Quem é louca de resistir??) Te deixar curiosa já é super satisfatorio!!! Bom mais e aí? O que achou? Aliás, muito obrigada por dizer que está gostando da fic!!!!! Fiquei muitooooo feliz!!! (Meu irmão que o diga, foi ele que teve que agüentar meus ataques de "a vida é linda") Assim você infla meu ego, dizendo que leu a fic até no inglês! Obrigada pela review e pela paciência! Desculpe o atraso! Beijoooss!!!!! XD

**Agome chan:** Coro de aleluia? XD Essa foi boa! Eu até ri quando li! Rsrsrsss. Pois é Kagome de biquíni no braço (logo de quem?) do Inu Gostosão e nós aqui ralando na escola... XD Por favor, ninguém em são consciência conseguiria **não** pensar nisso!!!! Calma, pode acalmar o Kenshin, ninguém atrapalhou... O Inu só não quis que fosse muito rápido! Olha por causa dos seus olhinhos de gato, eu tentei postar mais cedo mas não consegui... Desculpe o atraso! E muito obrigada pela review!!! Beijinhoooos!!!!!!!!

**Cah-chan Hime:** Nossa, pelo menos você achou engraçado! Era minha intenção tentar fazer alguém rir... Mas meu irmão disse que eu devia desistir da carreira de piadista... Então fiquei com medo de achar minhas "piadas" idiotas... Que bom que gostou! Sim, eu sei que é meio estranho mais quem não iria gostar??? XD Muito obrigada pela review, eu a adorei! Desculpe a demora! Beijos!

**carolshuxa:** Huahuahuahua, sim eu sou má! É para forçar vocês a lerem o próximo capitulo!!!!! XD Papo! Muitissimo obrigada por dizer que a fic está perfeita!!!!!!!!! Me deixou com um sorriso de ponta-a-ponta! De qualquer modo, perdoe-me pela demora, não foi minha intenção... Prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto! XD Obrigada pela review!!! Beijinhooos!!!!!!!!

**Hakeshi:** Oiiii!!!!!! Poxa, muito obrigada por dizer que está gostando da fic! Enquanto aos diálogos tento deixá-los bem legais, para não ficar muito sem-noção ou muito chato! Que bom que gostou do Inu desse jeitinho, eu tive problemas no começo achando que ia ficar muito esquisito... Bom, aí está! Kari mandou o email, com a conversa deles, o que achou? Obrigada pela review!!!!!!!! Beijos!!!

**Pitty Souza:** Aiiiii! Ainda bem que você gostou!!!! Me diverti muitoooo, obrigada! Desculpe pela demora espero que a demora desse também valha a pena! XD Obrigada pela sua review!!!! Beijinho!

**JujuMasen:** Poxa, assim eu fico me sentindo o máximo, você diz que acha minha escrita fácil e viciante meu ego aumenta!!!! XD Que bom que gostaste da fic! Leste toda em um único dia? Yey!!!! Que legal! Muito obrigada pela review! Perdão pela demora! Beijooooos!!!!!!!

'**- pamii vieira':** Acabou de me fazer hiper feliz dizendo que a fic está maravilhosa! Ainda bem que a amou! Desculpe minha demora... Tentarei postar próximo sábado! Beijos Grandes! E obrigada pela review!!!!!!

**Saakurinha:** Olá! Yey! Leitora novaaaa!!!!! Que bom que gostou da fic!!!! Sim, sim, era o Sesshy, ele está atacadão por causa da Yukari... Tadinho do Inu, ele tava tentando ganhar um beijo a tanto tempo, ainda bem que ele conseguiu! XD Muito abrigada pela sua review! Me desculpe pela demora! Beijinhoooss!

* * *

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**- Duas semanas para amar!**

**Ela tem fama, dinheiro, beleza, e aparentemente o namorado mais perfeito do mundo! Até ELE entrar em sua vida e virar tudo de cabeça para baixo...**

* * *

Pois é, essa é uma outra fic que estou escrevendo... O primeiro capitulo é pequeno! Se tiverem interesse, e quiserem fizer uma escritora mais feliz ainda, passem por lá e dêem uma lida! Depois vocês podem deixar uma review dizendo se gostaram, odiaram, ou se eu deveria deletá-la! XD

Agradecimentos:

- A mariahrlg, minha amiga do s2: Obrigada Mari amo-te muitão! Obrigada por ser minha beta, pelos conselhos e pala paciência que você tem comigo!!!!!!!! Amei o Eiji! Ele é lindooooo!!!!!!!!!

- E, é claro a vocês meninas: Obrigada, mais uma vez a todas vocês!!!!!! Eu as amo!!!!!!!! Vocês são o máximo!

Beijoss!!!!!!!

Até depois!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos! _

Assim que terminei de ler, abri um novo email e comecei a digitar.

**De:** Kagome Higurashi (khigurashi tokyo . com)

**Enviada:** Domingo, 19 de julho, 17:01:36

**Para:** Yukari Sanada (yksanada tokyo . com)

**Assunto:** Então vocês estão noivos hein?

Que perfeito Kari!

Aliás, para a sua informação, eu não pensei que estivesse cansada devido à sua... "noite mal-dormida, mas perfeitamente proveitosa". Sou uma mulher muito inocente viu?

Mas afinal, Sesshou falou _mesmo_ aquela frase? As mesmas palavras?

Ai que lindo Kari! É claro que você não conseguiu nem pensar antes de dizer sim! Eu casaria totalmente com um homem que me dissesse isso!!!

Ah! Muitíssimo obrigada pela conversa de Inuyasha e Miroku! Foi bastante... Revelador...

Sinceramente não sei se fico com raiva ou se fico alegre... Entende? Por que assim, eu acho que estou completamente e verdadeiramente apaixonada pelo Inuyasha... Quero dizer, ele é _tão_ perfeito...

Só que tenho certo medo de que ele só esteja a fim de dar uns amassos e nada mais... Bom, tudo bem que quando nós nos pegamos no sofá da sala de Tv ele me disse algo do tipo: "Eu não quero fazer isso assim".

Como se nós estivéssemos indo rápido demais! E se eu estivesse sã, (não valia o estado em que eu me encontrava por causa dos beijos de Inuyasha, cá entre nós ele beija muuuito bem) eu teria concordado e teríamos nos afastado. Mas eu tipo que queria fazer _aquilo_ com ele, e foi ele quem impediu.

Isso é um ponto para o lado de que ele possa querer uma relação, certo?

Eu estou meio confusa...

Responda o e-mail assim que puder!

Isso se Sesshou não quiser fazer... "Coisas mais interessantes"...

Beijinhos!

Ká.

Ps: Vou ficar longe do notebook por um tempo então qualquer comentário use o celular!

Levantei-me da cadeira espreguiçando-me, fechei o notebook que, aliás, é um azul-claro da Vaio, procurei o celular que eu havia deixado na bancada, o levei na mão e saí do quarto. Ao descer as escadas encontrei Koichi.

- Olá jovem Kagome!

- Oi Koichi, eu ainda não o havia visto hoje! – Falei alegre.

- Domingo é o dia em que o senhor e a senhora Taisho não permitem que façamos nada, Kaede é que sempre faz o almoço e o jantar contra a vontade deles... Eles são muito gentis conosco! – O elegante senhor falou com certo carinho.

- Trabalha aqui há quanto tempo Koichi? – Perguntei curiosa.

Ele riu.

- Há dezenove anos! Esse ano farei vinte anos aqui.

- Perdão pela minha curiosidade... Mas quantos anos o senhor tem?

- Não há problema algum com sua curiosidade minha jovem, eu tenho cinqüenta e um anos! – Ele riu novamente.

- Então começou a trabalhar aqui com trinta e dois, certo?

- Sim, eu havia perdido meu emprego, e bem... Eu tinha uma esposa e um bebê que logo nasceria para sustentar...

- Benkei! – Falei quase que automaticamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, então gentilmente o senhor Taisho ofereceu-me trabalho, e um bom salário! Ajudou-me a pagar as contas atrasadas de luz, e ofereceu-me tudo que um bebê precisaria. O patrãozinho Inuyasha tinha uns três ou quatro anos, então todos os seus objetos de bebê foram dados a Benkei!

- Então conheces os meninos desde pequenos?

- Sim, os três!

- Deviam ser engraçados quando crianças. – Eu ri.

- Sendo sincero, não há muita diferença entre antes e agora... – Ele falou abaixando o tom de voz – O senhor Sesshoumaru continua sendo calmo e controlado, o jovem Inuyasha como sempre muito travesso, e o jovem Miroku com seu jeito descontraído e divertido...

- Deve ter tido muito trabalho com eles! – Eu sorri.

- E como!

- Koichi! – Ouvimos Kaede chamar.

- Se me der licença senhorita, Kaede está me chamando!

Então saí novamente pela porta de vidro e caminhei vagarosamente até a quadra de tênis aproveitando a brisa suave que soprava. Ao avistar a quadra de tênis, e, ao lado o campo de futebol, procurei por Inu e Mi-kun, logo os vi correndo na quadra.

Ah! Qual é?

De onde esses homens saíram??? Do Olimpo???

Inuyasha corria de calção vermelho e uma camiseta branca lisa, para devolver a bola de Miroku. Este usava um calção verde-escuro e uma regata branca, o suor escorria pelo corpo de ambos e seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente molhados.

O jogo era bem intenso, apesar de Miroku ser um humano e não ter super velocidade nem super reflexos como Inuyasha ele não deixava a bola cair, os dois corriam já ofegantes, mas não se davam por vencidos. A bola quicava tão rápida e era rebatida tão depressa que eu não tinha muito tempo para virar o rosto, apenas mover os olhos acompanhando-a. Mi-kun acabou por conseguir marcar um ponto contra Inuyasha, que achando que a bola ia fora não tentou pegá-la.

Eles tomaram ar e sorriram. Mi-kun foi até o banco que havia na quadra, e pegou uma toalha, enxugando seu suor. Inuyasha fez o mesmo, mas ao terminar de se enxugar, ele abriu uma pequena caixa térmica que jazia ali ao lado e a abriu puxando uma garrafa d'água de dentro, bebeu uns cinco ou seis goles e depois a levou ao topo de sua cabeça despejando um pouco. Sacudiu a cabeça e suas orelhinhas moveram-se.

Aproximei-me, ficando encostada na grade do lado de fora da quadra, deixando minha testa contra a grade. Então eles me notaram, e Inuyasha se aproximou.

- Vai ficar a marca... – Ele disse tocando meu rosto através da grade.

Fechei os olhos com seu toque.

- Não tem problema... – Murmurei sorrindo.

Pude ouvir sua risada alegre, então sorri automaticamente.

- Ei, Inuyasha! – Mi-kun gritou – Vamos jogar! Ainda tenho que acabar com você!

Inuyasha virou-se.

- Acabar comigo? Faz-me rir!

- Ei Mi-kun! – Eu gritei – Estou torcendo por você!!!!

Miroku se aproximou da grade.

- Obrigada Ká! Deixa comigo vou acabar com ele! – Ele piscou.

- Kagome!!! – Inuyasha exclamou indignado.

- Ah, por favor Inu... Mi-kun não é um meio-youkai! Ele é um frágil humano...

- No dia que esse cavalo for frágil Sesshoumaru será gay! – Inu falou apontando para Mi-kun.

Miroku e Inuyasha riram. Mordi os lábios travessa.

- Aposto que vocês não estariam rindo se Sesshou tivesse ouvido...

Imediatamente eles pararam de rir e olharam-me assustados.

- Ká, você não vai contar vai? – Mi-kun me perguntou receoso.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha implorou.

Afastei-me com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Vou ver Rin! – Falei levando as pontas dos dedos aos lábios e mandando-lhes um beijinho.

Virei comecei a caminhar, e ainda pude ouvi-los:

- Ká! – Inuyasha gritou.

- Ei, Kagome! – Mi-kun gritou logo em seguida.

- Espera!!! – Inuyasha exclamou.

- Foi o Inuyasha que falou não tenho nada a ver com isso! – O Miroku falou alto.

- Ei! – Pude ouvir Inu exclamar indignado.

Meu sorriso apenas aumentou e continuei andando. Quando senti ser puxada para trás e algo realmente molhado encostou-se a meus ombros nus, me virei e deparei-me com Inuyasha.

- Eca, Inu! Você está me molhando!!!

- Você não vai, até jurar que vai ficar calada! – Pude ouvir Mi-kun falando e quando dei por mim ele encontrava-se do meu lado.

- Há-há, e quem vai me obrigar? Você e o senhor cachorro aqui? – Brinquei indicando Inuyasha.

- Bom... Sim!

Miroku mal terminou de falar e fui levantada por Inuyasha e posta em suas costas como um saco de batatas. Eu praticamente _enxuguei,_ com meu vestidinho limpinho e cheirosinho, o ombro suado de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha!!!! – Eu exclamei em revolta.

- Prometa que ficará quietinha! – Ele riu.

Meu celular que ainda estava na minha mão direita apitou indicando um sms. Quando o abri sorri ao ver que era de Yukari:

"Como assim vocês se amassaram e você não me contou nada??? Que absurdo! Estou pasma com você Ká!"

Dramática! Eu ri enquanto respondia o sms.

"Foi ontem á noite! E você tem estado tão ocupada sendo a Mrs. Taisho que não veio até aqui para conversarmos! Relaxe te conto tudo amanhã!"

Fechei o celular e voltei minha atenção aos meninos.

- Pois esqueçam! Quero ter isso guardado para usar contra vocês sempre que puder! – Eu falei enquanto Inuyasha andava em direção a casa ao lado de Mi-kun.

- Nossa Ká! Eu realmente não conhecia esse seu lado! – Inuyasha brincou fingindo espanto.

- O lado perverso? - Eu ri.

- Eu ia dizer chantagista... Por quê? Você tem um lado perverso? Eu não sabia...

- Hiten também não, mas ele adorou quando fizemos um _rala-e-rola_ no balcão... – Falei tentando provocá-lo.

- O quê??? – Inuyasha exclamou boquiaberto parando de andar.

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha disse desconfiado.

- O quê foi? – Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente esquecendo que só Miroku podia vê-la (já que eu estava sendo carregada, contra minha vontade devo lembrar, no ombro direito de Inuyasha) – A propósito você não tem namorada Mi-kun?

Mudei de assusto.

- Não, não tenho...

- Como assim não tem??? Isso é impossível! – Exclamei boba – Quero dizer, olhe para você! É engraçado, inteligente, lindo e é super fofo!!!

Mi-kun riu de minha incredulidade.

O celular apitou mais uma vez. Outro sms de Kari:

"Tudo bem, sua desculpa parece plausível. Acredita que o Sesshoumaru me trouxe café na cama? É, eu ainda não consigo acreditar! Tipo, a comida não era a coisa mais bonita do mundo, mais até que era gostosa. É claro que depois de comer o meu café, Sesshou quis tomar o café-da-manhã _dele. _E você? Como foi o seu _café-da-manhã_?"

Depois eu sou a pervertida.

Respondi rindo:

"Que bom que resolveu acreditar em mim! Sesshoumaru levando café na cama? Eu realmente não achei que viveria tanto para ver acontecer! Hum, então Sesshou tomou o café dele literalmente na cama? E para sua informação eu não tomei café, acordei tarde... "

Enviei e fechei o celular.

- Ei, porque você não ficou surpresa sabendo que _eu_ não tenho namorada??? – Inuyasha perguntou indignado.

- Era para ter ficado?? – Perguntei fingindo não ver lógica naquilo.

Ele me sacudiu nos seus ombros e eu gritei com o susto.

- Eu sei que você é louquinha por mim... – Ele disse convencido.

Você não sabe o quanto... É claro que eu não disse isso em voz alta! Há-há, até parece que eu seria maluca de encher mais ainda o ego de Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu estava sentada na cama de Inuyasha lendo "Dias de Perdão" outro livro de Michael Gregorio, usava um shortinho jeans e uma regata vermelha com alguns detalhes na costa. Já que Inuyasha usara meu vestido de toalha para limpar seu suor.

Hanno, o personagem principal, estava discutindo uma de suas hipóteses, e eu atentamente lia cada palavra quando ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro dele se abrindo, desviei por uns segundos a atenção do livro para olhá-lo. O que foi um erro muito grande.

Muito grande _mesmo_.

Ele vestia uma calça comprida azul-escura, deixando seu peitoral de Deus Grego à amostra. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e acompanhei, de boca aberta devo confessar, uma gota solitária descer por aquele corpo maravilhoso desaparecendo no cós da calça.

Ao me recompor, vi que Inuyasha me encarava com um de seus muitos sorrisos travessos. Deixei o livro na bancada ao lado de sua cama e falei:

- Rin quer assistir um filme, ela está na sala de Tv esperando... Mi-kun também foi tomar um banho e logo nos encontrará lá. Vim te chamar para assistir conosco...

- Assistir um filme ou ficar aqui com você? Que dúvida... – Ele disse se aproximando.

Eu sorri.

- É o filme ou nada. Não te dei a opção de ficar aqui comigo...

- Nem um beijinho...? – Ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Não... – Falei, mas ele pode ver que não teve tanta firmeza quanto eu esperava.

- Só um?

- Inu... – Eu comecei, mas ele foi mais rápido e colou seus lábios aos meus.

Meu corpo simplesmente pulsou quando senti os lábios fortes de Inuyasha, ele me deu apenas um beijinho doce, e ao sentir que ele iria se separar de mim, o puxei para mim caindo de costas na cama invadindo _sua_ boca com a _minha_ língua.

Prontamente eu o senti corresponder quando nossas línguas se enroscaram, ele gemeu com o contato, e apertou uma de minhas coxas com força. Inuyasha separou nossas bocas deixando-me respirar e começou um caminho de beijos no meu pescoço, não pude segurar um gemido alto quando ele mordeu meu pescoço de um modo com o qual eu adoraria me acostumar.

Ele ainda mordia meu pescoço quando eu sorri travessa e levei os meus lábios até uma das orelhinhas fofas de Inuyasha mordendo-as levemente. Sorri descaradamente ao ouvi-lo gemer deliciado com minha simples carícia.

Mais uma vez ele subiu seus lábios e beijou-me ardentemente, levando suas mãos a minha nuca bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu já estava quase sem fôlego, mas me recusei furiosamente a separar nossas bocas, passei as mãos pelo peitoral de Inuyasha arranhando-o levemente, sorri internamente. Quando Inuyasha se afastou de repente e ficou em pé, mal tive tempo para reagir. Apoiei-me nos cotovelos e o olhei confusa.

- Kagomeeee!!!!!!! – Rin entrou no quarto gritando por mim.

Ah! Entendi.

- Olá querida! – Eu respondi ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Sorri.

- Claro! – Levantei ajeitando minha blusa. – Você vem Inu?

- Sim. Aliás, seu cabelo está bagunçado... – Ele disse pegando a pequena no colo e colocando-a nos ombros.

Rin pôs as mãos nas orelhinhas dele e gritou:

- Vamos cavalinhooo!

Eles saíram do quarto, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo resmungar algo sobre ser um hanyou cachorro e não um cavalo. Fui até o closet de Inuyasha e olhei-me no espelho, meu cabelo estava mesmo horrível. Sorri sozinha ao lembrar-me do causador dessa bagunça. Fui até o banheiro de Inuyasha pegando seu pente e arrumei meu cabelo.

Saí do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim e segui até a sala de TV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estávamos todos deitados no sofá da sala de Tv assistindo "A Múmia". A ordem era: Inu, Rin, eu e Mi-kun. A pequena tinha suas pernas deitadas no colo de Inuyasha e eu estava fazendo Miroku de travesseiro. No momento em que estávamos rindo de Jonathan, Sesshoumaru entrou.

Vestia uma camisa branca com um simples e pequeno detalhe em amarelo nas costas, e uma bermuda marrom. Não pude evitar meu sorriso ao lembrar-me do email de Kari mais cedo. Inuyasha o olhou como se ele fosse um ET.

- Por que o cheiro de Kari está tão forte em você?? – Ele perguntou descaradamente.

- Adivinhe por que... – E arqueou uma sobrancelha em um misto de elegância e perversão.

Inuyasha calou-se levemente surpreso, imagino que a surpresa se deva ao caso de que ontem Sesshou e Kari estavam... "Brigados".

Miroku apenas entre abriu os lábios em um espanto mudo, e Rin exclamou:

- Oi Sesshoumaru! – E então voltou sua atenção ao filme.

- Sesshoumaru, amanhã é o aniversário de Yukari certo? Faremos uma... Surpresa ou algo do tipo? – Perguntei.

- Não, Kari disse que haverá um jantar em sua casa. Aliás, você está convidada. – Ele respondeu com um meio-sorriso saindo da sala.

Em meus quatro dias de experiência nesta casa, eu já sabia que receber um meio-sorriso de Sesshoumaru significava que marcara um ponto com ele.

Virei para Rin, que ainda assistia entusiasmada, o filme.

- Querida, estou cansada acho que já vou dormir okay?

Ela me fitou e assentiu.

- Tudo bem se eu deixá-la aqui com esses dois feios? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Ei! – Inuyasha e Miroku falaram juntos.

- Sem problemas Kagome! Durma bem! – A pequena disse sorrindo e me abraçou.

Dei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e desejei-lhe boa noite.

Assim que Rin grudou os olhos na tela novamente tentei me levantar, mas Mi-kun puxou-me para perto.

- Eu te deixo _me_ usar de travesseiro e você me chama de feio?? – Ele fez bico fingindo indignação.

- Oh, Mi-kun você sabe que eu estava brincando... – Revirei os olhos e sorri.

- Boa noite Ká! – Miroku beijou minha testa fraternalmente.

- Noite, Mi-kun! – Eu disse e então levantei.

Contornei o sofá e quando me ia em direção a porta senti certa mão que eu já conhecia tão bem segurar-me impedindo-me de continuar. Ao me virar quase fui ofuscada pelos orbes dourados de Inuyasha.

- Sim? – Perguntei.

- Você não vai se despedir de mim? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

- Desculpe, esqueci. – Falei brincando.

Com sua mão ainda contornando meu pulso ele puxou-me para perto dele, fazendo com que eu me abaixasse um pouco. E logo um arrepio percorreu meu corpo entorpecendo-o, quando senti seus lábios tocarem minha orelha.

- Sonhe comigo... – Ele pediu rouco.

- Vou adorar... – Falei fraca enquanto o sentia mordiscando minha orelha – Boa noite Inuyasha.

- Boa noite Ká.

Afastei-me e andei calmamente até a porta. Ao virar em direção ao meu quarto minha barriga roncou, então decidi dar um pulo na cozinha antes de ir dormir. Desci as escadas saltitando e virei seguindo até a cozinha.

Quando entrei vi Sesshoumaru mexendo na geladeira interessado.

- Oi Sesshou! – Eu falei alegre, mas logo gelei ao notar que o havia chamado de Sesshou.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu simples tirando um pacote de geladeira e colocando-o na bancada.

- Hum... Desculpe...

Ele me olhou e arqueou graciosamente a sobrancelha direita.

- Por quê?

- Por ter te chamado de Sesshou...

- Tudo bem.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Perdão? – Perguntei achando que não ouvira direito.

Ele tirou os olhos do pacote e me encarou.

- Eu disse que não há problema. – Ele disse voltando a atenção ao pacote, começando a abri-lo.

- Como assim? Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, mas, eu sei que você não é exatamente o maior fã de apelidos!

- Não sou mesmo. – Ele disse concordando pegando uns pratos e uma faca. – Quer torta? – Ele me ofereceu esticando em um prato um pedaço de torta de chocolate que ele por acaso havia acabado de cortar.

- Sim, obrigada! – Eu aceitei alegre e fui até a gaveta de talheres pegar dois garfos.

Eu o entreguei um.

- Obrigado.

- De nada! – Falei levando um pedaço da torta á boca. – Hum, está uma delícia... Não sabia que tinha torta...

- É uma das sobremesas do jantar de Kari amanhã...

Eu _quase _cuspi o pedaço.

- Kari sabe que você está comendo essa??? – Perguntei arregalando-os olhos.

- Não.

- Sesshoumaru ela vai ficar com _muita_ raiva de você!

- Eu sei, é isso que quero! – Ele respondeu malicioso – Yukari é incrivelmente, deliciosamente linda de qualquer jeito, mas adoro deixá-la com raiva, ela torna-se mais linda ainda...

- Você é podre! – Falei sorrindo. – Espera, não fuja do assunto, porque está me deixando te chamar de Sesshou?

Ele me olhou entediado comendo mais um pedaço da torta.

- Primeiro porque eu gostei de você, é diferente da maioria das namoradas sem-cérebro do meu irmão. – Eu corei e tive vontade de dizer que eu não era namorada de Inuyasha, mas estranhamente não consegui, ele continuou – E também porque Yukari já me disse que você será a madrinha dos nossos filhos então eu teria que gostar de você de qualquer modo. – Ele respondeu simples.

- Não precisa fingir gostar de mim só porque serei a madrinha dos filhos que vocês ainda nem tiveram! – Eu ri.

- Não seja tola, já disse que eu gostei de você Kagome. É ótimo tê-la na família. – Ele disse com mais um de seus meio sorrisos.

- Obrigada Sesshou! – Disse dando um sorriso ridiculamente radiante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fui dormir com aquele enorme sorriso.

As palavras de Sesshoumaru ainda ecoavam em minha mente:

"É ótimo tê-la na _família_!" Eu sou afinal, parte dessa família.

E meu dia fora perfeito! Eu gostei muito de Mi-kun, e arrisco dizer que ele também gostara de mim. Consegui ter permissão para chamar Sesshoumaru de Sesshou, e Yukari deu-me a maravilhosa notícia de que estava noiva!

Deitei cansada enrolei-me nos cobertores e suspirei.

Amanhã seria um longo dia. Izayoi e Inutaisho chegariam de viagem ás sete da manhã, Sango estaria chegando ao meio-dia e a noite haveria o jantar de Kari. Fora a faculdade. Olhei o relógio: 8:00 pm, eu estava indo dormir cedo, mais estava tão cansada que meus olhos pesavam.

Fechei os olhos e não demorei a dormir.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxX

Acordei com o meu despertador de pingüim tocando.

- Hum...

Cobri meu rosto com o cobertor, preparando-me para levantar. Suspirei e sentei na cama, bocejando e espreguiçando-me. Levantei-me e andei na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, pois o chão estava incrivelmente gelado.

Tomei um bom banho gelado como eu fazia em todas as manhãs, depois saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha e fui até o armário escolher uma roupa. Quando eu abri uma das portas do armário alguém entrou em meu quarto.

- "Eu não tranquei a porta?" – Pensei achando estranho já que trancar a porta era quase automático.

Ao ver quem era eu gelei.

O olhar de Inuyasha desceu meio que inconscientemente até minhas pernas que estavam descobertas pela toalha.

- O quê? Nunca viu? – Falei arqueando uma sobrancelha sarcástica.

- Como as suas não...

Meus lábios entreabriram-se. Okay, ele não precisa ficar dizendo isso para me derreter...

Tecnicamente eu já estou toda derretida por ele.

E isso não é nada bom. Não que Inuyasha seja um cafajeste nem nada, mas tenho quase certeza de que esse nosso "_rolo" _não vai durar muito. Olhe para nós. É apenas... Como posso dizer... Carência!

Isso, estou carente!

É por isso que deixei que ele me beijasse sem que tivéssemos ao menos um mês de convivência! Essa é a razão para tudo isso estar acontecendo!

Ah, é! _Com certeza_ é isso.

E o fato de que um choque passa por mim sempre que ele me toca também é pelo fato de estar carente.

E talvez as malditas borboletas em meu estômago que adoram fazer festa quando ele me beija, devam ser fruto da minha "carência."

A quem estou querendo enganar...? Afinal eu já havia confessado a Kari que estou meio que apaixonada mesmo...

Algo que, _é claro, _que eu não vou contar a Inuyasha.

Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Inuyasha! – Respondi fingindo o estar repreendendo.

- Ei! Posso não ser humano, mas sou homem! – Eu o ouvi responder – Além do mais, não é culpa minha de você estar com essa toalha mínima.

- Bom, você poderia ter batido antes de entrar!

- Eu definitivamente nunca mais pensarei em bater antes de entrar no seu quarto... – Ele disse desviando o olhar de minhas pernas para meu rosto.

- Afinal, porque está aqui? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Só vim te lembrar que Rin vai para a escola, e você tem que acord...

- Espera! – Falei repentinamente levantando uma das mãos – Que horas são?

Ele olhou no Calvin Klein Sport dele.

- Cinco e quarenta e cinco, por quê?

Meu queixo caiu.

- E que diabos você está fazendo acordado ás cinco e quarenta e cinco?

- O que? Eu não posso acordar cedo?

- Inuyasha, você _não_ acorda cedo! – Falei aproximando-me da porta e conseqüentemente da cama, mas mantendo uma distância segura entre nós.

- Deu vontade...

- Como assim "deu vontade"?

- Ká, se arrume logo e vá acordar Rin ou você vai se atrasar! – Inuyasha disse colocando a mão na maçaneta para fechar a porta. – A propósito... Belas pernas! – Ele falou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Peguei uma das almofadas brancas da cama e atirei contra ele, mas infelizmente Inuyasha fora mais rápido e fechara a porta.

Aproximei-me da porta trancando-a. Suspirei.

Inuyasha realmente vai me deixa LOUCA!

Corri até o armário, mordi os lábios com dúvidas de que roupa usar. Lembrei de Inuyasha e sorri maliciosamente.

Puxei uma saia de tulle preta que terminava uns três ou quatro dedos antes da metade de minhas coxas, uma blusa de seda cinza-grafite (escuro) de mangas e botões, e um colete jeans escuro com dois botões médios pretos.

Vesti rapidamente e amei. Minhas pernas claras destacavam-se, pois a saia além de curta era escura. Deixei separado um par de escarpins preto Manolo Blahnik, e minha bolsa da Saad preta linda!

Fui até o banheiro penteei rapidamente meus cabelos secando-os com a toalha.

E corri para acordar Rin.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Bom dia querida!!!!! – Eu gritei entrando no quarto de Rin e abrindo as cortinas da varanda.

- Kagome... Eu to com sono... – Rin gemeu da cama, cobrindo-se com o edredom cor-de-rosa.

Eu me aproximei da cama e puxei a ponta do cobertor para ver seu rosto.

- E eu posso saber que horas a senhorita foi dormir ontem?

Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Boooom...

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, mas acho que nem de longe consegui passar a elegância que Sesshoumaru passava quando o fazia.

- Bom...? – Eu perguntei a incentivando a continuar.

- Eu assisti ainda "O Retorno da Múmia"... E depois "Escorpião Rei" – El acrescentou depressa.

Suspirei sorrindo.

- O que eu faço com você? – Falei ainda sorrindo.

Ele riu e me abraçou.

- Que tal me deixar faltar aula hoje?

- Que tal você ir para o banheiro tomar logo o seu banho?

Ela fez bico.

- Ta bom...

Assim que Rin terminou de tomar banho eu já a esperava com o seu uniforme separado na cama, a saia azulada, a camisa branca, o colete vermelho por cima e a gravata listada de azul-marinho e vermelho.

-Aqui está sua roupa Rin, daqui a cinco minutos eu volto para pentear seus cabelos e arrumar sua gravata. Certo?

- Aham!

Fechei a porta do quarto de Rin atrás de mim e fui até meu quarto, assim que entrei fui até minha "caixa" de jóias, onde ficava cada peça em suas respectivas caixinhas, abri algumas procurando meus brincos de pérolas, até que os achei.

Eram simples, de ouro branco, em que as pérolas ficavam penduradas em uma delicada correntinha dando movimento ao brinco. Escolhi o anel do conjunto para usar e o colar também com o pingente de pérola.

Abri a caixinha de relógios, e escolhi um Gucci simples e delicado, de aço e ouro branco, com fundo preto. Eu os coloquei e voltei para o quarto de Rin, onde a pequena já colocava o colete vermelho.

- Kagome, pega minhas meias e minha sapatilha pra mim? – Ela pediu.

- Claro!

Fui até seu closet e abri o armário de sapatos, todas as sandálias de Rin estavam perfeitamente organizadas, por tipo e cor, ela tinha três pares da sapatilha preta básica que usava para ir para o colégio.

Puxei uma e, fui atrás da gaveta de meias. Ao abri-la constatei que Rin tinha tantas meias, quanto eu quando era criança. De todas as cores, estampas e tamanhos possíveis, mas tinha uma parte reservada para as que ela usava apenas no colégio, simples e brancas.

- Aqui está! – Falei aproximando-me.

- Brigada Kagome! – Rin agradeceu sorrindo.

Assim que as calçou, se pôs a brigar com a gravata, para ajeitá-la no pescoço. Eu ri e me fui até ela.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntei doce.

- Sim... Por favor...

Terminei de arrumar sua gravata.

- Rin eu vou rapidinho no meu quarto e já desço para o café!

- Ok, eu vou descendo ta bom?

- Claro!

Voltei para o meu quarto e corri para calçar meu par de Manolos Blahnik lindos. Os calcei e verifiquei se estava pronta. Lembrei que não tinha passado creme nas pernas ao sair do banho e dei graças a Deus por ter lembrado, corri para o banheiro, peguei o primeiro creme que vi e passei depressa.

Sai do quarto e dobrei o corredor, quando comecei a descer a escada lentamente, vi que Inuyasha já a estava descendo bem no finalzinho, eu o chamei:

- Ei Inu.

Ele se virou, mas continuou descendo a escada, e quando viu minhas pernas descobertas e minha saia mínima, e ainda assim descente, ele se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Só não caiu mesmo, pois faltavam três degraus para o final da escada.

Eu ri, divertida. E desci as escadas rapidamente para chegar nele.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei com as mãos juntas atrás do corpo.

Inuyasha olhou minhas pernas e engoliu em seco.

- Estou... Mas com certeza estarei melhor depois que subirmos e nos trancarmos em meu quarto pelo resto do dia...

Mordi os lábios, de maneira provocativa.

Sério, eu já disse que amo provocá-lo não disse?

- Vamos tomar café logo Inu, tenho que ir para faculdade e você tem que trabalhar!

Assim que terminamos o café, Benkei apareceu e chamou por Rin, a pequena deu um beijinho em seus irmãos, em seu primo e em mim, e abraçou-me, para logo sair correndo acompanhando Benkei. Shizuka deu um "tchau" e correu atrás dos dois, com seus livros na mão.

Sesshou levantou, disse que já estava de saída e "pediu gentilmente" para que Inuyasha não se atrasasse. Quando perguntei a Mi-kun o que ele iria fazer, ele disse que tinha uns problemas do seu carro novo, que por acaso eu ainda não tinha visto, para resolver.

Inuyasha puxou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me levou para seu carro, para me deixar na faculdade.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

Tinha acabado de começar o último tempo de aula, quase meio-dia, quando meu celular começou a tocar. Para minha sorte o volume estava baixo e, além disso, Toutoussai é meio surdo.

- O que? – Gritei sussurrando. (Sim, é possível gritar e sussurrar ao mesmo tempo)

- Ká! Cheguei! Pode vir me buscar? – Sango falou feliz.

- Como assim? Eu estou na faculdade Sango. Lembra? - Eu disse lembrando-a.

- Oh, droga! – Ela praguejou.

- Por que você não pega um táxi?

- E pegar junto tétano como a menina do programa? Acho que não!

Revirei os olhos.

- Por favor, aquilo foi em Nova York! A culpa é da menina por não ter tomado vacina contra tétano... E aquele cara nem tinha licença de taxista!

- Nova York, Tókio... Qual a diferença?

- Muita! – Eu falei pasma – Além do mais, quais as chances de ter um pedaço de ferro oxidado no seu taxi, e você encostar-se a ele sem querer?

- Esqueça, eu não vou de taxi! – Ela falou decidida.

- Ótimo, então fique ai e espere até terminar minha aula.

- Ká... Por favor... – Sango choramingou.

- Ah... Ta bem! Eu vou ligar para o Inu e pedir para ele de buscar...

Ela deu um gritinho alegre.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!!!!!

- Não agradeça! Você vai ficar me devendo uma!

Sango riu.

- Sem problemas!

Desliguei com Sango e procurei o número de Inuyasha. Assim que o achei apertei no botãozinho verde e começou a chamar, após um toque pude ouvir sua voz ao telefone:

- Kagome? – Ele perguntou de primeira meio confuso.

- Hey Inu! – Baixo, falei o mais doce possível. Pois havia lembrado as palavras de Kaede: "- Ele não dá carona para ninguém além de sua mãe, pai e irmã".

Legal.

Eu teria que totalmente convencê-lo a ir buscar no aeroporto uma pessoa que ele nunca viu e de quem nunca ouviu falar. Fácil. É sério, eu devia escrever um livro de pedidos inconvenientes que já fui obrigada a fazer.

- Ligou cedo, já está com saudades? – Ele perguntou risonho.

- Bem, é. Eu fiquei com saudades e resolvi ligar para saber como você ta... E tal.

- Certo, e o fato de que você quer alguma coisa não contribuiu para a ligação de modo algum, não?

- Credo, porque você acha que quero algo? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- Eu te conheço... Você não me ligaria da faculdade, se não fosse importante.

Espera aí, como ele me conhece tão bem??

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem é o seguinte, eu só saio daqui à uma hora, e minha amiga Sango chegou à cidade cinco minutos atrás! Preciso de alguém para buscá-la.

- Desculpe não posso, ligue para o Miroku, Sesshoumaru ficará puto se eu sair agora... Estou em reunião.

- Está em reunião e mesmo assim está falando comigo????

- Sim... Qual o problema?

Revirei os olhos. Isso era _tão_ Inuyasha.

- Nenhum, esqueça. Qual o número do Mi-kun? – Perguntei ainda baixo, pegando uma caneta para anotar.

- Vou te mandar por sms. – Ele disse.

- Então ta, mande _logo_! – Eu ameacei.

- Até... – Inuyasha falou com certo tom malicioso na voz.

Depois que desliguei não demorei muito para receber o sms de Inuyasha. E liguei para Miroku escondendo o celular com meus cabelos e fingindo estar prestando atenção na aula de Toutoussai.

Chamou cinco vezes até que Mi-kun atendeu sonolento.

- Alô?

- Mi-kun? Sou eu, Kagome! Eu te acordei? – Sussurrei preocupada.

- Ká? Pensei que estivesse na faculdade! – Ele disse surpreso – Relaxa, eu estava lendo um livro e caí no sono!

- E estou...

- Já terminou a sua aula? Quer que eu vá te buscar? E... Porque você está sussurrando?

- Obrigada Mi-kun, mas eu ainda estou em aula, por isso estou sussurrando... Estou ligando da sala.

- Ué, porque você não fala para o seu professor que precisa ligar e sai?

ME MATA. Porque eu não disse ao Toutoussai que tinha que fazer uma ligação???? Porque eu sou muito anta!

É claro que o Mi-kun não precisa saber disso.

- Bom, porque eu já cheguei muitas vezes atrasada, (especialmente nas aulas dele) e não queria pedir para sair agora que cheguei cedo...

Finge que é isso.

- Ah! Entendi! – Ele exclamou.

Oh, meu Deus vou para o inferno depois de mentir para alguém tão bonzinho como Mi-kun!

- Te liguei por que quero te pedir um favorzinho...

- Pode falar!

- Assim, minha amiga Sango acabou de chegar de viagem e me ligou pedindo para ir buscá-la...

Ele completou:

- ... Mas como você não pode ir, quer que eu o faça!

- Sim, por favooor!!!!!!! – Eu sussurrei.

- Claro, sem problemas! Não estou fazendo nada mesmo! – Ele disse alegre.

- Obrigada Mi-kun!!!! Eu sabia que você não me negaria algo!!

Pude ouvir sua risada alegre.

- Ela está no internacional?

- Sim, Sango está vindo do Cannada. – Hesitei um pouco – Na verdade ela fez uma escala em Moscow!

- Posso segurar uma placa com o nome dela?

Minha vez de rir.

- Pode, mas não é mais fácil você escolher um local para se encontrar com ela?

- Ou isso. – Mi-kun riu.

- Tudo bem, pode ser a lojinha de sorvete? A da parte sul?

- Perfeito!

- Vou avisar a ela! – Falei baixo.

- E eu vou tomar um banho rápido, e em quinze minutos chego lá ok?

- Okay!!! Obrigada mais uma vez Mi-kun, te amo! Você é o melhor! – Falei empolgada.

Ele riu e desligou se despedindo, e eu voltei minha atenção a aula após mandar para Sango um sms dizendo:

"Inuyasha não pode ir te buscar, então quem vai é o Mi-kun! Ele é gato, alto, cabelos pretos, gato, olhos azuis, gato, vai estar te encontrar na lojinha de sorvetes na parte sul, já disse que ele é um gato? Beijos! K."

Fiz mais algumas anotações sobre a aula de Toutoussai e o celular vibrou em meu colo.

"K por favor, você acha mesmo que eu ligo se o cara é gato ou não??? Há-há-há, eu pareço tão fútil assim?... Se ele não for gato _mesmo_ eu te mato! Agora vê se presta atenção na aula! Beijo! Ps: Já disse que te amo? S."

Assim que a aula de Toutoussai acabou arrumei minhas coisas e soltei meu cabelo que, eu havia prendido em um coque frouxo durante a aula, e caminhei para fora da sala, estalando os saltos.

Quando estava no corredor, tive a sensação de estar sendo observada, então dei uma espiada por cima dos ombros só para conferir, e dei de cara com Houjo.

Oh, merda!

Não que Houjo seja um problema, mas veja bem, ele realmente ficou super triste quando terminamos há uns cinco meses, e desde então vem tentando "reconquistar-me".

O que vai rolar tipo... _Nunca._

Sinceramente não sei como eu consegui namorar o Houjo por cinco meses! Por que, bom, meu primeiro namorado, foi um youkai chamado Kouga, alto, olhos azuis da cor do céu, cabelos negros preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e um bronzeado de matar.

Ele era incrível, carinhoso, doce, protetor... Nós começamos a namorar aos dezesseis, e aos dezoito dormimos juntos, três meses depois fomos meio que "obrigados" a terminar, pois ele iria morar na Escócia junto com a família. Chorei muito, Kouga fora meu melhor amigo... Eu sabia que iria senti muita falta dele, no dia da viagem fui deixá-lo no aeroporto...

E ele me abraçou e disse que sempre estaria comigo mesmo não estando por perto.

Quando completei vinte anos, papai pediu para que eu viajasse com ele para a Rússia onde ele iria lançar seu mais novo produto para cabelos. Lá, conheci Hiten e Manten. Eles eram os herdeiros da companhia aérea de seu pai, um russo que casara com uma japonesa. Hiten têm minha altura e com os cabelos lisos e negros como o da mãe, suas feições eram mais suaves do que as do irmão. Manten ao contrário de Hiten tinha as feições mais fortes, mais parecidas com as do pai.

Conhecemo-nos na festa que papai deu, e passamos as duas semanas que eu permaneci por lá "grudados". Hiten é muito divertido e está _sempre _com um enorme sorriso travesso.

Voltei da Rússia e dois meses depois veio Houjo. Ele se declarou para mim e pediu para namorar comigo, eu não ia aceitar, mas ele me pediu uma chance e então cedi. Houjo não é feio, é mais alto do que eu, mantém seus cabelos castanhos perfeitamente cortados.

Ele é um amor, um doce.

Mas ainda assim tão...

Entediante.

Houjo concorda com tudo o que eu falo, é sempre _muito_ previsível, durante cinco meses todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa: Ele me esperava no portão da faculdade, me dava um beijinho, perguntava como eu tinha dormido e seguíamos de mãos dadas para a sala.

Cinco meses!!!

Todos os dias Kouga conseguia me dar um susto na entrada do colégio, nos finais de semana ele sempre me levava ao lugar que eu achava menos improvável que ele me levasse, tinha sempre uma história nova para contar...

- Ei Kagome! – Houjo chamou.

Suspirei e então virei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim?

Ele correu até mim acompanhando-me.

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber como você tem passado... Estava com saudades...

- Ah, estou bem, só estava passando por uma fase difícil... – Dei um sorriso.

Quando passamos pelo portão, ele me parou e me fez levantar a visão para encará-lo, já que ele é mais alto.

- Kagome, eu estava pensando se... Talvez nós pudéssemos sair um dia dess...

- Ká! – Eu ouvi _ele_ me chamar.

- Inuyasha? – Perguntei virando-me, meu coração já disparando apenas em ouvir sua voz.

Quando o vi, senti meu coração dando um 360 e quase que não consigo respirar. Emoções, e sentimentos que apenas Inuyasha conseguira despertar em mim.

Ele vinha andando em minha direção, perfeitamente belo. Quase como um Deus. E eu babei internamente diante da visão de seu corpo naquela calça social preta e seu peitoral na blusa branca levemente transparente por causa do sol.

Ao chegar do meu lado, puxou-me pela cintura, beijou minha testa e a ponta de meu nariz. Senti meu rosto pegando fogo.

- Oi Inu... – Falei ainda meio surpresa.

Virei para Houjo e disse.

- Houjo, este é Inuyasha.

- Inu, este é Houjo, um amigo da faculdade.

Inuyasha o analisou, estendeu a mão dando um pequeno e forçado sorriso.

- Prazer Boujo! – Ele falou apertando a mão de Houjo com, aparentemente, mais força do que o necessário.

- É Houjo! E o prazer é meu... – Houjo falou discretamente massageando a mão.

- Ei Ká, temos que ir, mamãe prendeu sua amiga e o irmão dela lá em casa e quer que eles almocem conosco. Além disso, Kari já deve estar chegando e seria legal se estivéssemos lá antes que ela chegue!

Eu ri, imaginando a cara de Sango. Assenti e virei para me despedir de Houjo.

- Tenho que ir Houjo, até amanhã! – Eu disse dando-lhe um tchauzinho.

- Tudo bem... Até amanhã... – Ele falou meio tristonho.

Inuyasha puxou-me e começou a andar para o seu Gallardo estacionado logo ali.

- Se despeça Inuyasha! – Falei repreendendo-o.

- Por quê?

- Seja educado pelo amor de Deus!

Ele bufou, virou-se e gritou:

- Até Boujo!

- An... Tchau... – Houjo respondeu.

- Satisfeita? – Inu falou olhando-me.

- Não! – Falei indignada – O nome dele é Houjo!

- Tanto faz! – Ele disse dando de ombros e abraçando-me por trás.

Meu corpo se arrepiou ao sentir minhas costas em seu abdômen.

- Chato! – Falei tentando não parece _tão_ vulnerável em seus braços.

Ele riu em meu ouvido e mordi os lábios quando seu hálito quente fez-me cócegas. Eu me mato para provocá-lo e ele apenas ri em minha orelha e eu me derreto... Patético!

Entramos no carro e ele deu a partida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Assim que Inuyasha estacionou na garagem, saltei do carro, louca para ver Sango. Quando eu comecei a andar para a porta a mão de Inuyasha achou a minha e andamos lado a lado. O que foi suficiente para que meu coração novamente disparasse e as tais borboletas começassem a dançar em meu estômago.

Ele abriu a porta e ouvimos vozes vindas da sala de estar. Ao abrirmos a porta, vimos Izayoi e Inutaisho que riam juntamente com Sango e Kohaku enquanto Miroku falava algo, e até mesmo Sesshoumaru ria discretamente.

- Sango! – Exclamei quase não acreditando que era _mesmo_ ela ali.

- Ela parou um pouco de rir e virou o rosto em minha direção, seus olhos abriram-se em espanto e ela levantou e correu em minha direção.

Corri até ela e nós nos abraçamos, eu senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e solucei, controlando-me para não chorar.

- Ah, Ká! Que saudades!!!

- Também senti sua falta San!!!!

Separamo-nos e vi que ela chorava, eu sorri e a abracei de novo.

- Não chora sua bobona, ou eu vou chorar também...

Ela riu um pouco entre as lágrimas, separamo-nos e ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos. Kohaku se aproximou.

- Há quanto tempo Kagome! – Ele sorriu me abraçando.

- Oi Haku! Você está enorme! – Falei quando nos separamos e pude olhá-lo bem.

Ele riu.

- Eu não podia ter parado de crescer não é?

- Engraçadinho... Você está com quantos anos mesmo?

- Vou fazer doze!

- Sango te deu muito trabalho? – Perguntei a ele baixinho.

- Ei! – Sango exclamou sorrindo.

Nós rimos, e virei para Izayoi e Inutaisho:

- Como é bom tê-los de volta!

Sorrindo fui abraçá-los. Abracei primeiro Izayoi e ela riu.

- Foi tão mal assim ficar nesta casa com esses três? – Ela perguntou se referindo aos meninos.

- Você não sabe o quanto! Rin é um anjinho, mas os três são terríveis!

- Como assim, "terríveis"? – Sesshoumaru quis saber erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Inutaisho riu e fui abraçá-lo.

- Olá Inutaisho! Como foi a viagem?

- Foi ótima Kagome, fomos a Miami e passamos rapidinho no Brasil para fechar um contrato.

- Deu tudo certo papai? – Inuyasha perguntou abraçado à mãe.

- Sim filho.

- Ei Sesshoumaru, a Kari vem almoçar aqui? – Miroku perguntou ao primo.

- Vem, eu disse a ela que mamãe e papai gostariam que ela almoçasse conosco hoje. – Ele respondeu simples como sempre.

- Ann... Izayoi, você tem certeza de que quer que eu fique? – Sango perguntou meio receosa.

- Tenho sim! – Izayoi disse decidida.

- Oba! – Eu exclamei pulando na Sango.

- Criança... – Sango falou sorrindo.

- Alguém sabe quando Rin chega? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Acho que Benkei já a está trazendo! – Izayoi respondeu.

- Ela ficará furiosa se Kari chegar antes dela! – Mi-kun falou divertido.

- Ficará mesmo. – Inutaisho disse e ele e Sesshoumaru riram.

- Mamãe, papai!!!! – Ouvimos um grito vindo da porta e todos nos viramos.

Rin estava com seu uniforme e sua mochila ainda nas costas, e veio correndo abraçar os pais.

- Que saudade!!!!!! – Gritou abraçando a mãe.

- Também senti saudades de você querida! – Izayoi apertou a filha.

- Papai!!!!! – A pequena abraçava agora o pai – Trouxe presente pra mim?

- Poxa é assim que você diz que sentiu minha falta? Pedindo presente? – Inutaisho fingiu-se de indignado.

Rin apenas riu.

- Rin? – Eu a chamei, e a pequena pulou do colo do pai.

- Oi Kagome! – Ela disse abraçando-me.

- Esses... – Falei indicando Sango e Kohaku – São amigos meus, está é Sango, minha melhor amiga e Kohaku, o irmão dela!

- Muito prazer! Meu nome é Rin Taisho! – Rin disse aproximando-se e os cumprimentando.

- Prazer Rin! – Sango sorriu.

- Muito prazer, como Kagome falou meu nome é Kohaku Kitogari! – Haku falou educado.

Rin pareceu corar ao olhar o Haku, mas acho que deve ter sido apenas impressão minha.

Kaede entrou na sala e avisou apressada:

- Yukari está chegando!!!

Todos se levantaram imediatamente e seguiram para a sala de jantar.

Lá, Sesshoumaru puxou-me e disse:

- Vá receber Yukari e enrole-a um pouco para que possamos ajudar Kaede a terminar de arrumar as coisas.

- Okay! – Falei assentindo.

Quando ia sair da sala virei e chamei por Sango.

- Ei Sango! Venha comigo!

- Ta bom. – Ela disse me acompanhando.

Quando nos afastamos um pouco ela perguntou:

- Ká, minha roupa está boa?

Eu parei e a olhei, Sango vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, um par de botas marrons estilo montaria lindas, e uma blusa verde de gola em V e mangas compridas, tecido fino mais ainda assim quente.

- Você está linda!

- É que eu estava na Rússia lembra?

- San, eu já disse que você está linda, e eu tinha mesmo dito para Kari que você chegaria hoje!

- Aliás, você não me escapa senhorita Kagome! Mais tarde nós duas teremos uma conversa séria!

Eu ri.

- Como assim?

- O cara gato que você me manda _simplesmente_ é um tarado completo!

Oh, droga... Eu tinha esquecido que Mi-kun tem esse "pequeno defeito".

- Bom, ao menos ele é gato.

- Você me ouviu? O cara é _tarado_!

Sorri amarelo para Sango e a puxei indo até a frente da casa esperando ver o Mustang de Kari, quando vimos um Jaguar de cor vinho, simplesmente lindo, aproximando-se. Ele estacionou ali perto e Yukari saiu de dentro dele com um shortinho preto e uma blusa branca com pequenas redinhas nas alças, um coletinho branco com listras verdes delicadas e um par de sapatilhas pretas Tory Burch nos pés.

- Kari!!! Parabéns!!!!!!!!! – Eu gritei correndo até ela e abraçando-a.

Yukari riu de meu exagero.

- Obrigada!!! – Ela falou assim que nos separamos.

- Esse Jaguar é lindo!! – Falei apontando o carro – Você o ganhou?

- Sim! – Ela falou feliz.

- De quem? – Eu quis saber.

- É meu presente de aniversário para mim! – Ela falou pondo as duas mãos no peito passando admirar o carro.

Eu ri.

- Você acha que exagerei? – Ela perguntou com um dedo sobre os lábios.

Nós nos olhamos e dissemos juntas:

- Naaa...

Sango se aproximou.

- Kari, esta é Sango! Minha melhor amiga linda de que te falei!

Sango revirou os olhos rindo.

- Olá, muito prazer, sou Sango Kitogari!

- Prazer Sango! – Yukari falou abraçando-a – Sou Yukari Sanada!

- Soube que está fazendo aniversário hoje! – Sango disse sorrindo.

- É, não se pode escapar da idade... – Yukari falou rindo.

- Feliz aniversário Yukari! – Sango exclamou abraçando-a.

- Obrigada Sango! – Kari agradeceu – Se quiser, pode me chamar de Kari!

- Ok! – Sango assentiu.

Meu estomago roncou.

- Unn... Estou com fome... – Gemi pondo as mãos na barriga.

Sango riu.

- Quando você _não_ está com fome? – Ela falou.

- Ei! – Exclamei indignada, enquanto as duas entravam na casa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que abrimos as portas da sala de jantar, Rin pulou em Kari gritando: "Feliz aniversário" junto com os outro que estavam em pé observando-a.

Yukari sorriu, abraçou Rin e se aproximou de Izayoi, abraçando-a também.

- Obrigada!!!!!! Muito obrigada! – Kari dizia enquanto abraçava todos nós.

- Kari? Tenho um presente para você! –A pequena falou alegre – Espera um pouco que vou pegar!!!

Sango se aproximou.

- Você comprou algo para Yukari?

- Sim, uma Louis Vuitton... Não sabia exatamente o que comprar para ela...

- E o que Rin comprou? – Quis saber Sango.

- Bom, nós saímos para comprar os presentes de Yukari ontem, o meu e o de Rin, mas ao chegarmos ao shopping Rin disse-me que havia esquecido que já comprara o presente de Kari, e apenas eu comprei um presente!

- Eu queria dar a ela algo...

- Calma! Você pode comprar depois.

Rin logo voltou a sala com um embrulho médio.

- Feliz aniversário Kari! Eu realmente espero que goste! E também espero que seja minha cunhada!

Olá minhas queridas!!!!

Eu sei que vocês me odeiam muito, e que devem estar querendo me trucidar! Mas vejam pelo lado bom! Pelo menos eu estou postando!!!! XD

Perdão, mas eu realmente não tive tempo de escrever, e quando eu tinha, a história simplesmente não saía!!!

Bom, não era nem para eu estar postando, esse capítulo deveria ter mais umas dez folhas, mas resolvi postar para mostrar-lhes que sim, eu ainda estou viva! XD

Reviews:

**Meyllin:**

Sim, amasso louco entre os dois! XD Poxa, muito obrigada por ter lido minha outra fic, ela ainda não é muito popular... Mais assim que eu terminar essa, irei dedicar-me a outra!

Obrigada pela review!

Beijoss!

**Lory Higurashi:**

Graças a Deus você gostou! E sim minha amiga, Kagome e Hiten juntos vai dar _muita_ merda! Hiten está morrendo de vontade de sair com a Ká de novo, e o Inu vai ficar morrendo de vontade de matar o Hiten! Fazer o quê? Temos que dar uma de difíceis para que esses homens não fiquem se achando muito! XD

Aliás, o Sesshou tem todo o direito de ser taradão! Afinal, como ele já gostava da Kari, era um problema vê-la entrando e saindo de seu escritório todo dia sem tirar nem uma lasquinha!

Sim, você está corretíssima! Irmãos servem para isso mesmo, e para rir conosco quando os pais estão dando sermão, para nos agüentar em nossos dias atacados...

Claro! Continue fazendo um bom trabalho lendo minha fic na sua aula de Inglês! Afinal, o professor/professora não começou a aula mesmo, e se Deus quiser, a partir de agora você sempre vai conseguir pegar um lugarzinho no computador antes dessas criancinhas!!

Troy? Como assim? E você ainda não agarrou...?

Nossa, eu totalmente faço isso de escrever história de vez enquanto, mas o seu caso... É simplesmente especial! Tem certeza de que em vez de estar fazendo "Ed. F" não deveria se dedicar a carreira de escritora?

Wow, altos papos aqui!

Beijinhos! E obrigada pela review!

Até a próxima!

Ps: menina, não liga para os erros não, eu sei que as vezes nós escrevemos com pressa e digitamos errado! Relaxa! XD

Pss: Dá uma lida na minha outra fic! (isso é uma sugestão)

**Mariahrlg:**

Heyhey Loveeeee!!!!!!

Eu sei que é preciso muito esforço da sua parte para apenas ler minha fic, mas tudo bem! Eu ainda te amooo!

Bom, agradeço pela review!

Beijinho!!! Amo-te melhor amiga linda! :D

Até amanhã!

Ps: Prometo que vou tentar escrever rápido! Mas tipo escreve a tua também! Por que o último capítulo, sejamos justas, foi mínimo!

**Saakurinha:**

Wow! Que bom que gostou da frase!

E olha que ela saiu sem querer! XD

Fiquei hyper feliz em saber que se apaixonou pela fic! Sim, sim, o Sesshou e a Kari estão totalmente noivos!

Desculpe pela demora! Espero que o capítulo possa recompensar!

Beijos!!!

**Cah-chan Hime:**

Olá!

Obrigada pelos parabéns! Infelizmente não sobrou bolo! Acabou tudo em um dia...

Mas ano que vem tem mais! XD

Ah, se você é do tipo que vê graça em tudo é como eu! Cara eu rio, rio de uma coisa bobinha...

Agradeço a review! Beijos!

**Agome chan: **

Oi, oi!

Menina, o orgulho de Ká foi dar uma volta!!! (Esperemos que ele não volte tão cedo...) Quem em sã consciência não iria querer um Inuyasha desses para si???

Ninguém é louca de resistir!!!

Hiten está louquinho para ver a Ká!!!!! O negócio ta esquentando...

Aliás, desculpe minha demora...

Muito obrigada pela review!

Beijinhos!!!!!

**Tmizinha:**

Poxa, você não tem noção de como eu fiquei hyper super mega ultra power happy quando falaste que amaste minha fic!

E mais orgulhosa ainda quando disseste que gostaste da minha Kagome. Eu dou muito duro para fazer-la uma pessoa interessante e divertida, trabalhos muito nos diálogos e nas emoções que ela descreve.

Quando não gosto, apago mesmo.

Geralmente cada frase, e trecho são reescritos pelos menos duas vezes, até ficar exatamente do jeito que eu quero, até que eu consiga passar a minha idéia para vocês.

Tento deixa tudo o menos complicado possível.

E bom... Wow!

Você realmente me fez muitíssimo feliz! Saber que achas tudo isso da fic é deliciosamente estimulante. Quero realmente do fundo do coração agradecer-te pela review maravilhosa! E não se preocupe pode esperar mais trabalhos meus! (Aliás já até postei o primeiro capítulo da fic a qual eu pretendo me dedicar ao fim desta!)

Fico lisonjeada ao ter uma fã!

De verdade.

Quando li sua review quase explodi de felicidade, e pretendo continuar fazendo um bom trabalho para que você não se desaponte!

Obrigada por tudo!

Beijos e felicidades!

**Uchiha Lara:**

Nossa fiquei me achando o máximo quando me disseste que essa é uma das melhores fics que já leste!!!!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!

Kagome é muito sortuda mesmo!

Pensa só: ficar em uma casa com Inuyasha, Sesshou, Miroku e já ter pegado o Kouga???

É sacanagem conosco!!

Obrigada pela sua review!!!! XD

Beijinho!

Ps: Perdão pela demora!

**Hakeshi:**

Sim, sim! A conversa dos meninos foi, graças a Deus, ouvida pela Kari!

Calma! Eles vão avançar sim, só vai demorar um pouquinho...

Que bom que você gostou!!!! Espero que goste desse também!

Beijinhos e muito obrigada pela review!

**Jhennie Lee:**

Olá querida!

Desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto! É que com provas trabalhos e simulado, minha vida complicou! Além do bloqueio que tive..

Mais aqui estou eu de volta com um cap. novinho!

Fico feliz em saber que esta gostando!

Obrigada pela review, beijoooos!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Não, Inuyasha não me pertence, ele pertence a Kagome e a Tia Rumiko!

x

x

Yukari corou levemente com as palavras de Rin, e então abriu o presente, cuidadosamente embrulhado.

Assim que terminou de abri-lo por inteiro, sorriu e exclamou:

- Que lindo Rin!

- Gostou? – Rin perguntou excitada.

- Amei! – Ela perguntou pegando a gatinha de pelúcia.

Assim que a vi imaginei de onde Rin a comprara. Ou melhor, a fizera.

Já que o primeiro lugar que pensei quando a vi foi a Build-a-bear. Que, obviamente não é apenas para ursos. Ela era muito bonitinha, e super bem feita.

Ela marrom, de tecido macio e antialérgico. Tinha umas orelhinhas lindas, e inclusive um rabinho que saia por baixo do vestidinho amarelo que a gatinha estava vestida. Ela tinha dois olhos grandes e brilhantes da cor roxa.

- Sim! – Rin falou orgulhosa – Eu fiz um mês atrás quando fomos a Miami!

- Ela é linda! Obrigada meu amor! – Kari falou abraçando Rin carinhosamente.

- De nada!

- Você pôs até pedrinhas nos olhos? – Ela disse olhando-os de perto.

- Não são lindas? – Rin falou com um enorme sorriso.

- São sim! Não precisava ter me dado nada Rin, ter uma amiga como você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar! – Yukari sorriu e abraçou Rin mais uma vez.

A pequena apenas deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Own, Rin é _tão_ linda!

- Minha vez! – Mi-kun exclamou alegre aproximando-se de Yukari – Parabéns Kari!!!!!!!!!

- Obrigada Miroku!!!! – Kari soltou Rin e o abraçou.

- O meu presente é o melhor! – Ele disse convencido segurando um pacote médio nas mãos – Aqui! Abre logo!

A caixa era branca com delicadas fitinhas cor-de-rosa amarrando-a em um laço perfeito. Kari abriu o presente rindo de Mi-kun ao seu lado que estava ansioso para que Yukari visse o que ganhara.

Quando a abriu puxou lentamente pelas alças uma camisola curtíssima, branca semitransparente, super delicada e ainda incrivelmente provocante. Na parte de trás dava um gracioso laço e apenas uma pequena parte da costa ficava exposta, deixando o resto coberto pelo tecido fino. Na frente o decote era simples e em V. Uma peça linda, que passava meiguice e desejo.

- Uau! – Foi tudo que Yukari conseguiu falar e continuou ainda admirando a camisola.

- Gostou? – Miroku perguntou com seu costumeiro sorriso bobo.

- Amei! – Kari exclamou como se não fosse óbvio – É linda Miroku!!! Deve ter sido super cara!!!

- Ela é La Perla, não é? – Sango olhou-me perguntando.

- É sim, você sabe como eu amo essa marca! – Exclamei para Sango com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Sei sim, e você sabe que compartilho o mesmo sentimento! Falar nisso tenho até que passa lá para comprar lingeries novas, já enjoei das minhas e metade delas está velha! Ah, com toda essa loucura quase esqueci de dizer...

- O quê? – A olhei curiosa.

- Trouxe presentes! – O sorriso de Sango brilhou como de uma criança em uma manhã de natal.

Eu revirei os olhos rindo dela.

- Posso vê-la Kari? – Sango perguntou.

- Claro! – Kari disse sorrindo e entregou a camisola a Sango que, com delicadeza a pegou e a observou cuidadosamente.

- Ela é maravilhosa!! – Exclamei ao lado de Sango tocando seu tecido macio.

- O presente vai servir mais para outra pessoa do que para você Kari... – Inuyasha provocou sorrindo.

Eu esperava que Sesshoumaru fosse dar uma resposta meio mal-educada, ou um olhar mortal para Inuyasha, mas ele apenas deu aquele seu sorriso pervetidamente sexy e não tirou os olhos de Yukari.

Esses dois, parece até que pegam fogo! Bom, na verdade acho que com um homem como Sesshoumaru as mulheres devem praticamente incendiar...

Kari corou e o olhou com um pequeno sorriso doce. Inuyasha, vendo os dois trocarem olhares, alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso e abriu os braços para abraçá-la.

- Do que Inuyasha está falando? – Sango me perguntou sussurrando.

- Prometo que te falo depois! – Sussurrei de volta enquanto Miroku corria para abraçar Kari.

- Não vou te deixar escapar! Você ainda está me devendo uma história completa sobre você e o senhor gostosão ali! – Sango me sorriu maliciosa.

Tenho certeza que vi Inuyasha se engasgar, e logo após se recompor deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

Inferno. Ele deve ter ouvido Sango falando.

Estou começando a odiar aquelas orelhinhas fofinhas que ele tem...

Inutaisho aproximou-se de sua mulher e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido. Izayoi pareceu surpresa, mas logo depois um sorriso enorme formou-se, e Inutaisho segurou sua mão carinhosamente.

- Ei, Miroku! Largue Yukari! – Inuyasha falou após Miroku roubá-la de seus braços – É minha vez de dar o presente!!!

- Oh, Inuyasha, não precisa ficar com ciúmes... – Kari brincou rindo.

- Não estou! Primeiro porque sei que sou seu preferido! – Falou convencido – Segundo, na verdade só estou tentando salvar o Miroku de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, já que se ele não te largar, Sesshoumaru vai voar em cima dele!

Todos nós rimos alegres enquanto Mi-kun, se afastava um pouco de Yukari deixando-a respirar. Então Inuyasha aproximou-se com seu presente, e ofereceu-o a Kari, que aceitou com um sorriso. Ao abrir o pequeno embrulho, Yukari deu um gritinho feliz, e correu para abraçar seu futuro cunhado.

- Aaaahhhh!!!!! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha riu enquanto Kari o atacava com abraços e beijinhos em suas bochechas.

- Gostou mesmo? – Ele perguntou.

- Não Inuyasha! Eu odiei! – Ela falou ironicamente revirando os olhos – É claro que eu gostei!!!

- O que é querida? – Izayoi perguntou doce.

- Uma caneta! – Kari disse alegre – Olhe!

Então estendeu a caixinha da caneta para Izayoi, que a pegou e abriu-a.

- É muito bonita! – Ela sorriu doce ao marido – Não acha querido?

- É sim!

- Claro! Eu tenho muito bom gosto! – Inu exclamou convencido aproximando-se de Yukari e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça – Parabéns Kari!

- Obrigada Inu! – Kari sorriu radiante.

Dei uma pequena olhada ao redor.

Onde Diabos, a Rin se meteu?

Então a encontrei, a pequena estava sentada com Kohaku em umas poltronas que tinha na sala de jantar. Haku, sorridente, falava algo para Rin e a fazia sorrir e às vezes arregalar os olhos.

Eu sorri alegre. Rin e Haku pareciam estar se dando bem.

- Ei Kari! – Sango chamou.

- Sim?

- Eu também tenho algo para lhe dar!

- Oh, Sango! Não precisa!! – Yukari a olhou doce.

- Mas EU quero te dar! – Sango falou decidida com um sorriso.

- Mas... – Kari ia começar.

- Kari! – Eu a interrompi rindo – É melhor aceitar! Sango não sabe receber um "não"!

- Ei!!! – Sango exclamou me dando um leve tapa na bunda.

- O quê? Vai dizer que estou mentindo? – Eu ri mais ainda abraçando-a.

- ... Fazer o quê? É verdade mesmo... – Ela disse dando de ombros.

- Então ta... – Kari falou.

- Eu vou buscar, está em uma de minhas malas no carro! – Sango sorriu virando-se para sair.

- Ei, seu inútil! – Inuyasha falou para Mi-kun – Por que não vai ajudar Sango a pegar o presente de Yukari?

Os olhos de Miroku brilharam e um sorriso pervertido surgiu.

- Foi você quem mandou! – Ele disse saindo da sala.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Mordi os lábios enquanto o observava. Eu acho que poderia passar uma eternidade olhando-o e não me cansaria. Ele estava tão lindo com a calça social preta, e a blusa simples branca estava com os três primeiros botões abertos.

Pare de olhar para ele.

Pare de olhar para ele.

Pare de olhar para ele _agora_!

QUAL É O PROBLEMA COMIGO??? Quero dizer, ele é _só_ um cara. Um maldito cara com o olhar mais sexy que eu já vi! E olha que o Johnny Deep tem um olhar terrivelmente sexy! (para mim). E, bom, ele nem é _tão_ bonito assim.

Tudo bem eu estou mentindo ele é bem bonitinho...

OMG! Okay, ele é quase um Deus!!!! Mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar olhando para ele como se não houvesse outros homens no mundo!!!

Ou como se eu estivesse desesperada por um homem.

Coisa que não estou.

Sério! Não estou! Só estou meio confusa... Poxa, nenhum maldito homem consegue me derreter com apenas um sorriso! (Tirando é claro o Johnny!) Eu nunca senti aquelas correntes elétricas que sinto quando estou com Inuyasha. Eu nunca... Eu nunca me _apaixonei_ em três dias!!!! Ele é decididamente perigosíssimo.

Que droga Kagome, pare de olhar para ele ou...

Tarde demais...

Corei até as raízes, quando percebi que Inuyasha me olhava de volta, e não era para as minhas pernas parcialmente descobertas, e sim para meus olhos. Contato visual direto. Com algum esforço desviei o olhar e andei até Yukari para ver o presente que Inuyasha havia dado a ela.

- Posso ver Kari? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro Ká! – Ela me estendeu a caixinha.

Abri levemente os lábios. A caneta de Yukari era simplesmente TUDO! Era uma Mont Blanc, com a parte de baixo em platina, e couro em roxo na parte de cima, além de ter uma pequena pedrinha que descobri ser ametista, cravada na caneta.

- Nossa! Ela é linda Kari!!!!! – Eu exclamei sorrindo.

- É linda não é?

Izayoi se aproximou de nós e abraçou carinhosamente Yukari.

- Queria eu e Inutaisho temos um presente para você, mas só chega amanhã...

- Izayoi não acredito que você gastou dinheiro comigo? – Kari falou indignada.

Izayoi riu.

- Não seja boba! Eu amo dar presentes!

- Kari, eu tenho um pequeno presente para você... – Falei abraçando seus ombros.

- Até você Ká? Não precisava!!

- Bom, mas eu comprei vou pegar!

Corri para as escadas e subi o mais rápido que meus saltos me permitiram. Abri a porta do quarto correndo e peguei o presente de Kari de cima de cama. Quando estava saindo, olhei meus Manolos, e os tirei delicadamente colocando-os ao lado da cama. Então fui para a sala descalça.

Quando voltei, Sango entregava a Yukari um casaco de peles lindo.

Izayoi estava ao lado delas, já os Taisho estavam um pouco afastados aparentemente totalmente desinteressados na conversa das meninas, aproximei-me e exclamei:

- Que lindo Kari! É pele de verdade, não é Sango?

Sango sorriu.

- Não!

Eu, Izayoi e Kari olhamos para Sango espantadas.

- Como assim? – Kari perguntou – Tem que ser de verdade, eu sei a textura da peles falsas... Não que isso seja um problema! Eu não gosto muito de peles!

- É tão real Sango... – Izayoi falou pegando novamente no casaco.

- Eu sei, é uma nova linha que pretendo lançar! Os custos para fazer um casaco desses não são muito altos, aquecem bem, e parecem pele de verdade! – Sango disse – Gostaram?

- Se gostei? – Izayoi perguntou – Amei! Assim que sua linha sair vou comprar montes deles!!

- Obrigada Izayoi!!!! – Sango sorriu alegre.

- Muito obrigada Sango eu também amei! – Kari exclamou excitada.

- De nada Kari! Essa pele eu baseei no gato selvagem do Canadá! É quase como se eu soubesse que íamos nos conhecer...

- Kari, meu presente não é lá grande coisa, mas espero que goste! – Sorri entregando a ela a sacola Louis Vuitton.

Os olhos de Yukari brilharam.

- Ká você sabe que qualquer coisa que vier da Louis Vuitton eu provavelmente amarei!!!! – Ela falou alegre enquanto abria a sacola.

- Eu sei! – Eu sorri.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. É uma Mahina... É linda. É exatamente da cor que eu queria. Eu amei!!!!

- Sério?

- Sério! Você lê pensamentos ou o quê???

Eu ri. Izayoi e as meninas logo começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, se divertindo. Infelizmente meu pensamento não estava nas meninas e nem na aniversariante...

Eu estava mais para: se eu lesse pensamentos eu totalmente leria os de Inuyasha na maior parte do tempo! Quero dizer, ao menos cada mísero pensamento que fosse ao _meu_ respeito eu adoraria ler.

Tudo bem, eu estou ficando meio que neurótica.

Tenho que parar de pensar no Inuyasha!

Respira.

Inspira.

Respira.

Inspira.

Não está dando certo...

Ele continua ali, parado em minha mente... Sorrindo para mim.

Respira.

Inspira.

Respira.

Ele ainda está ai!!!!

Pense em outras coisas Kagome. Pense em quanto você ama Häagen-Dazs de "cookies & cream". Pense em como você adora os chocolates do Christopher Norman. Aqueles com cerejas italianas e chocolate amargo.

Gemi.

Por que ele _não_ vai embora????

XxXxXxXxXxX

x

N/a:

Olá! Eu sei, eu sei.

Demorei muito né?

E ainda posto esse capítulo minúsculo...

Quero pedir mil desculpas pelo atraso, sério! É que eu meio que tive um bloqueio podre! Isso aí são apenas uns rabiscos, mas eu senti que tinha que postar.

A escola também tomou todo o meu tempo! E é um decreto eu _odeio_ física!!!!!

Odeio mesmo! Argh!

Agora nas férias vou tentar por a fic em dia okay? Peço que tenham paciência comigo. E muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosamente encorajadoras!

Vou respondê-las:

**carolshuxa: **Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, mesmo pela demora... E eu sei que dessa vez não tem escapatória porque o capítulo foi muito curto, mas mesmo assim desculpa mesmo okay? Estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando tanto assim de história. Infelizmente nessa coisa que você mal pode chamar de capítulo o Mi-kun e a Sango ainda não estão interagindo muito... Mas logo terão mais ceninhas dos dois, assim como o anuncio de noivado da Kari e do Sesshy! Agradeço pela sua review e pela paciência comigo! Beijos!

**Jhennie Lee:** Oi Jhennie! Sim, a escola é realmente muito irritante... Poxa, fico felicíssima em saber que você está gostando do enredo e dos personagens! Não poderia fazer uma escritora mais feliz! Prometo que vou me esforçar para postar o mais rápido possível! Adorei a review, obrigada! Beijinhos!

**Uchiha Lara:** Oh meu Deus, você não sabe o quanto é bom receber uma review como a sua! Obrigada mesmo, estou super alegre em saber que você está adorando a fic! E sobre aquela frase do Inu, eu também não sei porque a Ká não subiu as escadas com ele. Quero dizer, helo! Ele é o Inuyasha! XD Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijo!

**sayurichaan:** Obrigada pela review! Eu a adorei! Sim, meu Deus eu moro com meu irmãozinho e ela com três (quatro se contar o Inutaisho) coisas perfeitas! É muita injustiça! XD Beijos!

**Meyllin:** Olá Letícia! (Posso te chamar assim?) Eu amei saber que você está gostando da fic! Eu também adoraria jogar tênis com aquelas coisas lindas! E ainda mais suados! SUADOS! Absurdo, porque eu não tenho um namorado assim...? T.T Aquela frase "No dia que esse cavalo for frágil Sesshoumaru será gay", eu gostei muito dela, e ela saiu muito naturalmente, quando eu tinha notado já a tinha escrito! Agradeço pela paciência comigo! Muito obrigada pela review, eu a adorei! Beijos!

**Agome chan:** É um decreto: Eu amo as suas reviews! Eu estou pensando seriamente se o Inu e o Miroku não são realmente Deuses! Quero dizer, fala sério! Olha pra eles! Sobre o momento da escada, acho que metade das meninas ficou pasma com a Ká, porque ela não subiu as escadas com ele! XD Bom, eu teria subido... (aquela fala olhando para as unhas como quem não quer nada). Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos seus elogios, isso me deixa muito feliz! Desculpe pela demora... Vou me esforçar para postar logo, okay? Beijos!

**izabela17:** Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review! É sempre bom saber que estou agradando as leitoras! Desculpe por demorar tanto para postar, mas só fiquei de férias agora, e a escola tava praticamente me sufocando! Pretendo postar logo! Beijinhos!

**danda jabur:** Nossa, fico lisonjeada em saber que parou para ler minha fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! E fico hiper feliz em saber que está gostando da história! Sério mesmo, obrigada! Não esquenta com o negócio da review grande não... Eu A-D-O-R-O ler reviews grandes, mas só o fato de você deixá-la já é ótimo! Mais uma vez obrigada! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Cah-chan Hime:** Olá, querida. Há quanto tempo não? Poxa, você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para saber o que o Mi-kun aprontou pra cima a Sango... Que bom que você está gostando do Sesshy assim, às vezes eu acho que estou deixando ele muito mole, e que estou fugindo muito da personalidade real dele... Mas acho ótimo você estar gostando! Sim, adivinhou bem, a Rin o Haku vão ficar um pouquinho mais próximos! Eu sei, eu sou uma menina romântica! E meio pirada mais tudo bem! XD Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinho!

**H. Quinzel:** Oi Jaqueline! (posso te chamar assim?), quero agradecer a sua review! Desculpe pela demora, eu não estava prevendo essa demora toda... Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Fico feliz em saber! Tentarei não demorar muito da próxima vez! Beijo! (Ah, quero agradecer por estar lendo minha fic mesmo quando ela não é Sesshy/Rin, eu vi que você gosta bastante deles, em minha outra fic eles são um casal ok?)

**Drika. Veras:** Oi Dri! (Posso te chamar de Dri?) Gostei muito da sua review! Obrigada pelas coisas maravilhosas que você falou sobre a fic, eu fiquei muito feliz! Bom, infelizmente você me pegou bem na fase em que eu meio que bloqueei, mas vou tentar não demorar a postar o próximo okay? Beijos pra você! Até a próxima!

Desculpem-me pela demora meninas! Vou tentar postar mais cedo! Prometo!

Beijos, e obrigada pelas review lindas!

Lalah-Chan;


	11. Chapter 11

Pisquei sonolenta.

Já havíamos terminado de almoçar, (a comida, inclusive estava deliciosa) e agora, estávamos sentados nas cadeiras do jardim lindo dos Taisho. Rin e Kohaku haviam adormecido após o almoço e estavam dormindo no sofá monstruoso da sala de Tv. Sesshoumaru discutia algo com o pai, enquanto Inu e Mi-kun, riam de alguma piada. Izayoi, Yukari, Sango e eu conversávamos animadamente sobre a festa de Yukari à noite.

- Já esta quase tudo pronto, daqui a pouco vou casa para checar tudo e acertar uma ou duas coisas! – Yukari dizia radiante.

Sango bocejou ao meu lado, cobrindo a boca com a mão delicadamente.

- Sango querida, você está bem? – Izayoi perguntou com seu sorriso doce.

Sango corou um pouco, e logo sorriu.

- Estou bem, só um pouco cansada...

Kari arregalou os olhos.

- Então você tem que descansar! Senão você vai acabar desistindo de ir à minha festa!

- Calma Kari! – Ela riu – Eu já te prometi durante o almoço todo que vou para a festa!

- Ela tem razão San! – Eu a olhei preocupada – Você fez uma viagem longa, tem que descansar um pouco...

Izayoi sorriu.

- Vá pra casa, tome um banho bem relaxante e durma um pouco. – Ela disse.

- Mas ainda tenho que comprar um vestido novo para a festa da Kari...

Arregalei os olhos.

- Eu também ainda não tenho nada pra vestir... – Eu exclamei.

- Ok, calma vocês duas. – Izayoi falou em um tom materno – Sango o melhor que você faz é descansar agora, e mais tarde você pode sair com Kagome para comprarem os vestidos de vocês! Kagome, meu amor você ficará linda com qualquer coisa que vestir não se desespere, porque não leva Rin para o quarto dela e tira dorme um pouco também? Acho que você ia se sentir mais calma depois de um cochilo.

- Tudo bem, eu estou realmente precisando tirar essas roupas... – Sango falou sorrindo.

- Como quiser Izayoi. – Eu sorri a ela.

- Afinal – Izayoi falou alto chamando a atenção dos homens – O que você ganhou do meu filho mais velho Yukari?

Yukari corou.

- Bom, por enquanto nada.

- Sesshoumaru, filho, não acredito que você não vai dar nada a Yukari! Vocês passam tanto tempo juntos, resolvendo processos e outras coisas... – Ela falou olhando-o levemente sorridente.

Sesshou manteve-se impassível e falou calmamente.

- Eu apenas estava esperando um momento mais apropriado, mãe. Mas acho que darei logo, ou a senhora e papai não deixarão de me importunar.

Então ele simplesmente se levantou e entrou em casa pela porta da varanda, e voltou alguns segundos depois, com um envelope nas mãos.

- Feliz aniversário Yukari. – Ele falou simples.

Tenho quase certeza de que vi os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharem!!!! E se não me engano pensei ter visto um pequeno sorriso rápido se formar...

Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru... O que você está aprontando?

Yukari abriu o envelope e falou alto e claro:

- É uma viagem.

Izayoi e Inutaisho sorriram, Miroku e Inuyasha trocaram olhares, Sango e eu gritamos "parabéns" e Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu daquele jeito sexy. Sabe, aquele com o olhar meio malvado...

- Uma viagem, para Paris, Heidelberg e Londres. – Então ela arregalou os olhos. – Ah, não!

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupada.

Yukari levantou olhando pasma o papel.

- Isso é uma reserva no _San Régis_? "O"_ San Régis_? Aquele em Paris? – Ela olhou Sesshoumaru e apontou para o papel.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

- É o que está escrito, não? – Ele murmurou.

- Não acredito! – Ela sorriu excitada

- E em Heidelberg, a reserva é no _Hotel Die Hirschgasse Heidelberg_. – Sesshoumaru falou em um alemão perfeito – Em Londres eu escolhi o The Stafford.

- Sesshoumaru, eu... Não sei nem o que dizer... – Yukari começou a dizer, mas logo parou ao olhar mais uma vez para o papel – Eu... Eu tenho direito a um acompanhante?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e andou até Yukari.

- Não.

- Não? Como assim?

- Você não tem direito a um acompanhante. – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente – Você tem direito a Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Tenho certeza que Yukari parou de respirar. Não que tenha dado para perceber, já que ela é meio-gata e respira muito silenciosamente, mas, se fosse eu, não respiraria.

Kari o olhou pasma.

- Mãe, pai. Eu pedi Yukari em casamento. E ela aceitou.

Simples assim. Só podia ser Sesshoumaru.

Izayoi sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar o filho, que retribuiu o carinho da mãe.

- Oh meu amor! Estou tão feliz! Achei que você demorou até demais... – Ela disse alegre fazendo com que Sesshoumaru levantasse uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Estou orgulhoso filho. Ela é uma moça encantadora, tenho certeza de que vai fazer-te muito feliz. – Inutaisho bateu no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

Yukari corou furiosamente.

- Achei... Que você não quisesse contar agora... – Yukari aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e murmurou.

- Papai já tinha notado mesmo. – Ele disse colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto.

- Quer dizer senhor Taisho, que teremos três semanas de férias? – Yukari falou marota.

- Marquei para julho.

- A Europa no verão é linda. – Ela disse.

- Com você, qualquer lugar será perfeito. – Ele lhe deu um meio-sorriso.

Yukari ofegou.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para ela devagar, e a beijou ternamente. Apenas um selinho, mas juro que eu quase chorei, foi _tão_ lindo!

Sango ao meu lado deu um gritinho excitado.

XxXxXxXxX

Assim que cheguei a meu quarto fui andando até o banheiro tirando a roupa no caminho e tomei um bom banho gelado. Quando saí do banho sequei meus cabelos o máximo que pude com a toalha e fui até o armário escolhendo um conjunto vermelho-vinho de lingerie e uma blusa tão grande e larga que chegava até o meio de minhas coxas. Eu a vesti com preguiça de pensar em outra coisa. Peguei meu celular e levei-o comigo checando o visor: 02h15min PM.

Saí do quarto e fui até o de Rin, entrando cuidadosamente. O quarto estava parcialmente claro por causa das cortinas mal-fechadas, e pude ver Rin meio descoberta entre as almofadas. Aproximei-me sorrindo, e a cobri direito, acariciando seus cabelos. Ao me virar pra sair, senti uma pequena mão agarrando a minha.

- Kagome? – Rin murmurou sonolenta.

- Desculpe Rin, te acordei? – Eu murmurei.

- Não, eu já estava meio acordada... O que você vai fazer agora?

- Vou descansar um pouco, mais tarde vou sair com Sango para comprar um vestido para a festa de Yukari.

Ela esfregou preguiçosamente um dos olhos.

- Porque você não deita aqui comigo?

- Eu posso? – Sorri emocionada.

Rin é tão doce. Quero dizer, eu não cheguei a passar nem uma semana com ela! Mas Rin parece ter tanto carinho por mim...

- Claro que pode! – Ela disse óbvia.

Escorreguei para debaixo de suas cobertas, deixando meu celular no criado-mudo ao lado e deitei virada para a pequena. Ela sorriu.

- Sabe Rin – Eu comecei – Se eu tiver filhinhos, eu gostaria que eles fossem como você.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Você não quer ter filhinhos Kagome?

- Claro que quero! – Sorri.

- Então porque está falando que _só_ se os tiver quer que eles sejam iguais a mim?

- Bom, pra ter filhinhos eu preciso...

- ... De um namorado? Não é? – Ela completou.

- Sim.

- Então não vejo problemas, é claro que você _vai_ ter filhinhos!

Minha vez de olhá-la confusa.

- Como assim pequena?

- Ora, você já tem um namorado!

- Eu... Eu já tenho um namorado?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Dã. O meu irmãozinho Kagome!

Minha boca se abriu em um "Ah" mudo. Acho que Rin não notou o meu espanto, porque ela continuou a falar e uma vez ou outra bocejava sonolenta. Eu ainda estava meio pasma, porque achava que "Inuyasha" e "namorado" só sairiam de minha boca se tivesse "nunca será meu" no meio, porque, sei lá não é como se ele estivesse morrendo de amores por mim! Pelo menos não amor de verdade.

Eu acho.

Eu só sei que meus sentidos demoraram um pouco para responder então só comecei a ouvir Rin um pouco depois.

- ... Porque mamãe disse que não dá. – Ela parou pra bocejar outra vez – Sabe Kagome, acho que vou ficar com ciúmes quando você tiver seus filhinhos...

- Porque Rin? – Eu fiz um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Porque você não vai mais ter tempo pra mim...

- Claro que vou!

- Não vai, não, a professora do colégio disse que um filhinho dá muito trabalho!

- Mas você pode me ajudar a cuidar dele, que tal? Assim vamos continuar a passas tempo juntas!

Então foi quase como um flash, estávamos no jardim de uma linda casa branca onde o "pequeno" Inuyasha corria alegre com aquelas orelhinhas fofinhas mexendo com a "pequena" Kagome correndo mais atrás com os mesmos olhos dourados do pai, enquanto eu sorria a passava a mão em minha barriga parcialmente grande a espera de gêmeos, quando Inuyasha aparecia e me abraçava por trás dizendo que me amava que mesmo com minha linda barriguinha eu ainda era a mulher mais linda do mundo e...

Oh não!

Oh Deus! Não acredito que estava "visualizando" um futuro com Inuyasha!!!!

Okay, respire.

Kagome, Kagome controle-se.

Eu realmente tenho que parar com isso! Porque sempre aquele bendito homem tem que voltar para a minha cabeça???

Rin riu.

- Oba!

Respirei fundo e sorri.

- Agora porque não dorme mais um pouco? – Perguntei ajeitando os travesseiros para ela.

- Ta bem... – Ela murmurou fechando os olhos.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Bons sonhos Rin... – Eu fechei os olhos.

- Pra você também Kagome... – Eu pude ouvi-la dizer antes de cair no sono.

XxXxXxXxX

Acordei com Rin me sacudindo.

- Kagome!

- O que foi meu amor...? – Perguntei sonolenta.

- Seu celular está tocando!

O quê?

Levantei-me sentando-me depressa na cama de Rin. Peguei o celular no criado-mudo e atendi.

- Oi.

- Ká? – Ouvi a voz de Sango do outro lado.

- Oi San!

- Kagome, eu vou ao shopping comprar um vestido para a festa de Yukari, você vai comigo?

- Vou! Eu também não tenho nada pra vestir!

- Então levanta da cama, vai te trocar que vou passar aí em dez minutos! Beijo!

- Okay, beijo! – Eu já ia desligar o telefone quando me ocorreu – ... Espera! Como você sabe que eu ainda estou na cama?

- Ká, faça-me o favor! É claro que eu sei! Sou sua melhor amiga, você esperaria menos? Bobona, beijo!

- Beijo...

Pisquei algumas vezes.

Wow!

Sango me conhece mesmo...

Às vezes eu esqueço que somos melhores amigas desde a sexta série.

- Então? – Rin perguntou do meu lado.

- Oi amor?

- Você vai sair com Sango não?

- Sim, por quê? – Eu enrolei a ponta de seu cabelo, que voltou ao normal assim que o soltei.

- É que, todos vão à festa de Yukari... Mamãe disse que eu posso ir se quiser, mas é algo meio monótono pra mim...

- Então... Quer que eu chame o Haku pra ficar aqui com você?

Os olhinhos de Rin brilharam com a idéia.

- Pode fazer isso Kagome? – Rin agarrou meu braço.

- Sim, claro querida!

- Então Kohaku, Aoi e eu podemos ficar jogando vídeo-game a noite toda! Posso ligar para Aoi e pedir pra que ela durma aqui em casa! Amanhã podemos ir pra aula juntas!

- Eu acho ótimo! – Eu sorri – Vou ligar para Sango.

- Ta bem!

Comecei a discar o número que eu costumo discar sem hesitar durante os últimos oito anos. Que é inclusive o número que eu mais rápido já decorei.

Virei-me para Rin.

- Vamos fazer assim: Enquanto eu ligo pra Sango, você vai tomar um banho, que tal?

Rin riu.

- Você está querendo dizer que estou fedendo Kagome?

- Bom, eu não queria dizer... Mas você está realmente fedendo... – Falei brincando.

- Então tudo bem, vou logo tomar meu banho! – Ela deu-me um beijo na bochecha e saltou da cama correndo para o banheiro.

Então Sango atendeu.

- San?

- Oi Ká.

- O Haku pode passar a noite aqui com Rin?

- Claro que pode! Eu não sabia muito mesmo como ia fazer com ele... Haku não gosta muito de festas! – Sango disse alegre.

- Então você vem deixá-lo aqui, quando vier me pegar?

- Tudo bem, mas vou me atrasar uns dez minutos!

- Sem problemas! – Eu sorri.

- Beijo Ká!

- Beijo!

Desliguei o telefone e levantei da cama indo até o banheiro de Rin, onde bati a gritei do lado de fora:

- Rin, o Haku e a Sango devem chegar em 20 minutos!

- Okay! Obrigada! – Eu a ouvi gritar do outro lado.

- Por nada querida! Eu vou ao meu quarto me trocar está bem?

- Tudo bem!

XxXxXxXxX

Entrei em meu quarto e corri para o armário.

Legal.

Nem precisei pensar em minha escolha de roupas, estava com pressa. E qual a melhor roupa para todas as ocasiões?

Uma calça jeans, e uma blusa branca.

Com essa combinação você fica elegante, despojada, simples e sexy. Depende do ambiente.

Escolhi minha calça praticamente novinha da Parresh, uma skinny, e uma de minhas blusas brancas, uma que transpassava a frente, dando-me um decote generoso mais não vulgar.

Despi-me rapidamente atirando minha big-ultra-mega blusa em cima da cama, e vesti a blusa branca. Olhei a calça e suspirei, logo peguei a calça e iniciei minha batalha para entrar nela.

- Vamos... – Eu gemi puxando-a.

A calça estava lavada o que significava que ia me dar certo trabalho para entrar.

Deitei em minha cama e continuei forçando a calça e estiquei as pernas, dei uns pulinhos quando finalmente entrei.

- Unn... – Respirei ofegante – Devo ter gastado umas três mil calorias depois dessa!

Então a olhei e suspirei cansada.

- Agora vem a parte mais difícil... Fechar o botão e o zíper!

Gemi desgostosa.

Essa é a parte em que eu geralmente ou quebro uma unha, ou tiro o esmalte dela apenas para puxar esse maldito zíper!!!

Não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo com esse tipo de coisa.

De cada dez vezes, em oito eu tiro o esmalte.

Rodei o quarto umas três vezes preparando-me para o momento, minha calça aberta, deixava a amostra a redinha de minha lingerie vermelho-vinho, então tive uma idéia. Sorri maliciosamente e abri a porta de meu quarto lentamente observando para ver se não havia ninguém pelos corredores.

Atravessei o corredor abrindo a porta do quarto de Inuyasha e entrando rápido, enquanto fechava cuidadosamente a porta. Quando meu olhar e o de Inuyasha se cruzaram pude vê-lo meio confuso com minha entrada repentina, mas logo mudou para uma expressão divertida.

Divertida**mente **travessa.

Ele ainda estava com a blusa branca social com a gravata e a calça preta que sinceramente é meio que um tipo de ponto fraco pra mim.

- Inu... – Eu choraminguei – Me ajuda? – Apontei meu zíper.

Ele, que estava na entrada da varanda, afrouxou a gravata e veio até mim.

- E... Como exatamente você quer que eu a ajude? – Ele falou rouco e sexy, fazendo-me tremer apenas em ouvir sua voz próxima.

- Quero que feche minha calça para mim... – Eu fiz biquinho.

- Tem certeza... De que não quer que eu a tire? – Inuyasha sussurrou provocante em meu ouvido.

- Juro que se você não tirá-la nesse instante eu mesma tiro!

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Isso foi o que pensei o que eu realmente disse foi:

- Não obrigada! – Eu ri – Só quero mesmo que a feche... Por que se eu o fizer... Posso quebrar uma unha...

Manhosa, mostrei minha mão, e, conseqüentemente, minhas unhas compridinhas e bem-feitas.

Inuyasha _simplesmente_ aproximou seu rosto de meus dedos, fechou os olhos e os beijou.

Sim, os _beijou_.

Um por um.

E céus! Eu quase virei manteiga porque ele beijou meus _dedos_! Eu quase... Eu quase _gemi_.

Seus lábios tão macios, quentes e ligeiramente úmidos quase me fizeram pegar minha cabeça e batê-la na parede.

Eu agradeci a Deus por Inuyasha estar com os olhos fechado naquele momento e não me ver pirar tão pateticamente.

Respirei fundo tentando fazer minha cabeça para de rodar, porque parecia ser isso que ela fazia toda maldita vez que Inuyasha me tocava. E falei, mas controlada:

- Mas, se você não o quiser fazer, eu posso pedir ao Mi-kun ou...

Nem terminei de falar e senti o corpo de Inuyasha prender-me contra a parede e suas mãos posicionarem-se em minha cintura.

- Deixa que eu faço...

Mordi os lábios totalmente deliciada, enquanto sentia as mãos fortes de Inuyasha descerem e tocarem minha calça. Ele fechou o botão sem nenhuma mísera dificuldade e desceu um pouco mais a mão direita para alcançar o zíper e então o subiu lentamente, tornando um fechar de zíper, ridiculamente torturante.

Ao terminar o "trabalho" Inuyasha não sequer se moveu, e continuei presa entre seu corpo e a parede clara de seu quarto.

- Hum... Obrigada... – Murmurei, pois nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, e se eu movesse muito os lábios, tocaria os de Inuyasha.

- Só um "obrigado"...? – Ele falou rouco – Não era exatamente isso que eu estava esperando ganhar...

- Acho que um "obrigada" basta, não? – Perguntei provocando-o.

- A senhorita está me devendo por ter aparecido com aquela saia mínima...

Eu ri.

- Como assim, devendo?

- Não sabe o esforço que tive que fazer para não cometer atentado ao pudor... – Ele sussurrou brincando com sua respiração em meu pescoço.

Tudo bem... Admito que eu tenha sido uma menina muito, muito má...

Mas Inuyasha também não tem ajudado... Afinal, porque ele em que ser naturalmente gostoso e tentador???

Por que ele tem que mexer comigo de modo nenhum outro maldito homem já mexeu?

- Qual o problema da minha saia? Ela é descente! E comportada...!

Talvez não _tão_ comportada. Mas quem liga?

Bom, aparentemente Inuyasha liga...

- Qual o problema dela? – Ela repetiu a pergunta sorrindo – Nenhum, só que deve ter feito cada mísero ser humano daquela faculdade ter pensamentos não tão puros com você...

- Ah qual é Inuyasha... É só uma saia! – Eu ri – Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele agora arrastava preguiçosamente seus lábios perfeitos para perto de minha orelha.

- Por que eu tive tais pensamentos... Eles não foram nada puros...

Arquejei e pus minhas mãos em sua blusa impecavelmente branca.

- Inferno... – Ele murmurou contra a pele já sensível de meu pescoço.

- O que?

- Sesshoumaru está vindo...

Então ele se afastou relutante de mim desprendendo-me. Eu suspirei e sorri.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

Ele riu.

- Vou adorar ajudá-la sempre que precisar.

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto já estávamos a uma distância razoável.

Razoavelmente ridícula e você comparar a posição em que nos encontrávamos antes.

- Kagome, Sango acabou de chegar está com mamãe na cozinha. – Ele falou e logo se retirou.

Primeiro fiquei confusa, como ele sabia que eu estava no quarto de Inuyasha?

Então a resposta logo veio: "Dã, ele é um Youkai deve ter sentido meu cheiro aqui."

Eu fiz bico por não ter dado tempo de agradecê-lo. Inuyasha pareceu ter notado meu desgosto, porque falou logo:

- Não se preocupe, ele saiu logo porque achou que estivéssemos fazendo algo – Ele riu.

- Tenho que ir... – Falei já da porta – Você deveria tomar um banho e trocar sua roupa não?

- É, um dos clientes ligou e depois acabei perdendo a hora...

- Bom, obrigada de novo. – Eu disse sorridente e me retirei.

Assim que saí do quarto de Inuyasha respirei fundo e fui até o meu correndo para pegar um sapato e uma bolsa. Abri a porta do armário de sapatos e escolhi um branco e preto com salto Anabela Carmen Steffens e uma bolsa Gucci linda, da cor Bege/Black, com detalhes em couro preto. Pus uma argola de ouro amarelo e um de meus Baume & Mercier no pulso. Escolhi o de ouro amarelo com alguns brilhantes na lateral.

Corri até o banheiro passei um rímel e um de meus perfumes, o Givenchy "Very Irrésistible". Que, aliás, é um perfume bem gostoso. Penteei os cabelos depressa e então corri para encontrar Sango.

Quando cheguei até a cozinha lá estavam Sango e Izayoi conversando animadamente, enquanto comiam uns pedaços de torta de chocolate que imaginei que fosse Shizuka que a tinha feito.

- Sango! – Eu sorri e corri para abraçá-la.

- Oi Ká! – Ela me abraçou de volta.

- Estou pronta. – Falei e me virei para Izayoi.

- Hum, isso está com uma cara ótima...

Izayoi riu.

- Foi Shizuka quem fez! – Ela disse.

- Só podia ser a Shizuka!

Sango pegou o seu último pedaço e ofereceu-me.

- Pega formiguinha. – Ela riu estendendo-me o garfo.

Eu abri a boca.

- Hum, isso está tãããoo booom... – Eu falei saboreando a torta.

Sango riu.

- Vamos Ká, você come mais quando voltarmos! Temos que ir comprar os vestidos!

- Ta bem... Tchau Izayoi! – Dei-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Obrigada Izayoi, até mais tarde! – Sango acenou.

- Até meninas! – Ela sorriu.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Então Ká, o que você acha desse?

Sango me mostrou um vestido azul lindo de seda, era estampado com vários outros tons de azul, tinha um decote generoso e deveria parar uns três dedos antes do meio das coxas.

- É lindo San! Vista, logo! Deixe-me vê-lo em você!

- Okay! – Ela disse com um sorriso se dirigindo ao provador.

Eri, a gerente se aproximou.

- Fofa dê uma olhada neste vestido! Ele é simplesmente T-U-D-O! – Ela disse excitada.

Eu o peguei e dei uma olhada. Aparentemente não era lá essas coisas... Era todo preto, num estilo tomara-que-caia, com uns quatro pequenos e delicados folhos na parte do busto, então descia todo liso e nos quadris tinham alguns outros folhos. Era bem curto, mas nada depravado ou vulgar demais.

- Acho que vou prová-lo...

- Vai ficar show!Ainda mais nesse seu corpinho saradão! – Eri falou sorrindo.

- Ei Ká! Então? – Sango me chamou.

Me virei para encará-la.

- Oh meu Deus, San! Você está perfeita!!! – Eu exclamei.

O vestido simplesmente parecia ter sido feito para Sango, ele caia perfeitamente em seu corpo destacando suas curvas, e seu corpo esguio. O decote estava na medida certa, realçando o busto de Sango. O azul do vestido lindo contra a pele branca. Os cabelos castanhos de Sango caiam pelas suas costas, lisos e brilhantes.

- Fofa você está arrasando! Se você é solteira hoje vai conseguir encontros para o resto do ano! – A gerente exclamou – E esse vestido é peça única! Ninguém tem igual!

Sango e eu rimos.

- Está maravilhosa Sango! Você tem que levar esse! – Eu a segurei pelos ombros.

- Então acho que vou levá-lo! Ele é realmente muito bonito, e é super bem feito! – Ela sorriu – E o seu? Já escolheu algum?

- Bom, Eri me mostrou esse. Que tal? – Perguntei mostrando a ela o vestido.

Sango o examinou minuciosamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Ele tem um acabamento excelente e o tecido é de primeira! Ponha-o para que eu possa ver!

- Certo! – Falei pegando-o e correndo para o provador.

Assim que terminei de vesti-lo saí para mostrar a Sango.

- E aí? – Perguntei.

- Ah está lindo Ká! Você está simplesmente deslumbrante! – Ela disse dando uma volta por mim olhando-me toda – Amei! Inuyasha vai pirar quando te vir com ele!

Corei.

- San!

- O quê? – Ela perguntou inocente – Além do mais, sejamos justas, você tem umas pernas lindas! É difícil uma saia ou um vestido não ficar bom em você!

- Veredicto final? – Sorri.

- Se você não levá-lo eu levo! – Sango disse sorrindo.

Nós duas demos um gritinho excitado.

Eri se aproximou.

- Fofa se você quiser tem o P!

- Não precisa eu... – Então me ocorreu – Quer saber traga-o pra mim.

- Ká, o M está lindo em você! O P talvez fique muito apertado... – Sango falou.

- Eu sei San! Não vou usá-lo! – Eu gritei já no provador tirando o vestido – Não sou louca, o vestido já é curto demais se ele ainda for muito colado ficará muito vulgar...

- Então porque você o pediu? – Ele perguntou confusa.

Então saí já com minha roupa normal.

- Bom, o seu vestido é peça única senhorita miss, e serviu perfeitamente em você, o meu não. Ele deve ter um número menor ou maior e...

- Aqui está ele querida! – Eri aproximou-se.

- Obrigada! – Sorri – Esse vestido só tem esses dois números?

- Sim, dele só foram feitos o P e o M.

- Ótimo! – Sorri alegre – Vou levá-los!

A gerente me olhou confusa.

- Vai levar os dois fofa? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim! – Falei.

- Tudo bem! – Eri pegou os dois vestidos e se afastou.

Sango entrou no provador para trocar de roupa.

- Então, porque mesmo você quer levar os dois?

- Pra que ninguém tenha outro igual San! Não vou arriscar!

Ela riu.

- Você é ótima sabia?

- Eu sei! – Eu ri junto a ela.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Olá meus amores!

Eu pretendo postar um capítulo bônus, só que só vou posta-lo se vocês realmente o quiserem, ele será um curta sobre o momento em que Miroku e Sango se conheceram. Lembram? Lá no aeroporto? Vocês o querem? Por favor, digam!

(Eu nem demorei muto dessa vez! XD)

Bom, quero agradecer as reviews lindas que eu recebi. Amei cada uma delas!

Ai vai às respostas das reviews:

**H. Quinzel:** Oi Jaqueline, poxa muito obrigada pela sua review, e pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu não pretendia fazê-la tão grande, mas eu não consigo fazer nada muito pequeno sabe? Por isso que odeio fazer teste de redação! Por que se tiver de escrever sobre algo eu demoro muito! Levo pelo menos duas páginas e isso não é legal, então minhas redações em geral são bem medíocres... Bom já falei muito, e como já havia dito fico honrada em saber que está lendo minha fic sendo adoradora de R/S então obrigada de novo. Beijos!

**Drika. Veras:** Olá Dri! Bom esse capítulo está maiorzinho não? E eu continuei até que bem rapidinho! Bom, sobre a síndrome de leitora que o seu irmão falou que tem, eu acho que também tenho porque sou viciada em ler. Adoro! E graças a Deus meus pais também, então toda semana compro livros novos. E eu AMO reler os livros que eu gostei mais, o que também vale pras fics. Então fico alegre em saber que você sempre a relê, obrigada. Ah, fique hiper feliz em saber que você coloca coisas das minhas fics nas suas porque você gostou! Assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou passar por lá pra dar uma lida. Beijo!

**Saakurinha:** Oi! Eu também amo "A Múmia!". É tãããooo legal! Poxa muito obrigada pela sua review! O inuyasha é hiper sexy! AMO! Fic continuada! Beijos!

**Carolshuxa:** Bom não precisa se estressar, aqui está um capitulo maior e em menos tempo! (Vamos rezar para que ele esteja bom) Ufa, ainda bem que você me entende, eu simplesmente odeio física! E tenho absoluta certeza de que não vou precisar dela no futuro! Poxa, se você quer tanto ver a ceninha deles acho que vou postar o capítulo bônus de como eles se conheceram! Já pensou a Sango contando pra filhinha: "Minha filha seu pai era um tarado completo". XD Bom, sobre o Sesshy ele é simplesmente tudo, e é muito meeeu! Quero pra mim!!! Gente não sei o que deu em mim pra falar do Johnny, acho que viajei! Mas quando vi já tinha escrito e eu tinha achado legal então resolvi deixar... Bom, muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!

**Cah-chan Hime:** Olá! Poxa fico feliz em saber que sentiu falta da fic! XD Aqui vai mais um capítulo fresquinhoooo! Pois é esse povo dando presentes caros só pra nos matar de inveja! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos e até!

**Meyllin:** Oi Letíciaaaa! XD Estou tão feliz! Acho que estou postando em tempo recorde! (pra mim XD) Cara eu realmente queria um namorado bonitão! E na verdade ele nem precisaria ser tão bonitão, desde que ele fosse legal e falasse sobre coisas construtivas em vez de ficar comentando sobre qual menina tem a bunda maior e essas coisas! Por que todos os meninos legais da minha escola (são muito poucos) já têm namoradas! Bom, o jeito é esperar! OMG! Eu simplesmente AMO o Johnny Deep ele é _tão_ lindo! E ele tem tipo 47 anos ou algo assim! E eu totalmente casaria com ele!!!! (momento surto de fã) Poxa, obrigada pelo apoio, e pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Sophie-sama:** Oi Sophie, há quanto tempo não? Bom a Yukari ama canetas, e ela é meio que advogada então ela praticamente tem uma caneta com parceira! Cara eu achei o presente da Rin super mega fofo! Tem jeito melhor de dizer que te quer na família senão com um presente do tipo "faça você mesmo?". Não ainda não li, mas vou procurar! Bom, obrigada pela review! Beijo!

**Agome chan:** Sim, eu amo sua reviews, elas são muito divertidas! Eu também amo canetas, mas juro que não sabia que esse povo de anime adorava! Menina, se eu tivesse um cara desses por perto certamente não soltaria tão cedo! Aliás, não sei quem seria a louca para deixar esse pedaço de mal-caminho fugir! XD Oh se eu tivesse um Inu...! Gente o Inu de Jack Sparrow, é de matar uma! XD Sim, eu ODEIO física!!!! Mal posso esperar pra me livrar dela! Poxa, muito obrigada pelos seus elogios assim eu fic me achando! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**izabela17:** Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fiquei meio preocupada porque não eu tinha gostado muito dele... Sim, querida a Ká está pirando por causa desse hanyou lindo! As coisas vão esquentar! XD Cara como eu odeio física! Fala sério como se eu fosse usá-la pra algo...! Bom obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

Gente desculpe qualquer erro, mas eu estou sem ninguém pra conferir! (A mariahrlg está viajando!).

Beijos e até!

Lalah-Chan;


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Não, como todas você sabem Inuyasha não me pertence! (Ah se fosse meu! XD)_

Na volta pra casa Sango começou a me contar sobre mais cedo, quando Mi-kun for a pegá-la no aeroporto.

XxXxXxXxX

"Bom, quando recebi aquela sua mensagem peguei as malas, e eu e Haku fomos até a lojinha de soverte da parte sul, para esperar o tal cara gato. Chegamos lá e sentamos em uma daquelas mesinhas disponíveis, esperamos uns dez minutos Kohaku estava jogando com seu DSi e eu estava desenhando alguns modelos.

- Mana?

- Hum...

- Mana? – Kohaku chamou de novo.

- O que foi Haku? – Perguntei ainda concentrada em um jeans.

- Eu quero um sorvete.

Bufei.

- Você não consegue ficar quieto por dez minutos não é? – Falei enquanto mexia na bolsa procurando a carteira.

- Você sabe que não. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Pegue. – Entreguei a ele dinheiro suficiente pra comprar vinte sorvetes.

- Não é preciso tudo isso.

- Você quer o sorvete ou não? – Falei olhando o esboço do meu jeans.

- Só estou dizendo que não vou comprar a loja toda. – Ele continuou sorrindo.

- Eu não tenho nota menor! – Eu disse encerrando o assunto.

- Ta bem! – Ele deu de ombros e levantou indo até a lojinha.

Tive uns dois ou três minutos de paz então ele voltou e tornou a concentrar-se em seu DSi. Dei graças a Deus, e terminei o jeans começando um casaco de couro.

Infelizmente a paz não foi por muito tempo.

- Mana?

- Qual o problema agora? – Perguntei sem tirar, mais uma vez, os olhos de meu desenho.

- Eu vou ao banheiro! – Ele respondeu levantando-se.

- Não pode agüentar mais uns minutos? O amigo de Kagome já deve estar chegando... – Falei dessa vez olhando-o.

- Bebi três garrafas de água durante o último vôo, uma quando cheguei aqui, e acabei de tomar sorvete, eu _preciso_ ir ao banheiro!

Revirei os olhos.

- Ok! Só não demore ta?

- Nem vai sentir minha falta! – Ele sorriu.

- Que bom que você sabe. – Eu brinquei.

- Já volto! – Ele correu em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

Voltei minha atenção a jaqueta, mas algo cobriu a luz.

- A senhorita está sozinha?

Levantei meus olhos até a fonte da voz, deparei-me com um homem de, a meu ver, uns trinta e poucos anos. Ele tinha um cabelo quase raspado em um tom avermelhado.

- Não, meu namorado está chegando. – Menti esperando que aquele idiota desse logo o fora.

- Posso te fazer companhia enquanto ele não chega.

Suspirei irritada.

- Não obrigada. – Eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- Ora o que há? – Ele insistiu.

- Meu namorado é muito ciumento.

- Tenho certeza de que seu eu explicar ele não se importará...

Meu limite chegou.

- Eu _já_ disse **não**. Pode ir agora.

Então senti uma pressão em meu braço e antes de reagir ele estava puxando-me ao seu encontro.

- Solte-me agora! – Falei entre dentes.

- Que coisa, estou aqui oferecendo minha companhia e você está recusando? – Ele disse apertando mais meu braço.

- Olhe eu não estou brincando! Solte-me ou...

E num piscar de olhos o cara voou chocando-se em uma das mesinhas cuidadosamente arrumadas. Virei-me para a causa daquilo e meus olhos caíram sobre um homem alto com cabelos negros e os olhos mais azuis que eu já havia visto na vida. Mantinha um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto sacudia levemente a mão que provavelmente dera o soco no cara ruivo.

- A senhorita está bem? – Ele perguntou sem me olhar com uma voz suave fazendo minhas pernas bambearem.

- E-estou... – E automaticamente levei minha mão ao lugar onde ele apertara.

O homem de cabelos escuros aproximou-se e tirou minha mão delicadamente de meu braço e subiu a manga da camisa encontrando a recente mancha vermelha, olhou atentamente passando seus dedos macios.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã estará normal! – Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada... – Eu sussurrei.

Quando ouvi um barulho e me virei para onde o homem ruivo tinha aterrissado, ele levantava furioso, e eu automaticamente me escondi atrás do moreno.

- Ei, quem você pensa que é para me bater desse jeito?

- O senhor estava amolando minha namorada, foi uma reação natural, acho que exagerei um pouco. – Ele disse educado com um sorriso.

Entreabri os lábios. (O que mais tarde descobri ser uma péssima idéia)

Ótimo! Agora além de um tarado (E aqui eu me referia ao ruivo) um maluco que chega dizendo que sou sua namorada.

- Você é o namorado dela? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Mas o moreno já havia dado as costas a ele, e agora me encarava com uma intensidade estonteante.

Mas antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer coisa em minha mente meus lábios entreabertos foram cobertos pelos dele.

De verdade.

Juro que não foi minha intenção passar os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele passava os seus pela minha cintura e apertava-me mais contra ele, mas foi quase automática a minha reação, e bem, quando eu vi já estávamos atracados...

Então nos beijamos.

Pra valer.

Eu, Sango Kitogari e um completo estranho."

XxXxXxXxX

- Espera! Pára _tudo_! – Eu exclamei ainda meio tonta – Você _beijou_ o Mi-kun?

Sango pigarreou.

- Tecnicamente foi _ele_ quem me beijou! – Ela falou – Posso voltar a narrar agora?

Eu assenti sorrindo.

XxXxXxXxX

"Como eu estava dizendo, nós nos beijamos.

E, bom quando nos separamos o ruivo não estava mais por lá. Geralmente eu teria dado um tapa bem dado na cara do moreno por ter me beijado sem permissão, mas como eu meio que o beijei de volta acho que eu não teria muita razão. E de qualquer modo acho ele só deve ter me beijado para sumir com o ruivo.

- Mana! – Kohaku gritou correndo até nós.

- Oi Haku. – Falei me virando para ele meio ofegante.

- Ta tudo bem? – Ele perguntou desconfiado olhando o moreno.

- Está sim, não se preocupe! – Falei depressa.

Eu ainda podia sentir meus lábios arderem!

E não de uma maneira desagradável, mas de um jeito que me fez querer empurrá-lo contra uma parede e beijá-lo até o fim dos dias.

Certo, admito que viajei um pouco...Eu me repreendi mentalmente.

Kohaku se pôs entre mim e o estranho.

- E você seria...? – Kohaku perguntou.

- Miro... – Ele começou a falar.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Você é o amigo da Kagome? – Eu disse cortando-o.

- ... Sou sim... – Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Ah! – Eu ofeguei

Legal.

Muito bem Sango, você beijou o cara que vai te dar carona! O que ele vai pensar de você agora? Que você sai por aí aceitando beijos do primeiro cara bonito que aparece? E além d...

Espera.

Foi _ele_ quem me beijou! Ele é que é o cara que sai beijando por aí! Eu não pedi um beijo!

Eu só...

Retribui.

Quero dizer, foi apenas uma cena para o cara ruivo certo? Ele foi apenas gentil, ajudando-me a me livrar daquele cara.

Depois de um tempinho é que notei que ele e Haku me encaravam preocupados.

Corei.

- Ah,Muito prazer sou Sango Kitogari, e esse é meu irmão Kohaku Kitogari.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita! – Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou – Nossa, quando Kagome me pediu para buscar sua amiga, não achei que ela seria tão bonita!

Certo, a cantada dele é horrível! E porque ele está me cantando? Nós mal nós conhecemos!

Tudo bem que acabamos de nos beijar, mas...

Admito que não consegui parar de olhar para os lábios deles, agora que já sabia do estrago que eles podiam causar. Quero dizer, aquilo, o _beijo_, não foi normal!

Por Deus, eu já beijei antes!

Mas nunca desse jeito...

Quero dizer, não há cursos para aprender a beijar. A não ser que nesse tempo que passei longe de Tókio tenha aberto uma escola ou algo assim. O que é impossível! Digo, o curso de beijos...

Então onde, inferno, ele aprendeu a beijar tão bem???

XxXxXxXxX

Eu ri.

Não, eu gargalhei.

- Kagome! Pare de rir!!! – Sango mandou sorrindo corada.

- Sinto muito San... É que é tão... – Procurei palavras – Fofinho!

- Então porque você está rindo? – Ela perguntou.

- Porque você está muito vermelha! – Continuei rindo.

- Kagome Higurashi posso continuar a história?

Eu ri mais um pouco.

- Sim, por favor!

XxXxXxXxX

"Então como eu dizia, ele se ofereceu para pegar as malas e, é claro, eu não reclamei. No caminho para a estação (de onde iríamos para o estacionamento) ele me contava sobre quando vocês se conheceram e sobre como você e o senhor-hanyou-gostosão estavam quase se agarrando enfrente ao aeroporto. Foi aí que eu perguntei:

- Você não é daqui Miroku?

- Não, eu sou de Tachikawa! – Ele sorriu. – E vocês?

- Nós somo d...

- Miroku _amorzinho_!!! – Eu ouvi uma voz estridente gritar.

Nós dois nos viramos para a fonte, Kohaku estava muito ocupado olhando o DSi e murmurando: "Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco..."

- Ah, olá Jorgina! – Ele cumprimentou com um sorriso.

A loira e seu decote imenso jogaram-se em seus braços e passou as mãos pelos braços fortes de Miroku.

XxXxXxXxX

- Hum, braços fortes? – Eu a provoquei.

- Shhh! – Sango fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieta e retomou a narrativa.

XxXxXxXxX

Corei e afastei os olhos.

- Hum, como você vai? Faz tanto tempo "Mi-amor" – Ela ronronou em seu ouvido com um sotaque espanhol, o que explica o nome espanhol. Notem aqui o "Mi" que tem duplo sentido, de "meu" e abreviação de Miroku.

Quase viro pro lado e vomito, mas isso não seria muito legal, primeiro porque eu não gosto de vomitar, é uma sensação horrível, e depois tem aquele gosto terrível que fica na boca, além de que não seria nada bonito vomitar no meio do aeroporto. Quero dizer, não que as outras pessoas fossem gostar de ver alguém vomitando próximo a você.

- Estou bem Jorgina, agora ficarei em Tókio definitivamente!

- Hum... – Ela fez bico com seus lábios cheios de gloss – Vou sentir falta de você em Tachikawa "Mi-amor"...

Quase reconsiderei a opção de vomitar.

- Com licença – Pedi olhando Miroku – Eu e Kohaku vamos esperar na estação senhor Miroku.

Falei e puxei minhas malas e Kohaku dali.

- Espere Sango! – Eu o ouvi gritar.

Dei de ombros e cantarolei uma musiquinha.

Isso é ciúme???

Meu Deus, isso é _tão_ ridículo!Não posso estar com ciúmes de um cara que eu nem conheço! Digo, não é algo normal! Argh!

Tudo bem que odeio quando assisto a um filme, e às vezes as mocinhas são super vacas, mas conseguem ficar com os mocinhos bonitinhos e super doces no final, e acabo morrendo de ciúmes porque essas coisas não acontecem no mundo real, mas a atriz esta lá se agarrando com o ator gato, e eu estou presa em um mundo onde os homens olham para as pernas antes de conversar com a mulher em questão para ver se ela tem neurônios. E fico pensando que se fosse comigo eu faria o possível para não acabar com a minha relação com um mocinho como esses.

Não que Miroku fosse um mocinho bonitinho e super doce para eu ter ciúmes. Quero dizer, ele não é feio, e tudo bem, ele é até bonito... Okay ele é _bem_ bonito!

Afinal por que é que eu estou pensando nisso???

Sério, às vezes eu viajo muito...

Assim que passamos pelas portas automáticas, senti um alívio indescritível, o Canadá era lindo e tudo mais, mas voltar para Tókio era com certeza, maravilhoso.

- Sango!

Virei-me para encará-lo.

- Oi. – Falei indiferente.

- Por que foi embora assim?

- Foi só um tipo de surto de uma mulher de vinte e dois anos solteirona, mas não precisa se preocupar! – Eu sorri simpática.

Ta bom não ria.

É claro que eu não disse isso. O que eu respondi foi simplesmente:

- Eu só não queria ficar no meio da conversa de vocês. – Respondi educada.

- Não seja boba, não ficou no meio de nada...

- Aham...

Sei.

Diga isso para a super decotada lá trás.

Então o trem chegou e lutamos para entrar, e digo isso porque ridiculamente o trem estava lotado, tinha apenas um lugar vazio além de várias pessoas em pé. Demos o assento para Kohaku que não desgrudava os olhos do Dsi, Miroku colocou algumas das malas no bagageiro acima dos lugares, mas como eu não consigo viajar com menos que isso não deram todas e tivemos que ficar com algumas aos nossos pés.

Assim que o trem começou a andar eu me desequilibrei um pouco, e Miroku circundou minha cintura com seus braços e colou-me ao seu corpo impedindo-me de cair.

- Opa... Cuidado. – Ele sussurrou.

Ofeguei com a sensação de nossos corpos unidos, então minha mente se dividiu em duas.

Uma parte de mim dizia para empurrá-lo para longe logo, para que ele não achasse que só porque ele tecnicamente havia me salvo daquele cara idiota e ter me beijado não queria dizer que nós éramos íntimos ou algo assim. Porque, acorda, mesmo se ele não tivesse aparecido naquele momento o ruivo levaria um bom e velho chute no meio das pernas para aprender a não amolar as mulheres.

Mas uma maldita parte de mim gostaria de prolongar um pouco mais nosso contato.

E isso é simplesmente es-tú-pi-do.

Claro, que a parte do: empurre-o-para-longe-agora, ganhou, então eu o empurrei "delicadamente" de volta ao seu lugar com um "obrigada". Ele simplesmente não pareceu nada constrangido. Nada mesmo.

Voltei a pensar em coisas banais, quando vimos um pequeno tumulto, eu e Miroku nos voltamos para ver do que se tratava, e vimos um cara passando pelo corredor com um esfregão. Ele fazia as pessoas se espremerem para deixá-lo passar. Quando olhei para Miroku , _juro_ que vi um pequeno sorriso aparecer. E quando o cara passou por nós (ou tentou) Miroku grudou, e aqui estou pondo literalmente o sentido completo da palavra, em mim, para permitir a passagem dele. Enquanto estávamos "próximos", se é que posso usar essa palavra, senti a mão de Miroku escorregar discretamente para minha bunda enquanto a outra circundava minha cintura.

Respira Sango. Respira.

É só enquanto o cara passa.

No segundo que ele passou com o esfregão, eu empurrei novamente Miroku para longe.

XxXxXxXxX

- Bom, depois nós fomos para o carro dele Izayoi ligou mandando-o nos levar para sua casa, para nos conhecer... E o resto você já sabe. – Sango terminou meio corada.

- Que lindo San! Você e o Mi-kun!

- Não é _lindo_. E não existe um "Você e o Mi-kun", ele é total tarado demais!!!!

- Hum, mas você está interessada... – Falei sorrindo marota.

- Não estou! – Sango falou exasperada – Eu só disse que ele é tarado demais!

- Exatamente. Tarado _demais_. Quer dizer que se ele não fosse tão tarado você investiria?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- E ele nem é tão tarado assim. Digo, ele nunca veio pra cima de mim nem nada. Ele com certeza está interessado em você Sango! – Falei sorrindo para ela.

- Por favor! Se ele pensasse em se aproximar de você com certas intenções Inuyasha o mataria em segundos! – Ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos sorrindo maliciosa.

Minha vez de corar.

- Não é verdade.

- Certo.

- Sério!

Nós duas rimos alegres, enquanto Sango passava pelos portões da mansão Taisho.

- Está entregue! – Ela parou em frente a casa.

- Obrigada San! – Dei-lhe um beijo estalado em sua bochecha rosada.

- Você vai com Inuyasha para a festa? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu saia do carro com umas sacolas.

Comprinhas extras. Não é possível para eu ir ao shopping comprar _apenas_ uma coisa. Então aproveitei.

- Talvez, você não quer vir me pegar? – Perguntei olhando-a pela porta aberta.

Quero dizer, Sango é minha _melhor_ amiga. E ela passou tanto tempo fora. Eu preciso passar um tempo com ela! Comprando besteiras, indo ao cinema, conversando besteiras, deixando-a fazer penteados malucos em mim...

Sabe, coisas de melhores amigas.

- Venho te buscar então. Os senhores Taisho podem ir à frente, daí aproveito e arrumo seu cabelo! – Ela disse empolgada. – Posso maquiá-la também?

- Tudo bem! – Sorri.

Fechei a porta e me dirigi à grande porta da mansão, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse tocar a campainha Benkei a abriu.

- Kei-kun! – Falei abraçando-o.

- Bem vinda de volta, Inuyasha estava quase para mandar um esquadrão de resgate atrás de você...

- Está brincando. – Sorri enquanto entrava.

- É sério, ela não parava de perguntar se alguém sabia que horas você voltaria, Sesshoumaru só faltou ter um filho quando Inuyasha entrou pela sexta vez em seu quarto perguntando se Yukari sabia alguma coisa de você... – Ele pegou minhas sacolas e seguiu comigo para o quarto.

- Verdade? Mas eu nem passei tanto tempo fora... – Olhei o relógio querendo me situar.

Vinte horas em ponto. É, considerando que saí às 16h, eu até demorei, não que isso seja motivo para o Inuyasha ficar tendo ataque pela casa.

Ri com esse pensamento.

Merda, é só começar a pensar nele e esse maldito sorriso bobo aparece...

Passei pela sala de TV e resolvi checar Rin e Kohaku, quando entrei vi os dois jogados em cima do enorme sofá assistindo "Anjos da Noite". Os dois mal piscavam, e Kohaku levava já inconscientemente a pipoca a sua boca.

Sorri e fechei a porta devagar.

Cheguei logo a meu quarto e Benkei entrou deixando minhas sacolas ao lado da cama.

- Kei-kun?

- Oi – Ele falou já da porta.

- Você e Shizuka vão ao aniversário de Yukari certo?

- Não sei Kagome, eu não me sinto confortável no meio de muita gente... E Shizuka é muito tímida.

- Poxa...

- Acho que ficaremos aqui, cuidando de Rin e Kohaku.

Sorri marota.

- Hm, entendi Kei-kun!

- O que? O q-que você está querendo dizer? – Ele corou.

- Quer ficar sozinho com a Shizu-chan certo?

- N-não! Não é isso!

Eu ri de seu embaraço.

- Tenho que ir! – Ele disse rápido vermelho como um pimentão – Tchau.

- Até! – Sorri em resposta mas ele já havia ido.

Virei-me tirando os sapatos largando-os perto da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Kagome.

Senti um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

- Inu? – Virei-me para olhá-lo.

Ele estava encostado na porta, seus cabelos prateados brilhando sob as luzes do quarto, ele estava mais uma vez com apenas um jeans escuro, seu peitoral delineado a amostra, e seus olhos dourados brilhavam como nunca.

Em um segundo ele já estava em minha frente. O senti tocar meu pescoço com sua mão direita passando os olhos por meu rosto, observando-o cuidadosamente, então tocou meus lábios com seus dedos, olhando agora fixamente para eles.

Não sei quando começou, mas meu coração já batia rápido, em expectativa. Ansioso pelo toque de seus lábios. E como em um flash vieram todas as imagens da noite na sala de TV, todos os toques e carícias que trocamos.

- Inuyasha...– Minha voz saiu quase que implorando.

- Senti sua falta – Ele sorriu.

E eu perdi o fôlego.

Com um _sorriso_. Eu sou mesmo patética.

- Não é como se eu tivesse passado um mês fora, foram só algumas horas... – Sussurrei.

- Para mim foi uma eternidade. – Ele levou sua outra mão a minha cintura.

Inspirei o perfume másculo que Inuyasha exalava seu cheiro cítrico pondo todos os meus sentidos em alerta. Deixando-os sensíveis a qualquer aproximação. Deixando-os _desejando_ uma aproximação.

- Exagerado... – Falei com a voz meio trêmula.

- O que posso eu, fazer, se desde que certa mulher apareceu minha vida passou a girar em torno dela? – Ele disse rouco com seu sorriso perfeito.

Arregalei os olhos.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Não pode estar falando sério.

Eu podia _sentir_ o cheiro de Inuyasha com a ponta da _língua_.

Formigando.

- Nunca falei tão sério.

Ele aproximou-se de mim lentamente e eu ofeguei quando nossos lábios se encostaram, ele beijou meu lábio inferior acariciando meu rosto com sua mão, e então o mordeu vagarosamente. Quase abri os olhos quando o ouvi gemer baixo, Deus, eu ainda não havia nem lhe tocado!

Como se lesse meus pensamentos ele falou rouco contra minha boca:

- É incrível como apenas respirar seu perfume já me faz perder o controle... – Ele disse meio ofegante – Só de sentir seu corpo, e não preciso senti-lo fisicamente, mas apenas de saber que está por perto meu controle se vai...

Ele escorregou os lábios contra meu pescoço.

- Quero tê-la sempre sobre minha vista... – Falou beijando a base de meu pescoço.

Gemi agarrando seus cabelos prateados.

- E posso saber qual o motivo? – Suspirei derretendo em seus braços.

- Imaginá-la andando por aí, com todos esses homens olhando-a como se quisessem tirar-lhe um pedaço... Isso me mata por dentro. Pensar que você pode se apaixonar por um idiota qualquer.

Eu ri entre seus beijos. A pele de meu pescoço já ardendo.

- Inuyasha, você está agindo como um bobo apaixonado...

Ele subiu seus beijos e encontrou minha boca, beijando-me de leve.

Meu corpo já estava em pane.

Deus, eu não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se dormíssemos juntos!

- Eu estou apaixonado.

Abri os olhos.

Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que achei que ele fosse parar a qualquer momento.

- Inuyasha? – O olhei procurando qualquer coisa que confirmasse a afirmação.

Então nos separamos depressa quando a porta se abriu atrás de nós.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Olá queridas!

Ainda tem alguém lendo?

Se tiver eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora, com paus e pedras e tudo, e não sei se adianta dizer que sinto muito, mas bom, eu sinto muito. Quero dizer que estarei esforçando-me ao máximo para postar logo.

Esse capitulo não é enorme nem nada, mas é alguma coisa certo?

Quero um _**agradecimento especial**_ para **mariahrlg** que está sempre ao meu lado me encorajando e me dando idéias! Beijo **Mari** sabe que eu te amo, melhor amiga linda do coração!

Bom, espero que estejam gostando o próximo capítulo vai ser ótimo, prometo! XD

Gente eu amo o Inuyasha ele é tão lindo! E o Sesshoumaru também! E o Miroku! Alguém sabe onde posso comprá-los??

S2

Reviews:

**Cah-chan Hime:**

Olá! Sim, a Kagome é muito má! E muito louca também admitiremos, já que ninguém em juízo perfeito conseguiria viver debaixo do mesmo teto que esse pedaço enorme de mal caminho e não agarrá-lo no meio da noite! Querida infelizmente eu não sou dona do Sesshy (se eu fosse não estaria por aqui) e você não é a única que está me pedindo ele! Se eu soubesse onde vende já teria um pra mim. Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Sophie-sama:**

Aqui está o capitulo bônus, eu o incluí na história. Nossa, você o releu 4 vezes??? Fico muito feliz de ouvir (ler) isso! A Rin e o presente dela são de derreter qualquer uma não? Eu adoraria ter uma cunhadinha assim! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Uchiha Lara:**

Oi querida! Poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios, inflam meu ego ao máximo! A Kagome é totalmente maluca, por favor, era o Inuyasha! Ele estava fechando o zíper da calça dela. Era o Inuyasha. Ele estava praticamente babando por ela. Eu já disse que era o Inuyasha??? Mas é assim mesmo. O presente do Sesshy foi perfeito não? Sobre a troca, eu adoraria a parte do: "Sempre deixo reviews" mas infelizmente eu não tenho o Inu pra dar... XD Menina esse vestido da Ká, no próximo capitulo vai fazer o Inuyasha _pirar_! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review eu a amei! Beijinhos!

**izabela17: **

Aqui está o bônus como foi pedido! Espero que tenha gostado! O Inu um ainda mata alguém do coração, olha por que ele é _muito_ perfeito! Desculpe pelo atraso, fiquei muito feliz em saber que está amando minha humilde fic! Obrigada pela sua review! Até e beijinhos!

**Drika. Veras:**

Ah, que bom que você gostou!!! Aqui está a ceninha dos dois! O Miroku é horrível não? O objetivo tornou-se encaixar o bônus no capítulo, mas acabei postando essa coisinha mínima para que vocês não me matassem... XD O Inuyasha é simplesmente o pecado em pessoa! Espero que ainda esteja por aí! XD Beijos, obrigada pela review! Até.

**carolshuxa:**

Nossa, acho que você realmente quer esse capitulo, espero que tenha gostado dele, não sou muito boa com esses dois apesar de amá-los! Poxa, se você achou aquele grandão esse será mínimo! Prometo que o próximo será o de festa oki? Obrigada pela review! Beijos pra você!

**Jhennie Lee:**

Amei seus elogios, fiquei muito feliz obrigada! Sim, a Kagome já deixou bem claro que ela ama provocar o nosso Inu! Mas ele também só falta matar uma não? XD Com esse jeitinho perfeito dele! Acho que todas as meninas iriam amar um Inu para ajudar com o zíper da calça! Não só para fechar, como para tirar também! XD De novo digo que fiquei super feliz com seus elogios sobre a fic! É ótimo saber que está gostando! Sinto muito pelo atraso! Espero que pelo menos o capitulo possa compensar algo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos até logo!

**Foxgirl-chan:**

Olá! Muito obrigada pela review! Aqui está a fic continuada, desculpe o atraso! XD Beijo!

**Agome chan:**

Bom se da última vez superei o tempo de atualização dessa vez eu estrapolei certo? XD Foi mal pelo atraso, é que me deu um bloqueio louco! Sério, de todas as reviews! Eu simplesmente fico esperando as suas! Elas são enormes e muitíssimo divertidas! Eu já disse que amo lê-las não disse? Você é o máximo! Nesse capitulo o Inu meio que já se declarou, ele não é liiiindooo?????Diz que sim! Sério, calças jeans são um pesadelo! Eu adoro lascar a unha para fecha-las, eu sou podre... XD Acho que todo mundo já sonhou em ter a calça jeans tirada pelo Inu não? *morre* Calma não precisa acabar com a cadeira, aqui está o capitulo da Sango e do Miroku! Espero que goste! Como sempre amei a review obrigada! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Sango coral-chan:**

Olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Amei! Eu espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho com a ceninha deles! Não sou muito boa com os dois, mas mesmo assim eu os amoooo! Amo quando a Sango fica vermelhinha por causa do mIroku e as investidas descaradas dele! XD Beijos, até!

**Danda jabur:**

Oi, pelo que você me disse talvez só o final do capitulo interesse para você mas eu espero realmente que goste dele! O Inu é uma perdição não? Todas já falaram que queriam um Inu pra elas, mas afinal, que não quer???? Quem é louca de não querer??? Apesar de que a Kagome adora torturá-lo o Inu ama passar por essas situações com a Kagome, porque ele sabe que se diverte também! XD Sem problemas quanto ao capitulo passado! O importante é que você ainda está por aqui! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Kagome-cham: **

Olá querida! Desculpe a demora, aqui está uma pequena atualização, o próximo será maior isso eu prometo! Obrigada pela sua review! E não se preocupe que estarei atualizando logo minha outra fic! Beijos!

Doze reviews!!!!

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

Gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso e espero a compreensão de vocês, o segundo ano é um porre!

Obrigada meninas!

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Ah, por favor! Se o Inuyasha fosse meu, eu estaria fazendo coisas mais interessantes, não acham?! XD_

- Inuyasha? – O olhei ainda meio estática.

"Eu estou apaixonado."

Como assim???

Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas.

Então nos separamos depressa quando a porta se abriu atrás de nós.

- K-chan! – Shizuka exclamou entrando.

Ela congelou quando nos viu próximos.

Não tão próximos como eu gostaria, mas fazer o quê?

Shizu-chan corou dos pés a cabeça, e gaguejou fechando os olhos com força em quanto fechava a porta.

- D-desculpe!!!!

- Shizuka! – Eu gritei chamando-a.

Inuyasha se afastou mais e eu senti frio (cá entre nós, o corpo dele é _tão_ ridiculamente quente) e jogou-se em minha cama falando:

- Vá logo falar com ela... – Ele suspirou em frustração. – Mas eu estou pensando seriamente em te seqüestrar e ir para um maldito lugar isolado. Talvez uma ilha deserta ou algo assim...

Ri. Aquilo era simplesmente estúpido sempre éramos atrapalhados por alguém, e ele sempre ficava com essa carinha de "alguém-pode-me-explicar-porque-só-chegam-nos-melhores-momentos?"

Arrepiei-me com a idéia de estar em uma ilha deserta com Inuyasha.

Certo, controle-se.

Eu aproximei-me um pouco de Inuyasha que sentou e olhou-me carinhoso. Ele levantou a mão e a senti percorrer minha cintura, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus então ele susurrou rouco:

- É melhor ir logo antes que eu mude de idéia...

Sua voz alertou todos os sentidos de meu corpo e logo eu estava toda arrepiada. Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e o sorri como uma boba para logo correr atrás de Shizuka. Desci as escadas correndo, e virei para a cozinha, onde eu sabia que Shizuka provavelmente estaria.

- Shizu-chan? – Chamei ao passar pela porta da cozinha.

Vi Shizuka sentada à bancada folheando depressa um livro de receitas. Ela ainda tinha o rosto levemente corado.

- Shizuka? – Eu sentei ao seu lado com um sorriso.

Ela se virou e começou a falar tão rápido que tive de me esforçar para entendê-la.

- Desculpe Kagome! Desculpe mesmo, eu não sabia que você estava com Inuyasha, eu não queria atrapalhar, se eu soubesse nunca teria entrado-lá! Eu achei que você estivesse sozinha, eu agi errado não deveria ter entrado sem bater, mas eu estava tão feliz, _estou_ tão feliz, eu tinha que te contar, por que na faculdade em que estudo eu não tenho muitas amigas, elas parecem não gostar muito de mim, acho que é por que tem um cara, Hao ele parece gostar de mim, digo não como amigo, acho que ele está meio interessado em mim, só que eu não gosto dele, bom, não desse jeito, mas acho que metade das meninas de minhas classes meio que gosta dele e isso é tão...

- Tudo bem, você não atrapalhou. – Eu sorri falando na pausa que ela deu para respirar.

- Sei... – Ela suspirou.

- Mas o que você queria me falar? – Eu perguntei enquanto apoiava minha cabeça na mão direita.

Ela corou mais e sorriu timidamente. Suspirou apaixonada.

- Bom, é que Benkei me pediu em namoro hoje...

Arregalei os olhos e ajeitei-me na cadeira.

- O Kei-kun?! Onde vocês estavam? Como ele estava? O que você respondeu?

- Foi no jardim da senhora Izayoi, ele estava muito vermelho e meio nervoso, mas acho que fiquei do mesmo modo... E, bom eu não o respondi exatamente...

- _O quê?_ – Perguntei incrédula quase escorregando da cadeira – Por quê? Você não gosta dele também??

- G-gosto! Gosto muito... – Ela enrubesceu.

- Então por que...?

- É que fiquei nervosa. Eu gosto de Benkei desde que o conheci só que nunca pensei que ele gostasse de mim desse modo...

- Peraí, para tudo! – Exclamei confusa – Tem coisa aí. Você disse que gosta dele desde que o conheceu? Tipo, faz tanto tempo assim?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, seu rosto ainda corado.

- Sim, eu o conheço desde os quatorze anos.

- Kei-kun me escondeu isso. – Falei emburrada.

- Quando eu saí do meu estado de estupor, e ia respondê-lo o senhor Koichi o chamou para ajudá-lo a arrumar umas coisas na casa da senhorita Yukari.

- Ah...

- Então... Enquanto ele está por lá eu vou ao supermercado comprar umas coisinhas que esquecemos, mas logo volto. Afinal vou ficar com a pequena Rin e o jovem Kohaku! – Ela sorriu.

- Benkei vai ficar aqui também não? – Perguntei.

- Vai sim. – Ela corou.

- Ótimo! Assim que ele chegar diga a ele como se sente okay?

- Sim, senhorita! – Ela sorriu.

- A-ham...

- Ah, sim _K-chan_! – Ela sorriu embaraçada.

- Muito bom! Quando eu voltar eu quero que me diga como tudo foi certo? – Perguntei levantando.

- Certo!

- E, se não for pedir de mais, um bolo de leite com nozes... – Falei brincando como quem não quer nada.

Ela riu.

- Okay, vou fazer seu bolo.

- Vai mesmo? – Eu sorri já sonhando com o bolo. – Obrigada Shizuka, você é a melhor!

- Sem problemas. – Ela levantou olhando o relógio – Kagome, você não tem que se arrumar?

Olhei o relógio no pulso.

- Merda, vou me atrasar para o aniversário de Yukari! – Eu corri apressada até meu quarto.

Entrei e Inuyasha estava lá estirado em minha cama, simplesmente um senhor-pedaço-de-mal-caminho.

- Falou com Shizuka? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso fofo.

- Inu, sai, sai, sai! – Falei andando rápido até o banheiro.

- Espera! Como assim? – Ele exclamou confuso.

- O aniversário de Yukari. Tenho que me arrumar senão não chego a tempo nunca! – Falei já da porta do banheiro.

- Dane-se o aniversário de Yukari! – Ele falou frustrado.

- Inu – Eu virei para encará-lo marota – Tenha paciência, okay?

Ele suspirou. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados e me olhou decidido.

- Kagome – Ele disse sério e rouco – Escuta eu quero que entenda, que _isso_, nós... Não é para ser só uma noite, só uma curtição. Eu não quero que seja momentâneo. Não quero que seja um caso idiota, mais uma conquista estúpida... Eu só estou interessado se eu te tiver para a vida toda.

- Está brincando. – Sussurrei incrédula.

- Nunca falei tão sério. – Ele disse seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

- Inu... – Eu abri a boca para falar, mas nada me vinha em mente.

Aquele "...Só estou interessado se te tiver para a vida toda." ainda ecoava em minha cabeça.

Pisquei algumas vezes ainda tentando digerir.

Acho que passei uns minutos com os lábios entreabertos sem saber o que dizer. Ele pareceu meio arrependido.

- Escuta, não precisa responder agora. – Ele disse afastando-se até a porta – Nos vemos na casa de Yukari.

Ele saiu fechando a porta e eu continuei parada na porta do banheiro. Então minha linha de raciocínio começou a voltar lentamente, e entrei no banheiro fechando a porta.

Abri o chuveiro, como sempre na água gelada, e fui para baixo deixando-a escorrer por meu corpo. Era tudo tão confuso, digo, eu sempre ouvi que Inuyasha nunca teve um caso sério. Que ele nunca ia "se amarrar".

Mas, ele estava realmente falando sério.

"Eu estou apaixonado."

Isso é alguma coisa, certo?

É tudo tão irreal. Não é como se eu não o quisesse. Não. Porque eu o quero mais que tudo, como eu nunca quis ninguém! Olhar para ele é encher meu peito de alegria. Pensar nele é sorrir como uma boba. Tocá-lo é sentir meu corpo vibrar de emoção. Senti-lo é simplesmente morrer e ir direto para o paraíso.

Agora saber que ele me deseja é simplesmente tudo o que eu pediria da vida e nada mais.

Me assustei um pouco, quero dizer, ei, ele é o cara que nunca teve um relacionamento que durasse mais que uma semana. Mas então forcei-me a relaxar, digo, eu já estou apaixonada por ele mesmo, e mesmo que eu saiba que em uma semana ele provavelmente vai se cansar de mim, eu não consigo evitar querê-lo.

Olhe, eu o vejo todo dia. E eu realmente quero dizer todo dia. Tipo estou morando aqui, não?

É impossível ter que lidar com ele sem lembrar dos beijos na sala de TV.

Balancei a cabeça e tomei um longo banho. Quando saí, Sango estava apoiada na varanda de meu quarto, a brisa da noite balançando as mechas soltas de seu cabelo chocolate agora presos em um coque.

- San! – Exclamei.

Ela virou-se para mim.

- Ká! – Sango disse me dando um meio abraço, já que eu estava enrolada com minha toalha encharcada.

- Você está linda! Perfeita! – Eu a olhei de cima a baixo.

-Achou mesmo? – Ela perguntou dando uma voltinha.

O vestido azul vivo encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo esguio, dando ênfase em seus seios grandes, as coxas malhadas e a cinturinha fina. Os cabelos presos com poucas mechas, cuidadosamente selecionadas, soltas e a maquiagem simples destacando os olhos a deixava com um ar de uma sofisticada menina má.

Pra completar, os brincos de diamantes caiam movendo-se ao mexer a cabeça, e as sandálias altas pretas do Cristian Louboutin eram tudo.

- Já falei que Mi-kun vai comer na sua mão? – Sorri pra ela.

- E o que isso me interessa? – Ela perguntou ficando vermelha.

- Ué? Quer que eu narre toda aquela história do aeroporto de "mochinha-indefesa-que-se-derrete-com-um-beijo-do-herói-gostoso?"

- Não me derreti, só acho que ele beija bem! – Ela disse tentando se justificar.

- Claro, claro...

- Sério.

- San, depois nós conversamos sobre isso okay? Tenho que me arrumar! – Falei sorrindo.

- Ta bom, se seca direito que pego seu vestido. – Ela falou indo até o armário.

Enxuguei-me cuidadosamente e sequei meus cabelos, a contra gosto, no secador, então vesti uma de minhas _lingeries_ vinho de renda. Sango ajudou-me a por o vestido tomara-que-caia.

Assim que entrei nele e Sango fechou o zíper lateral, ela se afastou observando.

- Juro que você está a coisa mais sexy do universo nesse vestidinho Ká! Ele ficou muito perfeito em você!

Olhei-me no espelho, a verdade era que como eu sempre fui branquinha o vestido preto destacava-se maravilhosamente bem em mim. Ele delineava meu corpo perfeitamente parando uns quatro dedos após o bumbum, deixando a desejar, mas não me dando de modo algum uma aparência vulgar.

Sango estava certa: aquele vestido era muito sexy.

Ele era todo liso, com apenas os delicados folhos do busto e os que caiam junto com a saia de detalhe, e esses, davam um ar mais doce à roupa.

- Vem, me deixe arrumar seus cabelos! Eles tem que combinar com seu vestido sexy! – San falou empolgada.

- Certo. – Sorri para ela.

- Vou encher as pontas do seu cabelos com cachinhos. E depois vamos dar uma bagunçada neles, para deixá-los com um ar desarrumado bem sexy. Ta bem?

- Por mim, o que você fizer está bom! – Falei. – San, você já notou que em toda frase que você diz, a palavra "sexy"vem no meio?

- Hey, fazer o que se eu estou empolgada com a reação do hanyou gostosão?

Durante dez minutos Sango trabalhou em meu cabelo enquanto eu narrava o que tinha acontecido entre mim e Inuyasha mais cedo.

- Ai Ká. Que lindo, ele praticamente te pediu em casamento! Como Sesshomaru e Yukari!

Sério. Qual é o problema dos Taisho, com casamento? Antes dele as pessoas em questão passam por uma fase chamada _namoro_. Será que eles já ouviram falar?

- Eu não sei...

- Ká – Ela parou e ficou à minha frente. – Se ele te faz feliz como você me descreveu, eu só tenho um conselho a dar: Vá em frente! Senão vai passar o resto da vida se culpando por não ter tentado. Além do mais, quando nos apaixonamos temos que estar conscientes de que podemos acabar com o coração partido... Nem sempre dá certo, mas se você não tentar, como vai achar o seu amor?

Sorri para ela.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – Perguntei.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse presunçosa.

Nós rimos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quando desci do Porshe 911 cor-de-rosa de Sango senti um frio na barriga. E me senti idiota por isso, mas o frio não diminuiu.

Mas aqui estou eu arrumada toda para ele.

_Estúpido._

Junto com o vestidinho preto, eu estava com uma sandália Prada linda toda prata, salto quatro, e minha carteira Lana Marks, e um conjunto _Cartier_ de ouro branco.

Meus cabelos todos soltos e selvagens em meias curvas, e ondulações loucas. E mesmo assim lindos e brilhantes.

- Ká. Acorda!

- Foi mal, Sango. Estou... Nervosa.

- Não seja boba. Está linda ele vai amar!

Ao nos aproximarmos da entrada do prédio em que Yukari morava, ouvi meu celular tocar baixinho.

Sim, eu mudei a musica da Britney. Agora o que tocava era Uncontrollable da Adrienne Bailon.

- Oi. – Atendi.

- Kagome minha linda.

- Hiten! – Eu exclamei surpresa. – Como vai?

- Não tão bem como esperava. Kagome, eu vou viajar amanhã a tarde. Ocorreu um imprevisto e vou estar voltando mais cedo. Por isso estou ligando, podemos mudar o jantar de amanhã para um café da manhã?

- Podemos sim. Sem problemas.

- Ótimo! Passo pra te pegar as sete?

- Excelente.

- Ah! Eu já vi a mala de sua amiga, ela já foi encaminhada para a mansão Taisho, deve chegar aí amanhã a tarde. Certo?

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada Hiten! Você é o máximo!

Ele riu.

- Tudo para você _lubimaya_.

Ri com a forma carinhosa com que ele costumava me chamar durante o período na Rússia.

- Então até amanhã.

- Ok. Até Kagome, boa noite.

- Beijo. – Eu disse despedindo-me.

Logo comecei a por no meu celular um aviso para acordar as seis no dia seguinte, para poder ter tempo de me arrumar.

Sango virou-se para mim.

- Então?

- Hiten achou sua mala!

- Não acredito! Vou ter meus sapatos de volta. – Ela deu um gritinho excitado.

- Todos os vinte e dois. – Sorri para ela.

- Vamos Ká. Inuyasha deve estar esperando. – Ela me puxou para o prédio.

Revirei os olhos.

Sango é impossível.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Fomos recebidas por um porteiro, que aliás, era supergato. Ele flertou com Sango descaradamente e ela sorriu amando a atenção.

Sério, quem não flertaria com Sango com umas coxas como as dela? Ela tem, tipo, as coxas mais perfeitas que já vi.

Bom o negócio é que o tal porteiro praticamente a segurou lá por uns cinco minutos. Eu já estava cogitando dar uma "leve" cutucada em Sango, quando eles encerraram a conversa.

- Meu Deus Sango, eu sei que ele é gostoso e tudo, mas será que não dava para apenas ter sacudido os cílios, e continuar a andar? – Falei enquanto entrávamos na sala de estar de Yukari.

Miroku foi o primeiro a se dirigir a nós, ele estava estupidamente alegre.

- Ká! Sango! – Ele se aproximou dando-me um beijinho na testa e então puxou a mão de Sango e a beijou.

- Está lindíssima Sango. Azul cai perfeitamente bem em você.

Então ele me sorriu.

- De você eu não poderia esperar menos! Encantadora como sempre Kagome. – Apesar das palavras doces, e da tentativa de direcionar sua atenção a mim, Miroku constantemente olhava para Sango.

Me esforcei para não rir.

Miroku estava _tão_ na de Sango.

Já ela, olhava em volta alheia a intensidade do olhar de Miroku.

Não consegui segurar um pequena risada.

- Gostaria de dividir a piada? – Os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram por inteiro quando ouvi Inuyasha chegar por trás e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Virei para ele, meu coração já batendo a mil.

Deus, ele era tão lindo. Exalando masculinidade, com seus olhos dourados sedutores e selvagens. Ele sorriu maroto e eu perdi o ar.

Será que algum dia vou cansar de olhá-lo?

- Eu não agüentava mais esperar por você. Nada parece bom o suficiente sem você por perto. – Ele aproximou o rosto e levou uma das mãos ao meu pescoço, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Por um momento minha pernas fraquejaram, e Inuyasha segurou firme em minha cintura, apoiando-me.

Entreabri os lábios e o olhei de baixo hipnotzada.

Nada parece bom o suficiente sem você também.

Eu quis dizer. Mas não consegui. As palavras simplesmente não saiam.

Então o ouvi grunhir baixo.

- Kagome, você está me deixando louco.

Sango tocou meu braço.

- Ká, temos que ir falar com Yukari lembra?

- Oh, é mesmo. Meu Deus eu já havia esquecido!

Afastei-me devagar de Inuyasha, mordendo meu lábios e pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

Quando aproximei-me de Yukari fiquei sem palavras, ela estava tão radiante! Com um vestido inteiro de paetês pretos delineando seu corpo maravilhoso, ela sorria alegre.

- Não seja bobo Bankotsu, é claro que ele vai aceitar. É uma ótima oferta. – Ela dizia quando Sango e eu paramos ao seu lado. Então arregalou os olhos e deu um enorme sorriso. – Kagome, Sango!

Ela se adiantou abraçando-nos juntas.

- Vocês estão lindas! – Ela nos olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar aprovador – Claro, já eram lindas, mas estão _tão_ lindas!

Sango e eu rimos.

- Você é quem está linda Yukari. – Sango disse.

- Verdade, está ofuscando todas nós! – Falei fingindo estar emburrada.

Ela riu e rolou os olhos.

- Não sejam exageradas.

- Elas tem razão Kari. Você está encantadora. – Bankotsu falou.

- Só estão dizendo isso porque é meu aniversário. – Yukari riu.

- Não, você está tão bela que fiquei estonteado quando a vi. – Bankotsu sorriu galanteador. – Aliás – Ele puxou de seu bolso uma caixinha vermelha embrulhada graciosamente com um lacinho dourado. – Seu presente.

- Oh Ban, não precisava! – Yukari o olhou boba.

- Eu quero lhe dar.

Quando Kari desembrulhou a caixinha e a abriu deu um sorriso meigo.

- É lindo Ban, amei.

Na caixinha tinha um pequeno anel de ouro rosé, com um pequeno diamante lapidado em forma de quadrado.

Por trás dele vi Sesshomaru trincar o maxilar e apertar com tanta força uma das cadeiras do bar de Yukari que ficaram as marcas. Então ele atravessou a sala em passos largos para parar ao lado de Kari e dizer:

- Yukari tem algo em seu nariz.

Imediatamente Kari levou a mão direita ao nariz cobrindo-o, e expondo assim o diamante gigante em seu dedo fazendo Bankotsu arregalar os olhos.

- Ah, não era nada, eu devo ter me confundido. – Sesshomaru sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela e a puxou para um beijo.

Bankotsu se afastou discretamente enquanto Sesshomaru parecia querer se fundir com Kari ali mesmo. Quando eles se separaram para respirar, ouvimos Kari sussurar:

- Sesshomaru Taisho, você _não_ se confunde.

Ele a olhou inocente.

- Porque diz isso?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos violeta.

- Yukari, não sei se vou agüentar essa maldita festa terminar. – Sesshou correu os lábios pelo pescoço da meio-youkai.

- Ah vai sim. Não vou me retirar até que todos os convidados tenham ido.

- Se é só isso eu os ponho pra fora agora mesmo.

Eu ouvi Sango rir do meu lado junto com Izayoi que se aproximou após a "fuga"de Bankotsu.

- Nem ouse. Seja um bom menino e espere. _Prometo que será recompensado_. – Kari sorriu maliciosa.

Sesshomaru expirou forte.

- Olá Sesshou. – Eu o sorri.

- Como vai Kagome. Já falou com meu irmão? Ele não parava quieto.

Ri enquanto meu rosto esquentava.

- Já sim.

- Oh Kagome, ele está tão encantado por você. – Izayoi suspirou.

- Izayoi... – Eu murmurei.

- Eu te disse. – Ouvi de Sango.

- Porque não vamos todos sentar? – Yukari sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia – Eu praticamente gritei desesperada para desviar do assunto Inuyasha/e/Eu.

- Perfeito, vamos. – Yukari disse sorridente.

Quando chegamos à mesa enorme, todos os lugares estavam marcados, com os respectivos nomes. Fiquei entre Inuyasha e um espanhol, Santiago.

Ao me aproximar de meu lugar, ele puxou a cadeira para mim e agradeci sorrindo educada.

- Seu nome é Kagome, não? – Ele sorriu sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Senhorita Higurashi para você. – Inuyasha apareceu por trás de nós parecendo ligeiramente irritado.

- Oh, desculpe _señorita_. – Ele sorri galanteador. – Yukari me falou muito da señorita.

- Jura? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Si. Tinha tido que más bela no há.

Corei.

- Bobagem, Yukari é boa demais.

Ele me olhou malicioso.

- A señorita se considera uma _traviesa_?

Vi com o canto do olhos Inuyasha ficar tenso.

Sorri internamente com minha pequena vitória pessoal em fazê-lo sentir ciúmes de mim. Então me aproximei um pouco de Santiago.

- Oh, sim. Sou _muito_ travessa.

Santiago riu.

Então senti um puxão em meu braço esquerdo e quando vi os lábios de Inuyasha esmagaram os meus em um beijo selvagem. Não pude evitar passar o braço por seu pescoço enquanto ele introduzia sua língua em minha boca. Ele me beijou até que eu ficasse literalmente sem ar algum, e escorregou uma mão para minha coxa descoberta, fazendo-me querer me aproximar mais dele, para então me soltar.

Ofegante continuei a olhá-lo.

Mas ele olhava triunfante sobre o espanhol.

- _Minha_ travessa.

Santiago, parou de sorrir e então virou-se para conversar com o homem sentado ao deu lado.

Voltei a encarar Inuyasha que me olhou inocente.

- O que foi? – Seus olhos brilharam com desejo.

Só pude sorrir ao lembra do modo possessivo com o qual ele disse "minha".

O jantar ocorreu perfeitamente bem, Inutaisho, Inuyasha e Miroku contavam divertidíssimas histórias causando risos por todo o ambiente. Yukari parecia mais feliz do que nunca com Sesshomaru ao seu lado, com olhos apenas para ela. Izayoi parecia estar a ponto de chorar de felicidade, vendo todos sorrirem e conversarem animados.

Lauren secretária de Yukari puxou um parabéns meio embolado, pois ela já tinha tomado uns quinze copos de whisky, mas logo a sala toda cantava parabéns para Kari. O parabéns mais sem ritmo e mais desafinado do mundo, e ainda assim o mais divertido.

Após os gritos de alegria, todos fomos para um salão onde começava a tocar _"Evacuate The Dancefloor"_. E antes que eu pudesse me tocar, eu e Sango já estávamos na pista sacudindo ao som da música.

Logo Yukari se juntou a nós, e então sua secretária, e logo uma loira elegante, e em questão de segundos todas as mulheres estavam dançando. Miroku foi o primeiro a se juntar a nós.

E com "nós"quero dizer a Sango.

Rindo, continuei a mover o corpo junto a melodia, e quando meus olhos pousaram em Inuyasha, um tipo de descarga percorreu meu corpo e percebi o quanto o amava. Tudo nele me afetava. O modo como sorria, como falava, como _respirava_.

Mas principalmente o modo como ele me olhava.

Como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo.

Movi os quadris sensualmente, e os folhos do meu vestido balançaram com o movimento. Olhei novamente para Inuyasha e sorri marota. Então chegou novamente no refrão e sacudi o corpo contagiada com a música, sem nunca deixar por muito tempo meus olhos longe dos dele.

Faltando dez segundo para começar a parte do "_Now guess who's back with a brand new track…"_ As mulheres praticamente deixaram Kari, Sango, e eu no centro e dançamos empolgadas, descendo até o chão junto com a música. Quando subimos de volta passei a mão por meus cabelos que estavam uma loucura e continuei dançando com o olhar em Inuyasha.

Quando a musica terminou, começou a tocar "_Into the Night_" e eu e Sango nos movemos sensualmente na introdução da musica, e assim que a melodia agitou sacudimos a cabeça e começamos a mover os quadris. Olhei desafiadora para Inuyasha. Ele me observava atônito, e quando pegou meu olhar, sorriu e se aproximou para dançar.

Quando ele colou nossos corpos não consegui, não ficar surpresa com a facilidade que nossos corpos se encaixavam. E quando Inuyasha seguiu meus movimentos, pus minhas mãos para o alto maravilhada com a sintonia de nossos corpos. Inuyasha me fez escorregar por seu braço arqueando meu corpo na parte instrumental da musica, e levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço.

Quando ele me puxou de volta de encontro a seu corpo, ele encostou seus lábios aos meus, levemente e logo começou a afastá-los mas mordi seu lábio inferior segurando-o perto para beijá-lo urgentemente.

Suas duas mãos se posicionaram em minha cintura apertando-me contra ele, fazendo-me encontrar seu desejo pulsante. As minhas foram parar em seus cabelos. Quando nossas línguas se encostaram eu quase gemi. Inuyasha me beijava apaixonadamente, sem desgrudar nossas bocas um centímetro sequer.

Quando precisei afastar-me para recuperar o fôlego, vi de relance atrás de Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango atracados um no outro na sacada de Yukari, mas durou apenas alguns segundos pois Inuyasha logo tomou meus lábios novamente.

Não lembro como, mas a próxima coisa que notei foi que estávamos no térreo do prédio de Yukari e entrei em um taxi com Inuyasha bem atrás de mim. Inuyasha disse algo para o taxista e então voltou a me beijar, dessa vez mais lentamente.

Não tenho noção te quanto tempo levou a viagem de taxi, mas logo Inuyasha saiu do taxi e virou-se para me ajudar, entregou meio atrapalhado varia notas ao taxista e pegou-me no colo levando-me para dentro da mansão Taisho.

Durante o caminho para seu quarto desabotoei sua blusa e passei a beijar seu pescoço, puxando sua camisa expondo um de seus ombros, levei meus lábios durante toda a extensão musculosa. Ele gemeu e ao entramos em seu quarto, ele chutou a porta e me pôs na cama.

Deitada lá de lábios entreabertos o observei despir-se da camisa e calça, e então de sua cueca boxer. Com apenas a fraca lua do luar iluminando-o não pude pensar em outra coisa que senão no quanto Inuyasha parecia tão maravilhoso que não podia ser real. Pensei que quando o comparei com um Deus grego, Inuyasha era simplesmente muito mais que isso. Era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

Ele tirou cuidadosamente minhas sandálias, beijando meus pés, onde estavam as marcas vermelhas deixadas pela sandália.

Estiquei meus braços para ele.

- Venha. – Eu consegui murmurar com a boca seca.

Ele grunhiu alto, e cobriu-me com seu corpo forte. Em questão de segundos meu vestido estava no chão junto com minha pequena _lingerie_ de renda. Acariciei suas orelhas felpudas e ele gemeu alto.

- Kagome. Minha Kagome. – Ele encostou seu corpo nu ao meu, ao se abaixar para me beijar, e praticamente tremi embaixo dele com o contato.

- Inu... – Eu sorri entre os beijos.

- Você é ridiculamente viciante Kagome Higurashi. E eu nunca quero sonhar em me separar de você. – Ele correu as mãos por meu corpo já ligeiramente suado.

Arqueei o pescoço e minha risada preencheu o quarto.

- Não tanto quanto você bobo. – Eu disse carinhosamente.

- Você não pode ser real... – Ele sussurrou.

Foi a vez dele de rir enquanto trilhava um caminho de beijos e mordidas por meu pescoço.

- Porque não? – Eu ofeguei.

- Dizem que não existe ninguém que seja perfeito, no entanto você é perfeita para mim. Não consigo achar nada de que eu não goste. Não consigo te tirar da cabeça por cinco segundos...

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não exagere...

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim.

- Não estou exagerando. Você é como meu ar. É como se eu nunca tivesse respirado de verdade até conhecê-la.

Eu reprimi um soluço emocionada.

Desde quando eu o amo tanto assim?

Quando isso aconteceu?

Ele voltou a me beijar. Se seguiu então uma série de caricias enlouquecedoras, gemidos, nossas respirações ofegantes, suas mãos deslizando ora ternamente, ora possessivamente, por meu corpo.

Seu lábios me enlouquecendo, a temperatura logo aumentou, e com ela nossos toques. Inuyasha não demorou dez segundo para pôr a proteção. Gemi alto quando finalmente Inuyasha e eu nos unimos e não pude evitar outros gemidos de vir em seguida. Inuyasha fazia sons abafados próximo ao meu ouvido, o que só me fazia querê-lo mais.

- Inuyasha – Gemi ofegante quase desesperada arranhando suas costas.

Ele grunhiu novamente e segundos mais tarde atingimos juntos o ápice do prazer. Inuyasha se segurou para não despencar seu corpo pesado em cima de mim, e se pôs ao meu lado puxando-me junto a ele. Cobrindo-nos com o lençol e então envolvendo-me possessivamente com seus braços.

E então adormeci.

* * *

Olá....?

Será que ainda tem alguém lendo?

Gente desculpa mesmo, era pra ter postado antes, mas a vida ta tão corrida... E tive um bloqueio podre. De qualquer modo não vou mais prometer nada quanto as atualizações, pode ser daqui a uma semana ou um mês.

Espero que entendam. Aliás fiquei tãããooo feliz com o número de reviews! Meus Deus, ganhei tantas! Obrigada gente, você são as melhores!

**Reviews**:

**Sango coral-chan:** Poxaaa fiquei tão feliz por você ter gostado da cena do Mi e da Sango! Sério mesmo, me empolguei escrevendo-a, e foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo mais focado nos dois. Fiquei super satisfeita com o resultado, e mais satisfeita ainda por saber que você gostou! Eu também amo quando os homens ficam bobões pelas mulheres! Acho tudo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Espero que goste do capitulo e desculpe-me pela demora! Beijos!

**Drika. Veras:** Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam super feliz. Desculpe pela demora, não pretendia demorar tanto... Se eu descobrir onde vende Sesshoumaru's compro todos e te dou um de presente! XD Beijos!

**Jhennie Lee:** Olá querida. Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Me deu um bloqueio louco! Não consegui escrever nada. Fiquei morrendo de felicidades com os seus elogios! Olha que assim eu fico me achando hein? XD Brigada pela sua review! Beijos, e (eu espero) até breve!

**Mi-Cham18:** Oi! Ainda bem que consigo deixar alguém curiosa, sempre me disseram que não sou muito pra suspense! XD Que bom que você está gostando. Desculpe a demora viu? Beijos e valeu pela review!

**Agome chan:** Oiiii! Nossa que saudade de conversar com você! Há quanto tempo! Menina fiquei com medo da sua pequena mente torturadora. Quero ser sempre sua amiga viu? XD Gente eu tava relendo sua review, e cara, serio, eu rio tanto, mas _tanto_! Você não sabe o quanto. Eu a uso pra dias em que eu preciso de uma boa risada, sério. Eu me passo nas suas reviews. Mas eu já disse isso né? Como sempre muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Mariahrlg:** Eu te amo, você sabe. Melhor amiga bobona.

**Lory Higurashi:** Nossa faz um tempão que não falo com você Lory! E você resolve voltar logo quando eu tive esse bloqueio? Querida vai com tudo pra cima do gostoso da educação física! Daí aproveita e faz um ciuminho pro Troy, pra ele ver o que ta perdendo! XD Que bom que a fic ainda agrada! Fico feliz em saber! Poxa, também vou confessar que já sonhei com uma cena desse tipo: "Mocinha-em-perigo-e-aparece-mocinho-gostoso-para-salvar-o-dia"! Acho que toda menina já sonhou com algo parecido... Muito legal falar com você! Beijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Oi! Poxa fiquei honrada em saber que consegui atraí-la para minha fic! Amei seus elogios, obrigada! Gente se os homens fossem todos como o Inu... Aliás, por mim eu aceitava qualquer um desses três! XD Beijos!

**Adrii-chan:** Muito obrigada por me entender! Você é demais! Amei sua review, e fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da história. Beijos! PS: Você leu todos os capítulos de uma vez???

**Izabela17:** Oi Izy! (Posso te chamar assim?) Desculpe pela demora viu? Não foi por querer. Se eu fosse Kagome já estaria totalmente na dele! Se ele quisesse me levar pra outro país eu nem piscava, ia junto! XD Beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Aileen Grant:** Oi Aileen! Obrigada pela sua review! Desculpe mesmo a demora. Espero que o chapter compense, mesmo curtinho desse jeito. Beijos!

**H. Quinzel:** Olá! Há quanto tempo não? XD Poxa eu fiquei muito feliz com os elogios que recebi da cena do Mi e da Sango! Foi a primeira vez que foquei neles, e até que deu certo! Nossa, muito obrigado por todos os elogios! Beijão, desculpe a demora, e obrigada pela sua review!

**Lune Cullen and Liaah Taisho: **Oi Liaah! Nossa fiquei boba com seus elogios! Eu adoro ler e gosto muito de escrever, fique tão feliz quando disse que gostou da minha escrita! Sobre moda, minha mãe foi modelo e sempre teve muito bom gosto, aprendi tudo com ela! Beijos, obrigada pela review! PS: Desculpe a demora!

**Aricele:** Oba! Leitora nova! Resta saber se você cansou de esperar pela postagem ou ainda está por aí! XD Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Obrigada pela sua review, a amei! Beijos!

**Lu Higurashi:** Lu, desculpe pela demora, mas fiquei em um bloqueio horrível! Acho que to conseguindo escrever mais tranqüilo agora, espero não demorar muito no próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

Obrigada por todo o apoio meninas!

Você são demais!

Beijos para todas e bom final de semana!


	14. Chapter 14

Gente eu estou _morrendo_ de vergonha por minha demora estúpida com esse capítulo, mas eu _juro_ pra vocês que não foi por falta de tentativas.

Todo capítulo que escrevia eu apagava porque não estava do meu agrado, não quero postar para vocês algo para meramente seguir com a história.

Apesar de meu constrangimento gigantesco eu estou pedindo que _por favor_ tenham paciência comigo. Entrei na faculdade e para quem está nela, sabe que não é nada simples, aliás simples seria a última palavra usada para descrevê-la.

_Gostaria de pedir o apoio e compreensão de vocês._

Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção.

Perdão pelo atraso.

Beijos e boa leitura!

_**PS: Sinto pelo capítulo pequeno mas eu já estava **__**recebendo ameaças de morte**__**. XD**_

_**PS: Em minha defesa passei UMA semana e um dia SEM internet. Então era pra ter postado antes.**_

* * *

Acordei com um barulho irritante, demorei uns bons segundos para distinguir a fonte, até que notei que provavelmente era meu celular. Quando abri os olhos sonolenta, a primeira coisa que vi fora o peitoral duro de Inuyasha e meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto os momentos da noite passada passavam em minha mente. Sorri automaticamente.

Inuyasha certamente me faz sentir como se fosse explodir.

Digo, de um modo bom.

Tudo nele me encanta, mesmo quando está irritado, ou quando está sendo tão carinhoso com a irmã, ou quando está provocando Sesshomaru. Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo. A barba já começando a aparecer, e seu rosto tão relaxado.

A droga do celular começou a apitar novamente.

Segurei um suspiro, eu realmente quero continuar na cama com Inuyasha, que mantém um braço possessivamente enrolado em mim, onde é quente e aconchegante. Mas eu _prometi_ a Hiten que o encontraria, e eu tenho que ir vê-lo.

Me movi para longe de Inuyasha para parar o maldito celular de gritar como se alguém estivesse morrendo, mas quando o fiz, senti o braço de Inuyasha agarrar-me firme mantendo-me perto dele.

Ele deu um gemido em protesto e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso não é _nada_ bom.

Sério, se Inuyasha continuar a me apertar assim e _gemer_ contra mim eu definitivamente vou ter que chutar Hiten – o que não é nada educado – e permanecer aqui. De preferência pro resto da vida.

- Inu? – Eu arrisquei.

Vamos encarar, eu vou me sentir péssima se Hiten ficar me esperando, e além do mais não vou a lugar algum. Digo, em relação a Inuyasha, se ele acha que eu vou mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu mais tarde e ele está enganado, porque depois da melhor noite de minha vida – fora a melhor semana desde que o conheci – eu não vou deixá-lo.

E depois foi ele quem começou com o negócio de _"só se for pra sempre"_ e talz.

Em resposta ele gemeu novamente.

Controle-se Kagome!

- Eu preciso desligar o telefone. Ou ele vai apitar até a bateria morrer. E ainda falta muita bateria. – Eu sussurrei para ele sorrindo enquanto alcançava suas orelhinhas fofas.

- Deixe a bateria morrer – Ele disse, sua voz rouca pela manhã.

- Não posso. Tenho que encontrar com Hiten para o café da manhã.

Senti seu corpo ficar tenso então ele levantou o rosto e me olhou.

- Porque?

- Porque o que?

- Porque tem que sair e encontrar com esse idiota para o café? – Ele disse irritado, mas sua voz ainda permanecia tão sexy que tive que me concentrar para não sorrir, senão ele poderia achar que eu não o estava levando a sério.

- Porque eu prometi amor. – Falei simples deslizando inocentemente o indicador por seu queixo.

Percebi que ele relaxara um pouco, e quando olhei para cima para encará-lo pude notar certa surpresa em seus olhos.

Certo, eu lembro muito bem de ontem à noite. A verdade é que nenhum de nós disse ao outro a palavra que começa com "A". E que na maioria da vezes assusta os homens.

Juro, homens são frouxos.

Mas depois de tudo que Inuyasha me disse ontem antes da festa, sobre quase-pedidos-de-casamento, e "me querer pra vida toda" me faz chegar a conclusão de que ele realmente me ama. Lógico que eu preferiria se ele tivesse dito com todas as letras, mas como disse anteriormente homens são frouxos.

Ou seja, acostume-se pois ele demoram pra admitir qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com sentimentos. Sentimentos, aliás, é uma palavra que eles também desconhecem, já que são _machos_ demais para "tê-los". Por isso minha surpresa em relação a Inuyasha. Ele foi o primeiro namorado que tive que exigiu algo sério – antes de mim, digo.

- Mas assim eu fico com ciúmes, _amor_. – Ele sorriu e percorreu com seu nariz minha bochecha.

Meu coração deu um salto tão grande que realmente achei que ele fosse parar na garganta.

O grito de pânico do celular começou novamente.

- Deus, eu _preciso_ desligar essa coisa! – Exclamei irritada voltando minha atenção para a coisa estridente e tentando me esticar para pegá-lo.

Inuyasha ainda me segurava divertido-se com meu esforço para sair de seu aperto.

- Você se importa? – Perguntei esperando que ele me soltasse.

E ele _riu_.

Juro.

De mim.

- Inu! – Exclamei – Não vale, você é estupidamente mais forte que eu!

- É só pedir com carinho Kagome. – Ele sorriu.

Virei para ele.

- Inu, você pode por favor me deixar pegar o celular que está me deixando louca? – Falei fazendo um biquinho enquanto descia o indicador por seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu baixo.

- Certo. – Ele retirou relutante o braço de cima de mim.

Fui até a ponta da cama e procurei o celular no chão próximo a minha bolsa. Quando o achei apertei com tanta força os botões para desativar o alarme que poderia tê-lo quebrado.

Voltei-me para Inuyasha, que colocara os braços atrás da cabeça e mantinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Não pude evitar sorri junto.

- Tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar – Eu inclinei-me para dar-lhe um beijinho nos lábios e logo levantei e me dirigi ao banheiro dele. – Aliás, vou usar seu banheiro, senão vou ter que atravessar o corredor e não vai ser legal.

Inu sorriu travesso.

- Acho que vou me juntar a você, afinal, prometi a minha irmãzinha que iria levá-la para a escola, e como Kohaku dormiu aqui vou levá-lo também. – Ele disse sentando-se na cama para então jogar o lençol de lado revelando sua nudez e caminhar como um felino até mim.

Mesmo que ele seja tecnicamente um cachorro.

Engoli em seco.

- Inuyasha Taisho – Eu disse perigosa – Eu não posso demorar.

- Nem eu. – Ele se aproximou e sussurrou – Então teremos que ser rápidos.

E entrou no banheiro ligando o chuveiro. Sinceramente não sei do que ele estava falando, do banho ou... Eu não quero pensar no "ou".

Mas ao vê-lo sorrir para mim daquele jeito maravilhoso que tem me derreti por dentro e o segui fechando a porta.

XXXXXXXXX

Certo, então as intenções de Inuyasha no chuveiro foram totalmente inocentes. Digo, _totalmente_.

E isso me deixou maluca.

Ele estava o tempo todo tão perto, e tocava-me tão carinhosamente... Inuyasha esfregou meus cabelos para mim, e beijou cada centímetro do meu rosto enquanto eu esfregava o dele.

E só.

No final quando Inu fez questão de me enxugar com a toalha, acho que ele podia ver claro em meu rosto a confusão porque me enrolou na toalha e murmurou:

- Não posso amá-la direito em um banho de dez minutos Kagome. Eu preciso de muito mais que isso.

Lógico que em vez de ficar satisfeita com a resposta, um calor percorreu meu corpo lembrando da noite anterior e voltei a ficar tentada com a opção de esquecer Hiten.

- Vá logo, porque se Rin entrar, eu juro que vou raptá-la e você irá deixá-los na escola comigo. – Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta de meu nariz.

- Hum, estou tentada a me deixar raptar.

Ele riu.

- Você vai me buscar na faculdade? É a última semana de aula.

- Lógico que vou. – Ele sorriu – Você já fez os exames finais?

- Yep, semana passada. Estamos apenas esperando as notas.

- Estarei lá assim que sair.

- Okay – Aproximei-me para dar-lhe um beijinho.

Inuyasha enlaçou minha cintura, fez-me entreabrir os lábios e me beijou tão intensamente que se não tivesse seu braço forte ali eu teria ido ao chão.

- Droga – Ele disse rouco – Vá embora logo Kagome

Eu o observava ofegante, maravilhada com minhas reações exageradas todas as vezes que ele tocava em mim.

- Certo – Eu ri – Até mais Inu – Pisquei e me dirigi para a porta.

Ao abrir cuidadosamente sua porta, olhei para ambos os lados, antes de dar passos largos e alcançar meu quarto. Ele estava exatamente do jeito que eu o deixara antes da festa de Yukari. Ou seja, uma bagunça. Tranquei a porta e atirei minha toalha – ou toalha de Inuyasha – no chão para correr para o armário e procurar alguma coisa para usar.

Certo, é um café. Ou seja, algo bem leve seria a melhor escolha, mas algo também mais formal pois vou para a faculdade depois. Pus um vestido branco com uma estampa verde discreta. Ele tinha uma manga três quartos soltinha, e ajustava no quadris para fazer um tipo de saia fofa. O tecido em si, é bem leve o que a deixa fresquinha. Coloquei uma ankle boot de camurça Jimmy Choo em um tom marrom, e uma bolsa da Miu Miu verde. Sequei os cabelos depressa com a toalha, os penteei e fiz uma maquiagem básica.

Na real eu não gosto nem de me maquiar de manhã. Desisti do perfume, já que passara meu creme _Heiress _da Paris – o creme dela é uma delícia – nas pernas e braços.

Corri para o quarto de Rin, esperando que ela já estivesse acordada. Ela e sua amiguinha Aoi – que aliás dormira aqui como Kohaku – estavam apenas terminando de se arrumar. Dei um suspiro aliviado.

- Bom dia Kagome! – Ela exclamou feliz quando me viu.

- Bom dia querida! Dormiu bem? – Eu me aproximei sorridente para abraçá-la.

Rin apertou-me como se não nos víssemos há dias.

- Sim, Shizuka-san não nos deixou ir dormir muito tarde... Ela nos mandou pra cama logo por causa da escola. Eu quero que a escola acabe logo Kagome!

Eu sorri.

- Eu também quero que a minha acabe logo. Agüente mais um pouquinho Rin, nossas aulas vão acabar juntas.

- Você vai pra escola? – Aoi perguntou pela primeira vez com os olhos arregalados.

Não pude evitar rir.

- Não como a sua. Estou indo para a faculdade.

- Aaah, mamãe disse que depois da escola, temos que ir pra faculdade também!

- Sim.

Rin pareceu mortificada.

- Mais ainda então a escola não vai acabar nunca! Vou passar o resto da vida acordando cedo!

Eu ri.

- Não seja exagerada, pense que ir pra escola é para o seu bem. – Toquei seu nariz – Agora que tal as duas descerem para tomar café? Kohaku provavelmente já está esperando lá embaixo.

- Oba! – Aoi exclamou.

- Aposto que chego primeiro que vocês. – Eu provoquei.

- Duvido! – Rin gritou excitada e saiu correndo pela porta – Vem Aoi!

A outra pequena seguiu de perto rindo.

Sorri.

Saí do quarto de Rin fechando a porta atrás de mim, quando Miroku saía do seu próprio no final do corredor. Ele estava sonolento, mas me sorriu e se aproximou.

- Bom dia Mi-kun! – Eu disse e beijei sua bochecha.

- Bom dia Ká. – Ele devolveu o beijo em minha testa. – Hum, você está cheirosa.

Eu ri.

- Obrigada. E você? Porque essa cara sonolenta?

- Porque fui dormir faz uma hora e meia.

- Chegou tão tarde assim? – Sorri para logo acrescentar marota – E San? Você tem notícias dela?

Mi-kun sorriu pequeno de lado.

- Sango é muito divertida Kagome. Eu acho que ela fica simplesmente adorável quando está com raiva.

- Fiquei preocupada que ela pudesse te matar. Sabe, você não é a pessoa mais pura do mundo.

Ele passou um dos braços por meus ombros e me guiou pelo corredor.

- Bem, admito que não sou santo, mas eu nunca faria nada inapropriado com uma mulher como Sango.

Levei meus olhos até ele surpresa.

- Como Sango?

- Sim. Sango não é como uma das mulheres que eu estou acostumado. Ela é... – Ele pausou pensando em uma palavra que a descrevesse – ... Diferente. Eu gosto dela.

Ao chegarmos na escada sentimos um braço agarrar o de Miroku e tirá-lo de meus ombros, então viramos para trás.

- Tire suas patas dela Miroku – Sesshomaru disse com um sorriso pondo as mãos em meus ombros e guiando-me escada abaixo.

Sério, qual é o problema dos Taisho? Eu posso achar o maldito caminho sozinha!

Revirei os olhos.

- Não seja chato Sesshomaru, eu e Ká estávamos apenas conversando.

- Certo, converse com as mãos longe. – Sesshou resmungou.

Eu ri.

- Não se preocupe Sesshou, Mi-kun não faria nada do tipo comigo.

Foi a vez de Sesshomaru rir.

- Claro que não. Ele tem amor a vida. – Então ele largou meus ombros e desceu a escada na frente, parando e me estendendo a mão para descer os últimos degraus – Mas de qualquer modo eu gosto de ameaçá-lo. – Sesshou murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo.

- E Kari? – Perguntei ao Sesshomaru.

- Está bem, o presente de mamãe chegou hoje cedo. E ela não para de falar sobre a viagem.

- Eu também estaria empolgada se fosse comigo. – Lhe dei um soco fraco no braço. – Mas diga, o que é o presente de Izayoi?

Sesshomaru sorriu.

- Um colar de pérolas barrocas, com três pedras brutas entre elas.

- Deve ser lindo Sesshomaru! Será que Kari virá com ele? Assim posso vê-lo.

- Acho que hoje ela não virá.

- Porque não?

- Logo cedo recebeu uma ligação de um de seus clientes. Houve um problema no caso que ela estava trabalhando. Algumas complicações.

- Poxa...

Rin apareceu correndo e segurou meu braço risonha.

- Você perdeu Kagome, é muito lenta!

Eu ri.

- A culpa é do seu irmão. Ele ficou me ocupando!

Rin deu língua para Sesshou.

- Você é malvado irmãozão.

- A culpa não foi minha, eu só estava salvando a Kagome do Miroku. – Sesshomaru disse para a pequena.

- Porque? –Rin perguntou confusa – O que o priminho fez?

- Ele... – Sesshomaru começou mas parou de repente e olhou Rin novamente – Porque ele é _"priminho"_ e eu sou _"irmãozão"_?

Mi-kun riu ao meu lado.

- Porque eu sou bonito e jovem e você é feio e velho! – Ele disse.

Mordi os lábios para não rir ao ver a cara de indignação de Sesshomaru com a resposta de Miroku.

- Só em seus sonhos. – Sesshou respondeu.

- Duh... É porque você é o mais velho irmãozão, até parece que não pensa! – Ela disse e virou-se para voltar a sala.

- Essa menina está passando muito tempo com Inuyasha... – Sesshomaru comentou.

Eu e Mi-kun rimos enquanto Koichi aproximava-se.

- Bom dia senhores. – Ele sorriu então virou-se para mim – Senhorita, o senhor Hiten à espera.

- Oh, obrigada Koichi! – Sorri para o senhor.

- Hiten? – Sesshomaru olhou-me de canto.

- É só um amigo Sesshou. – Revirei os olhos – Kari já disse à você que você é muito desconfiado?

- Só protejo o que é meu.

Eu ri.

- Sou sua?

Sesshomaru deu de ombros.

- Você é a namorada de _meu_ irmão. _Minha_ cunhada.

Não pude evitar sorrir com a menção da palavra "namorada". Deus, eu quero rir de tão alegre que estou!

- Não seja bobo. É um café da manhã. – Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. – Até depois.

Miroku prontificou-se e deu-me o beijo antes que eu pudesse beijá-lo.

Eu ri de sua cara de santo.

- Tenho que ir. – Acenei e me dirigi depressa até a porta que Koichi segurava aberta para mim. – Obrigada Koichi.

- Não há de que senhorita. – Ele sorriu.

Quando virei novamente vi o Audi azul-marinho de Hiten esperando-me. Corri e entrei ansiosa para vê-lo.

- Hiten! – Eu exclamei feliz abraçando-o do melhor modo que pude dentro do carro.

Ele riu.

- Olá _lubimaya_. Sentiu minha falta?

O soltei e ele deu a partida deixando a mansão Taisho para trás.

- Lógico que senti sua falta! – Sorri.

- Você não mudou nada. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Nem você. Só cortou um pouco os cabelos.

Hiten riu.

- Exigência da namorada.

- Hum, estão está namorando! – Eu ri – Quem ela é? É russa também?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Sim e não.

- Okay, o que "sim e não" significam? – Eu ri.

- Bem, ela é russa mas cresceu até os dezoito anos no Japão. Faz pouco tempo que ela se mudou para Moscow.

- Ué? Porque?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sua mãe a criou em uma mansão isolada no interior do Japão, ensinando-lhe apenas o que achava ser necessário: boas maneiras, línguas, noções gerais de geografia, política e economia.

- Então quando ela voltou para Rússia você se aproveitou se sua inocência não? – Eu ri.

Hiten sorriu.

- Não quero fazer um comentário constrangedor, mas eu sei que você tem um _certo dom_, para convencer mulheres. – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ele riu.

- Falando assim até parece que sou um tipo de pervertedor.

- Talvez. – Rimos juntos.

Logo Hiten estacionou próximo de um excelente café e abriu a porta para mim cavalheiro.

- Vamos? – Ele estendeu o braço.

Sorri e peguei em seu braço deixando-o me guiar para dentro do estabelecimento.

- Como está a empresa? – Hiten perguntou.

- Bem – Eu corei – Sendo sincera, eu não tenho tido muito contato com ela desde o acidente.

Baixei meus olhos.

Sentamos em uma mesa próxima a janela, Hiten sentou-se à minha frente.

- Eu entendo. Mas você não pode deixar de acompanhá-la Kagome. Não existe ninguém que você possa colocar lá para substituí-la?

- Você sabe bem que nunca gostei de administração. Nunca fui uma funcionária exemplar de qualquer forma – Eu ri com minha tentativa de piada.

Sua mão alcançou a minha.

- Kagome, não é justo abandonar algo que seu pai passou anos construindo. – Ele murmurou.

Suspirei.

- Eu sei. Mas quando estou lá, Tousen faz-me sentir tão inútil.

A garçonete aproximou-se de nós, e Hiten – que já sabe do que gosto para o café – fez os pedidos logo.

- Não se sinta. Você é quem vai herdar a maior parte de empresa, você tem seu lugar de direito lá, assim como suas opiniões.

- Mas..

- Eu estou falando sério _lubimaya._

- Está bem, vou pesquisar alguém de confiança que eu possa botar em meu lugar.

Ele sorriu.

- Bom.

A hora passou depressa e apesar de ter adorado o tempo que passei com Hiten eu senti que havia algo que ele gostaria de me falar. Não achei educado perguntar, se Hiten achasse necessário, ele me diria, somos bons amigos. Como o perfeito cavalheiro que ele é, negou furiosamente que dividíssemos a conta, e levou-me para a faculdade depois.

As aulas estão cada vez mais chatas, já que até nossos professores estão ansiosos pelas férias. Eu estou tão feliz que passei a maior parte delas suspirando, o que não passou despercebido por meus amigos. Ao final da aula andávamos juntos para o estacionamento e Suikotsu riu:

- Você passou a aula em marte, hein Kagome?

Corei.

- Não foi a aula toda.

- Foi sim – Eri riu.

- Isso é culpa do seu novo namorado? – Suikotsu perguntou – Miki disse que ele é um dos Taisho.

- Huh... Sim – Corei mais do que é humanamente possível, aliás, isso faz de mim um tipo de _alien_ ou coisa parecida – Seu nome é Inuyasha.

- _Oh-Meu-Deus! _– Eri surtou ao meu lado – Inuyasha?

- Sim. – Murmurei.

- Como você consegue agarrar esses caras gatos Kagome? Quero dizer, você é linda e tem super pernas, mas _u-a-u!_

Eu ri.

- Você está exagerando Eri.

- Não estou não. Primeiro Kouga, depois Hiten, Houjo e agora ele? Você é tão sortuda.

- Não é apenas sorte Eri, se você parasse de falar tanto iria conseguir um cara legal – Kotsu-kun provocou-a.

- Eu só não respondo a esse comentário com uma boa joelhada no meio de suas pernas porque sei que a Miki quer ter filhos e não é culpa dela que você seja um idiota. – Eri respondeu fuzilando Suikotsu.

Ele apenas riu.

- Kagome!

Nós três viramos ao chamado e vimos Houjo se aproximando.

- Estou vazando – Kotsu-kun deu-me um beijinho na testa – Até amanhã.

- Eu também, até Kagome! – Eri mandou-me um beijo.

- Mas... – Eu tentei impedi-los sem sucesso.

Eu odeio vocês.

Que tipo de amigos nos deixam sozinhos quando mais precisamos?

Revirei os olhos para eles, e então voltei-me para Houjo e sorri.

- Olá Houjo.

- Oi. – Ele se aproximou. – Precisa de uma carona pra casa?

- Na verdade Inuyasha disse que viria me buscar. Mas obrigada de qualquer forma – Eu sorri agradecida.

- Ah. Bem, eu só queria dizer que estou feliz que esteja feliz Kagome. Estou desistindo de você porque sei que infelizmente não voltaremos a ficar juntos. Mas não quero que fique estranho entre nós, eu ainda me importo com você.

Oh Houjo.

- Obrigada. – Eu o abracei – Sinto muito, também gosto muito de você Houjo.

Nos separamos e ele sorriu.

- Só porque não deu certo entre nós não quer dizer que eu tenha que evitá-la.

- Sim – Eu disse aliviada – Não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir isso, fiquei preocupada que as coisas entre nós fossem ficar pesadas.

Ele riu e tocou meu queixo.

- Eu nunca ficaria com ressentido com você Kagome. Qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode me chamar.

- Sim, sim. Não se preocupe não será necessário – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

Antes mesmo que pudesse me virar e ver Inuyasha – eu obviamente sei que é a voz dele – ele abraçou-me por trás e pôs seu queixo em cima de minha cabeça.

- Inu!

Ele soltou-me um pouco apenas para que eu pudesse virar e beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Oi Ká. Sentiu minha falta?

Eu ri.

- Nem um pouco – Eu brinquei – E você?

- Cada mísero segundo. – Ele murmurou e abaixou-se para mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

- Então eu já vou Kagome – Ouvi Houjo dizer.

Virei para ele – ainda presa nos braços de Inuyasha – apenas para ver que ele falava comigo mas encarava Inuyasha.

Esse encarava de volta.

O-kay.

Revirei os olhos.

_Homens._

- Até amanhã. – Houjo disse.

- Até Houjo! – Eu sorri tentando inutilmente aliviar a tensão.

Assim que ele estava a uma distância considerável virei para Inuysha.

- Inu! – Exclamei repreensiva.

- O que foi? – Ele se fez de santo.

- Você poderia ter sido mais amigável.

- Eu _fui_ amigável. – Ele disse ofendido – Só disse que você não precisaria chamá-lo para nada.

- Todos os Taisho são ciumentos assim? – Perguntei colocando minhas mãos na cintura.

- Perdão?

- Sesshou não gostou quando eu disse que iria tomar café com Hiten.

Inuyasha riu.

- É natural, já que estamos juntos ele vai se tornar mais possessivo com você. Assim como eu sou com Kari.

- Vocês são impossíveis.

Ele riu novamente.

- Não pode dizer nada – Ele murmurou sorridente – Afinal, você saiu hoje de _minha_ cama às pressas para tomar café com _outro_ homem.

Abri a boca fingindo estar indignada.

- Não faça parecer o que não é. – Eu ri – Você sabe que ele é meu amigo e eu havia prometido à ele.

Meus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço.

- E de qualquer forma, eu posso compensá-lo por isso se quiser. – Sorri marota enterrando meu rosto na curva cheirosa de seu pescoço.

Inuyasha soltou um pequeno riso rouco.

- Oh, você _vai_ me compensar Srta. Higurashi. Pode ter certeza disso.

Mordi levemente um pouco de sua pele e então beijei o local passando meu nariz por seu pescoço. _Deus!_ Inuyasha tem o melhor cheiro do mundo!

- Venha, vamos pra casa. Assim que terminarmos o almoço vou trancá-la em meu quarto.

Corei.

- Sinto muito senhor Taisho, mas tenho que ajudar Rin com o dever de casa. – Eu sorri enquanto ele me guiava até seu carro.

- Certo. – Ele disse abrindo a porta para mim antes de me presentear com seu sorriso safado - Damos as respostas à Rin, e _então_ eu a tranco em meu quarto.

* * *

Queria dar um aviso rapidinho: Pensei muito _– muito mesmo_ – sobre "retocar" os primeiros capítulos, só porque se alguém notou há um tipo de "evolução" da minha escrita do inicio da fic, até aqui. Logicamente como essa foi minha primeira fic, eu não tinha muita experiência ao começar. Cheguei a conclusão de que _não_, eu não iria "retocá-las" pois acho que faz parte, foi uma evolução para mim.

_Mas_, se vocês – leitoras lindas e pacientes XD (to nem puxando saco aqui) – quiserem, não me importo de fazê-lo.

Bem aqui vão as respostas das reviews:

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Olá querida! Primeiramente perdão pela demora. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha são bem ciumentos, deve ser de família. Rsrsrsr. Sango e Miroku só se fazem de difíceis, mas estão louquinhos um pelo outro. Que bom que gostou do capitulo, isso me deixa bem feliz e satisfeita considerando a evolução em minha escrita durante essa fic. (minha primeira fic) Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos.

**Pitty Souza:** Oii! Sim demorei demais no ultimo post, e esse então… Sinto muito pela demora de qualquer forma. Espero que esteja gostando da fic. XD Vou tentar escrever o outro bem rápido para ao menos compensar o tempo perdido. Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Drika. Veras:** Há quanto tempo Drika! Compro – o Sesshy – sim se eu achar onde vende! XD Bem não sei se meu conselho vai adiantar depois de tanto tempo, mas eu curto muito revistas de moda, como Marie Claire, Vogue, inclusive catálogos de roupas onde você sempre vê combinações bem bacanas. Eu particularmente adoro o catalogo da Le Lis Blanc. Fora isso é bom assistir programas como "Esquadrão da moda" e "Tim Gunn". Estar por dentro das novas tendências torna-se mais fácil quando você visita sites de grifes famosas para se atualizar. Espero que tenha ajudado! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Lu Higurashi Potter:** Olá Lu! Pooxa desculpe pela demora viu? (demorei tanto que você mudou de Nick eu só agora fiquei sabendo, você aliás até terminou _Love Blog_, mas eu vou ler de qualquer forma viu? XD) Não estava nos planos essa demora toda. Como você viu Kagome é corajosa demais para sair da cama do Inuyasha e ir tomar café com seu amigo. Rsrsrsrs. Inu se remoeu com o Santiago. Srsrsrsrs. A Rin vai aparecer mais nos próximos capitulo então pode ficar tranqüila. Vou ler Love Blog sim, pode deixar.

**Mariahrlg:** Linda!

**Agome chan:** OMG! Gente eu ri tanto nessa sua review que você não tem _idéia! _Rsrsrsrsrs. Eu sei, eu me pergunto todo dia porque eu não tenho um Inu na minha cama! Srsrsrsrs. Oh, eu fui beeeem má não fui? O Inu falando daquele jeito safado mata qualquer uma! Rsrsrsrsrsr. Ui, quatro mentes torturadoras? Fiquei até com medo agora! Rsrsrsrsrs. Tenho Orkut não baby, mas tenho Facebook se quiser. Procura lá: Laysa Stone. E você me acha! Até depois! E obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Beijinho!

**Aricele:** rsrsrsrs. Que alivio, ainda bem que está por aí, porque sinto vou perder minhas leitoras com esses atrasos monstruosos. Rsrsrsrs. Que bom que está amando! Desculpe pela demora viu? Beijos e obrigada pela reivew!

**Srta. Taisho:** OMG! Obrigada pelos elogios! Assim eu fico me achando! XD Papoo. Rsrsrsrsr. Abandonei não querida, demorei horrores mais vou terminar a fic pode ficar tranqüila! Rsrsrsrs. Desculpe pela demora! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Ayame Gawaine:** Oba! Leitora nova! Rsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que está gostando da fic, deve ter notado uma diferença entre os primeiros capítulos e os últimos, é que eu comecei a escrever ha muito tempo e ainda não tinha experiência, estou melhorando a escrita agora! Desculpe pela demora viu? Bembem, isso aí só esperando para ver! Rrsrsrsrsrs. Beijinho! Obrigada pela review.

**():** Bem você não deixou nome. Rsrsrsrsrs. De qualquer forma muito obrigada pela sua review! Desculpe pela demora viu? Beijinhos pra você!

**Serena:** Oi Serena! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pela review! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos!

**Sophie montez:** Rsrsrsrsrs. Olá querida! Não se preocupe eu demoro, demoro, mas não desisto! Desculpe de qualquer forma pelo atraso viu? Obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

_Reviews são o meu combustível! (Vocês, queriam o que? Eu já recebi umas 17 reviews por capitulo aqui e dessa vez foram apenas 12)_

Lalah-Chan;


End file.
